STAR WARS:CLONE WARS:The deflected Jedi:Naruto
by ares88
Summary: It has began. A war that will spread like a wild fire across the galaxy. And I just wish I could live my life peacefully. Heh, I guess that's just a stupid dream. I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm NOT a Jedi. Not anymore. NarutoXSW. Summary inside.
1. PROLOGUE

**STAR WARS – CLONE WARS – The deflected Jedi – Naruto Uzumaki**

A/N: This is little something that appeared in the back of my head while I was watching Star Wars Clone Wars (the good 3D animation, not the crappy cartoon one they did couple years back). In this fic, Naruto is a former Jedi knight of the republic who deflected/was expelled few years before the Clone Wars began. He took up a profession of a smuggler/mercenary/bounty hunter/helper/errand boy etc. He would basically do anything for couple of credits. He has been hiding from the Order for quite some time now and the war has been raging around the galaxy.

A/N: That's right! I'm a Star Wars fan! I've always been! Even before I learned to read the subtitles of the first Star Wars I ever saw with my dad. I think SW is one of the best themes out there (but still doesn't win against Naruto) and I was asked once if I were ever going to write a Star Wars xover so I thought giving it a shot. This is a one-shot like everything else on this site but I hope you like it.

A/N: I want to clarify that term 'human' is used on every 'person' even though biologically they were a Twilek or a wookie. If I use term 'human male/female' then I mean biologically a human being.

A/N: Okay, so, I got really excited reviews about this little baby so I decided to take it to a spin (I've watched 'Top Gear' a bit too much lately) and write a full fic out of this. This was a One-shot before but NOW it's a full story. Hope you will like it. I sure hope this works out. Thanks for my reliable friend, Impstar for his resilient advices. Don't know what I'd do without him. This fic is a bit different from my one-shot, well it's not a one-shot for starters but those who have read my one-shot know that I'm what I'm talking about.

Disclaimer: Sigh… if only I really did own Star Wars, I would be a very rich son of a bitch! But I don't so don't bother asking for any money. And I don't own Naruto either. I would probably ruin Kishimotos masterpiece. I love how the Naruto has evolved through the years and I'm really excited about how it will continue. Any case, in this fic, all OC's but anything else isn't… why do we even bother writing these stupid disclaimers? Does someone actually read these things or are we… bound by some law to actually do this? Or is this some trend I just don't understand? Anyway… let's begin.

A/N: In this chapter, Naruto starts at… roughly three to four years old and after the time skip he is roughly sixteen. This chapter takes place about five years before the Episode II.

REMEMBER TO REVIEW!

**PROLOGUE**

_A small boy was walking over a huge pile of garbage, right outside of the capital of Serenno, a world in the Outer Rim. It was few years after a terrifying epidemic had ravaged through the world and caused deaths of thousands and thousands of humans. _

_Families were wiped out. Clans were wiped out. And because of that, economic was ruined. Those who survived were forced live in poverty. On that same garbage mountain, many people tried to scavenge what little they could use to survive._

_This young boy had no one. He was an orphan. He only had one memory. It was his only memory of someone with a sad smile. Of a woman who had left him behind. He had been alone ever since. Fighting for his survival. He would fight over food with other beggars. He would steal from others if he could. He would do what he had to in order to survive this harsh unforgiving world. He was well known on this garbage mountain. _

_And even still, after time that felt like a forever, he was alone. People were scared of him. They were scared of his magic. That boy had powers even he couldn't understand._

_Today was just like any other day. He would wake up in his little den, start scavenging for food and anything else that seemed worth saving. Like that used battery with a glow. The child didn't know what it was but it was warm and maybe he could use that warm in the coldness of the nights._

_He pushed some rats aside and picked it up. He didn't eat rats. They were his friends. They helped him when he needed them. They would do what he wanted. Who would kill his own friends? He even shared some of his food with his friends. When he reached for the battery, few rats appeared behind it and started pushing it closer for his fingers to reach. That's how they helped him._

"_Greetings, young one." He sprung around, much like a rat or an animal himself, his teeth bared, ready to face anyone who tried to steal his loot. He was surprised to see a man in capes. A weird man. This man wasn't like himself. He was one of the 'Others'. The term used on people outside of Garbage Mountain where he lived in. He inched away, very much a like an anxious rat, baring his small teeth. He was so life-like that this 'Other' man raised an eyebrow to this._

_The reason boy was so anxious was because he hadn't known this man was there. He always knew when someone was there or not. No matter how much they tried to hide it. He always felt them. Even once when someone had found a way into his den and tried to steal his things. This boy could be ruthless when defending his own. That unlucky fellow was a good meal to this boy's rats. _

_But this man… was different. _

_Something shiny was strapped into mans waist. This boy was curious, fast forgetting the anxiousness from earlier. "Are you hungry?" The 'Other' smiled and lowered himself slightly to level with the boys eyes and slowly offered something small to the boy. It was a candy this man had bought for this very purpose. From experience, the man knew that sweet things were a key to gain a child's trust. _

_That something he offered smelled good. And from the looks of it, the boy hadn't eaten for days. He was about to step forward until the boy could reach it when it flew out of his hand into his._

_The man watched as the boy ate the candy bar with an enlightened look on his face. The man noticed how the rodents around them moved more relaxed and started to disperse like an invisible chain was broken. "Force is strong in this one." He muttered amazed of the boy's skill. Then he smiled. "Do you like it?"_

_Boy nodded boldly and offered his hand again signing that he wanted more. _

"_Do you want more? I know a place where you can have lots of more. Would you care to come with me, away from here?" _

_The boy tilted his head and the man felt the sudden hesitation in his mind. _

"_Ooh! Where are my manners, of course!" The old man smiled. "My name is Dooku. I'm a Jedi Master. Would you like to come with me? There are many people who would just love to meet you."_

_Boy thought for a moment until he smiled widely and nodded. Man was nice. And had given him food. No one had even given him anything. And now was even promising more food and people. Something inside this boy told him to trust this man. And this boy never thought much and went with his gut feeling. _

_In all what had started like any other day, had turned out definitely into his lucky day. _

"_So, what should I call you?" Dooku asked as he led the small boy out of their world. The boy looked up. "Name? Do you have one?" _

_The boy tilted his head before letting out a line of similar voices you expect hearing out of a rat. Then he put his hand into his dirty clothes (Dooku was impressed he even bothered wearing any, as much as he was surprised of the boys rodent-likeness) and pulled something that might've been on its glorious days a fishcake. Then to Dookus greatest displeasure, the boy offered it to him. "For me?" He asked as the boy nodded excited. Using all his training not to make a face to the disgusting thing, he took it. Then he looked down to the boy, hoping that he wasn't looking up so he could quickly throw it away. But the boy was looking up an expecting look on his face. So the Dooku gulped and prayed the Force before gulping it down in whole. "Delicious." He forced a smile on his face and laughed. The boy seemed satisfied and continued to walk down the road. _

"_Naruto." Dooku whispered, praying that his stomach wouldn't give up. "You shall be Naruto." Then he blocked his mouth to prevent himself from throwing up. What the masters did for the future generations._

((A))

Roughly twelve years later, that same boy, now grown much older, was running down the hallways of the Jedi Temple, an excited look on his face.

He looked over his shoulder. A bunch of weary and angry looking kids were running after him. Someone actually stumbled on his own feet and didn't bother getting up. The boy just laughed and started concentrating on the running.

Then, suddenly, the hallway was blocked by a group of masters, younglings and couple padawans after some kind of lesson. They stopped walking when they noticed a crowd running closer, this boy in the front. Couple masters raised their hands, attempting to stop this.

The boy only got more excited and took a quick assessment of the surroundings. The hallway had the long pillars running at the side. The tallest person in the group front of him was over two meters high. And the group was covering an area over five meters long. And the brats – I mean the _younglings_ were like special obstacles that attempted to get into your way. But this boy knew how to handle such an 'obstacle'.

"Stop!" The master Luminara Unduli yelled with very uncharacteristically angry voice. "I demand you to stop!" She raised her hand but the boy ignored her. He leaped over them. Then, with amazing agility, he raised his legs so they wouldn't hit anyone's head. But about half way over them, he realized that he didn't have enough force in the jump and was landing too soon. So he took some support of the head of Jedi Master Quinlan Vos and pushed forward and then, with surprising grace, he landed without a single incident. "Padawan Namikaze! What is going on? Explain yourself?" Luminara demanded to know.

The boy flashed his excited smirk. "Sorry. Gotta run. Lookin' good Barriss." He winked to his friend, Barriss Offee who smiled back. Then he suddenly concentrated on something behind them. "Watch out."

Confused masters, padawans and younglings didn't really understand what was going on until the crowd they had just waited, crashed with them, when they tried to copy his stunt. "Sorry boys. You just can't beat the master!" The boy laughed and quickly turned around and dashed off leaving the angry masters with new scapegoats.

Few more corners and a long hallway and he was in the finish. The Meditation Garden. Beautiful garden full of life and serene feeling. This was the unofficial finishing line of their race. Some of the boys in the Temple had said that it would be impossible but he had gotten from library to the Gardens in less than three and half minutes. Damn he was good. And modest.

"You know Master Unduli is looking for you." He turned around to see his friend, Anakin Skywalker entering the garden. "I heard you managed to star another fight."

"It was not a fight." The boy shook his head undignified. "It was a race to find out who is the fastest."

Anakin looked at him curiously. "Then why does Kibas voice echo through corridors, calling your name like he had gone mad?"

The boy shrugged. "How should I know?" Then he noticed movement at the door and smirked. "Gotta run!" He turned on his feet and started yet another race.

Anakin looked behind him to see very angry looking Luminara Unduli ready to do something very uncharacteristic. Yell. "Namikaze! Padawan Namikaze! I demand that you stop running this instant or you will be in big trouble!"

But the boy ignored her completely and continued to run away. He jumped onto some trees that were growing, climbed up like an animal and then leaped into a vent before disappearing from sight. "How does he do that…" Anakin shook his head and sighed. His own master had told him to meditate until he would return from the council meeting. He wished he could just disappear like that.

Then he noticed the very angry looking group of masters that entered the gardens. Word of this little 'race' had spread far enough to even to the 'I'm-always-angry' looking Master Windu who scanned the gardens.

"Skywalker! Did you see where Namikaze went?"

Anakin only shrugged quietly and attempted to look like he was continuing his meditation.

Masters left the gardens quickly muttering angrily about the boy. Someone asked where the boys master was and what was he doing at the time like this.

Anakin thought it was a good question.

((A))

The boy crawled through vents, quietly and quickly, being very careful not to make any sounds that might attract any master's attention.

After he had been brought to the Temple by Dooku, he had actually lived inside the vents for the first weeks, too scared to come out. Not even a small army of service droids had managed to drive him out but left lots of spare parts into the vents for others to clean up. He had that effect on machines even now.

Finally, after Dooku had figured out to use fishcakes as a bait to lure him out had they managed to get him out of there. During his years as a youngling, the boy had always hid himself in the vents when the time got hard for him. It reminded him of his home at the garbage mountain. This is why many other younglings had started to call him a 'rat'. Not that the boy minded at all. Rats had been his friends for long as he could remember. Being called one was something very nice to say to him.

Anyway, after years of crawling, the boy knew these vents better than anyone in the Temple. Even better than the droids.

But lately, a problem had arisen.

He was getting too big to crawl in the smallest tunnels. He had never gotten stuck before but as he grew up, he had realized the harmful side of growing up. Well, luckily, the boy had a tool that he always carried with him and what he could use to make any tunnel wide enough.

A lightsaber that was strapped to his waist but what he didn't need today. After all, right outside his current location was one of the smaller hangars where he could easily borrow a transport and leave the Temple until the masters had calmed down. Which might take awhile.

He opened the hatch and made sure that no one was around before stepping out and closing it behind him. Right in the middle of the platform was a nice old speeder. He quickly leaped in.

If he was good at running away, one should see him flying.

He pressed a few buttons and cracked his neck. Let's do this.

The speeder started moving… backwards and crashed hard into the hangar wall. Okay, the statement about flying was a complete lie. The boy knew nothing about machines.

"That's why I always tell you to spend less time getting other masters angry and practice flying!" A loud yell echoed through the hangar which was followed with a hard slap on the back of the boys head.

"OW! OW! OW!" The boy clutched his head and cursed. "Why the hell would anyone do that! I only crashed something that was almost older than you! Almost."

This earned another slap from a man with a big white hair. "Seriously." He sighed. "What am I gonna do with you?"

"You could start with an apology followed with a quick trip out of the Temple until the Masters cool off." The boy suggested helpfully.

"Like hell I will!" Jiraiya screamed. "They are already going to eat me alive for not being able to control you! What do you think will happen if I will be seen as an accomplice?"

The boy waited a moment. "What?"

"The council will eat me alive, very slowly."

"… so how's that any different from earlier?"

Jiraiya thought a moment. "That's a good point. Move. I drive. I'm too young to die in hands of a maniac like you."

"Excuse me!" The boy shifted from his seat and his master jumped in. "I'm not that bad driver! I'm an excellent driver if I have enough room." He stated matter-of-factly.

"You once crashed our speeder to the only rock in a dessert." Jiraiya pointed out as he drove the speeder out of the hangar quite gracefully. "How is that 'good driving'?"

"It wasn't my fault! You were the one who kept pestering me about the dance girls we had left behind!"

They kept arguing like that as Jiraiya drove them away from the Temple.

"Why did you do it?" The master asked his pupil finally. "Minato?"

Minato Namikaze, the name the boy was given by the Order had golden hair with blue eyes and whisker-like lines on his face looked back. "I'm bored." He muttered quietly. "You're off around the galaxy while I'm stuck in the Temple, forced to show some brats how NOT to use a lightsaber."

"Hey! It's not like I'm at some health spa having my shoulders massaged by some beautiful women of the galaxy! I'm doing some serious stuff out there." Right then he stopped right front of a 'Lunar Skin' massage parlor. Minato narrowed his eyes. "This proves nothing!"

"Yeaaah…" The boy muttered and leaped out of the speeder as the valet took opened the door for Jiraiya.

"Welcome again, Mister Jiraiya." The valet bowed his head. "I hope you enjoy our new mud baths right from Suna system."

"I might just do that." Jiraiya smiled and threw some credits on the man's hand. Naruto walked past the valet, ignoring him completely.

"Welcome again, Mister Minato. I'm glad to inform you that we have a pair completely fresh twilek dancer's."

Just when the door closed behind them, Jiraiya slowly turned around with a glare.

Minato only shrugged. "I'm a growing boy." He suggested sheepishly. "And I find twileks to be a very beautiful, elegant, smart, race."

Right then a pair of twilekes customers walked past them in skimpy outfits. The boy's eyes followed them all the way through the lobby. Or rather, followed their butts.

"Such a beautiful race." He whispered dreamily and wiped some drool of his face before correcting his face.

"What would masters say if they saw a padawan lusting after couple of street dancers?" Jiraiya shook his head disapprovingly.

"I'm pretty sure it would be something similar when they found out that you're a megapervert."

Jiraiya huffed and lead them out of the lobby.

Search for the padawan and his master continued throughout the Temple relentlessly for hours. And all that time, the duo was having full body massages, spa treatments, entertainment and much more, everything delivered by beautiful ladies. Jiraiya justified all this by saying: "If we're going to be chewed by the Council, might as well face them relaxed." Even if he was a Jedi, the old man had hardest time detaching himself from physical pleasures such as these. He had never been much of a humble person like most Jedis sought to be. Actually, many would describe him as arrogant, vain, foolish perverted old man who didn't deserve the title of a Jedi Master. And many seemed to think that it had been a mistake to hand him a padawan like Minato who seemed to follow in his exact footsteps.

Well, as long as he could enjoy the ride, Jiraiya didn't care what would people think about his padawan.

"Or this might be our last meal so to speak." The boy suggested with a dreamy voice as he sunk himself on a bubble bath. Living in Corusant had it perks.

"That's a possibility. Seriously." The old man sulked. "I had to end up with such a padawan. Not even an ounce of respect to anything."

"I wouldn't say that." Naruto shook his head. "I have lots of respect to lots of things. Just not for you."

Finally, after five hour, full-course treatment, a couple of very relaxed and lazy Jedis stepped inside of the main doors. The main lobby was quiet as always that time of the day so they thought that they could quietly sneak into their bedrooms and escape punishment for another day.

"You two!" They stiffened when they heard the voice. Mace Windu had been waiting them, in the middle of the lobby floor, meditating. "You will be summoned to the Council first thing tomorrow. You will arrive." He then stood up and walked away after delivering the message.

After he was gone, Minato slapped his master's head. "I told you we should sneak through lower levels!"

((A))

Minato spent few more hours practicing his lightsaber use. No matter how he was called a 'rat' by other padawans or how other masters saw him a failure in making, no one dared to deny his skills.

Narutos natural agility and speed gave him an edge over any opponent. His ability to adapt to almost any field and situation made him amazing fighter. It was no wonder that he had managed to master the seventh form of lightsaber combat, Vaapad, in a staggering age fourteen, roughly a year ago. He was strong in Force and he had amazing reflexes and many teachers had commented that if he would start taking his duty seriously, he would be promoted into a knight in no time.

But Naruto ignored them. He wanted to become stronger. And better. And faster but he didn't care about the rank or what other people thought. Long as he could go out and save the galaxy.

He formed few katas of the style before he stopped and looked around. Not many knew, but after master the Vaapad, Naruto had started creating a style of his own, something more suitable that would give him a true edge in battle. It was near complete but not complete enough.

((A))

That night Minato entered his own quarters, yawning and stretching boisterously. He had trained like crazy and started to believe his style was soon to be ready.

Now he was planning on crashing into his bed and sleep all his troubles away. That was until he noticed a guest waiting outside his door. "A bit late for a visit, don't you think, Barriss?"

The Mirialan female looked up from the meditative position she was in, trying hard to remain calm, even though the human male could sense the strong emotions dwelling inside her. "I see that you've found back from your… adventures again, my friend." She said with her serene voice. He black hair was not tied to a typical padawan braid but all her hair was free. Minato never grew his hair like that but always allowed it to run wild, 'just like me' he would often laugh when the subject came up.

"Please, come in." He sighed now and opened his door and led her in.

Minato had his own chamber like any other padawan. It only had a bed. He started to remove his clothes and carelessly threw them on to a big pile on the floor.

"Do you must be so untidy all the time?" Barriss scolded him as she couldn't stand the messy pile of rags and used the Force to quickly make neat piles of folded clothes. Minato didn't even response, only took his lightsaber and dropped it on the floor carelessly. His friend closed her eyes, trying not to imagine the sacrilege.

After removing his shirt, Minato sat on his bed and looked at her who in the lack of chairs had knelt on the floor, facing him. "So, what is it that you want to talk about?" He asked. "Or have you finally decided to take up on my offer?" He winked knowingly.

Even the 'Perfect Barriss' (like Minato called her inside his own head) couldn't help but blush and take a second to pulled herself back together. "No." She shook her head as she was back to her serene self. "I'm here as a concerned friend."

"Really?" Minato raised an eyebrow. "What's going on then?"

"Masters are at their limit with your stunts." She whispered suddenly. "You've caused so much trouble these last weeks that they are ready to take drastic measures in order to restrain you."

Minato shrugged. "Then they should give me something to do. I've pretty much proven that I don't do well sitting down."

"But you must!" She raised her voice, battling to keep her emotions in control. "What if they expel you from the Order? What then? Where will you go? What will you do? What will I…" She quickly closed her mouth and looked away.

"What will I…?" Minato suggested. "what? Do if you, 'my love' will leave me? C'mon!"

She only glared at him. "Jedi are not allowed to love."

"Yet compassion is necessary." He shot back and waved his hand. "Don't worry. They won't kick me out. I'm too great. And I have my dream to fulfill." Then he smirked. "And I couldn't dream about leaving you behind."

This was enough for Barriss who quickly stood up. "I really need to go. Well, good night and try to be careful and – and – and – good night!" She turned on her heels.

"Wait." Minato stopped her. "I have something for you." She turned around just to see her friend pulling something from his shirt that was on the floor. "Here." He handed it over.

With her hands shaking, she took it and looked at it. It was a necklace made from something shiny dark blue substance in a form of a crystal.

"It's… beautiful…" She whispered as she gently touched the surface. "Where did you…?"

"I made it." He grinned proudly. "From hardened mold from the vents."

Barriss face faulted. "Mold? You made this out of mold?"

"Amazing isn't it?" He grinned and looked up. "You don't know how much life there are inside those small holes."

"But how did you get this to be so beautiful and hard. It's almost like a rock."

"Trade secret." He answered. "So, do you like it?"

Slowly, Barriss took the necklace and placed it around her neck. "I think it's precious."

"Don't think it's yours though." He said quickly. "I will take it back one day."

"What?" She asked confused when he leaned closer.

"Because I always keep my word, I promise to come back to you." He whispered into her ear.

Even for a green skinned Mirilian, the blush was visible when she bowed her head and left the room with quick good byes and closed the door behind her. Inside, the boy was laughing his ass off. In the corridor, she took a deep breath, before collecting herself. She couldn't help when this happened. It was so easy for her to lose herself around him. She bit her lip, trying to figure out a reasonable, acceptable explanation to these feelings. When she realized that it wasn't possible, she left the corridor, promising herself to spend more time training to improve herself.

At the other end of the corridor, very displeased Master Luminara watched her go. This was the reason she was so angry with the Namikaze boy. Her student was nearly perfect as she could be. She was (not to sound too arrogant) like herself when she was a padawan, years ago. Just like Luminara, Barriss would one day become a strong Jedi Master who would be able to fulfill her duty as a protector of the Republic. Expect she was around that boy. Ever since the very beginning, when the two were younglings, they had been close friends. Minato would often try to lead his friend into trouble, while she was trying to keep him out of trouble. Both failed and succeeded from time to time.

That's were the problem had began. Luminara had noticed that their closeness was getting dangerous for a Jedi. Just by looking at the two, she realized how close they really were (or rather how close the young girl wished to be). Luminara had then decided to pick the girl up and take her away before the girl who had so much potential would be ruined. When she became her padawan, Luminara had thought that worse danger was avoided. Now, the girl would be guided by the suitable road, away from the risk factor. And while she was training her, the boy would be picked up by some other master who would do same to him.

"Cute, isn't it? The young love?"

If only.

She sprung around to see her old friend Master Jiraiya wearing his usual stupid smirk on his face. Of all the people who could have taken the boy, this man had to be the one call himself his master.

"You should be careful." She said coldly and stepped past him. "Other masters won't look kindly at you two much longer. They don't believe you have any kind of control over your student."

"Actually I'm the only thing that _has _any kind of control over that brat." Jiraiya pointed out. "Without me, he would've turned this place into a ruin in a month."

"Well that's not enough, is it?" She sprung around and snapped into his face.

"No need to be angry with me just because you have a problem with my student." He shot back.

Luminara took a breather. "I'm apologize old friend." She continued her walk. "It's just that your student has a bad influence on mine who could very well be a great Jedi Knight one day."

"And talking to my student ruins it because…" Jiraiya waited.

"You know very well what I mean." She said.

He didn't answer. Only shrugged and walked other way. "I gotta go now and have a talk with my student. See you later."

Luminara watched as her friend disappeared into corridors. "Please try to take tomorrow's meeting seriously, Jiraiya. For your sake as well as your student's."

She turned around and continued her own walk, her thoughts occupied by her friend. Even though many people mistook him to a bumbling moron with no use in the Order, they were wrong.

Jiraiya was a great Jedi. He was wise, strong, calm and patient. Even if he hid all that into an appearance of that moronic disguise, there were only a handful of people who she would rather see by her side in battle. Jiraiyas skills with a lightsaber were amazing. His swordsmanship was among the best in the whole order. He was strong in Force and he was just in his decision. Wise and thoughtful who had patience when really needed. Even if he had a vice of physical pleasure, he never attached himself into anything and if he could detach himself from that only vice, he would surely be raised to the Council. He was an excellent strategist, good pilot and had many friends over the galaxy.

And his student was growing up the same way. Minato, who had managed to master Vaapad before he was fourteen, whose ability to connect with other living things was amazing and who was probably another great strategic genius in the making. The boy too had so much potential but the road he was walking was dangerous. He was rash, hot and frustrated. If the boy would ever fell, it could be disastrous.

She just wished everything would turn out okay.

((A))

The next morning, doors behind the Council Chamber. Minato fought back a yawn.

"Huaaah!" He failed miserably. "What are we here for again?"

"We're here because you can't be still for two seconds." Jiraiya muttered equally tired but better masking it. "Huaaah!" Or not.

"Or because you're a failure as a teacher."

Before the master had a chance to retaliate, the doors were slid open, inviting them in.

The Council was waiting, and they weren't happy. Many of them had been affected by yesterdays brawl one way or the other.

"This doesn't look good." Minato whispered under his breath as they stepped in.

((A))

Roughly year and a half later, that boy was fighting a fierce lightsaber combat in an abandon hangar on Corusant, using his own new style that surprised his opponent. But the opponent wasn't some great Sith or even a bounty hunter or anything like that. It was Jiraiya, his own master.

Their lightsabers locked together. "Why did you do it!" He demanded raging voice. "Why did you do it?" He repeated quietly.

Minato didn't answer. His cold eyes and angry face was an answer enough. He broke the block and kicked his master into gut and then quickly jumped back. Then he jumped on an old spaceship that had been warming up and flew to the space.

Several seconds later, Jiraiya came to the hangar doors and looked into distance. "Why?" He whispered. "Minato…"

((A))

Another rough three years later, that teenage boy had grown into a full man, and was now walking through dark corridors side by side with a purple twilekess wearing a very revealing outfit. But not too revealing. "Let's go!" She hurried him and almost pulled his arm out. "It's about to begin! I want to see! Hurry up!"

At the end of the tunnel, there was light coming out. She started running faster, pulling the man with her towards it. He almost fell over when they were surrounded by that burning sun light and stopped so quickly.

The man blinked rapidly his eyes to get used to the sudden brightness. After a long, dark corridor it was pretty hard.

"Look! Look! There! Do you see it!" He heard the twilek asking sounding very excited.

The bright blue eyes finally could do more than just blink rapidly and they caught up with a sight of a large amphitheatre, made of red stone. In fact, everything made out of this same stone and everything seemed to be exact same shade of rusty red.

They were in Geonosis.

The twilek watched around in awe as thousands of Geonosians cheered at the spectacle they too had been invited to watch. The man leaned onto the railing and looked around as well. His golden hair moved around when turned his head.

He looked down to the arena. There were four poles coming out of the ground and one of them had a man bound, his wrist up. The golden haired man narrowed his eyes when recognized him. It was Obi-Wan Kenobi. Seeing the Jedi waiting there patiently made this man very anxious. He wondered what was going on…

He continued to scan around when he noticed the balcony at far away. The man's eyes widened slightly when he recognized some of the people but especially, one in the middle. The man's presence was unmistakable. "I'm going for a walk." He announced suddenly.

The twilek sprung around. "Where? Why? Don't you want to watch? They said that a Republic senator is going to be killed. And couple of Jedis. Isn't that exciting?"

The man smiled calmingly. "Don't worry. I just spotted an old friend in the audience and am going to visit him. I'll be right back." He promised with a smile. When twilekess didn't seem convinced, he suddenly leaned closer to her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. When he was about to pull back, she suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to more demanding, passionate kiss.

After a time that seemed few light years, she let him go. "You better." She whispered with a harmonious voice and then quickly turned to face the arena. They were just brining more victims. She really wanted to watch this. They had been promised a good show. She had always wanted to see a Jedi in action and there wouldn't be a better chance than this. "Is that what a Jedi usually looks like?" She asked quietly. "Don't look that strong."

The man smiled to her and then started walking by the railing, towards the main box.

"Naruto!" He turned around quickly. The twilek, had raised her hand to get his attention. "If you can find anything to drink, could you bring me some? This sun is burning my lekku." She wrapped the tip of one her head-tentacles around her finger and smiled seductively. A purple jewel of the same shade as her own skin was attached to her headgear. It swayed almost hypnotically when she played with her head-tentacle.

"Sure." He nodded and turned around, not much affected by the smile or the jewel but by the common courtesy of not wanting to sleep on the floor for the next week. "But I doubt you would like anything they have to offer, Hiina."

The twilek didn't seem to listen to him anymore but kept following the show. Naruto shook his head and kept going to the main box where the man he wanted to meet was.

He continued his walk when the sights of familiar faces were caught in the corner of his eyes. Anakin Skywalker and his master. Inside him, strong feelings were mixing inside him even if he could hide them. But sometimes, past was just too much for one man to carry.

Naruto wasn't a Jedi. He wasn't wearing Jedi robes. He didn't carry a lightsaber. He didn't dedicate his life to protect weak and justice. He didn't even care that a senator of Republic was about to be executed with her Jedi bodyguards. No. He wasn't a Jedi. He was a smuggler.

That's right. Minato Namikaze, once one of the raising stars of the Jedi Order, who had laughed and caused chaos throughout the Temple for laughs, was now just a lone smuggler who tried to make his life breaking laws of the Republic. He had even disregarded the name the Temple had given him and taken the first thing anyone had ever called him. Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. That was his name now.

He couldn't help it when he stole another glance of the arena. There had been a time when he would've disregarded his own safety, jumped down, and ran like hell to save his friends. But people in the arena weren't his friends. They were just people who had betrayed him. People who he had thought were his friends.

Minato had had enough with the corrupted Senate and the Jedi who protected it. One more mission and he had… snapped. Now, he was a murderer in the eyes to the Republic, chased criminal. He had been chased through the galaxy by people he had thought were his friends until he had finally managed to disappear.

There was a time he had been at the bottom. Darkness had taken him. And he had welcomed it. Then something happened again and he had left the lightsaber behind completely. He didn't even consider himself a Forceuser. Only a typical smuggler with a typical blaster.

That's the reason he was here, in Geonosis. A client had asked something to be delivered here and the smuggler and his partner, the purple twilek, Hiina had delivered it. Well, they had managed to deliver the item and received the payment. The man who had accepted the item had asked them to stay behind and see the show. This had gotten smugglers partner excited like a little girl.

He had finally reached the balcony as the execution began. The ackley, reek and a nexu all charged at their respectful targets.

Meanwhile, Naruto decided to have a little fun and tried to sneak up on the people in the main box. He wanted to see if Dooku still had it. He had crawled up the wall, hand over the railing and one only more jump and…

"I could sense your presence the moment you landed this planet, son." Count Dooku said calmly and everyone else looked puzzled.

"Damn." Naruto jumped over the railing and landed right next to him. "I so wanted to surprise you." He waved his hand to Jango and Boba who both nodded back varily. They worked in the same circles.

So while Nute Gunrey demanded to know who he was, the smuggler walked next to his first friend ever who was following the execution quite keenly. "It has been a long time, hasn't it, Naruto."

"Ten years." Naruto answered back. "Ever since you left the order."

Dooku turned his face sideways. "I heard you're a smuggler now these days."

"And I heard that you're a 'political idealist'." He said back.

The old man chuckled. "Do you enjoy the spectacle?" He asked, focusing on the scene front of him.

Naruto looked. Anakin… once they had laughed and fought together, good friends they had been. Struggled to get stronger together and faced many dangers. There was a time when he would have given his life for him. And Obi-Wan Kenobi. Man's patience and wisdom had always inspired him. But it had been almost four long years since that one time. Lots had happened. Now, his _friend_ was being dragged like a doll by the big reek and he just watched this from audience.

"Very much." He nodded when he felt it. Something he hadn't felt for a long time. After he had left his lightsaber behind, Naruto hadn't used the Force but to cloak his presence. But it seemed that he hadn't lost his touch in sensing someone's presence just yet. There was a disturbance in the Force. He looked around. Cloaked figures everywhere. Slowly moving to surround the arena. Something big was about to happen. Not wanting to show that he had noticed anything, he quietly pressed his wrist controls.

((A))

"Oooh!" Hiina cheered as the Jedi managed to jump on top of the reek. "Cool." The Jedi were more amazing that she had ever thought. And that senator wasn't bad either. She hoped Naruto was watching this. Where was he anyway? She was getting seriously thirsty. She even considered using her own wrist communicator to contact him when she received a code. Huffing somewhat angrily, she stood up and walked away, without looking back. "Always something." She muttered and stormed away. She was so rash that she didn't notice when she almost crashed with a cloaked figures coming from the corridors.

"Excuse me." Several of them said quietly and made her a way.

She was slightly stunned, but nodded back. Most of the time when someone crashed into her that someone tried either to grope her or steal her belongings. Or use her as something to vomit on. So someone to actually say they're sorry was rare.

As she passed them, she noticed something shiny in all of their waists. Realizing who they were when they exited the corridor, she started hasting herself, the foul mood forgotten. It seemed that Jedi had friends coming to the rescue. She looked over her shoulder to see a young Mirilian female looking back at her. Not really sure what she wanted, she run away.

The Mirilian female wasn't looking at her. She was looking at the jewel attached to her headgear. And she unconsciously felt her own necklace inside her robes.

((A))

"_He couldn't have!" She yelled with on top of her lungs. "Minato would never do that! He's a good person! He's a Jedi!" _

"_Barriss! Calm yourself!" Her master demanded._

"_No! I will not!" She yelled and grabbed the man front of her by his robes. "Skywalker! Tell me you're lying! Tell me! Please…" Her voice turned into whisper._

"_I'm sorry." Anakin whispered, devastated himself. "I just… thought I should tell you… Minato… is a-"_

"_Don't say that!" She yelled and collapsed. "Don't say that!" She repeated and started crying. "Why… why didn't you stop him!"_

_Anakin Skywalker turned away in shame. Why didn't he? He couldn't even save his own friend when they were about to do something. _

_At the side of the room, Obi-Wan was looking at the scene a sad look on his face. "I should've been able to stop him."_

"_You and your padawan weren't the only ones there." Another master, Tsunade answered. "We all were there. You, me, your padawan, my padawan, Jiraiya…we all were there and we couldn't stop him."_

"_How is he?" _

"_I don't know. He chased after him soon as we left the scene and closed his communicator. I think he wishes to face Minato alone."_

"_What do you think will happen?"_

"_I don't know. I truly don't know." Tsunade whispered._

((A))

"Barriss. What is it?" Luminara asked from her padawan.

"Nothing master." Barriss Offee shook her head. "It's nothing."

"Then we must hurry. Master Windu is about to start."

((A))

Naruto looked down from the railing. Anakin and Obi-Wan were doing great all things considered. "So, Jango, how's life? Ended anyone's lately?" He asked, trying to make a conversation.

The bounty hunter, Jango Fett turned his attention from the spectacle in the arena to him. "No."

"Really? I heard something else."

"You always hear something else." The bounty hunter muttered.

Naruto smirked. "I always do, don't I."

"Naruto," Dooku began, as the Jedis and the Senator had managed to all free themselves and had united on top of the reek. "you know that we're running out of time."

The smuggler glanced around inconspicuously. Cloaked figures were everywhere already. "Yes."

"That's why I wish to ask you, would you join me, in my quest to destroy the rotten Republic that thinks that you're a murderer after delivering only justice to one who deserved it?" During that moment, Nute Gunrey started to demand that Senator Amidala would be killed now. Dooku hurried to assured him that she would die.

Droidekas rolled out of the catacombs and surrounded the Jedis and the senator. Meanwhile Naruto thought. Would he really want that? Would he want to take his lightsaber once again and start fighting? Or rather, join the war that was about to start. He knew.

He knew about the cloning facilities of Kamino. He had done few gigs for Kaminoans. He knew about the Separatist Alliance that was forming. He knew about the mass production of the battle droids. And he knew that today would be the day that everything would start. How did he know? Because Naruto Uzumaki was the apprentice of the 'Investigator' Jiraiya. And he had learned more than just how to use Force to remove woman's underwear.

Even if he had renounced the Force, he knew better than just let the investigating skills go to waste. If he had wanted, he could've became an informant to one who paid the highest price and easily made more money than he ever needed. But the downside was that his old master was also a good at that and sharing the 'world' would soon lead the man he had managed to avoid all these years right to him.

That's why he worked as a smuggler. No matter how good his old master was, even he couldn't locate him among the endless line of below-average smugglers.

He didn't have an answer then but he didn't have to. He heard when a lightsaber was activated and he could hear it being pointed at Jangos neck.

Slowly, Dooku turned around an expecting smile on his face. "Master Windu. How pleasant of you to join us."

"This party is over." Windu answered with that angry voice he always had. That voice brought back some unpleasant memories inside Naruto. He hated that voice so much. Its constant disapproval and judging. Even after so many years, he really wished he could… rip his arm of so he had something to throw at him.

In the mean time, over two hundred lightsabers were activated all around the amphitheatre. This got every Geonosian to start flying like bees that nest had been disturbed. Down in the arena, Naruto recognized several people. "This figures why we managed to deliver the package so easily." He muttered to himself. "If it's not the one thing it's the other."

"Brave." Dooku continued. "But foolish, my old Jedi friend. You impossibly outnumbered."

"I don't think so."

"We'll see. Naruto, you might want to step aside now. You're unfortunately at the line of fire."

Slowly, Naruto stepped aside and turned around.

"I should've known." Windu muttered but he didn't have time for further greetings when the new superbattledroids attacked him, forcing him to jump out of the balcony and to the arena floor. Hundreds of battle droids rushed to the battle against Jedi.

((A))

It was over. As suddenly as it had started, just as soon it ended. The battle of the Arena.

Naruto had watched from high ground when the battle raged on.

It had lasted for a while. Then suddenly, Coleman Trebor, a male Vurk jumped into the balcony, trying to end the battle swiftly. Unfortunately, Naruto remembered Coleman and knew that he was a talker, not a fighter. So it took about three or four shots from Jangos blaster to kill him. His limb body fell down the railing to the arena.

Coleman had been a mentor to many padawans who had wanted to learn how to politically solve problems. And now he was falling like a ragdoll. Then Mace Windu appeared in the battlefield, being chased by the large reek. Jango thought it would be his duty to deal with him so he flew into the battle, in attempt of finishing the strongest of the Jedi now.

Unfortunately, Mace Windu was too much for the bounty hunter and his head was cut off. Even Jango who had saved Narutos life awhile back was now dead.

He watched as Jedi fought bravely against the impossible amount of battle droids and Geonosians. It didn't take long until they started falling one after one and they were forced to try to form a ring, facing outwards.

Then it became quiet. Dooku was showing his mercy.

"Master Windu! You've fought gallantly! Worthy of recognition in the archives of the Jedi Order! Now, it's finished! Surrender and your lives will be spared."

"We will not be hostages to be barged, Dooku!" Windu yelled back.

"Then, I'm sorry old friend." The battle would soon resume. And end.

Naruto closed his eyes. Time seemed to stop around him. "It's time." He whispered and looked up. Republic fleet had arrived. And saved the Jedi. Few moments later, as Dooku and others retreated to deal with this new threat, Naruto stayed behind at the arena. Not because he enjoyed the company of dozens dead bodies, many who he knew.

But because he needed to take care of someone.

So now he was walking towards the boy who had rushed to his father's dead body.

Boba was in the middle of the arena, holding his father's helmet, the head still inside. "We need to go." Naruto whispered and looked around cautiously. "Before it's too late. The Jedi will form a blockade around the planet and then it will be much harder."

"I have to avenge him." Boba whispered, holding the helmet against his face. "I have to avenge my father."

"You can think that while we go." Naruto activated his wrist control. "Hiina! Do you copy?"

"This is Hiina, Darling. Copy! What's going on? All of a sudden I'm picking up signals of a fleet of star destroyers! What the heck is going on?"

"I'll explain later. Now I need you to come and pick us up. We're at the main arena."

"We? Who we?"

"I'll explain everything the moment we're onboard." Naruto promised.

"I'm not going with you! I can't leave my fathers ship behind!"

Naruto bit his teeth. "Listen kid, I don't like it either but your father saved my ass more than once so I feel that I owe him. And I kind of almost considered him as a friend. I can't let his only son to be captured by either side! So you're coming with me or you're crying and coming with me. Choose now."

The old smugglers ship came out of nowhere and started hovering over them. "Darling! Hurry up! There are lots of ships coming in fast!"

"Lower the hook!" Naruto answered and almost immediately a grabbing hook started lowering itself and stopped over them. He took it and quickly wrapped it around reluctant Boba.

"What about my father! We can't leave him!"

Naruto bit his lips. "Fine!" He took the extend of the hook and wrapped it around Jangos headless body. "Hiina! Pull up!"

"But you're not on yet!" She yelled into her communicator.

"I know. I'm heading to Jangos ship and bring it to the rally point." He answered as she started pulling father and son up. Naruto could see great loss and hatred in Bobas eyes as he was being pulled up. He was still clutching to his fathers helmet.

He was half-way up when suddenly couple Republic gunships game out of nowhere and started firing at the ship.

"Hiina!" Naruto yelled when the she flew off. "Are you okay?"

"I'm alright. I just hope your passengers didn't fell off."

"Don't worry about it. Just get out of Geonosis and please, be safe."

"… you better come straight to me and not go around sleeping with those sluts!" Naruto rolled his eyes. Hiina was amazing in many ways but her paranoia was sometimes a bit too much. "Promise!"

"I promise." He smiled and closed the communicator. "Now… Slave I is… that way…"

"Halt! Hands up!" He looked over his shoulder. Group of clones had returned to see if there were any survivors among the Jedi. And they weren't alone. "Hands up!"

Slowly, Naruto turned around to face a couple of people he hadn't wished to meet. Barriss Offee and her master, Luminara Unduli. "Yo." He greeted in lazy manner.

The look on Barriss's face was nothing but staggering. "What are you doing here?" She whispered.

"Little this. Little that." He shook his head and looked. Clones had quickly surrounded him. "Could you tell your new friends to stop pointing their blasters at me?"

"Not a chance." Luminara snapped angrily. "You're a criminal and you will be brought to the Republic to be prosecuted as such!"

Naruto sighed. "You know, I've always wanted to say something to you, _master_ Luminara."

"What?" She asked. "What could you possibly want to say to me?"

"I think you're one big bitch." He took a breather. "You had that coming for years." He smirked. "And just try and capture me."

The clones had walked closer, in order to restrain him but suddenly, for the first time in years, Naruto used Force to do something. He gathered it into his feet and blew the dust of the arena, covering himself. Then he called the Force again and pulled a lightsaber that belonged to one of the fallen Jedi. Not wanting to waste any time, he activated it and sliced three clones dead in one go.

"Shoot him!" Luminara demanded and used Force to settle the dust, revealing her own lightsaber activated.

Naruto was running towards the edge of the arena, using the lightsaber to deflect the blasts.

"Hold your fire!" Barriss yelled. "You will only get yourself hurt!" The clones stopped firing. "Master, I will deal with him." She was about to run after.

"No." Luminara stopped her. "Do what we were supposed to do. See if there's any wounded left. Then head back. I will deal with him." She rushed after running Naruto.

"But master-!"

"Do as I say." She snapped back harsher than she had wanted. Damn that boy! Damn him! Just two minutes with that boy and he had already confused her student to this extent and caused herself to be roused in anger. She couldn't let him get away. Not anymore. It would have to end. One way or the other.

((A))

Naruto reached the platform Jango had used pretty fast. He was confident that he had at least two minutes before Luminara would catch up with her. So he didn't waste any time starting to warm up the engines.

Even if Naruto had been a total klutz when it came to anything mechanical, he knew now at least how to fly a ship. Not that well, but he didn't crash. Too often. "Damn sand!" He cursed as he looked through the diagnostic program. There had been some sand getting into vents of the ship and they needed to be blown away. Ship would take care of it but it would take at least six minutes.

"Get out of there, Namikaze! I know you're there."

Naruto cursed under his breath. "Five minutes and forty-eight seconds." He took the lightsaber he had taken and walked out of the ship. She was waiting at the edge of the platform. Naruto used Force on controls and the roof opened. The sounds of battle were constant. "So it begins."

"What?"

"The war." Naruto answered and stepped down to face her.

"What do you mean? We will defeat Separatists and bring peace and order back to the galaxy."

"You really think that will go so easily?"

Luminara didn't answer. But her look was a question enough.

"I know a lot." He smiled smugly.

"You really were something else, Namikaze." She shook her head. "In so many ways you had so much potential. You were strong in Force. You knew how to show compassion without getting yourself involved. Much like your master. You studied hard and never turned down another student who needed help. You would sacrifice your own time to help them to get better. And you had an act of connecting with other living things."

"Yeah, I remember." He muttered. "Every time I tried to take a nap in the Gardens butterflies would just cover me and rodents would start gather around me."

"Why did you do it?" She asked suddenly. "All of us, especially Barriss, we wanted to know, why did you do it? Why did you kill a Republic senator?"

Naruto smirked. "Tell you what, I'll answer your questions if you will manage to defeat me." He raised his lightsaber and activated it. Green flame sprung out. "If you dare."

"Don't get too cocky just because I praised you. I said the things you _were_ not the things you _are_." Luminara activated her own lightsaber.

"True. It might've been a while since I last fought with this thing, but I think I can take care of you. You forget I was one of the best students with the lightsaber." He charged forward and swung down and she blocked the attack. "I don't want to kill you. I just need to get off this planet."

"So you're saying that you're not working with Dooku!" She forced him back and did a 360 turn but Naruto managed to block it.

"I work for myself." He struggled before he managed to kick her into guts and he charged forward again.

"You're saying that you're not part of Dookus rebellion?"

"No. This war won't concern me." He gritted his teeth. "I only want to live my life to the fullest. That's all there's to it."

"You're style doesn't seem to have lost any of its edge over these few years." Luminara commented. "If anything, it seems to have gotten better. What have you done these past years?"

"Little this and little that." He smirked and jumped back lowered his weight and took some support of the ground with his one hand, taking his lightsaber blade behind him with a reverse-grip. Like a tail. He had named this style as 'style of the rat'. His own new style. "Let's go!"

Fight lasted couple minutes and Luminara Unduli was pushed back. She couldn't believe herself. A man, not even knighted, was pushing back an actual master. Then it came, using Force to push her back and then throwing the lightsaber over the pillars, making the roof fell off.

Luminara was forced to concentrate on what was happening around her, and let Naruto go.

Now, Slave I was fully operational and ready to lift off. From the cockpit, he saw Luminara throwing the rubble away and glaring up to him. "Minato!" They both turned to see Barriss running towards them with a unit of clones.

Closing his eyes, he left the ground and set the coordinates to the rally point.

The battle of Geonosis was about end to the Republics victory. But with all the Trade Feredation ships going away, it didn't take much to jump to hyperspace and leave that rock behind.

**CHAPTER END**

**EPILOGUE**

On one small space station in the Outer Rim, Naruto docked Slave I and walked down the ramp. He was welcomed by a crying twilek. "I was soooo worried! We only managed to escape that hell ourselves and I was soooo sure you wouldn't make it! I'm so glad!" She pressed herself against him and hugged tightly. "Don't leave me like that again! Okay? Please?"

Naruto smiled and gave her a peck on the lips. "I promise." He had fingers crossed behind his back. "Anyway, where's Boba?"

Hiina gulped her own sorrow and pointed at their ship. Boba was sitting on the ramp, still looking into his father's helmet. "Did you remove the head from there?" He asked with a whisper.

"There's a head?" She gasped. "I was holding on to that when he was in the bathroom! Ohmygod!" She started wiping her hands. "I just touched a dead human head. Anyway? What should we do with him?"

"I don't know. I guess we will take him in for awhile. But he has that look that he isn't really interested in anything what we have to say." Boba was glaring into nothingness. Still gathering hatred towards that one Jedi. "Let's wait and see what happens."

"What happens now?" Hiina asked.

"The war has begun." He whispered back and pulled her closer.

**EPILOGUE END**

A/N: So what do you think? Worth writing? Did you like it?

REMEMBER TO REVIEW!


	2. The smuggler and his package

**CHAPTER ONE: The smuggler and his package**

A/N: I'm so glad that this was so well liked. I hope that I can live to your expectations.

A/N: There were some questions about Naruto/Minato naming so I make it very clear. When Naruto was first brought to the temple, he was given a name, which was a typical procedure with young children even if they already had names. This was supposed to help kids to detach themselves from any attachments they might have. Only older kids were allowed to keep their names. So, Naruto, who didn't have a name, was named Minato Namikaze. But Dooku had already given him a name, a Serennoan name, (so to those who didn't know, Dooku too is from Serenno). Anyway, Dooku always called Naruto by his Serennoan name but the Order and everyone else until 'the incident' called him Minato. Then after the incident, he renounced that name and started living under 'Naruto Uzumaki' completely.

REMEMBER TO REVIEW!

**CHAPTER BEGING**

Boba panted as he run around on the soft muddy ground of the forest moon of Endor. He needed to get faster. Stronger. Better! He needed to become strong enough to be able to kill a Jedi. A rock flew out of the woods, hitting his head. Boba ducked and bullet his blaster and shot where he presumed the rock came from.

There was a quiet crack and he sprung around, pointing his blaster around. That had been the sound of someone stepping on a stick. He tried to locate the enemy. Something moved in the bushes and Boba didn't wait, he blasted the whole bush into smithereens and a very scared bunny continued its run. "You're dead." He felt how a barrel was stuck on the back of his head. "And you fail, again." He turned around to face Narutos smiling face. It was couple weeks after the Battle of Geonosis. The war was spreading through the galaxy, people choosing sides, battles starting everywhere.

This small band of smugglers and bounty hunter had gone into hiding for the time being and they had chosen Endor.

"You're supposed to teach me how to kill a Jedi, not to make fun of me!" Boba snapped when he had recovered. Ever since the death of his father, he had been very angry and had fixed his eyes on one goal.

"And I've done exactly that." Naruto answered and put his own blaster to the holster. Then he smiled and nodded towards their camp. "C'mon. Hiina should've run out of spare parts by now. We can continue this later."

"I want to learn now!" Boba yelled angrily. "I can't just stand here doing nothing while that murderer flies all across the galaxy! I have to kill him to avenge my father!"

"And with skills you have now, you would probably be dead within two seconds if he even bothered to kill you." Naruto answered truthfully. "Boba, you got the genes and you got the basics. But you still don't know how to use them. If you want to learn how to kill a Jedi," He pulled his blaster and fired series of shots. The same rabbit that just had distracted the boy lied dead. "you have to know 'the how'." Then he turned around _'I'm so cool that I surprise myself sometimes._' Then he offered a smile as he picked the dead rodent up. "And tonight you get to taste my delicious, galaxy renowned rabbit soup."

"You guys cook worse than our old droid." He heard Boba muttering under his breath.

"I don't cook that bad, do I?" Naruto asked.

"Well, you don't. But she…" The boy shuddered.

Naruto looked towards their encampment. To make sure _she_ wasn't close enough to hear it. The boy was right. His girlfriend could fix almost anything. Their own ship, the _Mirrorer _was the proof it. She loved fixing and building things and sometimes she even spend time just to design things she would like to build. That was expected. She had graduated from one of the top technical universities of the Core worlds. And on top of her class as well. It wasn't easy to believe when one looked at her. Her family had been so proud. Hiina had told him many times how many teachers and companies had _begged_ her to stay and work for them but Naruto only thought it was because of the way she dressed. He had never liked it. Anyway, she had only left in attempt to start her own shop where she could do what she wanted.

Then one day, she had tried to order some parts that were… not exactly available in the market catalogs. That was when she had asked for help from a smugglers guild her friend had recommended. Unfortunately for Hiina as a client, they had assigned the worse smuggler they had to offer.

((A))

_Hiina was waiting in the remote hangar on Nubia, in the Core Worlds. This was the world she had chosen as her base of operations. She was feeling nervous when she waited for the smugglers to show up. He was already late and she was starting to feel more regret every second she just stood there. She couldn't believe she had actually hired dangerous criminals but she had no choice if she wanted to finish her newest design of cyborg. It was supposed to give severely injured people back their ability to move. It was like a body of a droid but a brain of a human. Her design was perfect. All she needed to do was to build it. Now she needed certain material if she wished to finish the brain-body connection. _

_All her career as an independent engineer and a builder was hanging on this design. If it failed, she would have to start working for one of the large companies in Trade Federation. It was because she had borrowed large sums of money to complete her work from the Banking Clan and her time was running out. But to get these particular parts, she had to loan more money from less respectable sources and they had made it clear what would happen if she couldn't pay up._

_And all this was in the hands of a smuggler. The twilek wished that he was good at his job. _

_Soon, a small freighter landed in the hangar. It had the smuggler guilds crest on its wing so she believed this was the one. The one she was waiting for._

_The ramp opened and a figure stepped out. Hiina couldn't see any features when they were under heavy clothing. He wore goggles over his eyes and had wrapped clothing around his head. He wasn't tall nor big but not small or petite. She couldn't tell about his species or gender but she expected it to be a male. All she could deduce was that it was a humanoid. _

"_Are you from the smuggler?" _

_The smuggler didn't make any signs of understanding. Just glared around the hangar. The twilek noticed that he was heavily armed to be just a smuggler. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea._

_Then he suddenly pointed his finger at her. She jumped back frightened. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean in any kind of disrespect! I'm just… leaving anyway! If you see my friend, tell him that I was here! Bye!" She waved lightly and nervously backed away._

"_Who are you?" A man's voice asked and walked over to her and then started circling her. She could feel his eyes on her body. _

"_I-I'm Hiina. The engineer!" She gulped. This guy really smelled like danger! She should run._

"_Hiina Ris?" He asked._

"_Y-yes!" She nodded._

"_I'm from the smugglers guild to inform you that I failed. The item you wished to be delivered was confiscated by the Republic officers."_

"_What?" She asked suddenly, forgetting all her dread. "Are you serious! You lost those neuro-nerve-endings!"_

_The man nodded. "A risk you were informed before you made the payment. Now, pay me." He offered his hand._

_This was it. First he was late! Then he was rude! Now he told her that she would need to pay him for nothing! That was it! "No! Do you have any idea what you've just done! You've killed me!" _

_The smuggler didn't even flinch. He pulled away his arm and shrugged. "Not my problem." He muttered. Then he suddenly grabbed her breast roughly._

_She back away and slapped him hard. "What the hell you think you're doing?"_

"_If I don't get paid, I need something to compensate. And when you dress like that, you obviously want this!" _

"_No I don't!" She yelled and quickly pressed her wrist control. The man looked around when suddenly five battle droids came out of boxes their weapons ready. "Go back to your ship and I will let you live, you pig!" _

_The man didn't seem to be impressed. He was about to pull his own blaster and shoot them when someone else beat him to it. _

_Hiina turned around to see a group of people of several specifies had their weapons pointed towards them. "Who're you!" She asked starting to feel panic inside her._

"_We're here to collect the debt you owe to our boss, Viara Go!" The leader of the group answered. "He is tired of waiting. He wants his money now!" Then he flashed a smile. The humanoid lacked few teeth. "Or anything that equals in value." _

"_Ohmygod." She whispered and looked at the band of criminals. She had never thought of this! _

"_Don't worry. You're pretty little thing. Boss will surely let you pay him back with your body." Everyone looked at her chest a hungry look on their face._

"_No!" She yelled and covered her chest from their ogle eyes. "Please! Give me more time! I can get money! I have it stored!"_

"_The boss doesn't want any money." The leader laughed. "Now, sweety, come." He reached for her and she backed away until her back hit a container. She was trapped. _

"_HELP!" She yelled, wishing that someone was able to hear her. Anyone! Why did it turn out this way! "HELP!"_

"_Scream all you wanna. There ain't anyone who care." The leader laughed and slowly reached for her when a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed it. Everyone had forgotten about the smuggler. "What you want?" The leader asked when others pointed their weapons at him. "I thought you would be thankful for saving your live, scum."_

"_Who said I needed your help." The man said quietly. Hiina could see the reflection of his eyes behind the goggles. But… perhaps she had misjudged him. Maybe he would save him…"I had dips on this woman. She owes me money."_

_Hiina felt like such an idiot. That's the reason he wanted to help her? To have her all for himself!_

"_We don't care what she owes you. Consider our kindness as a payment. Now, go before I loose my patience." _

_There was a sound of a blaster shot and the next thing Hiina knew, the 'leader' fell dead. She saw a smoking hole in his forehead. "I lost mine already." The smuggler muttered._

_She was about to loose it but the fear of what might happen to her after whoever won, didn't allow that. She leaned to the container, frozen, her eyes locked on the dead face of the man who had tried to take her. This wasn't how it was supposed to be! Not like this! This wasn't her dream! She was going to die! _

_The smuggler kicked the body away like it was nothing and stepped between her and others. The next thing she knew, he kicked her legs painfully and she fell down. He didn't say anything when the blasters started to screech. Hiina didn't know much what was going on. She just rolled into a ball and didn't move. All she knew was that she was going to die._

_Then it came quiet. She heard steps. Someone was still alive. It had felt like hell had broken loose on this hangar and there was still someone alive! _

"_Are you dead?" The smuggler asked. Shaking like crazy, she looked up to him. He had a cut on his face but nothing else. His face…! He had lost his covers in the fight and she saw him for the first time. Maybe it was the adrenaline or the hit she had when she fell down, but she thought he was good looking guy. Good face, golden hair and blue eyes… she gulped when she saw those eyes. They were dead. Not much different from the ones in bodies around her. It was like there was nothing behind there. "Are you deaf?" He asked. _

"_No." She answered, shaking her head. "You… you saved me?" _

_Naruto shrugged. "My gut told me to." He answered and turned away uncaring even when he stomped on a dead wookie. Warily, she stood up, hiding behind the container when she took a peek. _

"_No! Please, no I beg-!" Someone was begging but smuggler didn't care. He raised his blaster and fired._

"_No!" Hiina yelled but it was too late. "Why did you kill him?" She asked as he started looting bodies. "He wasn't any harm!" _

"_He had seen my face. He needed to die." Naruto answered like he was just bored. _

"_But… I've seen your face too… does that mean you're going to kill me, right?" _

_Naruto turned around and shrugged. "I don't know. I hate killing beautiful women like you."_

_That praise would've gone to deaf ears if she wasn't standing on a battlefield. She got those a lot and often. But this one was registered deep into her mind. Then she shook her head. "It doesn't matter even if you don't kill me. I'm dead anyway."_

"_That's what happens when you loan from people when you can't pay them back." He pointed out._

"_That's not true!" She yelled. "This all happened because of you! If you hadn't lost those parts, I could've finished my newest design and I could've easily make millions of credits!"_

"_Lucky you." He muttered. "Money money money. All anyone cares about."_

"_I didn't do it for the money." She snapped. "I did it because I wanted to! But now I can't do even that!" _

"_You can always sell those plans." He suggested. "If they're so good then. Then you can pay me."_

"_What? Do you have any idea how much you owe _me_? I should be demanding refunding from your guild!" _

"_Don't bother. I'm not anymore part of them. And they wouldn't even if I were." _

"_What?" _

"_Boss said that if I fail this one, don't bother come back ever again." He shrugged. "I guess I just get some other work then."_

_This gave her an idea. She bit her lip. This would be a risky idea but when the word would get out that this many gang members were killed when trying to get her, more would come. And then there was the Banking clan. "How good exactly are you with blasters?" _

"_Enough." He answered._

"_Would care for a job then?" _

_He glared at her. "Yes?"_

"_Protect me." She nodded firmly as she could. Just like they taught in business-class in university. "Until I finish my design and manage to sell it, you will protect me. I will give you… ten percent of what I get." She suggested. _

_Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Fifty or no deal."_

_Sirens were coming their way. Local authorities would be here in no time. She needed to decide fast! Okay." She nodded quickly. "But if I get even one scratch because of your incompetence, I will take that from your salary." _

"_Ooh, dear me." He muttered when she quickly stormed into his ship. His eyes followed her every step of the way. That girl could provide some excitement for a while. Especially with a butt like that. He grinned slightly as he walked on his freighter too and closed the ramp._

((A))

'_First dates are always the best.'_ Naruto thought after the reminiscing. Then he realized that he hadn't said anything for minutes and cleared his throat. "Hiina is an amazing woman, with only three faults." He said quickly to Boba.

"Only three?" Boba asked raising an eyebrow.

Naruto fought back a grin. "Listen boy, when you… start to _like _a person, you will overlook the smallest faults just so you could be with that person. In my case, her paranoia, mood swings and her cooking skills."

"What was that about _my_ cooking?" He stiffened when he heard the voice. The purple twilek in question was standing right behind her. Somehow she had circled behind them, and was now standing only one step behind him.

Naruto bit his lip. _'Okay, calm down! You've known her for long enough to know how to handle her when it gets like this.' _He took a deep breath and turned around with the hottest smile he had to offer. "I was just telling this insensitive brat who _dared_ to suggest that your food _might _be bad, that I enjoy your cooking much as I do enjoy your…" He leaned closer and gave her a gentle kiss on the head-tentacle that she hanged over her ample chest. He could feel the shiver when it went through her. "company." he ended the speech.

Hiina giggled like a little girl and smiled back seductively. "Well, I know someone who gets some special loving tonight." Then she turned her head facing Boba with a freezing glare. "And _someone_ who might consider himself lucky if they get to sleep at all!"

Boba was stunned by the change. Mood swings.

"Don't be hard on the boy." Naruto hurried to his defense. "He just lost his father and is a bit angry. Cut him some slack, okay sweety." He placed his arm around her and hugged her.

Hiina seemed to think for a minute before offering a consoling smile. "Sure thing, Boba. I'm sorry if I was a bit harsh on you." Then she lowered herself on his eye-level. "You know, if you wish to talk to someone, you can always come to me. I too lost my daddy when I was small. Okay?" She smiled happily and then turned around so quickly that her tentacles smacked poor boys face. "Watch it!" She snapped angrily while she tended her lekku. "These are sensitive, you know." Boba only glared up to her.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked. "Is our ship ready?"

"Well, that was what I wanted to talk to you about but also, you received a message." She answered. "It came to Slave I."

"To my ship?" Boba asked. After his father's death, the Slave I was now his.

"Yep. But it was directed to Darling." She shrugged. "Anyway, I just came to tell you that and now, I'm running back to work." She started skipping happily over the forest floor towards the ships.

Naruto breathed more easily. "That was a close one. I handled it pretty well, didn't I?" He turned towards Boba who shot angry glare back.

"Well? You basically shifted all the blame on me and then whored yourself to calm her down! My dad would've never done anything like that!"

"You dad never had a girlfriend." He snapped back. "Because that's what you have to do, when you want to sleep in a warm bed next to a beautiful girl instead of a cold floor alone. Blame others and whore yourself."

Boba shook his head. "I will never get a girlfriend."

"Don't be so sure about that." Naruto answered. "You're still only what… ten? When you hit the puberty, it will all become clear. Anyway, I will go and hear that message I got. Meanwhile you go and skin this." He offered Boba the rabbit.

After a quick argument, Naruto stepped up the ramp, inside Slave I and activated the communicator. A familiar face popped in. "Glad to see you're alive, Naruto." Count Dookus miniature appeared front of him. "I was worried that because of the Republic fleet, you might not be able to escape. Now I know that you're well. I afraid this wasn't just a social call. As you surely remember, our discussion was interrupted very rudely by the Jedi. Now, that this war has began, I will need strong reliable men who I can trust beside me. Naruto, we need to talk face to face. Please come and see me. I've installed coordinates of my own location for few days. You must understand that I cannot stay in the same place too long, now that I have a war to finish. I'm waiting for you" The figure disappeared. There were few peeps and the computer said. "_The message is deleted._"

"It must've had self-destruction program in order to secure secrecy." Naruto muttered and pushed few buttons. The computer printed the coordinates and Naruto wrote them down. Dooku was in remote system on the Outer Rim. He leaned back. Should he go and visit? What could happen? What could go wrong? In both cases, everything. Everything could happen and everything could go wrong.

He had been expecting this invitation ever since he had left from Geonosis but he still had no reply. Turning down Dooku would be hard. But joining him in a war would be just as hard. Naruto didn't want that. Not now.

But… Dooku was his mentor. Had always been. Ever since he was a youngling, Naruto had always sought him for council and help and always received it. Dooku had watched over him, like a father figure Naruto never had. And Dooku had never betrayed him unlike so many others in that Order. He had always been true to him. It still pained him to think what had happened all those years ago when Dooku had left the Order. He had always been there for him and then one day he just walked out of the Temple without even turning back. He could still remember himself standing on the stairs, looking at the sunset waiting for him to come back. He had cried but Dooku hadn't returned.

Now, Naruto didn't see that as a bad thing, as the Order was only a corrupted monster that protected the nest of all corruption, the Senate. The chance to release the galaxy from these pests was given to him and he would do it with pleasure. Even if it meant joining the Separatists forces.

But… there was a reason why he wasn't already flying towards the meeting place at full speed. He watched out of the cockpit window how Hiina was welding the roof of their own ship with eye goggles on and excited smile on her face. She really loved machines. Hiina was the reason. He didn't want to leave her behind, if he were to go. And he wouldn't allow her to go with him. This would be something he needed to do. He would not risk her life for anything as petty as the fate of the galaxy.

Then he noticed how she stopped for something and looked over her shoulder and yelled something to Boba who was skinning the rabbit very unhappy look on his face, the best he could, his hands red from blood. He seemed to response with a glare.

After the battle of Geonosis, he had met with her and Boba on a small space station where they had refueled and thought their next move. Boba had argued that he would need to go and find Mace Windu and avenge his father. Naruto tried to talk him out of it at first, saying that the revenge wasn't the answer but the boy didn't listen. He even threatened to take his own ship and charge on the Jedi Temple and fight his way until he found his target. The idea was so crazy that Naruto was willing to see his bluff. Then Hiina had taken charge and slapped the boy across his face.

Naruto and Boba were stunned. And both of them were even more stunned when she suddenly took him into a tight hug. She had comforted the boy with such motherly kindness that Naruto had actually believed for a moment that he had accidentally lost his girlfriend somewhere. No way her fickle, airheaded, mechaniclover Hiina would be able to do something like that. That night he had confirmed it with her. Several times. Anyway, after the shocking hug, the boy had suddenly started crying. It was probably motherly comfort the boy needed at the moment. Then, after she had put him to sleep, she had argued with Naruto about how they should proceed. She wanted practically adopt him but he was strongly against it. After all, an idea of parenting a ten year old wasn't actually on Narutos 'to do list' at the moment. 'To live' was. Anyway, the next morning, after everyone had calmed down, he had promised to train Boba for the time being. If he seriously wished to challenge Mace Windu, Naruto would have a lot of work to do. That was the reason they came to Endor. They needed a peaceful place to work things out. And Naruto had happened to have some experience of this place back when he was a padawan. That's how they got started. Hiina took the chance and started repairing their ships to pass her free time. Lucky for her, they had taken a lot of damage during their escape and it would keep her busy for couple more days. Then… Naruto would really have to exert himself to keep her satisfied.

What people did for a little peace and quiet.

Anyway, during their stay on Endor, Hiina had showed her concerns that they too would be dragged to this awful war. She had said that she wanted to stay clear of the war, live freely like they had, building, fixing, designing and then, soon she had hoped, start a family. He never had a chance to argue with the last part because she blocked his mouth with her own. After stunning and passionate kiss, she had made him promise that he would do everything he could to stay clear of the war. He had promised. But did remember to cross his fingers behind his back.

He really didn't know what to do. Hiina wished to stay out of the war, nurture Boba until he was around seventy years old and stay on their job as crappy smugglers and start pushing babies out. What was happening to his youth? Part of Naruto wished that he could just go up to Dooku and accept his offer. He really wished to destroy the senate and the Jedi. It was not for revenge, he already had an episode about how revenge really was not for him. It was to save more lives, or that was what he said to himself at least. Long as the current Republic was alive so many people would have to suffer because of them and their greed and selfish actions.

A flash of cataclysm of Juraran flashed through his mind. He shook his head. He really shouldn't think that now. The past intensions or actions shouldn't affect on our current decision. Jiraiya had once said that. NO! He shook his head. That was something even worse to think about. Why these decisions were always so hard?

((A))

Outisde, Hiina was humming some trendy tune as she finished with the welding. "~_Girls just wanna have fu~uun~_" She removed her goggles. "Wooh! Finished." Then she checked her wrist controls. "Still not fast enough. I should be able to cut at least four more seconds." Then she walked on top their ship. It was an old freighter that they had scavenged when she had met Naruto. When Naruto had first become her bodyguard, he had offered to fly her away. That was the first and the last time she had ever allowed him to control a ship. It was a miracle they were still alive but Narutos old ship was in pieces. This new ship was like a monument of their relationship. A bunch of scrap metal glued together and needed to be tended all the time. But when she was inside, she felt safe.

Satisfied with her work, she was about to step down when her foot went through the plating's of the ship. "Perhaps we should get ourselves a new ship." She whispered when she pulled her leg out and put her goggles on. "Back to work."

"Hiina! Can you come down for a minute!" She looked over and saw Boba trying to get her attention. He was finished with the rabbit but his hands were still covered in dried blood.

"Sure, Boba." She removed her goggles. "What is it?" She jumped down from the ladders. "Is something wrong?"

"What was in that message Naruto got?" He asked directly.

"I don't know." She shrugged as she wiped her hands into a rag.

This got Boba angry. "Listen, if the message gets into _my_ ship _I _have right to know what it is about!"

"I agree." She nodded. "But that message was directed to Naruto. Not for me. It's his decision if he wishes to share it with us."

"'Us'? So you seriously didn't listen that? Aren't you curious?"

Hiina nodded truthfully. "Dying to know. But that's just how it is." She shrugged satisfied.

Boba didn't seem to understand so she was forced to give a more elaborate explanation. "This is how are. He handles to business and I do what I can to help him."

"I don't understand." He whispered. "You just let him do as he pleases? He could be doing anything! He could be selling things behind your back!" They looked at their ship _Mirrorer _that chose that moment to blow up some cylinders. "He could be… doing _anything, _seeing another woman behind your back! Don't you understand?"

That got her attention. "He wouldn't dare." She whispered warningly and was about run over to Slave I just to find out when she stopped herself and took a breather. "No. He wouldn't."

"How you know?" He asked suspiciously.

"Boba, you might be too young to understand how a relationships work."

"Again that…" He muttered and turned away. "why do you both always pull that card at this point?"

"That's because this is all about relationships." She answered patiently. "Sit down. I need to tell you something about Naruto and me." She glanced at Slave I where Naruto seemed to be thinking badly. She could see him through the window. "When Naruto and I first met, it was just another typical 'client-smuggler' meeting. I was the client. There were circumstances that brought us together and then made us first business associates and then partners and finally a couple." She smiled happily to this thought. "Anyway, when we realized that we would be more than just a people whose livelihood depended on each other, we made ground rules for us which neither of us would be allowed to break. Do you want to know, what those rules are?"

Boba nodded.

"He would always protect me and keep me happy and I would never ask any questions he wouldn't want to answer." She answered.

"You… you don't know who he is?"

"I do." She nodded seriously. "He is Naruto Uzumaki. He is a smuggler. Human male age over twenty years. He likes animals and they like him. He can make beautiful jewels out of molds." She touched the purple jewel in her headgear. "His anniversary gift." She explained quickly. "I also know that he loves ramen, it's a soup dish. He has a birth mark on her right butt." She added, trying to get a laugh out of Boba who didn't seem amused.

"You know nothing about him!" He yelled.

"Yes I do! Do you want me to start listing every little single thing I know about him? Like he has a habit drooling on his sleep. Or that he hates when I wear my best clothes in public but loves when I wear them in private. Or that when he's agitated the corner of his left eye twitches. I _know_ him."

"But what about his past? Don't you want to know what he did before she met you?"

Hiina remembered the cold man who had killed an unarmed wounded thug just because he saw his face. Those dead eyes.

She stood up and started to climb up the ladders, back to work. "Whatever he _was_ doesn't change who he _is_. Long as he keeps his promise, I have to keep mine." She looked over her shoulder. "You will understand one day." Then she started activated her tools that made a loud sound. "That's what love is!" She yelled over the noise.

Back on the ground, Boba shook his head and decided to go into a bush. This was definitely a weird couple. The man acts like a little bitch and she just closes her eyes to whatever he does. And he was somehow in the middle of it. Perhaps he shouldn't be here at all…

((A))

Back on Slave I, Naruto was still doing some thinking. What should he do? He had noticed how Hiina and Boba had had a quick talk over something. He could see that the boy was unsatisfied how the talk had gone but Hiina was back at work, happy as ever.

Naruto had never told her that he was a Jedi. And he was thankful of her not asking any questions.

Back at the problem at hand what should he do? What he wanted to do?

"_It's never easy." _A voice told him. It was a voice from past…

((A))

"_But it shouldn't be this hard!" Youngling Minato whined loudly. "This stupid thing must be broken!" _

_Dooku, still a Jedi Master raised an eyebrow. "Really? Let us see…" He raised his hand over a simple toy that many younglings used to train how to use Force. It was a simple puzzle where you were supposed to separate and rejoin all parts and form a cube. When it started to float, it was easily separated and then rejoined, perfectly. "I don't see any faults in that." He smiled somewhat smugly to the youngling's frustration. _

_He only huffed and looked away. "Stupid toy!" _

_Dooku laughed warmly. "You really need to learn some self-control, son." He offered a comforting smile. "You have great skill. All you need to do is learn how to control them."_

_The youngling sighed. "I'm sick of this place" He glared around the training room they were occupying at the moment. "I want to get out of this Temple."_

"_More than you already do?" Dooku raised an eyebrow and couldn't help not to smile to boys alarmed look. "Yes, I know you have had a quite a few adventures that other masters would be most interested to hear about."_

_The boy seemed to be ready to start to yell and argue when the old man raised his hand calmingly. "Please, do not worry. I will keep your secret."He looked out of the large window. The non-stop life of Corusant kept going. "Care to explain to me your reasons."_

"_I'm bored." He muttered. "All I do here is study study study! Boring as it gets." _

_Dooku sighed. "I guess you do have a point."_

"_When will you take me as your padawan, seriously?" Minato glared upwards to him. "I ready to become one!"_

"_I know you are." The old man nodded. "But you're also not ready."_

_The boy was about to rip his hair off out of frustration. He never understood those 'Yet it is and not it's not at the same time' phrases. He just huffed and looked away. "You just don't want to take any padawans, isn't that right?" _

_Dooku stood up and turned away. "Yes. As gifted and powerful as you, I do not wish to take another padawan." _

"_But why?" Minato jumped up._

_Dooku turned around again and knelt before the boy so they could see each other eye to eye. "Because I do not wish to take any orders from the Council ever again, Naruto." He used the boys Serennoan name. The boy was ready to roll his eyes again when he was preparing for another lecture about the errors and faults of the Republic and corruption of the Senate. Dooku noticed this and sighed. "You're too young to understand. But one day you will. And then, I shall take you as my apprentice. But now, you need another master. A master who will guide you to your full potential. Someone who will show you what you can do. Someone who takes orders from the Council and takes you all across the galaxy, because there is no better teacher than experience." Then he sat down. _

_Minato who hadn't understood half of the previous talk still pressed on. "Why did you come and find me if you weren't going to take me as your padawan?" He asked. _

_Dooku looked at him. "Because it was the will of the Force, not the Council or the Senate. I saw you in a premonition several times, asking me to find you and that I did." He answered. "But I've promised myself never again to take anymore orders from the Council. Not after what happened in Galidraan." _

_Minato didn't say anything. He knew what had happened and he knew how it had affected Dooku. To cheer him up, the boy decided to show what he could do with the toy they had just talked about. "Look!" He smiled triumphantly when the pieces started to come apart. Then there was a loud crack and to halves sprung into opposite walls. Or one half hit the wall, the other went through the open door, into the hall. "OW!" Someone screamed._

_Dooku laughed as he listened yells outside. "By the Force, son. You really did it this time." But Minato was already gone. There was an open ventilation shaft right next to where he had sit. _

_That was one of many occasions when Minato would cause trouble. _

((A))

Naruto opened his eyes. "Just a dream…" He whispered and rubbed his face tiredly and then he cracked his neck. Seat in the cockpit wasn't the best place to take a nap. He noticed that he was wearing a blanket.

"Did I wake you, hun?" He glanced over his shoulder. Hiina was fixing one of the control panels of Slave I. She looked at him, very concerned look on her face.

"No…." He yawned. "Thanks for the blanket."

"You seemed restless on your sleep." She sat into another seat and looked at him. "Are you feeling ill?"

"No." Naruto shook his head and smiled tiredly. "Just a dream." He stood up and stretched. "Where's Boba?"

"When we found out that you're asleep, he decided to start running. Muttered something about 'useless teacher' and all that." She shrugged to this. "Anyway, have you decided where we are going next?"

Naruto held the coordinates in his hands. "I have."

((A))

In the Galactic Center, the home of the Republic Senate, Corusant, preparations to war were going at full speed. Star destroyers were loaded with clones and given to Jedi Generals command that would lead them into battle.

Many generals were given special orders or troops, depending on their skills. Like some Jedi were put in charge of medical facilities like Tsunade Senju and her apprentice. Some were given large attack fleets like Obi-Wan and his padawan. Some took charge of specific type of forces like Arligan Zey was made the leader of Special Operations Brigade and so ford.

Then there was one more organization that needed a commander.

Jiraiya was given the Intelligence of the Grand Army of the Republic or IGAR and was now in charge of gathering the information around the galaxy and delivering it to people who needed to know. Simple enough for a man who had done it almost all his life. The angry look on his face wasn't because of that even if he wasn't actually pleased with this appointment. It had everything to do with the information he was given in this briefing concerning about his old padawan, Minato. He had just arrived from his long term mission when he had heard the rumor.

"Are you telling me that he is in league with Dooku now?" He asked calmly as he could and was careful not to blast his seat to out of the window. Jiraiya was now a member of the Council. Minatos betrayal had affected him this way. He was much more serious and spent much less time in massage parlors.

Mace Windu, who coincidently sat directly opposite of him, nodded. "He was there. Standing right next to Dooku, like he had belonged there."

"That's most unfortunate news." Ki-Adi Mundi sighed. "After all these years we thought he was dead and now he appears to be in the exact place we don't want him to be."

"Separatists have already proven much greater threat than we originally expected." Eeth Koth added concerned. "If Namikaze were to become one of Dookus generals, who knows what would happen."

"I agree." Windu nodded. "We should move on capturing him and Dooku quick as possible."

"Wait just a minute!" Jiraiya raised his voice. "You yourself just said that Luminara fought with him after the battle and _she_ said that he denied such accusations." He looked around the masters. "What? Should we just ignore his own words just because of he was at the scene? What happened to the fair trial and 'not guilty until proven such'? Was it just a slogan or what?"

"But there is no denying the connection between your old padawan and Dooku during their time in the Temple." Ki-Adi pointed out. "And who knows what he has done during these past years? I hate to say this, but we should start from the point of view that he is an enemy."

"I agree." Mace Windu said, resting his hands against each other.

"You're just saying that cause you're still angry of him getting you by surprise that one time with that toy." Jiraiya shot back. "Get over it, man! It happened over twelve years ago!"

"This has nothing to do with my personal feelings towards your old padawan, Jiraiya." Windu snapped back. "But about the security of the galaxy."

This left distasteful silence into the chamber.

"Bad side of us, this war shows, it does." Yoda ended the silence. "Carefully, advance we should, with young Minato. "Until proven guilty, not treated as such."

"Should we just let him be then?" Saesee Tin asked.

Yoda shook his head. "No, should he not. Committed a murder, young Minato did. Answer of this, he must. Even during war, justice must prevail. Bring him to justice, we shall. His fate, decided then shall be."

"Do you object, Master Jiraiya?" Windu asked from the man sitting opposite of him.

Jiraiya shook his head. "I don't. Justice must prevail." He nodded.

"Then the Council has adjourned."

Jiraiya left the Council chamber. Why had Minato come back? And why now? There hadn't been a word of him since Obi-Wan and Anakin had tried to capture him in Alderaan three months after the incident. That time had ended like every other time. A lightsaber fight during which Minato was left for dead.

Jiraiya had never believed he was dead. Minato was too stupid for that. But he had thought he would show up sometime… in the future. But not like this. Not along side with Dooku. Why hadn't he expected this? Dooku and Minato had always shared a connection. Boy looked up to him like sons looked up to their fathers.

Even when he became Jiraiyas padawan, every time he learned something or would achieve anything, he would first run to Dooku for approval and praise.

It had been a big blow on him when Dooku left the Temple and the Order. Minato had been really depressed after that.

But Jiraiya had never thought this would happen. He slammed his fist onto the wall. He hadn't seen this coming! He was supposed to know everything that was going on in the galaxy and he had somehow missed this! Had he known what was going to happen in Geonosis, he would have been there. He might've been able to save many of his comrades and they could've capture Dooku before he could to escape and there wouldn't be this war! And he would know what really happened there!

Then he took a deep breath. He would face Minato sooner or later. He was sure of it. Now he had bigger problems. He needed to locate the leak in his information network. It was impossible to hide something big as this, no matter how well Dooku and Separatists kept their loose ends hidden. Someone must've known it before it happened. And that someone hadn't told him.

"Master Jiraiya." He turned around when he heard his name.

"Barriss! Nice to see you. How're you?" He smiled to the young woman.

"I'm fine, thank you master." She bowed her head. "I managed to survive without any serious injuries. Did you just come from the Council meeting?"

"Yes." He nodded, realizing where this was going. "We have just received new orders to move on."

"Yes, I know. Master Luminara told me that we too would be shipped off to battle. But before I go… I wish to ask, did you discuss about… him?"

Jiraiya sighed and rubbed his hair uncomfortably. "Yes. We did."

"What… what did you decide?"

"He must be brought to justice for the crime he committed." He answered rather coldly. She looked down, defeated. "I'm sorry."

"What has happened to him…?" She asked and looked away, keeping her calm. "What has happened during these years?"

"I don't know, my dear." Jiraiya walked away. "But I'm sure we will find out in time."

Barriss collected herself quickly and walked away. She needed to get a hold of herself so she would be ready to help those who needed in this war. Minato was her enemy. Nothing more. Love was forbidden to a Jedi. So, why… why did it hurt so much?

Sometimes she just wished that the time would've just stopped before anything this had happened. Before they had even become padawans. When they were just younglings. When looking back, things were always so simple back then…

((A))

"_And this, children is how The Seventh Battle of Ruusan came to an end. Does anyone know, what happened after that?" A gentle looking Jedi Master asked from her class. _

_There were few hands that rose. "Yes, Ikkal? Do you know?"_

_Young rodian male lowered his hand quickly. "I… I'm not sure. But I just wanted to tell master that Minato is sleeping again." _

_Every head turned in the class turned towards the boy who was sitting in Indian style, quietly drooling on his palm which he leaned on._

_Young Mirilian girl looked around uncomfortably. Then, smoothly as possible, she elbowed the boy next to her. "Minato!" She hissed angrily. "Minato! Wake up! Everyone's watching!" _

_The boy cracked his eyes open. Then he quickly stood up and bowed. "Thanks for the lesson, master." It came like a recording and he was about to start sleepwalking towards the door when he almost hit the master._

"_Youngling Namikaze." She looked down to him. "What this lecture was about?" _

"_Uum…" He looked around trying to get any clues. Unfortunately, his classmates weren't that helpful. Expect one. _

_A writing board floated behind the masters back. '__Seventh Battle of Ruusan.__' The words appeared on the board._

" _See-ven-th… Baa-ttle of… Ruusan!"Minato read the words as they appeared. _

_The master turned around but the board was already back on its place, front of a student it had been borrowed. The master looked around and then walked back to her place front of the students. "We will resume our class. After it's over, younglings Namikaze and Offee. Report to the central archives for disciplinary actions. Namikaze, you will do double the amount, Offee does."_

"_What! Why?" The boy yelled undignified. _

"_You did not only sleep during class, but you also led a fellow youngling to break the rules." The master answered simply. "Barriss Offee, helping a friend in need is admirable but helping them at the expense of our rules isn't. You will both help to clean the archives. Now, back to the class." She clapped her hand._

_After the class, two younglings walked down towards the archives feeling very annoyed. _

"_This is all because of you." Barriss muttered irritably."You and because you had to go and roam around the vents all night and didn't get enough sleep. Now we both have to spent hours cleaning that archive." Then she smiled. "Only consolation is that when I finish, you're only half way there." _

_Minato looked away, pouting. "Suuddup." He muttered. "It's not my fault. No one asked you to show-off your skills."_

_The little girl huffed and looked away too. "If that's how you feel, then don't expect any help from me ever again!"_

"_Blah!" Minato showed his tongue. "Like I would need a help from a stupid girl like you!" Then he pulled his eyelid down. "Blah!" _

_She glared back from the corner of her eye and answered to the gesture. And they walked through corridors, making faces. It wasn't that obvious, but Barriss was very competitive. She wanted to be the best and outdo others. Just like every other youngling in the Temple. She was just a bit more discreet about it._

_So they engaged in fierce battle of face-making all the way to the archives and were so into it that they didn't notice how people missed them in the corridor. And not everyone could miss them. _

_Barriss walked right onto a master, wearing a big black gown. _

_Luminara Unduli had some business in the Archives herself. "Excuse me, youngling." She smiled to the couple of kids._

_Barriss quickly jumped back and bowed. "I apologize, Master Unduli. I wasn't watching where I was going." She said quickly._

"_You know who I am?" Luminara asked taking an interested look at the girl of her own species. "I'm afraid I can't pay back the respect, young one." _

"_I'm Barriss Offee." She bowed her head again. "I know of you because we're from the same world and one day I was interested if there were any other Mirilians in the Jedi Order than myself."_

"_I see." Luminara smiled satisfied. Then she noticed the other youngling who seemed very bored and looked around, searching for something to amuse himself. "And who is your friend, mind I ask?" _

"_This is Minato Namikaze!" Barriss hurried to introduce her friend and quickly pulled him by his hand so he would bow too. He did. Reluctantly._

"_I see." She asked interested, even though she knew very well who he was. There wasn't anyone in the Temple who didn't know about the 'rat of Serenno' like many other younglings liked to call him. "And why were you two heading towards the archives? Educating yourself, are you?"_

_Barriss shifted uncomfortably._

"_We're being punished because Barriss did something stupid." Minato said in nonchalant voice. _

"_Minato! I didn't do anything but help you!" She snapped angrily for embarrassing front of a master. "I'm sorry."_

"_No need to be. What happened?" She asked from the girl, her opinions just about to be locked. The girl was good. And the boy was a bad influence._

_Ashamedly, Barriss told to her future master about the class and how she had tried to help her friend. _

"_I see." She nodded understanding the general idea. "Then I wish not to keep you. On your way. Work hard and reminisce why you're doing it." _

"_Yes, master." She bowed her head again and then quickly dragged half-asleep Minato away. _

_That night they worked in the archives, not in the great Jedi Archives but in 'lesser archives' which held information yet to be recorded in the digital form. That's what masters said, but in truth, it was just an old storage room used as a 'penalty box' for troublemakers like Minato, filled with things that nobody knew what to do with. No droid ever cleaned there and no one rearranged anything there. There were just endless piles of boxes full of boring books and other crap no one wanted. And it had become like a second home to Minato. He was sent down here a lot._

_They were both assigned a side to clean and organize. Conveniently, Minato had twice as much as Barriss who was already well on the way when he was just starting. _

"_Stupid room!" He muttered angrily as he kicked some boxes out of his way. Unfortunately, that box was full of books so it was very heavy. "OW! OW!" He screamed as he bounced around, holding his leg. "OW!" _

_As he jumped between narrow shelves, he accidentally jumped on Barriss's foot and now they both rolled on the ground, holding their sore feet. "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" She yelled as she finally got back on her feet again. "Because of you I almost had to start all over again!" _

"_I'm not stupid!" Minato yelled and snapped a book from a shelve and threw it at her. She dodged it._

"_Watch it!" She yelled back when the second book was on its way. This one she was able to repel with Force and the book landed on Minatos gut. He saw her smug smirk. _

_This started a childish quarrel where they threw things at each other, wrestled and even bit and clawed each other. _

_After couple of minutes, they were both exhausted, and laid on the floor next to each other in the mess with all the books and boxes they had dropped, panting like crazy. They looked at each other into their eyes. Sky blue eyes into those dark blue eyes. Their arms inched closer to each other. Olive next to nearly colorless. _

_Even if she had called him stupid and fought with him, she had lots of fun playing with him. _

"_That was fun." He smiled suddenly widely and wrapped his arm around her neck and pulled her closer. Completely innocent move from an innocent child. Unfortunately, Barriss wasn't that innocent. She was already maturing mentally, like they were supposed to. And she understood lot of things. But when Minato pulled her into a friendly hug on the floor, her heart started pounding like crazy. Their cheeks were pressed against each other and she could feel his breathing and warm. _

_She knew about sex and sexuality. It was taught during class and she knew that sometimes many younglings and padawans would experiment stuff like kissing and such when feeling curious. Masters had said that those feelings were nothing to be ashamed of and it was expected to take years to completely detach oneself from physical pleasure. So many masters turned a blind eye to such experiments long as it stayed under control and never crossed the line. _

_Now, she felt curious too, what it would feel like to press lips together. Many of the older female younglings had shared stories of their experiences in the darkness of the night and giggled furiously afterwards. She had heard some of those stories. And to curious and competitive Barriss, this was a perfect chance catch up with them._

_Minato on the other hand was still a complete child. Both physically and mentally. When he held Barriss against his face, he only thought how fun it had been when she had fallen backwards when she attempted to use the Force again. _

_So he never saw it when Barriss started leaning closer, lips pressing forward slightly. She had nervously closed her eyes and wished this would work. She was so concentrated on this, that she never noticed when Minato jumped back on his feet. "Dooku! Hey!" He yelled excited and he jumped out of the room. Poor Barriss ended up kissing an old bantha statue. With authentic hairs on it._

_She coughed and tried to get rid of the hair when she turned towards the door. A master had come down here, to talk with Minato._

"_I heard you caused another trouble, during your class?" The man said with disapproving tone. "You should take your studies seriously." _

_To Barriss's surprise, the boy gave up without any arguments. "I know, I know. It was just so boring! I mean, why do I need to learn about some stupid old war that happened thousands years ago?" _

"_One thousand years," The old man corrected. Barriss saw only his silhouette, against the bright light of the corridor. "One mast understand the past to be able to predict the future. I will expect better things from you, Naruto." Naruto? Barriss thought. Who was that?_

"_Yes, Master." The boy muttered, his shoulder lump from disappointment. _

_Then Dooku turned towards the room. "But perhaps little help wouldn't hurt either of you." _

_Barriss saw Dookus smiling face as he raised his hand and used the Force to rearrange the whole room in only seconds. The younglings watched in awe as it was finished without any effort. Dooku turned around and walked away, leaving children alone._

"_Who was that!" She asked as they stepped out of the storage, locking the room. _

_Minato smirked. "That's my friend." He said like it explained everything. _

_She saved questions about that mysterious master for later. Now, she had more important things to do. They were standing alone in the small corridor, with no one around. This time… she braised herself, like it was now a challenge she needed to complete. She started leaning forward when Minato quickly touched her chest. "You're it!" He laughed and rushed off._

_Barriss didn't even notice her own disappointment when she rushed after her friend, out of the corridor. They run through the corridor, Minato planning on heading towards the real Archives. There he could perhaps cause some nice trouble while running through. _

_They arrived to the central archives. He passed a couple of masters, slid under the table, jumped over a chair and landed right in front of a master who he also knew. "Hey, Master Qui-Gon! How're you?" _

_Gui-Gon Jinn smiled back. "I'm fine, child. I see you're energetic as always."_

_Minato glanced over his shoulder. Panting Barriss had just finished last obstacle and was closing in. "Yep." He smiled back. "Gotta go!" He jumped over the master's seat and continued to run. He managed to dodge couple desks and then it was down to the 'final boss', Jocasta Nu. They were closing in on each other. Every step took him one closer and closer. She was already raising her hand and was about to use Force to capture him when he repelled, using one of the few trick he knew. He fell down and slid on the slippery floor and then, used Force to push to change his course suddenly. This surprised Jocasta who was unable to catch him again as he gracefully leaped over her and outside the Archives. He stopped to see if Barriss could escape. She didn't share his anatomic advantages so she was short on breath and about to crash with Jocasta who had turned towards Minato. _

"_Barriss!" He yelled, trying to stop her. _

_Unseen by them, master Qui-Gon used a bit of Force to gently push Jocasta aside, and let Barriss to escape with her friend. _

_Minato made a face to everyone inside and turned around quickly, planning on disappearing again. That was the plan when he slammed himself with a master. _

"_Watch it, brat!" The man yelled. He looked up to see a white haired old guy who was glaring down to him. "This is Archives, not an obstacle course!" _

"_Watch where you're going, you senile old man!" Minato screamed back and tended his face. "Stupid, old man. Or are you too blind to see me?" _

"_Did you call me senile!" He yelled back so the whole Archives echoed. "I'll have you know that I have excellent eyesight, brat!"_

_Barriss took this chance to escape from scene. After regaining her self-control, she just realized what she had done and it would best for her if she just stayed out of sight for a while. She didn't like abandoning her friend to the wolves like this but it was his fault anyway! She had only wanted to stop him before they would get into trouble. Not get into trouble with him again. And now he had started shouting at a master? What was wrong with him? _

_Minato glared up to him. "I bet you can't even keep up with me!" He challenged._

"_I don't need." He grabbed his collar. "I already caught you!" He smirked. "I'm going to make you regret calling me 'old'! I'm on my prime time now! Ladies can't get enough of me!" _

"_Far enough from you, you mean." Minato muttered loudly enough to be heard which brought out few snorts and giggles. _

"_That's it, brat. You're dead." _

"_We'll see." Minato glared back. _

_Barriss followed this from her hiding place, behind the shelves, shaking her head. "Why can't you keep your mouth shut?" _

"_Because he is a child." She turned around. Master Unduli was standing there, a smile on her face. "Greeting, young one. I see your friend has ended up in trouble." _

_Barriss bowed. "Not at all. He will get away. He always does." _

"_Really?" Luminara raised an eyebrow. Just then, Minato managed to wriggle out of shirt and fell on the floor. He rolled couple times backwards and then stood up. "He is agile. I will give him that." _

"_Barriss!" Minato yelled suddenly. "You better stay away! This guy is a pervert! He himself said so!"_

"_Why you little-!" Jiraiya yelled and tried to catch him but the boy was too quick for his expectations and he managed to jump next to a vent open it and jumped inside before Jiraiya could blink twice. "That's right! You better run!" He yelled into the vent. "When I get my hands on you little rat, I'm going to murder you!" _

_After that, master Jiraiya was driven out of the Archives by Jocasta. He only glared at her back and walked away. _

"_What is wrong with him, master Unduli?" Little Barriss asked confused. _

"_Master Jiraiya is… an angry person." She explained before offering one last smile. "Off you go little girl. I'm sure you wish to meet up with your friend. Try to keep him out of trouble." _

"_Yes, master!" She bowed hurriedly but calmly rushed away. She would find Minato soon but keeping him out of trouble was a whole another story. _

((A))

Barriss walked through the Archives. In her thoughts, she had found herself here. It was a quiet place. Not many dared to oppose the 'wrath of Jocasta'. "Aah, if isn't it, Barriss." She turned around to face the woman in question. "What brings you here, my dear?"

"Master Nu." She bowed her head respectfully. "I am here… because I am here."

The old librarian raised an eyebrow before turning away with a smile. "Yes, well, now that you're here, could you do me a small favor?"

"Of course. But I hope it won't take too long, I'm about to leave for a mission in an hour or so."

"It won't take long." The old woman promised. "I just wish you could bring these copies to master Urthaak, who is waiting at the main hangar."

"Of course." She bowed her head and took the disks. "Padawan Offee is happy to oblige."

"Look at you." Jocasta smiled and stepped back. "I can still remember the time when you used to run around like a little whirlpool with that friend of yours. Now, a respectable Jedi Knight. I'm so glad."

"I'm still but a padawan, master Nu." She said modestly. "But I appreciate your feelings."

Jocasta smiled to the young woman and walked away.

Barriss walked through the Temple, heading towards the higher levels.

((A))

Back on Endor. Naruto had told what they or he was planning.

Hiina was tapping her foot against the floor of _Mirrorer_. "So… you're telling me, that you have a 'friend' who wants to 'meet you' in this 'secret place' 'soon'? And top of that 'alone'?" Then she flashed a beautiful smile and stepped forward. "No way! Stop playing around, sweety." She turned around. "Jokes are fun but you're supposed make them so _I _can understand them."

Naruto shook his head. "It's no joke-"

"And I'm not laughing!" She yelled back. "Are you serious? Leaving me already!"

"I'm not leaving you." He said firmly. "But I don't want to involve you with this. It's war. Republic is already looking for me. I couldn't handle if they were looking for you! If I were to lose you!" He stepped closer and took a hold of her arms. "You're important to me."

She raised an eyebrow. "So, you think that I will stay here and think you with warm while you're screwing every whore in the galaxy?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Would you let it go? It was an accident!"

"You were caught literally pants down with my own sister!" She yelled back.

"Your 'dear sister' was pointing me with a blaster while your other 'dear sister' was trying to pose like we were caught in act!" He was getting angry. Most of the time, her jealousy was cute but now it was just too much. She looked away, wrapping her arms around herself. "Unless you haven't realized, your family doesn't exactly like me!"

She dismissed this part like always. "They just didn't like that you're a smuggler and lead me into this profession with you."

"Yeah, because it was all me who 'dragged' you here. If I remember correctly, it was _you_ who wanted to come with me!"

"You didn't seem to oppose the idea back then!" She yelled back. "Starting to feel regret already? Am I not enough for you?"

He forced himself to quiet down. "You should know that you are more than enough for me." He offered a smile before he quietly pulled her into a hug. "I just don't want anything to happen to you."

Hiina leaned into his shoulder and answered into that hug. "I want to come with you."

"You can't." He let her go and looked into her eyes. "Hiina… those things you never asked (I appreciate that really), those things need to be settled. This guy… yes, he is very much a guy and is like a father to me. I owe him everything I have. He wants to make me an offer. That offer might change our very lives." He whispered and gulped. "I… I don't know what to say to him. But I know that I have to go and meet him."

"Will you be back soon?"

"Yes. Whatever I accept or decline, I will come back to you and let you decide for me."

She looked up to him with teary eyes. "I don't want you to go."

"I know. I don't want to leave you behind."

"Who will pilot the ship?"

"I will take the _Mirrorer_. Boba will stay behind and look after you. I will contact you when I'm done with my friend and then, we will rendezvous. Okay?"

"You promise?"

"I promise." He smiled and rubbed her lekku attentively. "When have I ever broken my promises?"

"Never." She whispered. "And you better not start now."

"I won't." He leaned and kissed her lips passionately. She answered to it with equal force.

"This…" She gulped when they broke apart. "Is so you won't forget who is waiting for you!" She kissed him again and pushed him on his back.

((A))

Outside, doing some training, Boba heard those… weird sound that usually started only after they had gone to bed.

((A))

The next day, he sat on the cockpit of their ship and waved good byes to Hiina and Boba before taking off.

What would he do? Would he take the offer Dooku was bound to offer? He needed to know. And only way to find out was to face him in person without distractions. It was another of those 'do or die' situations he often found himself in.

But before he could go and face Dooku, he needed to pick something up. Something he had left behind.

((A))

In heavily controlled Separatist space, a fleet of frigates were facing forward slowly.

"You think he would be useful to us, Lord Tyrannus?" The hologram asked.

"Thanks of the trust he feels towards me, he can be very useful." Dooku assured his master, Darth Sidious. "But we need to be careful. He is not a fool and extremely resourceful. He isn't someone like Grievious who can be just tricked. Nor is he a coward like Gunray who can be threatened."

"Is he really worth all these risks?" Sidious asked. "We can easily find more agents to replace him with less trouble."

"Not as good as him, I believe. He hates the Republic and that's enough. I've kept an close eye on him until he disappeared and what I've managed to gather, he is perfect to became my apprentice."

"Very well. I shall leave this matter to you, my apprentice. But do not let your personal feelings get into way. Our plans shall not fail."

"As you wish, my master." Dooku bowed his head and the communication link was broken.

He walked to the window and watched into the endless space. "Now, the time has come, son. We shall accomplice this together."

((A))

In the Core World of Alderaan, close to one of the lesser cities, there was a canyon where a sound of groaning and cursing echoed throughout. Finally, a man appeared on top of the canyon, holding a lightsaber."Could you have been any harder to find." He muttered and looked down to a very deep pit. He took a deep breath.

Here, he had 'killed' himself or killed Minato Namikaze, the deflected Jedi padawan. Here had faced his 'friends' Obi-Wan and Anakin who had tried to capture him. After their negotiations had failed as expected, the three had engaged in a fierce fight. The two Jedi had the advantages but they were very careful not to wound their confused friend.

The fight escalated until Minato had managed to escape with a speeder.

Anakin had come after him on another speeder bike. The two friends continued their fight while on their speeders. Anakin lost concentration with the speeder which had resulted that Minatos speeder had to act as a puffer while he was still on it.

There had been an explosion.

Minato had woken couple days later on a cliff, badly injured. He had still been holding to his lightsaber. Then he had made the decision. Without any further ceremonies, he had thrown his loyal weapon over the edge into the pit and listened quietly when it collided with the walls of the canyon until it was too far away.

He had thought he would die there. His arm and leg broken. Severe internal injuries. And it was a miracle that he didn't. Two days later, he was still somehow alive and he was too bored to wait so he struggled to heal himself.

It wasn't that he wanted to live anymore. He had nothing left in his life. His friends had betrayed him. His reason was taken from him. His reputation was ruined. Even his lifelong dream was taken from him. There wasn't anything. Yet for some reason he refused to give up. His boy did it itself. It hunted all the rodents and bug he thought he could eat. He tied the wounds and treated those best he could. In the end, some Alderaanian family had found him on their family trip and taken care of him. When he was healed, he hitched from the planet and left his world behind, not really knowing what to do with his life.

But now it was different. He knew it. Whatever he would accept or decline, he had a goal in this life.

That goal was to protect the person he cared most about.

**CHAPTER END**

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter much as I did writing it. I think it turned out alright. In the next chapter we will see what will happen to Naruto.

REMEMBER TO REVIEW!


	3. The smuggler and his decision

**CHAPTER TWO: Smuggler and his decision**

A/N: Okay, I don't know if I did that well with this chapter. It might be a bit blurry with all these side plots that it has so sorry if it's too confusing. Well, now we finally get to see what Naruto decides. I hope you will enjoy this chapter much as a I did writing it.

REMEMBER TO REVIEW!

**CHAPTER BEGIN**

"_Arriving in destination…zzz…ZZz…Outer Rim Territories. Tion He…ony… zz…zz…zzZZ… Ra..us System. Raxus Pr…e._" Navigation computer interpreted with a heavily static mechanical voice.

"Wasn't she supposed to fix that?" The pilot muttered as he flew the ship out of hyperspace. Rough brown ball appeared right in front of him surrounded by Separatist fleet.

"Unauthorized freighter! Identify yourself!" The communications light up and a droid voice demanded.

Naruto took a deep breath. "Here goes." He opened the link. "This is Naruto Uzumaki on _Mirrorer_. I've been asked by Count Dooku."

There was a moment of silence and Naruto made sure that his hyperdrive was ready with escape coordinates if it came to that. "Freighter _Mirrorer_. You are cleared to land. Count Dooku has been expecting you."

"Great." Naruto muttered and guided his ship on the new coordinates his navigation system had. The mechanical wasteland slowly came into view as he flew forward. Then his eyes caught the sight of a large cathedral like building on top of a hill. He could sense the presence he had been looking for.

He landed the ship on a platform. Gently touching his newly discovered lightsaber with his hand, he walked out cockpit and opened the ramp. As he stepped out, he saw how the platform was filled with droids, on both sides of his path. Front of him was a protocol droid. A welcoming comity. "Welcome. I'm AD-14 at your service. This way please." The droid showed him the way.

Not thinking much about it, he walked between them as the suberbattledroids waited in standby. As he reached the end, the doors opened and he was lead inside. After many hallways, Naruto was finally brought to something that was obviously a waiting hall next to a double doors. The droid bid good bye, instructing that his master was waiting for his guest inside.

Naruto stepped towards the double doors and they opened as he went by. Inside there was a room that decorated quite comfortably and there was a balcony. A man was standing there, his back turned towards him.

"Welcome to Raxus Prime. My apprentice, Naruto." Dooku said calmly without turning around. "I'm glad you decided to come."

"I haven't decided yet." Naruto said as he walked up to him. He passed comfortable looking chairs and couches and tables. One table there was a mysterious box which intrigued Naruto. Like it was calling to him. It had a familiar aura around it. He ignored the box for now and turned his attention on to the man front of him. "But I owe you at least to hear you out." He stepped next to him on the balcony. "Nice view." He complemented the view of a large active foundry. Fumes floated around.

"Thank you." Dooku nodded. After a moment of silence he continued: "I sense much confusion in you. So you really haven't decided yet?"

Naruto looked up to him. "No. To be honest, I'm not that excited about the idea." He pointed out. "Don't get me wrong. Few years ago, opportunity like this would be most welcome. The Republic must be destroyed for the sake of all living things in the universe. Those greedy bastards!" He added with bitter tone before he took a deep breath.

"I know about Juraran." Dooku nodded calmly and offered a reassuring smile. "And do not worry. Tragedy like that shall never happen if I can help it." He placed his hand on his shoulders.

"Thank you." Naruto whispered. "But as I said, I don't know. I have… attachments now."

Dooku walked back inside and poured a glass of wine. He offered Naruto another. "That purple twilek, I presume? Your partner?"

"It's a very complicated relationship." Naruto answered humorously as he took the glass. "But the word 'partner' would sum it up very nicely."

Dooku sat down to a chair and showed him another seat. He crashed with the chair. "Very charming young woman, what I could tell." He approved with a nod and raised the glass over to his lips. Then he lowered it. "I presume that she is the reason you're against my notion?"

"Yes. She doesn't know where I am but she has the general idea of what I am here for." Naruto gulped down some of the wine. "That's good." He muttered.

"I see." Dooku thought. "So, she is against this idea. May I ask, why?"

"Well, this war has made scared her. Like most of the people in the galaxy. But she also wished that we could just stay the way we are. Couple of failing smugglers. She must think that something bad would happen if we were dragged to this war."

"That's a possibility you can never deny, Naruto." The old man pointed out. "Life alone has many unimaginable dangers. War multiplies all those possibilities and creates more. Even now, a Republic fleet could find this place and start an invasion in which both of our lives would be in danger." Then he smiled. "But lives must be sacrificed for the good of the future generations. For the good of the galaxy. For the good of the Republic."

"I thought you wanted to destroy the Republic?" Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Only the way it is now." Dooku corrected. "The ideals of the Republic are beautiful, the place where everyone is equal no unhappiness nor suffering. Unfortunately, where there is beauty, there is filth. Greed and corruption are lured by the scent of power the Senate gives them and the money they can gain from it. The Senate of the day is ineffective or capable in nothing. It needs to be put down like an old dog that needs to be released from its suffering. Then, we can create a new power after that. A power that won't be corrupted by the greed of men."

Naruto gulped. This was… something he had searched for. This. It was like Dooku was saying the things he wanted to hear. There was a concern. "And the Jedi? What are you planning to do with them?"

Dooku could sense much confusion in the boy when it came to the Jedi. With Senate, the boy was ready for action but the Jedi were a completely different matter. _'That Mirilian female must be dealt with soon.'_ But now, he would need to proceed carefully. "Unfortunately, the Jedi are too narrow minded to understand any of this. They think that they should waste their lives to protect something that isn't worth protecting. They ignore everything around them, the suffering, the wrongdoing, everything and only concentrate on that one ideal from thousand years ago."

"That they are guardians of peace?" Naruto asked.

"Precisely." The old man nodded. "When the Sith War ended, Jedi gave up their power, power of the Force that was given to them in birth and surrendered it to the lesser people of the Senate. They became 'guardians'. And so the galaxy fell to its ruin. And the Jedi, who were too scared of their own power, never did anything to stop it."

"And you aren't?"

"No, I'm going to do what the Jedi were afraid." He raised his hand. "With my own powers. I need your help, son."

Naruto didn't let Dookus eyes out of his gaze. "You're… a Sith Lord." He said finally.

Dookus lowered his hand and raised an eyebrow. "Amazing. How?"

"Let's just say that this isn't the first time I stumble upon the practicer of the Dark Side." Naruto muttered and took a gulp of wine.

This was a complete surprise. "Really?"

Naruto looked at the man he saw as his own father. "It's been well over three years since I left the Order. Almost exactly three years since I was declared dead. Two years since I met Hiina."

Dooku lowered his glass and raised his hands against each other. "What happened during that one year?"

Naruto used Force to summon the wine bottle from the side of the room and poured himself another glass. While the red liquid filled the glass, he stole a glance of the box that he had noticed when he first came in. "Nothing better than Corellian strawberry wine." Then he flashed a smile. "Or perhaps Serennoan rice wine."

((A))

"_Name?" The droid asked from the passenger who was buying a ticket. It was a busy day in a busy terminal. People were running, crying good byes or hugging happily in their reunion. _

"_Minato… no… Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki." The heavily cloaked figure answered with low voice._

"_Thank you, sir." The droid nodded. "Please enjoy your trip, mister Uzumaki on Acraba Spacelines." The droid offered him a ticket and he took it. _

_Quietly Naruto stepped out of the line and headed towards the large freighter that was about to leave. Quietly and discreetly, he made in and located a small space to lay down. He didn't carry anything but the clothes he was wearing. And even those he had gotten from the Alderaanian family that had saved him. Good people. And it pained him to admit that. _

_He didn't even have any money. He had to pick few pockets to get enough to a ticket out of the system. He had taken the first chance he had. Then, he had gone into another ship soon as he could and then again. He wasn't trying to loose any possible tail but he didn't know what better things to do? He was completely lost. Why couldn't he die? Why wouldn't have the miserable existence he called life just end? When he saw a ship leaving, he would go on it. Wishing that the new harbor would bring a change with it. But it didn't. It never did. _

_Now, on this large transport heading out to space, he attempted to sleep. Perhaps he would never wake up…but when he closed his eyes, he saw faces. His friends. They were laughing together. Fighting together. Enjoying life together. Those days were gone. He didn't have friends. Only people who had tried to kill him. Anakin the bastard had tried to ram him into a wall. He had almost died. Kiba had thrown him off a cliff. Tsunade and Sakura had almost cut him in half. Everyone he used to call his friends and had earned his trust. But no more. He would never again trust anyone. Trust just resulted into a betrayal. _

"_Where are ya' heading?" Some gruffy old man's voice asked. Naruto glanced over his shoulder to see some old man looking at him curiously. He just turned his back to him. "No need to be rude. I was just trying to make a friendly conversation. Jackass." He added under his breath but Naruto ignored him and he thought perhaps the old fatty had given up. "So, why are you heading towards Bakura?" _

_Naruto didn't answer. Just closed his eyes and wished that images wouldn't haunt him._

_The gruffy old man looked at the creep who fell asleep. He could tell he was asleep because of the way his breathing sounded through the mask he wore. _

_Nonchalantly, he stood up and started to wander around, yelling loudly and acted more drunk than he really was. It didn't take long for some irritated guy to punch him. The old man responded with a punch of his own. A fight started and security needed to come and break it off. This was the plan until some angry looking humanoid charged into the fight, knocking out a guard. More people joined in to the fight. Women screamed and run for safety with their children. _

_Naruto just kept sleeping. _

_Freighter sent each and every guard to solve this fight quickly as possible. Even one's who were stationed to guard the bridge. So it didn't take long for a couple of thugs to overtake it._

_Next thing anyone knew, the ship came out of hyperspace. _

_Naruto woke up in the sound of blasters running wildly. Slowly he sat up. "PIRATES!" Someone yelled and women screamed and people run around wildly. Guards fighting against hordes of pirates. Some passengers joining in and some not many lying dead already. _

_A woman's body fell right next to Naruto. There was blood coming from her mouth. "H-h-help me…" She whispered when she took the last breath. _

"_Mama!" Some small boy rushed to them and tried to wake her up. "Mama! Wake up! Mama, please!"_

_Naruto sighed and ignored this. Perhaps this was his chance to die._

"_So much pain." A man's voice came over everyone else's. It was a man standing on Narutos other side. "What a man can do against such awful pain." _

_That voice… it seemed to drill into Narutos ears. Naruto noticed how he raised his hand slowly but he wasn't wearing any guns. Some pirate saw this too. The fight was pretty much over and pirates had started rounding people up. This pirate, a Weequay smirked and pointed his gun at the cloaked figure. "What was that?"_

"_Because of this horrible circle of pain, the humans will destroy each other. But no more." The cloaked figure stood up. There were red clouds attached to it. "Do you know it?"_

"_Know what?" Other thugs gathered around him. "What the hell are we supposed to know? Now, get back down or I blast you!"_

_The cloaked man turned around and looked directly at Naruto. "Tell me, do you understand my pain?" His weird eyes drilled straight through Naruto. _

"_That's it!" Boss of the group yelled and pulled his blaster. "That guy is-" He couldn't speak anymore. Nor did anyone else. All twenty pirates twitched painfully before they fell limb. _

"_You will die for my justice." The man walked forward. "What are you doing?" He asked suddenly._

"_What?" Naruto asked._

"_You and I share pain." He glanced over reached his hand for him. "Will you share my justice with me?"_

"_Who are you?" Naruto asked with a low voice._

"_I am the Pain." He answered. "Leader of Akatsuki. We will bring justice to the galaxy. Will you help me?"_

((A))

Naruto and Dooku looked at each other. The bottle of wine was empty on the table between them.

"And?" The old master asked.

The young man smirked. "'Listen what you've just learned, when you understand, then come back'."

Dooku looked at him for a moment before bursting out laughing. "Quoting me, I see." He laughed and took a deep breath. "Fine." He stood up. "I shall let you finish your story. When the time comes. Now then, on to business. Have you decided?"

"If I were to, what would I be doing? Leading an army?" Naruto looked up to him as he walked to the side of the room and placed the glass and bottle away.

"No." Dooku shook his head. "I know you would be most useful in the front lines, but I believe it would bring the Jedi on to us very aggressively. The time is not right for it. But there is something very useful you could do for me. Something… more indirect."

Naruto stood up interested. "Go on."

Dooku smirked before he turned to face him.

((A))

Naruto was on his ship, _Mirrorer_ heading up to the orbit.

He had said yes. After long time, he was finally Dookus apprentice. A dream come true. They would bring justice and peace to the galaxy together! Almost like father and son. He chuckled to the thought.

He was an unofficial agent of the Separatist forces. It felt weird. And now he would need to break news to Hiina. In a way that she wouldn't demand him to stop.

Now that was a hard one.

Well, maybe it would be easier if he wouldn't use words 'Separatist' and 'war'. Not first at least. And his first assignment wasn't that bad either. It was to find an assassin. Strong assassin who could be used. Naruto had suggested few of his bounty hunters and hired-assassin contacts but Dooku had rejected every one of them. He had asked him to find someone without a record.

"So… what?" He had asked. "Will I post a 'help wanted' sign outside and wish someone will come"

This joke had passed Dooku and he had only told Naruto go and find someone suitable. "Perhaps, you could teach that assassin few tricks. I heard you're taking care of Jangos son."

"I just try to keep him out of trouble. He's too young and too weak. Maybe in a couple of years but not now." He had answered and explained quickly the nature of the situation.

So, after that, he had been ready to take off and rejoin with Hiina when Dooku had stopped him. He had something to give for him.

Dooku walked up to the table where the inviting box had lied and picked it up. Then he took it to Naruto. "Here. This belongs to you."

Naruto looked at the box. It was plain, grey metal box, lightweight based how Dooku held it. But it had been calling for him all this time. Why? What was inside that box? Slowly, Naruto raised his hand over the cap of the box and opened it.

Inside was a lightsaber. An old lightsaber from the looks of it. The handle was worn-out wine-red leather cover. The controls were rusty. And it had a tail of three jewels attached by a leather strings. Exactly like the ones Naruto could make. With shaking hands he took it and gently touched it. "I-it's old." He said with shaky voice, but trying to sound his usual confident-self. "At least… twenty years old."

"More like forty." Dooku corrected and put the box away. "It was your mothers."

Naruto looked up. "My… mothers? But… how? When? Why?" He shook his head and cleared his own thoughts. "Explain."

"'Listen what you've just learned, when you understand, then come back', son." Dooku offered a satisfied smirk. "Remember, you still owe me the rest of your story."

Naruto looked like he would argue before he just nodded and held the lightsaber. "Did you know her? My mother?"

"Yes. I would like to think we were friends." He nodded.

Naruto activated his mother's lightsaber and the bright flame sprung out and unlike its handle, the blade seemed to be good as new. "It's red…" He commented the color. "Bright red."

"Your mother was called the 'Crimson Devil'. She was a legendary Dark Jedi in the Outer Rim who opposed the Republic and its corruption." Then Dooku smiled. "The rest you must find out yourself, or come to me, when you're ready to hear it."

Naruto had left, strapping the lightsaber next to his own. Two was never his style but he couldn't let go of this. When his navigation computer was doing its final calculations preparing for the jump to hyperspace, he was going through the possible explanations to Hiina.

((A))

Back on Raxus Prime, Dooku was following his departure from his balcony. "Did you enjoy what you saw, my master?"

"Yes. Very much, Lord Tyrannus. That boy will be most excellent to fulfill our plans. You allowed him to hear exactly the things he wanted to hear." Darth Sidious commended his apprentice's manipulations. Then he took a moment to think. "Yet, I don't sense much anger from him as I would have thought."

"Yes, he really surprised myself too." Dooku nodded. "I believe it has something to do with this 'Akatsuki' he told us about."

"No matter. I'm well informed of this 'cult' of and its 'justice'." Sidious passed the matter completely. "They are no concern to us. Only thing that matters is the soon to be extinction of the Jedi and the Galaxy that is soon to be ours."

"Yes, my master." Dooku bowed.

((A))

Naruto arrived in the rendezvous point, a space port in one of the less honorable places in the Outer Rim. He stepped out of _Mirrorer_ looking around. It was a busy hangar he shared with at least seven other freighters and cargo was being loaded and unloaded all the time. Everything seemed like he had expected. Expect, Slave I wasn't there.

'_Maybe they are in a different hangar.'_ He thought and started to stroll around, to see what was there. Perhaps he could get some small side-job in the process. In all his emotional state after receiving his mother's lightsaber, he had completely forgotten to ask any kind of payment for this. So basically, he was broke and small job wouldn't hurt him. And perhaps he could get some leads on this new assassin he was looking for.

So he strolled around the ports, asking questions, normal small talk every smuggler made dropping in questions if anyone had seen a Firespray-31-class attack ship or any exceptionally strong guys or available jobs.

Unfortunately, answer to every question turned out negative. There were no strong guys here, not even average guys. No jobs, because the beginning of the war had seemed to scare everyone away. And no sightings of Slave I. And he was getting worried. Hiina was a very punctual person especially when it was about meeting somewhere. It was one of her annoying faults. Nine out of ten she would be waiting for him. But not now. And when she wasn't, there was usually a very good reason. Why? What had happened? He rushed back to the _Mirrorer_ and saw that a message light was on.

He activated the communicator to and saw how very displeased Hiina came into view. "Hon, are you there?" The figure shook its head. "Seriously. When I need you. Well, you must've noticed that I'm not there. I'm in Naboo system in the Mid-Rim. And to make the long story short, that brat deserted me here. Took 'his ship' that I've been working on relentlessly for a month now and left me here! Anyway, come and pick me up. NOW!" Hiina disappeared.

Ten minutes later, Naruto jumped into the hyperspace which was a new personal record.

While the ship guided itself with the light speed, Naruto lied in the small, cozy bunk where they usually slept. But instead of sleeping, he felt like doing something completely different. He was looking his mother's lightsaber. It felt weird.

All Narutos life, he had been in the 'now' and the 'future'. He had never been concerned about his 'past'. Where he came from and such. Of course, like any other orphan child in some part of their lives, he had wondered where his parents were. But to be honest, he had never really been interested in such 'big questions'. Then he grew up and he was expected to let go so he did. Then this.

His mother had been a Force User. He never knew that. A Dark Jedi, like the Dooku had called her. But the question still lingered, what had happened to her. Dead, obviously but how? He touched the three jewels attached to it. Red… yellow… and blue. Very beautiful. _'So this is where I got it.'_ He wondered. _'Wonder what these jewels mean…'_

Anyway, the twenty year old man soon ignored these questions and stood up. He would need to start training now that he had the time. He hadn't had a serious fight until he had faced Luminara in Geonosis. And he had been lucky that time. Luminara had been tired and a healer and Naruto had by luck found and opening to push him back. He knew that if she had not been so tired, agitated and simply surprised, he would have lost.

She had fought against hundreds of battledroids, lost countless friends and allies, then, after a miraculous rescue, had been ported back to the same place where it all began only to find out the one person whose death she really hadn't grieved only to be alive and well. All those things had affected the way she fought.

Naruto was very objective when it came to evaluating people's skills, his own included. Any kind of arrogance had been beaten out of him years ago. He knew that was especially gifted fighter, creating his own style when he was only fifteen. But he knew that he was nowhere as good as a Jedi Master. Or a knight even. Not after three years of lazing around and playing with a blaster. He lacked experience, knowledge of the Force. Everything that masters had and he didn't.

He activated his own lightsaber. The first basic stance. Slash downwards and step forward. Another slash and step backwards. He had approximately eight hours before he would reach Naboo. He had enough time to through all the basics.

((A))

"There you go, miss. Will there be anything else?" A human waitress asked from a very angry looking Twilek who had ordered something to eat.

"No." She muttered. "Go away."

The waitress huffed offended and stormed away.

She sat there, eating… whatever the thing had been when it was alive. Many people in neighboring tables would have called it a Twilek butchering her food. She stopped suddenly and looked around. "WHAT!" She snapped angrily, her lekku swinging from side to side as she looked around. Everyone turned back to their dinners awkawrdly.

After she had practically minced the meat, she finally calmed down. That little runt had actually the nerve to leave her like this! When she would get her hands on him he would regret the day he ever came along!

She was about to get angry again when he heard people talking in the next table.

"But why the heck do I have to hang along?" The first voice complained.

"Because, until further notice, I have to babysit you. Now, sit down and let me eat!" Another voice answered.

"So, what are we here for anyway?" The first, much younger voice asked.

"I have a contact here which I need to check out." The older voice asked grumpily.

There was a moment of silence after the older sighed. "I'm sorry that your master died, Kiba. Kurenai was an excellent Jedi."

Jedi! Hiina perked up. There were Jedi in the table behind hers. Darling could be very interested of this… if that bastard ever decided to show up! He was probably taking the chance and screwing some Outer-Rim whores. She started to feel angry again when the couple of Jedi kept talking.

"Yeah…" Kiba continued with a wary voice. "She… it's hard to move on like that."

The older man didn't answer. Just grunted and kept eating. "Council made you my padawan until further notice but don't think it will stick. I'm not taking any more students, no matter how much they wish."

"Why couldn't they make me a knight then? I'm ready!"

The old man didn't reply.

"So… any news of Minato?" Kiba asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"None so far." The old man answered and stopped eating. "He will show himself. Sooner or later. That idiot can't stay quiet long enough. Don't even think about it." He added suddenly.

"I didn't say anything!"

"Your thoughts are plainly clear. You think that he aided Dooku somehow and so caused your masters death, so beating him you get some kind of retribution. Give it up. I said give it up!" He snapped angrily suddenly. Hiina didn't know what was going on so she tried subtly to glance over her shoulder. But it happened that the old Jedi was watching her at that very moment so she sprung her head right back. "Hatred and revenge are not the Jedi way. I thought Kurenai would've taught you that."

It was just getting excited when her communicator beeped twice quickly and then twice slowly. It was signal that _Mirrorer_ was now in this system and had just left the hyperspace. She glanced around. She wanted to stay around and watch these Jedis but she was feeling anxious to get back to her ship and see if anything was damaged. Her darling had piloting skills of a bantha. On a good day.

So she stood up and paid her bill before taking her things and left for the spaceports.

Jiraiya who had been watching the hot Twilek while eating returned to his food. He noticed that Kiba was still looking at the door. "That woman gave me a funny feeling."

"That's called attraction." Jiraiya explained. "Nothing to be ashamed of or even think about."

"Not that!" Kiba snapped angrily. "I mean… I have… feeling."

The Jiraiya sighed and shook his head frustrated. He hated teaching! Only reason he had accepted this babysit duty was because his friend Luminara had stared at him until he had given up. And because 'I can be the pain in your ass because I helped you through your studies when we were younglings' Tsunade had pummeled him when he had tried to get out of his it. "Ignore it." He muttered with a glare but Kiba was gone already. And left half of his own meal behind. "He dares when I'm paying for the food!" He spat out angrily and took switched the plates. He wasn't going to let this go to waste.

((A))

Hiina walked through streets of the Naboo city of Selton. It was a moderate sized city for a planet like this. Lots of green and open space. Beautiful Naboo buildings which signified how much this planet put a weight on culture and art. The interesting fauna and flora was so obvious here.

Darling would love it here. And she hated it.

She was a mechanic who loved machines, computers, metal and electricity. All those things. Almost exactly the things that her darling hated. He was a child of nature. She was a child of technique.

She activated her communicator. "Naruto? Are you there? Do you copy?"

There was some statics in the line when the sound answered. "Here I am. I've just found a hangar to land. I'll be down in couple of minutes. Where are you?"

Hiina did some checking with her writs computer. "I'm… seven minutes from that hangar."

"See you then in… seven minutes." He cut the link.

((A))

Naruto landed in a small remote hangar and checked the time. Four minutes to spare.

He walked down away from the ship and to the edge of the hangar. It wasn't in active use, from the looks of it. Old junk here and there. Lost of rusty buckets and… things. Even wildlife.

Small rodents jumped around, peeking curiously. Naruto couldn't help when he offered his hand to the little thing. "Here little fella. C'mon! C'mon!" He pulled out some snack out of his pouch and offered it to the little rats.

They didn't seem to mind about him when they started munching the food. He patted their heads gently and felt them pushing against his palm. He felt the soft fur and inner warmth. He liked everything alive. Like rats. Them especially. Their ability to adapt and survive in so many terrains was admirable. And he never forgot those who helped him when he was just a child.

Then he suddenly heard footsteps and looked up. Very pissed Hiina stormed the hangar, carrying luggage. When she saw Narutos eyes, she suddenly smiled and threw her things away and literally jumped into his lap and wrapped her legs around him before placing a passionate kiss on his lips. "I missed you!" She purred like a kitten. "Where were you? I was so worried! Did anything happen? Did you see other women?" She blurted everything in one breath while drowning him on kisses.

Naruto also realized how much he had missed Hiina in their small departure. He was thankful for the small break she had given him. But when carrying the Twilek wrapped around him, he felt like doing something completely different.

In fact, he was ready to do it right there on the ramp when he felt it. Suddenly he threw Hiina inside the ship roughly and made a quick turn. Then with Force he summoned his lightsaber from his sleeve and activated right before his head would've been cut in half. But he couldn't stop thinking when a leg came out of nowhere and kicked him into guts and slammed him right on to a pole that pulled the ramp up. He coughed badly and his eyes were blurry from the hit but he forced himself to concentrate. "N-n-(cough) not even a 'hello'? This sneaky isn't very becoming of you. Kiba." He looked eyes of Kiba Inzuka who had followed Hiina.

"I'm here to settle this!" Kiba pointed his lightsaber at him. "You're coming with me!"

Naruto tightened the crib around his lightsaber and deactivated it before stealing a glance over his shoulder. Hiina was frozen on the floor out of sudden panic. She could hardly move. "I'll be done in a minute." He whispered with a reassuring smile before forcing himself to stand. That kick had really taken its toll. "Nice one." He smirked. "You really have strong legs."

"Stop the chatter, Minato!" Kiba narrowed his eyes and prepared to attack. His green lightsaber raised behind his head while one had was facing the target. "Now, surrender!"

Naruto shook his head with a confident smirk. "You seriously think you could beat me? Remember? Me!" He stepped forward and they circled each other. "There wasn't an equal or senior who would match me in combat."

"That's not what happened last time." Kiba sneered back.

"In Rodia, you had your master with you." Naruto shot back nonchalantly. "I saw her dying in Geonosis. A Geonosian managed to sneak up on her while she tried to save someone. Why weren't you with her? Too scared?"

Kiba roared animal-like roar and jumped towards Naruto his lightsaber high above his head. He slashed down strongly right on top of Narutos head. He stepped aside and Kiba landed on the floor, his blade going through the floor. He quickly raised his saber and thrust at his opponent before slashing wildly. He kept attacking Naruto with random slashes full of openings but he kept dodging them skillfully. Kiba had never been much of a thinker when it came to fighting. So when he saw the familiar step forward, he tried to tackle it. Kiba suddenly countered by raising his foot and kneeing him into his guts.

"NARUTO!" Hiina screamed as he slammed against a pile of garbage. "Leave him alone!"

Kiba ignored her and walked up to the pile. Only thing visible was Narutos boot. "I know that I used to move too much forward! Master Kurenai was a good teacher who showed me how to use it as my advantage! I'm a Jedi! Untrained idiot like you could never beat me! Not even touch me! Now, come quietly and I will even let your girlfriend go. Out of kindness." He added smugly.

Naruto was feeling grumpy. He should end this quickly if anyone else were to come. He looked at his own lightsaber. Then he felt something nibbling his ear. One of the rats he had fed had come to help him. "Thanks, little guy." He muttered. "But I know what I'm doing." Their moment was ended when Kiba suddenly jumped high and was about to make another slash. "HAAAAHH!" He screamed and Naruto used Force to push himself backwards over the pile in time to dodge. Then Kiba suddenly shifted his body and aimed another kick which he managed to block with his foot. He made a back-flip and landed on his bare feet. He had left his boots behind.

"Finally." He took a deep breath. "I can feel the ground."

Kiba didn't wait for an answer. He charged again and this time twice as hard and fast. To Hiina who was now watching by the ramp only saw how her boyfriend was being murdered by some Jedi scum who swung his lightsaber like a maniac. "Why aren't you fighting back?" It was barely a whisper but she wished he would hear her! He seemed to have forgotten that he had a weapon in his hand. And he still carried a blaster! Why wasn't he doing anything? Then she saw a flash of his eyes. They were so focused. She had never seen it before. Such a keen look, like there was nothing that could get past him. Kibas wild moves seemed to become ever more eccentric and random.

Naruto was on top of this game. He knew that even if Kibas attacks seemed mostly random, there was a pattern there. He just needed to find it. Calming his breath and taking another step back and turning 360 with a sidestep. Where was it? Another cut upwards and Kiba changed his sword hand with a quick slash downwards. It was near… Kiba leaped like a tiger and stabbed Naruto side. He took another step back. Almost there…

Kiba stepped back and started a barrage of attacks. He was coming from left attempting a wide attack but would stop in the middle and stab forward and then he would try to tackle his opponent and end this all with a finishing slash.

A sound of two lightsabers connecting and he felt something pushing his body. He was slammed to the hangar wall so hard that it shattered. He could feel himself coughing up blood. His eyes got blurry but he saw Minato standing there, with his purple lightsaber activated a dark look on his face. Then it was too much and he fell unconscious on the floor.

Naruto deactivated his lightsaber. "Fool." He muttered. "You really believed that I was that weak. 'All warfare is based on deception' you idiot! Didn't your 'masters' teach you that? True, I'm nowhere near as strong as I was back in the Temple, but I'm strong and that's a fact." He turned around and walked up to the ship. "Hiina! We need to go!" He strapped his lightsaber on his belt.

Hiina saw a flash of another lightsaber right next to it but then it was covered by the jacket. "Are you okay?" She whispered, afraid that her voice would fail her.

"Yeah. No prob. You give me worse injuries when you get wild." Naruto joked and laughed loudly. Then he turned around. "It seems that you just don't get a hint, do you?"

Kiba was forcing himself to move. He tried to crawl and reach for his lightsaber.

Naruto sighed and used Force to pull it to his own hand. "G-gi-give it back!" He whispered painfully.

Naruto started walking towards him and activated Kibas lightsaber. "Sure. I'll return it." His eyes grew darker. He stood right above Kiba. "Three years ago, you and your master almost killed me by pushing me down that cliff. You said killing me would be an act of kindness." He laughed bitterly. "You remember? I saw you on your mission and asked for your _help_. And you two returned it by trying to take me in and then killing me!" He raised the lightsaber and took a deep breath. "For the past three years, I've been trying to forget that! Trying to move on! But the Force doesn't seem to want me to. Because I can still feel the pain of your betrayal. So now, here I am going to tell you _Jedi_!" He saw Kibas eyes looking up. "Dark Lord of the Sith will rule the galaxy and finally bring peace and justice that you failed to do!"

Kibas eyes widened in shock. Narutos eyes… they weren't blue! They were… red. Like flames! He couldn't move. He couldn't speak. He just looked up to his old friends eyes and realized that he was going to die.

"Die, Jedi." Naruto stabbed downwards. Kiba closed his eyes.

"NARUTO!"

Kiba felt the heat of his own blade only half an inch away from his neck. But he wasn't dead yet.

Naruto looked at Hiina a shocked expression on his face. "Hiina…" He whispered.

"Don't do this!" She yelled at him and run towards him. Her body shaking on every step. "You're not like this! Not anymore!" She held back tears as she tried to reach him. "Please." She pleaded.

Naruto looked away from her eyes and bit his teeth. Then he looked back at her and she sighed happily and smiled. His eyes were back to normal. "Let's go! Okay?" She tugged his hand away.

"You go I'll be right there." He whispered.

"But-"

"Don't worry. I promise I won't kill him."

She hesitated for a moment but then he had promised. He never broke his promises. She turned on her feet and rushed back to the _Mirrorer_. "I will start the engine."

Naruto looked at her go before turning to face Kiba. He had stopped struggling and had lost his consciousness again. "I didn't want to be like this." He said quietly and threw Kibas ligthsaber away. It clanged when it hit something. "I would've been happy just to live my life as a smuggler with her. But I guess I still have something that I should finish. Now that I've seen how low the Jedi Order really is, I need to do something about it." He brushed his hair calmly. "I will become Dookus apprentice and the next time we will see each other, means that one of us will die. You understand now, 'master'?"

Slowly, Jiraiya walked out of the shadows a very dark look on his eyes. "Your vision has been clouded, my padawan. By misunderstandings and this hatred and sadness that this war is creating."

"In other words by Pain." Naruto muttered and slowly turned around. "Did you enjoy watching Kiba get his ass beaten?"

Jiraiya ignored that and looked straight into his eyes. _Mirrorer_ made an unhealthy sound when it started and engines blew the dust around. "I have failed you." He held his lightsaber in his hands.

"Are you going to fight me?" Naruto prepared to take his own lightsaber.

Suddenly, Jiraiyas shoulders relaxed. "Minato, don't bother. I know you're strong but I'm still much stronger than you. And I have no intension of placing your capture above Kibas health. I need to get him into a bacta tank before it's too late." They passed each other. "But mark my words, brat, it's masters duty to repent for the mistakes of their pupil. So next time, I will kill you myself."

"You may try." Naruto answered and walked up to the ramp. "But we'll see if you can after my master has taught me." _Mirrorer _took off and flew away. Back in the hangar, Jiraiya carried Kiba to the speeder he had used and placed the boy's lightsaber on his hands.

"There's no turning back now." He whispered as he speeded away towards the nearest medical facilities.

((A))

Back on _Mirrorer_, soon as it jumped into the hyperspace, Hiina hurried out of the cockpit.

"Naruto! Are you okay? What happened? Who was that! Why did you get into a fight!" She hurried through corridors but stopped at the door of their quarters. Naruto was standing back facing her, shirtless rubbing his arms. They… weren't his usual arms. They were full of black tattoos like his whole backside was. They were slowly fading away. "What are those?" She whispered before she could stop herself.

Naruto glanced over his shoulder. "Sith tattoos." He answered truthfully and quickly took his shirt and pulled it over. "Very special tattoos that only appear when I use the Dark Side of the Force. My second master gave them to me."

Hiina bit her lip and smiled. "They look cool!" She yelled. "You're not hurt, are you? That's good. I need to go and check on the cumpolsor activator and then check the engines cooling system and then…" She stopped speaking when he suddenly embraced her in a hug.

"Thank you." He whispered and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"For what?" She asked confused.

"For being you." He smiled assuringly as he let her go and turned a back towards her before lying down on the bunk his face twitching painfully.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry I didn't notice! That bastard kicked you! Twice! Does it hurt?"

"Nah. It was all planned." He smirked before looking at her. "What happened with Boba?"

She shrugged. "I don't honestly know. Couple days after you left, we were on Naboo to refuel. I decided to do some shopping and when I came back, the ship was gone and all my things were on the platform. No note no nothing!" She cursed and looked at him like she was expecting something. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Aren't you angry?"

"Not really." He shook his head. "I kind of knew that it would happen sooner or later. That boy is too fixated on revenge. I've seen it before what it does for people."

"What'd you mean?" She titled her head.

Naruto looked away. "Back when I was a padawan learner, I was on this mission. Infiltration mission. I won't go into details just now but I met this kid, Sasuke. He had lost his family and struggled to get the revenge. He was ready to sacrifice everything and he did. I tried to help him."

"What happened to him?"

"He died." Naruto waved his hand dismissing the whole ordeal. "I'm just saying that Boba has the same eyes as Sasuke did. And right now, I don't think it's best to involve ourselves with him, as we have our own problems."

"But he is just a kid!" She yelled. "He can't survive on his own!"

Naruto shrugged. "He knows how to get in touch with us. And trust me, we move in the same circles. If I see him, I will promise you, I will wrap him up and bring to you so you can beat the crab out of him."

Hiina glowered but nodded. "But if he dies, I will never forgive you!"

Naruto smiled suddenly. "Sure you will."

"I mean it!" She slapped him.

"I know I know." He laughed as she kept slapping him. "I can dive into a black hole and survive because my fate is to die on your hands."

"Stop that!" She yelled angrily and stamped away. "I'm still angry with you!" Her voice echoed through the ship.

Naruto chuckled as he closed his eyes. For one small moment, everything was okay…

_Naruto was walking suddenly. But he wasn't in the ship. It was all blurry but he could make a temple or some stone structure. He was walking down from an altar. Someone was kneeling front of him._

"_You've done well, my apprentice." Naruto realized he was talking. "Your training is complete. My master has finally given you a mission."_

_A figure raised its head._

"_You must kill Anakin Skywalker." Naruto said without hesitation._

"_Yes, my master." The figure said with quiet respect. _

**CHAPTER END**

A/N: So? What you think? Too complicated? Well, I hope you enjoyed. REMEMBER TO REVIEW!


	4. The Smuggler and his apprentice

**CHAPTER THREE: Smuggler and his apprentice**

A/N: Thanks all the reviews. Nothing makes an author feel good about himself other than many reviews. I got juice at least for one more chapter before some other project (BLEACH, Katekyo MOK II etc.) so let's take this away! I know this fic is supposed to be about the good anime not the crappy cartoon but I need to go through some events in the cartoon like in this chapter. And to make it clear, I use starwars dot wikia dot com slash wiki for reference so if you think that some of my information or 'fact' doesn't add, then you can take it up there because it's from there I take everything I have.

A/N: I believe that rank means something for a Jedi. Like youngling, Padawan, Knight and Master. The change is greatest when Padawan is made a Knight, as Padawans many are held back by their masters cause they lack the maturity or for whatever reason. So like Anakin was owned in II and HE OWNED in III was similar to Naruto Kiba fight. Kiba was a Padawan. Still taught by a master and relaying on them in strength. That's why Kiba was beaten so easily. This was for my man Impstar and his review. Thanks man, I really appreciate your effort. Enjoy the chapter.

REMEMBER TO REVIEW!

**CHAPTER BEGIN**

"_I kissed a girl and I liked i~t. The taste of her cherry chapstick~. I kissed a girl just to try i~t. I hope my boyfriend don't mind it."_ Quiet humming and signing came over the sound of welding. A purple Twilek woman in a protective gown, that didn't fail to bring out her beautiful curves, was sitting next to a messy workbench full of metallic parts, tools, wires and such, while wearing goggles in her head as the sparks flew around. She had the most excited smirk as she took another tool from one of the hovering mechanic droids that swarmed around her and the little operation room she was in.

She took of her goggles and took a look of a mechanical arm she had been working on.

"Excellent work, Ma'am." One of the droids commented her work.

"Here." She offered it to it and stood up. "I need you to go and varnish it. I need it to be ready by the time in finished with the chip." She stepped to another workstation and leaned into a microscope and pressed few buttons in the computer and started working again. "Little bit… right… no no no no! Left. Le~ft. There!" She pressed for the final time and leaned back and stretched and yawned loudly. "Hnnn!" Then she pushed her chair away and it rolled over to the other side the room to a machine. She pressed few buttons and a tray came out and on that tray was a small computer chip. She snapped it away and started look at it. "Is she just good or is she just stunning? What you think, baby?" She whispered to herself so intensely that she didn't hear the clanking sound that was coming closer and dark figure that walked slowly according the sound. It came closer and closer. Droids turned to face it and quickly scattered in fright.

A metallic arm stretched forward, over her head. "Is it done?" The arm banged the table loudly and the heavily metallic sound demanded, making Hiina to jump upright in shock and turn around hastily. Then she sighed relieved.

"Ooh, General Grievous. What a surprise." She smiled widely but her jaw was visibly tightening. "In my workshop. Uninvited. Again."

The cyborg general ignored her and roamed around the room, scaring the droids and pushing things aside. "I asked you; have you finished it!"

Hiina shot a glare at him. "Don't question me with that tone!" She shot back. "I'm not your henchman."

"But you are my mechanic!" Grievous pointed his metallic finger at her. "So I suggest that you won't temp me or I will kill you with this claw!"

The Twilek didn't even flinch but took a step forward, closer to the man… what was left of him. "You wouldn't dare. You know that _my_ Naruto would destroy you if I even get a scratch on my lekku." She smirked smugly. "He's very protective you know."

"I do not fear your pathetic boyfriend!" He yelled.

"Maybe not but _he_ is your 'counts' second in command when you're just _my_ plaything." She pointed even more smugly. "Or how many Jedis have you killed since you last bothered me?"

The cyborg huffed angrily and turned away. "Is it done, I asked!"

Hiina rolled her eyes. "Yes! I have it here!" She showed the chip she had just finished. "This should be enough to finish my latest design."

"Then finish it! I'm starting to get tired of this waiting!"

Hiina didn't respond to that. Just turned around and put the chip on the table. "But I have to admit that this is exciting to see my biggest work in action like this." She brought out a blueboard which was used to draw and show plans. Grievous's new body was currently on display. "When I sold my design CB-503, I never thought I would ever see it again." She glanced over her shoulder happily. "This is really exciting. You see these lines here! With this new chip I can increase efficiency of your brains significantly."

"How?" Grievous asked starting to catch up as he studied the plans of his future body.

"Well, with your current body, CB-654, you're restrained to limitations of your original body but with my 800 I'm able add two more limbs into your body like this." She pressed another picture where Grievous had four arms. "This will increase fighting abilities surely."

"Interesting… (COUGH COUGH)." He turned away. "Can't you do anything to this!"

Hiina sighed. Some people just didn't appreciate her extremely high IQ. So she enjoyed dressing like a stripper. That didn't mean she was a genius mechanic. "No. Not yet at least. I believe you have those coughs because you still have your own lungs that were ruined in the explosion and based on what says here:" She turned around and pulled up the status report to the blueboard. "That eighty percent of your lung capacity was ruined when your body was burned. The person who installed you to your new body managed to decrease the damage into fifty percent by using biomechanic transplants but unfortunately he couldn't do anymore than that. Why, I'm not sure…"

"Then finish that operation now! (COUGH COUHG)!" The cyborg yelled before starting to cough again.

"I can't do that!" She yelled and twirled in her chair to face him. "If you haven't noticed, I have a degree in mechanic science! Not in biological!" She brushed her lekku over her shoulders. "I left the university before I could finish all my studies." _'That professors groping was just going a tad too far when he tried to slip his hand inside my dress.'_ She added in her mind. "But don't worry. These droids are all designed for this very purpose and will help me to install you into your new body without delay."

"Isn't there anything you can do!"

Hiina rubbed one her head-tentacles thoughtfully. "Well… I could write a description for some cough drops. I have an undergrad in pharmaceutical medicine."

Grievous stormed out of the lab, throwing droids and desks aside.

"Maybe I should describe something for those mood swings too…" She whispered quietly as she signed her droids to start cleaning up the mess the 'general' had left behind. She returned back to her work and started to inspect the new body parts.

After a while, another droid quickly hovered next to her. "Ehm… Ma'am." It started carefully.

"What?" She snapped back without tearing her goggles away from the mechanical arm she was holding. "I'm busy."

"I'm a very well aware of that, Ma'am!" The droid answered respectfully, trying to correct its mistake.

"And what have I said about little droids who don't listen to my orders?" She continued warningly.

"We… get the honor of becoming new spare parts." The droid gulped.

"Yes." She nodded acceptably. "Then why are you still here?" She glared through her goggles.

"But-but-but there's a message coming to you from Yavin 4!" The droid covered itself with its tiny hands.

Hiina dropped the arm she had been working with and squealed excited like a little girl who had found out that she was going to have a pony for Christmas. "Ooh!" She rushed through corridors into the small communication room and quickly pressed the flashing button.

"Yo!" Smirking Naruto came into view. And shirtless, Hiina noticed.

"Naruto!" Hiina squealed. "Are you okay? Where are you? How're you doing?"

The smiling blond was holding the small communicator disk in his hand. "I'm fine. Still on Yavin 4, finishing my training." He answered and sat down on something. "I just wanted to see how you are doing. So, since you're alive, may I presume that Grievous is in spare parts somewhere?"

"I wish." She muttered and sat down next to the figure, leaning closer like he was actually there. "That maniac is driving me crazy! I wish I would have someone… more compliant test subject than him." She smiled seductively to the hologram.

Naruto cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Well, but consider him as an ultimate road test. If your… toys can survive him, then there's probably nothing they won't survive."

"They are not toys!" She snapped agitated for his lack of respect to the science. "They are highly skilled and advanced technological miracles! Made my me!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Sure. Whatever you say, hun."

She pouted and looked away. "How long do I have to stay here?" She whispered suddenly.

"Until this war is over."

"But I don't want to be here! I want to be with you!" She turned around looking desperate. "This… this… hideout stinks!"

Naruto sighed. "Hiina, we've talked about this. It's either that I dump in Kimer. And you rejected that idea, didn't you?"

She huffed. Naturally she had rejected that middle-of-nowhere hell-hole. Kimer was a jungle planet in the Wild Space, somewhere in the Rishi Maze system without any electricity, space travel, settlement or even any intelligent lifeforms. It was far from everything and didn't hold any kind of importance to anyone. Financial, political or even strategist. So the chances that anyone would be bothered by it were slim to none and so a perfect place to stay hidden in this war. And she would never go there in a million years. She would rather stay in that hide-out and work for that maniac Grievous and she knew it. Unfortunately, he knew it too.

"Have you finished testing my new droids?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"What test?" Naruto asked. "What droids?"

She sighed sufferingly. "Dooku himself told me that you offered to test my new BX-series commandos!" She explained. "Ring any bells?"

((A))

"Nope. It doesn't. There must've been some misunderstanding." Naruto shook his head confused. Then he heard how a horde of battle droids were approaching his position. "Anyway, it appears that my break is over. I'll contact you soon. Bye." He stood up in a middle of a jungle clearing that was full of crushed, slashed, broken, or simply destroyed droids. He was now stepping over the exact commando droid Hiina had just talked about. It was twitching and tried to complete its mission by raising its blaster, aiming at the targets revealed back and pull the trigger.

Naruto activated his lightsaber and deflected the shot back to its sender without even looking over his shoulder. The blast went straight through droids head, shutting it down completely.

The human male walked in the wilderness that was chosen as his training site until further notice. For a full week now, he had been trying to survive this planet and endless lines of different kind of battle droids and other creatures this planet could provide. Before that, he had been at the main Temple, receiving training from his new master, Count Dooku. It had been over a month since his show-down with Kiba. One month since his final meeting with his old master, Jiraiya. And one month since the disturbing vision he had then.

He still didn't understand what it was about. Was he the master? Or the apprentice? Was he going to give the order? Or fulfill it?

"There he is!" The droids yelled and started blasting when they recognized their target. Naruto simply walked forward, deflecting all the blasts absentmindedly that kept coming with just one hand. These small fries were nothing to be worried about. He was worried more about how Dooku was planning to win the clone army with this junk? Well, it wasn't his problem now so he disregarded that thought when he heard the ominous rolling sound.

Droidekas! Four new destroyer droids with shield generators came from forward, starting to blast him. Naruto had to jump back to take a proper ground but still used only one hand to deflect blasts around. Then he noticed how two more those new monkey droids came out of the trees, blades shining ready. Between two fires, Naruto summoned his other lightsaber and jumped to face the monkey droids while he kept blocking blasts with his purple one. When he was right front of the couple of them, he activated his mothers lightsaber and the red blade went through the first one, taking it down. The second one managed to slash his face but he was able to pull his head in back time to avoid any serious injury. They landed on a tree where they engaged a furious combat, the droid dodging his lightsabers droidekas kept blasting, not caring about their ally in battle. One two blast too many he fell down to the ground but manage to shift his body so he landed on his feet. The droid was right on his tail.

When Naruto heard a bunch of supers coming behind him, he figured it was enough waiting around. He went offensive. He used Force to freeze the commando droid on its place, impelled it with his mother's lightsaber and used him as a shield as he rushed towards droidekas. Superbattle droids appeared from the bushes and started blasting and Naruto had to use his other saber to defend his rear when he charged.

Front of the droidekas, he threw the commando droid over them who blasted it into pieces in second and searched for Naruto who used Force to leap on a nearby tree branch and continue over to other side so both destroyers and supers were at the same side. He deflected the blasts while waiting for supers to come into his range and slowly, they formed into a one single line so they could maximize their firepower. When they were all in place, their target used Force to jump high and while in midair, he threw his lightsaber and guided it with Force and cut the feet of those supers. Then he landed so hard that dust blew out of the ground. Droidekas and some supers who still had some mobility in them kept firing at him as he backed away, using both hands to deflect attacks when he felt a big tree right behind him. He summoned his lightsaber where it had dropped twirled around, cutting the tree in half. It came down fast and hard onto the destroyers and even their shields could handle a massive, hundreds of years old tree coming down with its full weight. It crushed destroyers and twitching supers right under it.

Naruto put his lightsabers away and swept some sweat off his forehead and sat down, leaning on to the tree. "This is surprisingly wearing when you do it all day." He glanced over his shoulder when a silvery walking stick came into view with a speeder and landed next to him. "What is it, AE?"

A protocol droid AE-11 nodded stiffly. "Sorry to disturb your training, master but there's an incoming a message from Tantive. I believe it's from Count Dooku."

Naruto stood up immediately. "I will go and take it in the Big Chamber." He stepped on the speeder and the droid quickly took controls. It flew him over the tall Massassi Temple, where he had set his own personal quarters when he felt like using them. When they hovered over the Temple, the droid shook its head. "I don't think this that convenient way to enter the Temple, master. I would like to suggest-" But Naruto jumped over the railing and landed onto the windy roof. Then, with confident steps he entered the Temple.

He soon made his way to the Grand Hall, to the altar, where he had set up a holoprojector. Soon as he stepped front of it, Dooku appeared there. "Naruto." He said quietly. "How was your training?"

"It has been most welcome, master." Naruto nodded. "But I'm afraid these droids don't offer me much challenge anymore."

"That I'm relieved to hear." Holo-Dooku nodded. "I was hoping you would feel that way now."

"You have a task for me?"

"There is a hero rising in the mid of this war. And every hero is a standard around which our enemies will gather. We need to get rid of that hero before it's too late."

"Anakin Skywalker." Naruto whispered.

Dooku raised an eyebrow. "You're well informed."

"Just a lucky guess." Naruto said quietly.

"You've been well trained, my apprentice. So I can trust this mission to you."

Naruto waited. The vision was about this moment. He should brace himself. He would need to accept the mission eagerly.

"I want you to go into Rattatak as my representative." Dooku finished.

"As you wish." Naruto nodded before he blinked. "What?"

"There is a gladiator tournament in Rattatak. Many skilled fighters will attend. I need you to go and recruit the strongest of them." After Naruto kept staring at him without a word, he added: "Is there something wrong?"

"Not one thing, master." Naruto bowed his head. "I shall leave immediately."

((A))

Outer Rim Territories, Guter Wade, Rattatak. A red rock in the middle of the space. Narutos ship flew through the atmosphere into a deep chasm and into a platform. A model landing. And all thanks to the droid pilot he had in his own ship.

The ramp opened and Naruto stepped out dressed in his usual long, brown jacket.

A doorman was there to greet him and lead him into the Cauldron. The fights had already begun.

Naruto and his guide walked in the balcony, reserved just for him. There he had an excellent view on all the gladiators.

"I'm sure that you will be most pleased of what we have to offer." The guide answered as Naruto sat down.

"We'll see." Naruto muttered mostly uninterested. He didn't enjoy watching this kind of game. He would've wanted more to participate. But his master believed that they could find an assassin strong enough to kill Skywalker here, so he should keep his eyes open.

There were even few plausible candidates, given the chance. But against Skywalker or any other Jedi of his caliber… it was unlikely that anyone was that good. He was ready to resign himself when he felt a disturbance in the Force. Right next to him.

"Impressive." He applauded. "You mask your presence well. Flawless timing, perfect control, you have great skill in infiltration. My host would applaud your abilities, immensely. However, I'm not here looking for a spy."

In the seat next to him, where the guide had sat just a moment ago, a cloaked figure who was sitting there, turned towards him before standing up and jumping into the Cauldron. Amongst all the other gladiators.

Naruto felt himself smirking. Perhaps this trip hadn't been such a waste of time after all.

The figure landed on the arena, threw of her cloak, revealing a native Rattataki female. Naruto could feel her using the Force to throw away her enemies, then quickly using the flame throwing droid to her own advantage, using it to eliminate half of the gladiators without any real effort. Then, jumping over the droid, and using Force to crush him with the ceiling. There was explosion and the whole arena fell silent as the remains of the droid scattered among the remaining gladiators.

Others looked at her surprised but she countered with a simple inviting wave.

Gladiators decided to ignore their own fights and unite against this one enemy before she would destroy them.

Then this new fighter proved her abilities with the Force again as she dropped rocks from the ceiling on top of them. Only one to survive was a lone wampa that almost managed to attack. But it was killed by the giant bolder attached to the chain, carried by a Flog. This seemed to be the first, true challenge to this new assailant as she was forced to dodge another attack and draw her own lightsabers. Blue and green.

One moment later, the monster fell dead as lightsabers cut through its skin and abdomen.

The fight was over. And Naruto had found his agent. Or rather, an apprentice of his own.

He clapped his hands together. He was the only one to do so as everyone else were stunned out of sudden turnout of the battle.

"Impressive. Most impressive." He nodded, trying carry out some of that grace his master seemed always to have with him. "You're much stronger than I had sensed."

Assajj Ventress bowed her head. "Dark Side is strong in me. For I am a Sith."

Naruto laughed quickly. "You have guts. I'll give you that." Then he slowly narrowed his eyes. "But you are not a Sith." He leaped over the railing into the arena, using hand to support his landing. Then, slowly he circled around the young woman. "You wear the trappings of the Sith, you fight like the Sith, but all that can be imitated. You lack a vital quality found in all Sith. Sith have no confusion. No fear. And I sense lot of both in you."

"You're just a fool who knows nothing of the Dark Side!" She said in anger and activated her lightsaber. But before she could take two steps, Naruto raised his hand and gave the girl a taste of the true power of the Dark Side using the skill he hadn't used for years. Gathering the Dark Side inside him, his eyes turned red, his Sith Tattoos surfaced and his aura changed as he raised his hands and shot the deadly lighting out.

((A))

In Corusant, inside the Jedi Temple, young Merilian female shot her eyes open in sudden pain. She had been sweating through a horrible nightmare. If it was a nightmare. She panted quietly, trying to calm herself. Then, when she believed, she had calmed down she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Minato." She whispered sadly.

((A))

Assajj felt the terrifying pain going through her body, numbing her in the process and in a matter of seconds, the welcomed darkness took her and she felt limb.

Red-eyed Naruto finally stopped and slowly stepped forward before smirking satisfied. "I have found my apprentice."

He took unconscious body away to some side quarters, where a holoprojector was waiting for him. He contacted Dooku.

"Naruto. I believe you have good news." The blue Dooku appeared on top of the crawling disk. "Have you managed to find suitable candidate?"

"Of course." Naruto nodded and presented what he had found. "She is very capable, strong in Force yet unfinished with her training."

Dooku rubbed his chin and thought. "I must assess her abilities myself first."

"I have prepared for that." He nodded and the crawling projector disappeared into shadows.

While waiting his new apprentice to wake up, he took a look on her lightsabers. "Typical Jedi lightsabers." He muttered uninterested. The other one was seemingly older than the first one. "I can sense your old masters will inside." He whispered before placing them back on the table. Clear and visible. Everything was ready. He walked up the stairs into shadowy upstairs.

He watched how Assajj woke up and quickly stood up, examining her surroundings. When noticing her weapons, she turned her back to Naruto in shadows, giving him the opportunity he sought. He activated his own lightsaber and jumped into action, aiming to slice her back.

Assajj jumped high into air and summoned her lightsabers and landed on top of a table and took her stance. Naruto was on top of her again and she jumped away, Narutos saber slashing the table in half. Now he really saw the fruits of his own training. His senses were in their top form. Calmly, looking as she landed few feet's away and Naruto leaped forward, pushing her back, using only one hand to keep her on the edge. After two steps, she managed to hold her ground and they end into a block. "Really, if you were a Sith, wouldn't this fight be over?"

Ventress grimaced and pushed forward when she realized that her opponent was using only one hand and easily blocking all her attacks. She leaped back and used Force to pull a pillar, aiming it at Narutos back. He simply turned around and slashed it into half's.

"Enough." He shook his head disapprovingly and snapped the lightsabers from Assajjins hand using Force, throwing them far side of the room. Then finishing it all with a powerful Force push and crushed her to the floor.

When she struggled to stand up, Naruto pointed his lightsaber at her chest. "See. It's not that easy when facing a _real_ Sith."

"So finish it!" She dared him.

"We have other use for you." He smirked and deactivated his lightsaber. "What do you think, master?"

Dookus hologram looked down from the top of the stairs. "Impressive. The child has great skills with a lightsaber. You've found a promising apprentice, son. She will serve our cause well." 

Ventress quickly stood up and looked at the hologram. "I am honored." She bowed her head.

"This is my master, Count Dooku. A true Sith Lord. Darth Tyrannus." Naruto introduced Dooku as the crawling disk walked down the stairs.

"Naruto, do you think she is ready for the assignment?" Dooku asked and the Rattaki female turned to face him. To her surprise, he shook his head.

"Not quite, master. Even though powerful, she is not ready. Her skills have dulled in the lack of a master to push her forward."

Dooku gently rubbed his beard. "Fine. My master has informed me that Republic will move on Muunlist 10 in two weeks. You have two weeks."

Naruto bowed his head. "Thank you, master."

"Remember, Naruto, that disciple reflects on their master. Their success is your success. And their failure is your failure." He closed the comlink.

Naruto snorted quietly as he stood back to his full length, 1,75 meters. He had to look slightly up to see his new apprentice's eyes. They looked at each other for awhile. "What do I call you?" He asked, covering his nervousness pretty well. This was his first student ever and she was practically his peer.

Ventress bowed her head again. "My name is Assajj Ventress. Student of Ky Narec. Enemy of the Republic and the corrupt Jedi."

"Good." Naruto turned so his jacket flapped. "I'm Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki but from now on, you will call me 'master'. Come, my new apprentice, we shall see if you're truly worth my masters praises." He put his hands into his pockets.

Ventress stood up quickly, recognizing a chance to become stronger than ever before. Her master was strong, hiding it under that roughian look. She quickly followed him when she remembered her lightsabers and used Force to pull them back to herself.

She followed Naruto to his spaceship that quickly took off and head back to Yavin 4.

((A))

In the Jedi Temple, Barriss, in her nightgown was meditating. She had woken in the nightmarish vision and was unable to sleep again. She had walked out of her quarters into the Gardens to clear her mind.

As she sat there for a while, she heard footsteps.

"Barriss?" She heard a voice asking her.

"Sakura." She opened her eyes and faced the pink haired young woman wearing bandages over her arm. "What happened?"

"This? Just a stupid mistake!" She waved her hand dismissively. "This booty hunter bit me really hard when we subdued him."

"You mean 'bounty hunter', right?"

"I know what I said." Sakura said simply. When Barriss stared her for a moment, she waved her hand again. "You don't want to know. So, what are you doing down here, at this hour?"

"Meditating." Barriss answered. "I had a… vision in my sleep. I need to mediate on it now."

"A vision?" Sakura nodded impressed. "I see. What was it about?"

"It was… nothing." She looked away quickly before turning back and offering a smile. "What brings you at this hour?"

"I was on my way to the nursery." She nodded at the way. "My master put me on babysit duty while I'm here. She herself is in Hypori with Master Mundi and others. Do you want to join me when I do my rounds downstairs?"

"No, thank you." She shook her head. "I should head to my quarters. I can meditate later."

"Whatever you say." She waved her healthy hand. "I'll see you later."

Barriss walked through the Temple, wondering rather aimlessly. She couldn't shake off the feeling her vision had brought with it.

Before she knew it, she was standing on top of Temple roof, looking at the moons and stars that were visible. This had been one of her favorite spots when she was a youngling and she would drag her friend with her to look at beauty of the night sky. He would doze off after few minutes but she could just watch and watch the stars forever. The wind made her shiver and she rubbed her arms to get warm.

"What are you doing here, padawan?" She turned around to see her master Luminara standing there, in her own nightgown. "Is anything wrong?"

There was no point hiding it from her. "I saw him, master." She whispered. "In a dream."

Luminara looked at her for a moment before stepping next to her. "Minato?"

She nodded slowly. "He was angry. Sad. He was… hurting someone. He was excited. It's all so confusing…"

"Anything else?"

Barriss closed her eyes. "He… he is slipping into further darkness… Like he were walking into a very deep and dark lake. I could feel it every step. What does it mean?"

"That our worst fears have come true." Luminara looked into the distance. "Minato Namikaze is one of two Sith Lords. The apprentice." Barriss looked away quickly, hiding her face, like trying to reject what she had just heard. "I know it's hard for you to accept, but the boy you once knew is gone. The Dark Side has taken a hold of him and this Sith must be destroyed. Remember what he did to Inuzuka." Kiba had been brought to Temple for emergency treatment. He had some severe internal injuries and it had taken awhile in a bacta tank to heal all that. Luckily, when he was released, he screamed like bloody murder, demanding to have a chance to face Minato one more time. Luminara gently touched her padawans shoulder. "Best thing for you is to let go of any feelings you have for him and when the time comes, save him from himself."

"Master means… killing him?" Barriss whispered.

"Minato you knew would have never wanted himself to be used as a tool of the Dark Side."

"But what if he can be saved?" Barriss faced her master. "If one can turn to Dark won't they be able to turn to Light again?"

Luminara shook her head quietly. "Don't let yourself to be manipulated by him. You said it yourself. He is slipping into darkness. It's too late for him."

When she didn't respond, master knew it was over and she walked away. "You should get some sleep. We have an early day tomorrow."

"Yes, master." She said with hollow voice.

Luminara left her student alone under the night sky.

"You are wrong." She whispered suddenly as lonely tears traveled down her face. "Everyone is wrong. There is still some good in him. I know. I just know."

((A))

Assajj Ventress struggled through the jungles of Yavin 4, heading towards the Temple. All the exercise and humid air had made her sweaty and tired yet she went on. She needed to deliver the stone in her pouch to her master before next dawn and still be alive. And it wasn't too easy with every carnivore in the moon chasing after her. Normally she would have just turned around and slashed them into bits with her lightsabers. Expect her master had taken them. She needed to survive without her weapons. To make her stronger.

She had to turn around, used Force to throw of some felines that had managed to sneak up on her. She slammed them through a tree so hard that they broke their spines. Then suddenly, a commando droid jumped out and started blasting her. She had to dodge the blasts by somersaulting, trying to get ahead.

When she launched herself high in the air, she used Force to break the branch the droid was sitting on so it crashed down. It wasn't enough to end it. The droid landed firmly but it took a second to recalibrate its aiming system which gave Assajj enough time to land next to it upside down, bracing her hands into the earth and use her nimble legs to deliver a sharp kick into the droids neck, sending its head flying.

She jumped back up and swept some sweat off her forehead. Then she took a look of the sun. It was about to start setting. Without further delay, she continued her run.

((A))

"I told her to find a certain rock from the far side of this jungle. It's three day trip into one direction." Naruto explained as he looked at the projected image of his apprentice. "She only has until tomorrow or she will fail."

"Impressive." The real Dooku nodded approvingly. "You have proven yourself to be an excellent teacher. Her skills have improved. Don't you think?"

Naruto didn't answer but kept looking at the hologram of his running student.

"What is it?" Dooku asked.

"I have my doubts if she is ready for this mission." He answered and walked down the altar. "She is strong, but Skywalker isn't a weakling himself. Perhaps I should…"

"Naruto," Dooku placed his hand over his shoulder fatherly. "part of being a teacher is to believe your student. And besides, I don't think you would be that effective in this mission."

"You don't think I could finish him?"

Dooku looked at him sideways. "Something like that, yes." Noticing his dissatisfaction, he smiled. "Patience, son, patience. You will soon have your first assignment. But let us wait until your apprentice will reach her goal."

Naruto glared over his shoulder. "I heard you've taken another acolyte."

"Your ears serve you right." Dooku nodded. "Like few others I've found in this galaxy that see through the corruption of the Jedi and are willing to help us in our goal."

"I heard Quinlan Vos is one of them."

"Something bothering you with that?"

Naruto didn't say anything for a while as he kept his eyes in the hologram-Ventress. "Am I one of those 'acolytes'?"

"Of course not." Dooku shook his head convincingly. "They are merely pawns that I use in order to win this war. You, you are my apprentice." He stepped right front of him and placed both of his hands on his shoulder. "Like a son. Like my own heir."

Such a warm words were enough to convince Naruto and he nodded. "You know that Quinlan Vos is just using you." He said when they both turned to look at the show and sat to a comfortable chairs watching as Ventress was now crushing hordes of beetles with Force but the numbers seemed to be too great as she struggled to back away.

"How can you be so sure?" Dooku asked. "I made him kill his own great-aunt in deep anger."

"Yet my guts tell me that he is just using you." He glanced at him. "He wants the same as all your acolytes."

"And what would that be?" The old man asked intrigued.

"To find the Two Sith Lords and take their places." He smirked. "And that would be me and you."

Dooku laughed. "You consider yourself as a Sith Lord?"

"Hardly. But I know that the rest of the Galaxy does. After Naboo, Jedis made sure to let everyone know that you're the master Sith, and I'm the apprentice." He chuckled. "I hope master Sidious doesn't take it too personally." Then he closed his eyes and continued with serene voice. "Two there should be; no more, no less. One to embody power, the other to crave it. That is the Rule of Two."

"When your power eclipses mine I will become expendable. This is the Rule of Two: one Master and one apprentice. When you are ready to claim the mantle of Dark Lord as your own, you must do so by eliminating me." Dooku finished.

"Darth Bane who instituted the 'Rule of Two'." Naruto opened his eyes. "I'm a Sith. Not a Sith Lord. My former master didn't believe in that Rule."

"That mysterious Pain, I believe?"

"Yes." Naruto nodded. "After I met him, I became one of his… Paths."

"Path?" Dooku confirmed with ridiculing voice. "You became one of his 'Paths'? What a humoring idea."

"You may laugh all you want to, but we weren't just a group of psychos. Or yes, we were but we were some serious psychos with serious power." Naruto chuckled to the memory. "Deva, Animal, Asura, Human, Naraka and Outer. Six Paths of Pain." The blond man closed his eyes. "I became Animal, thanks to my natural connection with them." He looked at the hologramn with empty eyes. "Have you heard of the 'Tragedy of Rossa System' in the Expansion Region?"

"Yes. It had six habited planets which all faced near total annihilation. There was no explanation for these disasters." Dooku wondered out loud.

Naruto bit his teeth bitterly. "Yes there is. And we were it."

"Surely you're joking." Dooku chuckled. "Six men can hardly annihilate six planets of their habitations that easily. It happened in weeks."

"You don't know the power of the Pain." Naruto whispered and stood up hastily, starting to walk around nervously. "The six of us, released a hell on those planets." He paced around the altar.

"Tell me." Dooku said.

Naruto shook his head hastily. "I'm not ready to do that. Face those memories." He turned around. "We… I did some horrible things during my time as one of the Paths. I need to face them someday… but not now."

"As you wish." Dooku nodded. "Whenever you're ready."

The young man gulped. "I can tell you one thing. We had a 'reason' why we terrorized those planets."

"Really?"

"We were testing."

"Testing?" Dooku raised his eyebrow.

"We were testing if our powers were enough." Naruto whispered with surprisingly weak voice. He leaned towards a wall.

"Enough for what?"

The young man glanced over his shoulder. "Enough to destroy a planet in one go."

"Were you?"

"No." Naruto whispered. "After the sixth planet fell, our leader realized that we were too weak. He said that we all should go our different paths, get stronger and study the Force and come back when he would call us." He tightened his fist. "I have made a promise… to correct those mistakes. And never go back to that monster again."

Dooku watched the boy was struggling with himself. "That Twilek has really made a number on you, hasn't she?" He chuckled to Narutos sudden expression.

"Why would you say that?" He asked rather uncomfortably.

Dooku smiled. "When I left the Order, you were a happy child, eager to learn and travel freely. Then I saw you in Geonosis, where you were that happy child, grown into a cheerful man who enjoyed his life and freedom." Then his face darkened. "Now, I saw something I never even imagined coming from you. Such darkness that lies within you when you suddenly talked about your past." Then he smiled again. "Only way for a man to escape such darkness would be by a woman's gentle touch."

Naruto smiled back. "Thank you, master." He calmed down and sat back into his chair. "But I will still hold onto that promise to correct my mistakes." He looked at the old man next to him. "And helping you, to bring peace into the galaxy, is the first step."

((A))

Ventress reached the Temple just before time limit would have expired. Panting and sweating, she walked inside the Temple, into the 'Big Chamber' like her master liked to call it. It was like it had been when she had left it for her mission. Holoprojector, a camp bed, open cans of food and such. "Master?" She called out gently. Then suddenly she leaped forward when she felt a lightsaber coming from behind. She turned in the ground, taking support from the floor and she saw her master, holding his purple lightsaber. "Master?" She asked again but he didn't answer. He just charged ahead.

She immediately knew that this was another test.

She didn't have any arms of her own and she was tired so she leaped towards the altar, using the cans and the bed as a distraction as she made towards the window.

He used Force to push all things aside he suddenly felt blast coming through his old camp bed. He slashed through the mattress and saw how his apprentice had found a droid blaster and used it to even the odds. Calmly, Naruto made his way forward, while deflecting blasts away from himself. When his apprentice realized that he wasn't even slowing down, she stopped and quickly searched for something to use. Then she saw the lightsabers that were waiting on top of her. They weren't hers but they would have to do.

She leaped high, throwing the blaster to give herself a second more to reach those weapons. Naruto dully slashed through the gun and jumped after her. She knew she wouldn't reach that pair of lightsabers in time so she used Force to pull them into her hands. And not a moment too soon as Naruto had nearly cut her in half with his own. She managed to block him with her new pair of weapons and push herself back and land on the altar when Naruto landed on the floor, looking up.

Slowly, they watched each other and she took her stance. Her new red lightsabers against his purple.

Naruto took a deep breath and relaxed. Then slowly, he lowered his weight point and took some support from the floor with his hand and slowly switched the crib into a reverse on his lightsaber, taking it behind his back. Style of the Rat.

The hall fell silent and Assajj could feel the dangerous aura around him. She sweated under his hard gaze that wouldn't let her eyes go. She could feel everything in the room. The gentle draft. The hot sunshine in her back. Humid air. She gulped.

Then he charged, coming upwards from very low angle fast. The Rattaki forced herself to calm down. She had the higher ground. She was the victor. She raised her right lightsaber first and then her left. Then, waiting for the right moment when he would be on her reach she brought the right one down first with all her might. Then he changed his path by stepping right, blocked that blade and pushed it to the left when she suddenly twirled around and used her left to stab backwards. He dodged it and kicked her leg, pushing her down. Before she could somersault back up, Naruto pushed her down with Force and jumped front of her and pointed his saber at her chest.

The hall fell silent. And then a quiet clapping sound filled the void. "Good. Very good." Dooku stepped to the altar and Naruto stepped back. "Excellent work, child." He nodded approvingly and she quickly stood up and bowed her head. "I see your master has used this time well."

"Master is a good teacher." She said her head bowed down. "And I'm honored of the praises I receive."

"Good." Dooku nodded. "Now that your training is finally complete, we believe it's time for your task."

She looked up when Naruto stepped up. "There is a Jedi named Anakin Skywalker that needs to be… dealt with." He explained.

"Jedi." Assajj grit her teeth. "Their order is a fading light in the Dark. Corrupt and arrogant. They must be punished."

"Indeed." Dooku continued. "It will be your task."

"I shall not fail." She turned on her heels and left the Temple in such haste.

Naruto and Dooku watched her go. "She will be more than a match for the young Skywalker." He glanced at his own apprentice who kept looking at the disappearing ship. "Naruto?"

"Nothing." He shook his head. "Did you have something for me?"

"Yes." The old man nodded as he made towards his own ship. "I need you to leave to Hypori system and oversee our new General in action."

Naruto nodded. "As you wish, master." He started walking towards his own ship that was parked right next to Dookus. "AD! Come in here! I need you!"

"Yes, master!" The protocol droid/piloting droid hurried after him.

"Move you piece of aluminum." He said angrily. Here he was going. To his first battle when his first apprentice was doing the same. _'Did Jiraiya feel like this when I did my first solo mission?'_ He chuckled quietly. "When are we scheduled to arrive?"

"In nine hours, sir." The droid answered.

"Fine. I shall rest until then." He leaned back in his chair and dozed off.

**CHAPTER END **

**CHAPTER EPILOGUE**

Back in one of the Grievous's hideouts, one of the mechanical droids was searching for its mistress. She wasn't in her workshop. She wasn't in her quarters or in the communication room. She wasn't anywhere to be found and the little guy was starting to get worried when it decided to check her rooms for one more time.

He entered the small bedroom, right next to workshop and scanned it. There were no signs of her.

"BLUAAH!" A sick voice came out of the bathroom and the droid hurried to assist.

"Are you okay, Ma'am?" It asked carefully when it opened the door.

Very annoyed looking Hiina took her from the toilet with most frightening glares so far. "What you think you little piece of scrap metal… hn-hn-hn BLUAAH!" She stuck her head into a toilet.

"Should I get the medical droid, Ma'am?"

She didn't have time to answer when she threw up again. And this time there was distinguish sign of blood with it. The droid didn't wait anymore but hurried to the communication panel and contacted the medical bay and wished that it wouldn't be too late whatever it was.

**EPILOGUE END**

A/N: I know! I know! I did the most shittiest cliffhanger possible but that's what I thought was best. I hope you enjoyed the chapter like I did and it wasn't too confusing with all the fight scenes. I will soon return with a new chapter. See you then!


	5. The smuggler and general

**CHAPTER FOUR: Smuggler and General**

A/N: Some got it right. You know who I'm talking about and what I'm talking about. Many were more or less wrong. And one got it right on the mark. Good one.

REMEMBER TO REVIEW OR I WON'T UPDATE… even I don't believe that…

**CHAPTER BEGIN**

Outer Rim, Ferra Sector, Hypori System, planet Hypori. Separatist Headquarters. A silvery walking stick made its way through corridors, trying its best not to spill any of the foods it was carrying on a tray. And it wasn't easy when battledroids, officers and everyone else seemed to be programmed to intervene with it.

Somehow, it managed to enter the War room where leaders of the army were looking at the hologram of a battlefield.

One of the Neimoidian 'leaders' leaned closer to other and whispered few words into its ear. The second 'leader' nodded impressed and pointed something on the hologram and at same time, a whole company of clones were blown up. Separatist leaders clapped their hands like it was a play.

The droid ignored them and quickly made his way through the crowd to the table that was placed on to a low platform which had a better view of the room. It lowered the tray on the table and turned to face the man sitting behind it. "Anything else, master?"

Blond roughian looking man shook his head and the droid bowed stiffly before stepping next to the chair to its place. As the man took a pair of chopsticks and his food, couple Neimoidians made their way to the low platform.

"General Grievous's tactics are superb, my lord. Count Dooku will surely be most pleased to hear that our droid factories are safe and the Republic army nearly annihilated."

"What about the Jedi?" The man asked and slurped some noodles.

Like in one mind, all people quickly stood out of the way, giving this man a clear look on the hologram table. The first Neimoidian cleared its throat. "The Jedi and remaining of their forces have gathered here." An area flashed red showing the ruins of an assault ship. "We have that area surrounded by our forces and we outnumber them severely. They have nowhere to go nor any means to escape."

Naruto nodded. "Good. But stay on your guard. Never underestimate a Jedi. They are tricky." He looked at the board.

He had arrived in Hypori two days ago and taken the title of 'Commander on the field' even though he was only an observer and only thing he had to do was look at the holobard and make sure that Grievous didn't kill himself – yet. That maniac needed to be dealt with someday. He was a loose cannon.

He didn't really bother himself with the battle of today. It had been two days since he had last heard of his apprentice and he was getting worried. Maybe something had happened? He sighed. Being a master wasn't easy.

He finished dining and stood up. "Are they done?"

"Yes, it seems that the last of their troops have been destroyed. Jedi have pulled back."

"Good." Naruto walked to the door. "AD! Come! I need you!"

The droid flinched before quickly hurrying after him. "R-right away, master!"

"You're going, my lord?" Neimoidian asked.

"I want to see their fall myself." Naruto answered as he and his protocol droid exited the room.

They took a speeder to the battlefield, to the crash-landed assaultship that was surrounded by superbattledroids. Naruto could feel the presences of many masters inside. Especially one familiar…

The droid landed him next to a caped figure in the middle of the army that turned to look at him. "What do you want? This is my battle?" Cyborg general demanded.

"And I know that. I'm here only to observe when you kill the Jedi." He answered. "That is, if you're able."

AD watched between the two hastily when the Grievous huffed angrily and turned to face the assaultship. "Do not try to intervene, smuggler." He head out.

"What's the situation?" He asked from a superbattledroid nearest to them.

"General has just issued the warning after killing a Jedi that tried to call for reinforcements." The droid pointed at the corpse of Daakman Barrek. Or what was left of it.

"A warning?"

The droid flashed quickly and played a message the cyborg general had just played. After listening it, Naruto nodded. "Arrogant piece machine." He muttered and stepped over the corpse and followed after the general.

"Excuse me, sir! May I ask, where are you going?" AD asked and quickly tried to follow him. "I believe that's where the Jedi are!"

"I know." Naruto sighed. "That's why I'm going there."

"Oh… but sir! What about General Grievous? He told us not to-"

Naruto glared over his shoulder but didn't stop. "I don't remember that I was anywhere under his authority, was I, AD?"

"Of course not, sir!" The droid answered quickly. "I was only trying to point out a… Do you require my services for the moment?"

"No." He snorted. "Unless you can hold my lightsaber."

"I'm afraid that is not part of my programming."

"Then stay by the speeder and wait for my call!"

"Yes, master." The droid shook its head disapprovingly. "I wish he wouldn't be so rude all the time…"

((A))

Inside the ship, five Jedis were waiting. Exhausted, both physically and mentally. They had lost their armies and one of their friends presence had just disappeared and they were about to follow him to the death, with only a slight chance to escape. Even their only way to contact and ask for evacuation was used. They all wished Master Barrek had made it.

Two more Jedis quickly run into their hiding place. Master Ki-Adi Mundi of the Jedi High Council took a look of the survivors.

"Unstoppable. He is… unstoppable." Whipped Master K'Krunhk panted and took a deep breath.

"Never have we been outmaneuvered by a droid." Female Togruta, another member of Jedi High Council, Shaak Ti added. "His strategy is without flaw."

"Did you find Master Barrek?" Female human, Tsunade Senju, master healer asked. He blond hair was tied to a twin-ponytails and she wore a green robes. She was known for her temper.

Ki-Adi shook his head and didn't say anything. In another corner, he saw a Twilek female, Aayla Secura, resting.

Close to her, leaning back to a wall, padawan of late Barrek, Sha'a Gi, young human male was sweating nervously. "This is the end. We are doomed."

Including his fellow Cerean, Tarr Seirr, there were seven. Seven Jedi who were ready to face their enemies to whatever end.

Ki-Adi braced himself. "Our predicament is dire indeed. But do not despair. Focus! We are Jedi." He received encouraging smiles and nods from his friends.

"Jedi!" Everyone reacted to the new voice that echoed through the battlefield. They activated their lightsabers and rushed to corners and carefully scanned outsides. "You are surrounded, your army is decimated. Make peace with the Force now…for this is your final hour. But know that I, General Grievous, am not completely without mercy. I will grant you a warrior's death. Prepare!"

It became quiet. Deadly quiet. Then… slowly… a clanking sound could be heard. And with every sound, it became stronger… closer. Every Jedi tried to find the source of the sound.

"Can't see anything." Tarr Seirr said as he looked around from a hole. Then he back away, carefully.

"That noise…" Shaak Ti whispered.

"He is coming… alone." Ki-Adi Mundi answered.

"We can't face him!" Young padawan Sha'a Gi screamed nervously.

"We must try, padawan!" Mundi yelled.

"Remember, there is no death. There is only Force." Tsunade said calmingly to the young man who tried to nod.

Slowly, everyone backed away from their places, covering each other's backs. The sound kept coming closer and closer.

"It's close, but where?" Tarr whispered.

"It's all around us!" Sha'a yelled.

"Calm yourselves." Ki-Adi Mundi tried to calm them. Then it stopped. The footsteps ceased and it became so quiet. "Steady." He tried to keep everyone calm. He needed to keep everyone calm. Sha'a was about to break down. "Steady!"

The padawan closed his eyes and screamed suddenly, and charged forward. "AAAH! Owh!" He let out a sound when he was tackled.

"Calm down you brat!" Tsunade yelled and crabbed the boy by his collar and threw him back to others so roughly that he probably broke a bone or two. "Now is not the time to loose your cool!"

"S-sorry…" The padawan mumbled and Tarr helped him to stand up. He and Ki-Adi offered the master healer a thankful nod when their eyes widened. "BEHIND YOU!" They tried to warn her.

Tsunade twirled around fast as she could activating her green lightsaber. And not a seconds tenth too soon as two lightsabers came out and hit her saber so hard that she was flung back to the other side of the room.

"Tsunade!" Ki-Adi yelled and rushed to her side as others quickly formed a ring around them.

The blond woman coughed and refused the support from him and settled with a wall. "I'm okay…" She whispered but twitched painfully. "Where is he?"

"He is gone." Aayla whispered. "Can you fight?"

"Don't get cocky, kid." She forced her back to straighten out. "My morning exercise is harder than this."

Aayla smirked. "Just don't strain your back, grandma."

Slowly, seven Jedis formed a circle and calmly made their way through the room, not letting anything to pass by. Padawan Sha'a was still near the breaking point but at least he was focused. Had Tsunade not been there, he would've surely been killed by that monster.

Every other Jedi was waiting, trying to stay calm under this pressure. But that thing had managed to slip away. And there was no sign of anything. No sound. No sight. No presence. Like he was never there.

All that changed when they heard two lightsabers being activated right above them.

((A))

Naruto leaped through the rubble, crawled through holes and in shadows until he finally found the Grievous, hanging from the rooftop, right above the circle of Jedi.

He didn't feel like interrupting anything so he just took comfortable position as possible while hanging from few wires upside down. Just like old times. Then, slowly, he put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a holodisk and pressed a recording button and pointed it at the Jedi. Hiina would surely bug him with all the questions. This would save a lot.

Grievous made his move. He let go of the roof and landed in the middle of the circle but not too quickly as everyone managed to jump back. He activated his lightsabers and the fight began. Every one of the seven Jedis engaged him but Grievous's unpredictable body and completely new fighting style kept the Jedi on the edge.

Naruto dropped the holodisk on the floor to gain better image of surroundings.

When the disk hit the floor, it made a sound, causing everyone to jump away from it. Grievous growled and glared up to Narutos hiding places. "What are you doing here! I told you not to intervene!"

"Who is that?" Mundi whispered when the shadow figure leaned backwards, onto some edge, like a comfortable seat from which to look at the battle.

"He doesn't seem to be joining this fight." Shaak Ti whispered as they reformed their defenses. Then she saw Tsunade twitching. "What is it?"

"I didn't expect to see you here, brat." The blond woman cursed.

The figure moved slightly, revealing its face from the shadows. "Nice to see you too, Old hag." Naruto grinned. "Still hiding under that face, are you?"

Jedis looked shocked as they recognized him. "Minato Namikaze." Mundi whispered. "What are you doing here?"

Naruto shot a glare at the Cerean elder. "None of your business." Then he smirked. "But since you're not going to live that long… I'm merely here to observe our newest general in action." Then he glared at the cyborg. "Why are they still alive?"

Grievous growled and retook his stance. "Do not dare to intervene!"

"Wouldn't even dr-" Naruto was about to answer when he great force pushing him back, over the edge and to the opposite wall. Then the pressure disappeared, and he fell to the ground hard. He barely managed to catch his breath when a blur of green almost cut him into halves. He pushed himself back with very animal like moves and dodged the attack, made a somersault and landed on his feet. Very great feeling of nostalgia went through his mind when he saw the face of equally angry Tsunade glaring at him, the vain almost exploding in her forehead. "This ends now."

"You still wish to kill me? What? Last time wasn't enough for you?" Naruto asked and Tsunade countered by another attack.

General had started a fight with six other Jedis, leaving Tsunade alone, for now. He wasn't going to let anyone hog his pray but at the moment, that fool served as a great distraction.

"If I had known that this were to happen, I would have been much more thoroughly the last time." She muttered and raised her lightsaber.

Naruto used Force and his lightsaber appeared out of his sleeve. "I agree. You should've." He leaped forward twirling confusingly, trying to impel Tsunade with one hit. She only took a step back and lowered her saber to a defensive stance and blocked the first attack. Naruto landed behind her turned around fast, hitting her saber hard. She pulled back again but then took a step forward and tried slash his head off. He ducked and lowered his stance again. Coming from low angles, he jumped and leaped like a… damn rat. Tsunade managed to keep him at arm's length but that was just about it. She was tired and that last blow by Grievous had taken its toll. But their combat was fierce and hard and neither was giving in.

They ended in a block and jumped back. "I guess you've really done serious training since we last fought." Tsunade smirked. "You're almost as good as Sakura without her arms."

"Excuse me?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Senility really must be getting to you."

Tsunade snorted. "You know, brat, when others have dealt with that screwdriver of yours, we will take you to the Temple and you will explain everything to us." She hardened her gaze.

"I don't really know about that." He smiled back just when something landed between them.

"Sha'a!" Tsunade yelled when she recognized the twitching body of a young padawan.

"H-help me…" He whispered and tried to reach for her.

Tsunade controlled the urge to dive in and do what she could but she remembered that she wasn't alone.

"So what's it's gonna be?" Naruto smirked confidently. "Save a useless friend or destroy the Sith?"

She struggled between choices. She glanced at the scene where others were fighting. Or rather, only ones who were still fighting like Ki-Adi Mundi and Shaak Ti. Others… others were gone! Then she locked her eyes at Naruto.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to intervene. This was supposed to be an observation mission anyway." He put his lightsaber away and stepped back. "Why don't you try and save your friends."

She didn't take any chances, she used Force to pull the wounded padawan back and started healing, staying fully conscious of every little thing around her. Then, slowly, she tried concentrate more and more on healing. Naruto really stayed out of the fight and didn't make a move.

When she felt that Mundi and now Aayla were keeping the mechanic menace in check, she needed to find out. "Why? Why are you letting me heal him?" She glared up to Naruto who was leaning to a wall leisurely.

He shrugged. "You would never understand my reasoning." He turned to face the battle at the side. "Besides…"

"Besides, what?" She demanded.

"Never mind." He sighed just when Grievous crabbed Aayla by her face with his claws and threw her somewhere into the interiors of the ship. "That was unnecessary." He muttered and grieved briefly for the loss of a beautiful Twilek woman… then he flinched and looked around in swift panic. Thankfully _she_ wasn't anywhere near… hopefully. _She_ would never let him live it down if _she_ were to find out that he saw another Twilekess.

Tsunade hadn't noticed this because she was paralyzed from shear shock. Jedi! Six Jedis were taken down by a droid! And she was already busy with this padawan and she couldn't sacrifice one life for another. One life isn't worth a thousand but neither were thousand lives worth one. She bit her lip and forced herself to save the one life she could and trust that they would survive. Ki-Adi Mundi was only one standing, and she saw that he had lost his lightsaber. Grievous was balancing with three sabers, one of them that used to belong to the Cerean elder. "Ki!" She yelled and quickly threw her own lightsaber to him. He needed it more than she did.

"I thank you." He sighed relieved and as he activated her lightsaber. "I need you to take Sha'a and run away." He narrowed his eyes. "I will deal with them."

Grievous laughed and Naruto chuckled. "Foolish Jedi!" The cyborg taunted. "You have no escape. None of you has! Prepare to die!"

"There is no death. There is only Force!" Mundi answered and took the best defensive stance he could. Grievous didn't wait and charged at the Cerean elder. They engaged in fighting and the master started to get a better understanding of this mechanical menace.

After a while however Naruto sighed and turned around. "This is over." Tsunade turned towards him. "Might as well head back-" He was about to leave when he felt something flying by his ear. He ducked right on time to avoid a kick aimed at his head and then one who delivered it landed right in front of him, blocking the escape.

"I will not let you escape, Sith." Female Togruta panted. Shaak Ti had regained consciousness by sheer luck and used what remaining strength she had in her body to hold this man back.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "And you think you can hold me, Jedi?" Shaak Ti took her stance without any weapon. She was wobbling like grass in the wind. She was barely standing and Naruto could smell blood coming from her. "You really think you can beat me like that?" He asked humored.

Togruta bit her lip and tried to stand still but her vision was getting blurry and she could barely connect with anything. "Tsunade…" She whispered the blond healer looked up from her patient. "How is he?"

"He is stable for now." She answered and stood up, using Force to call forth another lightsaber that was lying in the rubble. It had belonged to the young Cerean man but now, it would serve Tsunade. "Let's switch, I will finish him."

"I-I'm sorry…" Shaak whispered and collapsed.

Naruto didn't even look at her but locked his eyes with Tsunade. "So it really is coming down to this?"

Tsunade didn't answer, activated the blue lightsaber and rushed forward, she slashed and Naruto activated his own, the blades collided and they started fighting like dancing around.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Mundi was being cornered by Grievous. The old man was getting tired but forced himself to stand up another attack and come back for more. He needed to finish this, this, this monster for all those Jedi who this thing had killed. This monster should not be allowed to leave the battle. Even if it caused his own life.

And if by any chance possible, he needed to stay alive long enough so they could finish even bigger threat that this droid general. He could feel his friend and comrade Tsunade engaging the Sith at the other side of the room in a fierce combat.

Even if they all had to sacrifice their lives, the Sith needed to be destroyed. For the future generations. For the freedom of the Republic.

Then, one time, just one time his hand was clutching to the lightsaber too loosely and Grievous send it flying across the room. Seeing his chance, Ki-Adi concentrated on the lightsaber, aiming at the Sith on the other end of the room.

Back at the other side, Naruto felt how the flying lightsaber nearly cut his head of and he had to bend his back to avoid it. He could feel the warmth radiating from the blade as it missed him by a near inch.

Mundi cursed inwardly in defeat when he had to let the lightsaber go and jump back so he wouldn't be killed. He needed to survive! Just a little longer! Force would show him a way.

Naruto slowly stood up and saw how Tsunade used Force to summon her own lightsaber back to her. Then, she raised the both blades and took another stance. "I'm sorry, that I have to do this."

The young man shook his head. "So am I." He charged and they engaged another fierce fight. Tsunades twin blades kept running around and Naruto had to summon all his skill to able to survive. They blocked each other and Naruto had to jump back. Tsunade didn't give him a second to recover but kept pressure on him, all the time.

Then, she took one step too much and he managed to trip her with his leg. She fell on her back and Naruto slashed down with both hands, forcing Tsunade on to her back.

"Funny." Naruto said through his teeth as they struggled. "I always dreamed about getting on top of you when I was a kid."

"Better live your dream now!" She yelled back and kicked him into his gut hard and he flew across the room. She jumped on to her feet and saw Naruto lying down on his stomach, unmoving. There was a trace of blood running down his forehead. He must have hit his head when flying back. Slowly, she used Force to summon Narutos lightsaber from him and threw it away. Then, carefully made her way to him. He was lying on the ground, so relaxed that it was painful to watch.

"_Old hag! Teach me how you do that backflip!"_ The voice yelled from the past. She fought back tears and raised her lightsaber. "I'm sorry, Jiraiya… Minato… Kushina…" Her hand fell and the blade down came down swiftly.

Suddenly, a red blade came through the brown jacket Naruto was wearing, and it impelled right through her shoulder. Her eyes shot wide open in shock. The blade was pulled and she wobbled backwards a step or two. Naruto stood up, eyes closed. "What name did you say?" He whispered and opened his eyes slowly.

When he opened his eyes, Tsunade felt the fear going through her. Not the fear of her own inevitable fate which had obviously been decided. It was fear for the galaxy. Fear for the Jedi Order. Fear for her own student. Because now, the boy in her memories was gone. And front of her, there was a Sith, strong in the Dark Side of the Force surrounded by the Dark Side.

Naruto used Force to throw her away and she hit her back to rubble. She dropped her lightsabers and they rolled on the floor. She twitched painfully when brought her hand to her shoulder trying to ignore the blinding pain. She glared when her enemy slowly walked up to her, eyes flaming red. "I asked you, 'what name did you say'?" He hissed angrily.

Tsunade noticed his weapon. The old design. Three jewels. "That lightsaber… it's Kushinas?" She looked away. "I guess it's no wonder you hate us so badly."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I mean… not many people can just ignore the way their mother was killed. But don't listen to any lies Dooku told you! She was a threat to the galaxy! She needed to be killed!" She said pain in her eyes. Not the pain of her shoulder but the pain of quilt.

"Who… who killed my mother?" Naruto asked, his eyes turning more and more flaming. Tsunade could feel his anger raising.

The realization hit the wounded master. "You don't know? He didn't tell you? When why are you-"

Naruto used Force grip onto her throat. "Tell me!"

Tsunade managed to smirk confidently. "D-do you really thi-think that I would answer to a threat?"

Sith thought his options. "Fine." He let her go. "Then another way, I guess." He pointed his lightsaber at the resting Sha'a. "Tell me!"

"You wouldn't! Minato! You can't do this!" Tsunade screamed.

"I am Naruto! Son of the Crimson Devil! One padawan doesn't mean anything to me!" He yelled.

"You've really fallen so low…" She whispered with sad eyes before bracing herself. "KILL HIM!"

Naruto was slightly confused when he first realized that he was being fired at. He turned around and saw a group of clones. Not just any regulars but these were different. Their aim was better and their formation was more effective. "Back-up?" He cursed and jumped back first into the shadows where he met fleeing General Grievous. "How did they get here!" He demanded to know from the cyborg as they passed each other who only growled an answer. Blaster fire and explosions followed them everywhere. Naruto hid into rubble and quickly climbed the wall.

"Shoot them down! Shoot them down!" Mundi yelled as few clones rushed to help the wounded. Tsunade watched as Narutos shadow flashed through the rubble, always couple steps ahead the explosions and blasts. Then, Grievous attacked from the other direction, taking out ARC troopers that were on his way. And then Naruto appeared from another corner, making his way through another patch.

ARC-77, 'Fordo' called for back up and their gunship appeared through the wall.

Naruto and Grievous pulled back into shadows when they were being fired at.

"Everyone, get in!" Fordo commanded as they loaded the wounded.

"No! We must pursue!" Ki-Adi yelled but the ARC-trooper stopped him.

"General! We can't. The survivors will die."

Ki-Adi Mundi nodded defeated and quickly jumped onboard. Last of the troopers arrived in and the ship flew away.

Onboard, Tsunade was lying on the gurney. "Are you alright?" He asked from her.

"I'm… fine." She whispered as the sedative took over and she fell asleep.

Cerean elder nodded and looked around. "What about the others?"

"There were no other survivors." Fordo answered solemnly nodding at Shaak Ti, Aayla Secura and padawan Sha'a Gi who were all critical. "Others didn't make it. These just might."

They escaped Hypori quickly, leaving defeated.

On the surface, Grievous was taking his spoils, lightsabers that had once belonged to Jedi. "Run, you Jedi. Your only evading the inevitable. I will find you." He glared into distance when he turned to face Naruto who was glaring back. "I told you not to intervene!"

"I do not work for _you_." Naruto glared back with flaming eyes so hard that even Grievous faltered a for second before bracing himself again. "You're just my girlfriend's toy. If my master allows it, I will crush like a bug. After all," He raised his hand and slowly tightened his fingers. Grievous felt something clutching his heart. "I know exactly how to deal with you." He turned around and walked away and the pressure disappeared. Then he stopped and summoned the holodisk he had dropped which had started this mess. He played something of the played data before putting it away. "I need to report to my master immediately." He left the destroyed ship and the raging general. "AD! Get over here!" Narutos voice echoed through hollow field.

"Right here, master!" The droid hurried with the speeder. "I'm very glad to see you're alright, sir. I hope everything went like planned."

Naruto ignored the kiss-ass droid and leaned on his seat. "Get me to my ship. I want to be in hyperspace in half an hour."

"R-right away, sir." AD speeded away, through the victorious separatists forces.

((A))

When Naruto had enjoyed his food a while back, in Yavin 4, there had been a vicious duel going on. Assajj Ventress had managed to lure her target, Anakin Skywalker from the battle over Moonlist 10 and bring him back to Yavin 4. There, she had tightened her hands around her lightsabers, promising to make her master proud and began the fight.

It had been fierce battle, going through jungles and temples. They had been very evenly matched. Until one point, she had suddenly lowered her stance and twirled forward. The maneuver shocked Anakin as he had seen it in the past. It was Narutos 'Hurricane of Doom' (that idiot had the worse naming sense). And by the time he realized it, she slid his hand off. Lucky for him, it was the mechanical hand.

He had lost his lightsaber with his arm and the victory had been certain for the young assassin. She could hear her masters praises. But from somewhere, her target summoned strength unlike anything before that moment.

She had been thrown into a deep chasm.

And now, Assajj was lying on the bottom of the canyon, blinking her eyes. She felt wet. She struggled to raise her head to see that she was lying on a small pond. It was most likely rain water that had gathered into one place. It had saved her life. But she didn't feel happy at all.

She had failed. Her target was alive and probably left the planet already. She had failed and now she was going to die. Then she noticed something moving in the corner of her eyes. Something was jumping and leaping in the walls like a monkey… it were a group of those commando droids that were scanning the area. Were they to save her or kill her?

Then one of them noticed her and everyone gathered around her. Two of them, raised their arms aimed at her and launched cables. They tied her tightly before making more sounds to each other before starting to climb.

They reached the temple where she had fallen but they didn't stop. They continued to carry her towards the main Temple, not letting her go. Too injured to try anything, she submitted to her fate, whatever that would be.

She saw a ship landed on the platform. It was a small unregistered freighter. Droids carried her in. There she was put on a bacta tank without anyone making any sounds. At least she wasn't going to be killed so she allowed herself to be healed.

She fell asleep while letting the bacta do its wonders on her and didn't even realized that her transport had been entered the hyperspace.

((A))

While Assajj was being healed, Naruto was lying in the ground, waiting for Tsunade to make her move, another battle had just taken place.

In the ice world of Ilum, in Ilum system of Unknown Regions, Luminara and Barriss had been there to make a new lightsaber for the apprentice. She had lost her weapon in an accident during her last mission.

They had been interrupted when a group of militarized Spelunker probe droids entered the Temple, in order to destroy it. They had fought back but been trapped inside the Temple when the bombs had exploded.

Master Yoda had come to the rescue, with the Senator Amidala of Naboo and they had just seen the hologram displayed by R2-D2 where Count Dooku had ordered the droids to destroy the Temple.

They had returned to Amidalas ship. They were well on their way towards Corusant. Barriss had started meditating to calm herself. Luminara and Yoda were having a quick council among themselves of what this attack on the Temple of Ilum meant when Barriss suddenly screamed in pain and held her head.

Everyone froze as she fell down, clutching to her head, whimpering. Senator Padmé Amidala covered her mouth. Her bodyguard, captain Typho stepped back in shock. Droids C-3PO and R2 were stunned. Jedi master quickly jumped to her side.

"What is it, child?" Luminara asked concerned. "Barriss, are you alright?" She saw how her apprentice was crying tears.

"He… he is angry…" She whimpered. "I'm… loosing him… dark… It's so dark…" She stopped when Master Yoda used a forbidden Jedi technique and stunned her. Her eyes went blank and she fell unconscious.

"Is she alright?" Amidala hurried to ask. "Was she hurt? Does she need help?" But Luminara shook her head. "What is it?"

"Know something of this, you do, Master Luminara?" Yoda asked. "Talk later. Take care of padawan first, we should."

They carried her gently to a small medical station in the ship. After a medical droid was instructed to look after her and keep her sedated, others returned to Senators cabin and everyone waited for Master Luminara to explain herself.

"Explain, would you, Master Luminara?" Yoda encouraged her.

Luminara collected her thoughts before nodding firmly. "It was Minato Namikaze."

"Who?" Amidala asked confused. The name was somewhat familiar but she couldn't point her finger to it.

Yodas face darkened as if he had expected this. "Feared so, I did." He turned towards the senator. "Minato Namikaze a fallen Jedi he is. Turned to the Dark Side he has. Deep within Dark he is."

"But how…?" She tried to ask but Luminara interrupted her.

"When Barriss was still a youngling at the Temple, she had a friend who she shared everything with. They were very close and good friends." She explained. "That friends name was Minato Namikaze. The fallen Jedi."

"Grew up close, they did." Yoda continued. "Younglings together, padawans together. Many things they shared. Deep connection."

"Minato Namikaze was a padawan of Master Jiraiya." Luminara spoke again. "He had an excellent future in the Order until… he killed senator of Juraran."

"That's it!" Amidala understood. "I remember that! It happened almost four years ago! A senator was killed in his own office by a Jedi in the presence of the five other Jedi and dozens of witnesses. They failed to apprehend the culprit who escaped." She looked at the door. "I had no idea she used to be a friend with him. So, what happened?"

"For months, he run. Then for another three years, heard nothing of him. Dead we presumed. Master Kenobi and his padawan said in explosion he died."

"Anakin did-! I mean… you said that it was Master Kenobi and his padawan, Anakin Skywalker?" She cursed her slip and hoped it went unnoticed.

Master Jedis ignored the slip and nodded. "Then, we saw him, on Geonosis." Luminara explained. "He had been there, with Dooku on that balcony watching as many Jedi died. I confronted him later that day but he denied any connection to him. Again he managed to escape." Padme was shocked. He had been there? Watching as she and Anakin and Obi-Wan had struggled for their lives! Before she could say anything, Merilian master continued. "Then, weeks later, he resurfaced again. This time on Naboo." Padmes eyes shot wide open. "Yes, on your planet. In that some remote city where had met his contact. A purple Twilekess. We don't know much about her expect her first name, Hiina. Anyway, padawan Inuzuka fought him but was defeated. He survived. His former master, Jiraiya was there, but we don't know where he was at the time. He just said that he came looking for the padawan when he found him, unconscious in a hangar. Minato Namikaze, or Naruto Uzumaki like he calls himself today, was gone."

"Seen him since then, have we not." Yoda ended with shaking his head. "Many rumors, heard we have. Hard to find the truth is."

Padme nodded understanding yet, slightly confused. "What this has to do with what just happened?"

"Strong connection, they shares." Yoda explained. "Very strong."

"She can sense him." Luminara tried to clarify. "His anger, sadness, hatred. When he feels really strongly, she can feel it too."

"So when she just now collapsed…"

"Minato Namikaze must have done something again."

"She said something about Darkness?" Padme asked. "What does that mean?"

Luminara and Yoda shared a look. "We don't know. Dark Side holds many secrets."

"This Minato or Naruto, whatever he calls himself, is he really in league with Dooku?" Padme asked.

Yoda closed his eyes. "In Temple, when both of them were, deep bond the two shared. Like a father and son. Minato lost in darkness. For Dooku to manipulate him difficult would be not." He remembered the rumors that were surrounding the young boy. That he were a Sith. "Not speak openly of this, we must ask you, senator."

"Of course. I won't say anything." Padmé hurried to promise. "What are you planning to do with then, if he is with Dooku?"

"If indeed fallen he has, not many options remain." Yoda answered. "Destroy the Sith we must."

((A))

"Is it done?" Dooku asked.

"Yes, my master." Naruto bowed to the hologram and pulled the disk and displayed what it had recorded. "I've installed his fight here. There were some complications but everything went smoothly." He was on his ship, heading out.

"Good." The old man nodded. "I've just received a word from Yavin 4." Naruto raised his head. "Your student failed."

"I was afraid of that…" Naruto muttered. "I take full responsibility for her failure and so presume the task of killing Anakin Skywalker."

"No need." Dooku interrupted him. "I need you for other matters."

Naruto sighed. "So I was right all along."

"Pardon?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly. "I thought it was strange. For me to find an assassin instead of dealing with him myself. True, I might hesitate but you insisted that my apprentice would do this instead of me." He glared at Dookus hologram. "You never wanted Skywalker to die, did you?"

"Very perspective of you, son. Exactly like you said." He nodded. "My master has further plans concerning the young Skywalker and your apprentice played the first part in that."

"How is she?"

"Alive. I've placed her into a bacta tank to recover. She will be just fine."

Naruto nodded.

"Anything else, you would like to discuss, son?"

"It's about your general. I don't think we should rely on him. I don't trust him." Dooku raised an eyebrow. "He is reckless. Angry. Crazy. Doesn't understand authority and further, I don't like the reason he joined us."

"You know about the bomb?"

Naruto nodded.

"Naruto, sometimes, during difficult times, we must do what is necessary to gain an advantage in war. I don't like it any more than you do but we need him."

"To do what is necessary…" Naruto whispered before giving out a small nod. "As you wish."

"Enough about that, I need you somewhere else now."

Naruto bowed his head slowly. "Whatever you wish, my master."

((A))

Back on Corusant, in the Jedi Temple, white haired man walked through corridors, heading towards the medical facilities. As he got nearer he hastened his pace.

"Master Jiraiya, what a surprise." Master Windu said with a flat voice as he entered the room where the survivors of Hypori lied.

Jiraiya looked around. Master Shaak Ti and Aayla Secura were in bacta tanks like some padawan. Ki-Adi Mundi was sitting on a bed, his body being checked by Sakura. On the opposite side of the room, his oldest friend Tsunade was lying on a gurney, breathing heavily but her eyes were open and clear. Masters Windu and Fisto were standing in the middle of the room. Even hologram of Obi-Wan Kenobi was there. Everyone turned to face Jiraiya when he entered the room.

"Glad to see that I'm expected." He muttered back and walked next to his friend. "Getting your ass whopped by some brat, Tsunade? Age catching up on you?"

She glared with flaming eyes up to his and he chuckled. "She survives." Then he noticed the bandage over her shoulder and his face darkened. "I presume that this gathering wasn't about celebrating survivors?"

"Hardly." Windu said. "We are here to talk about what we just learned. The rumors of your former padawan being the second Sith are true."

"I knew that." Jiraiya stated simply, shocking everyone. He shrugged. "I know these things."

"Before the Council will officially commence, we must decide the course of action. With this new droid general and Namikaze in the front lines, the war is quickly changing its shape again and unfortunately to our enemies' advantage." Kenobi pointed out.

"Not hurry, we can." Everyone turned around and saw how Yoda, Luminara and Barriss walked in. "Arrived just we have. Heard of this new predicament we did. Think on this we must."

Sakura who had been mostly doing what she could with minor injuries Ki-Adi had sustained, noticed that Barriss was somewhat paler than usually and her appearance lacked the usual confidence and grace. "Do you need any help?" The Merilian healer asked from her friend like nothing wrong.

"No, thank you." Sakura smiled quietly as masters restarted the discussion. "What about you? Have you heard…?" She stopped awkwardly.

Barriss gulped quickly and nodded.

"Everything alright, child?" Mundi asked suddenly as he stood up. "Thank you, Sakura. You can return to your master now."

Sakura bowed her head before quickly pacing around the room to the woman lying on the gurney. Master Luminara was standing next to it with somewhat smug smile on her face while the discussion had paused for somewhat private talks while Kenobi had been called away suddenly for post-invasion plans.

Tsunade and Luminara collided often among themselves due some unfinished business and seeing her old master lying there helpless really made Luminara feel good about herself. "That looks painful, master." She said finally. Tsunades flaming eyes seemed to turn into suns when she glared up to her former padawan. "You shouldn't strain yourself." Luminara continued as she firmly pressed Tsunade down. "Patients should just wait patiently until they are completely healed. Straining yourself before your fully healed could create permanent damage."

Tsunade growled something into her breathing mask which remained unheard and was probably the best. Then she seemed to huff and turned her eyes towards Barriss who kept herself busy by studying the Shaak Tis, Aaylas and Sha'as healing plans as they were inside the bacta tanks.

"She is handling it, master. Do not worry yourself with my student." Luminara nodded.

Tsunade rolled her eyes.

Kenobi reappeared as the hologram and he wasn't alone. "How's your hand, Skywalker?" Windu asked from the padawan who had joined his master for the meeting. He still lacked an arm.

"It will be fine soon as I get some spare parts for a new one." Skywalker smirked confidently.

"What happened to him?" Luminara asked turning to face the hologram.

"A dark assassin." Kenobi answered. "Possibly one of Dookus acolytes. Anakin was able to defeat her but with the cost of his arm. Luckily, it wasn't the healthy one." Master smiled to his padawans annoyance.

"More and more enemies, this war reveals." Yoda sighed.

"What should we do then? We can't let Siths to run havoc in the galaxy any longer." Ki-Adi Mundi said the question in everyone's mind out loud.

Barriss who appeared to be concentrating on reading Aaylas information, was holding her breath without even realizing it.

Jiraiya sighed. "I happen to know… something… that will happen soon… and I happen to know that Minato will be there himself. I can go there and deal with him myself."

"What are you talking about?" Windu asked narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"I can't really say." Jiraiya rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "But I can assure you, I know where he will be and when. So I will take responsibility for my student."

Everyone looked at the white haired master who kept his firm stance under their hard eyes.

"H-h-he knows…" Everyone turned quickly towards Tsunade who had removed her mask. "H-his past…" She took a deep breath from the mask.

"Master, you should strain yourself!" Sakura hurried to press her down but Tsunade pushed her aside and took the mask of again.

"Carries… Kushinas… saber…" She finished and took the mask back to her face.

Masters Yoda, Mundi, Windu and Luminara were all shocked. Others looked around puzzled. Jiraiya only sighed. "I figured Dooku would do that."

"Who is Kushina? A Sith?" Barriss hurried to ask.

"Minatos mother." Luminara explained sadly, shocking those who had been puzzled. "Years ago, when I was still a padawan, there was a Dark Jedi in the Outer Rim, Kushina Uzumaki, who was forming a rebellion very similar to the Separatists. Nobody knew where she came from or where she learned her skills. Some of us even believed that she indeed was a Sith."

"By any chance are you referring to 'Crimson Devil'?" Obi-Wan asked and after an approving nod, he nodded. "I heard of it when I was training with master Guiqon. I believe it was very close of turning into a civil war back then."

"Very close, indeed." Mace Windu nodded. "The Council sent a group of Jedi to investigate. Among them were Master Tsunade and her padawan, Luminara, and Jiraiya with his padawan and several others. I too was among them. Not many returned alive but we managed to do what we failed to do in Geonosis and avoided a war. The main architect of that rebellion, Kushina escaped with a traitorous Jedi and weren't found until few years later when she was slain." He glared at Jiraiya. "I didn't know she had a son. Did you by any chance?"

Jiraiya shrugged nonchalantly. "The past intensions or actions shouldn't affect on our current decision." He stated simply. "No, I didn't know that she_ had _a son but of course_ I knew _he_ was_ hers. I knew it from the very first time that idiot crashed into me. They looked exactly the same." Then he snorted. "They even acted the same. And had the same accent of and pronunciation. They were so similar in so many ways that I didn't actually think it was possible for anyone NOT to see the connection. I guess I was wrong in there."

"But what does this have to do with anything?" Sakura asked carefully, not wanting to disturb master's discussion. "So he carries his mothers lightsaber, it's not like she can help him anymore, right?"

"No." Mundi agreed sadly. "But it's probably the way Dooku brought young Minato to the Dark Side in the first place. You see, his both parents were killed by the same Jedi when he himself was very young, obviously."

"Who?" Barriss asked quietly when Jiraiya suddenly turned around and started walking away.

"Me." He stated simply. "I guess I get to finish the whole set. First the father, then mother, and finally the son."

He left the medical quarters with a stunning silence.

Jiraiya walked to the landing bay and his own space shuttle. He jumped onboard and sighed. "Jiraiya! Wait!" He looked from his cockpit when Kit Fisto hurried to his own shuttle. Then Jiraiyas communication flashed. "So… where are we going?"

"What?" Jiraiya asked.

"We decided that this mission is too important for us to risk it. So like it or not, I'm coming too." His fellow council member laughed as their shuttles left the Temple.

Jiraiya sighed. "Fine." He hardened his glare. "Link your navigation computer with mine!"

((A))

"Good, good. Very good." Dooku complimented when Narutos saber almost cut his head off. Then he stepped back and blocked another attack. "You've nearly mastered the second form of lightsaber combat." He said tightly when they struggled in the block. "Yes but," He pushed him back and Naruto felt Force going through him. He was slammed to an opposite wall. "you're not quite there yet."

Naruto panted as he forcibly stood up. "(pant pant) Again (pant pant)."

Dooku chuckled. "Then, take your stance!" He lowered his lightsaber pointing downwards. The opening stance of Makashi, the second form lightsaber combat. Naruto took one final breath and stood up straight and copied the stance. He didn't use his own style today.

"Bow." Dooku said loudly so the training room echoed. They bowed to each other. "Ready. Go!" They both stepped forward and twirled around, their lightsabers meeting in them middle. This wasn't a fight. This was a duel. Gentlemen's spar. They fought and slowly, Dooku got more serious, brining his apprentice with him little further every time.

Makashi was different from other styles because it was designed specifically for lightsaber duels unlike other styles. Dooku had seen it fit to teach it to Naruto who with great skill had only mastered two styles. The first, Shii-Cho and the last, Vaapad before creating his own style.

Slowly, Dooku forced Naruto to back until he hit the wall. Naruto dodged the attack by rolling on the wall, Dookus lightsaber following him close. Then, Dooku suddenly pressed his foot on his and he fell down. The master pointed his lightsaber at the apprentice's neck.

"I've lost." Naruto panted and relaxed his body and let everything go. "Damn it! I don't seem to get any closer in defeating you!"

Dooku laughed. "Patience, boy. Your skills are growing. Today you are stronger than yesterday and tomorrow you will be stronger and today. Do not measure your skills against others but yourself."

Naruto quickly stood up and bowed. "Thank you for the lesson, master."

Dooku nodded approvingly. He exited the training room inside the Separatist Cruiser and Naruto followed him. "You have great skill. Probably one of best fencers what the Galaxy has seen in a long time." He smiled encouraging as they paced through the hallways. Droids were running around wildly, doing their chores. "But you still lack training. Your own style serves you well but be certain that no style is stronger than the other! It's the man standing behind the saber that counts."

"Yes, master." Naruto nodded. "In my duel with Tsunade I realized just how immature my own style yet is."

"Yes. It's vital for a warrior to see his own limitations." Dooku agreed. "Your style relies on your superior speed, animal like agility and reflexes without having any actual form expect your basic stance. I can see much taken from all of the styles without you mastering any of them expect Shii-Cho and Vaapad. Naruto, to be able to truly surpass a Jedi Master in combat, you must study all these style and master them."

Naruto nodded. "That's why I asked you to teach me Makashi."

"Yes," Dooku nodded proudly. "And you catch on very quickly. Just like I did at your age."

Naruto smiled happily for the praise. They entered another great hall where another fight was taking place. Assajj Ventress was being targeted by a group of newly designed prototype of MagnaGuard armed with electrostaffs.

"She is in high spirit." Dooku said slowly as Ventress used Force to crush one of her opponents.

"Ever since her defeat, my apprentice has sworn for revenge against Skywalker."

"Good. That hatred can be very useful in further campaigns." He turned around. "I will send her to a mission on Naboo with Durge." They left the room. "If you have no further plans with her?"

"She needs to face herself before she can advance any further. When she is ready, she will come and find me."

"You should rest."

Naruto watched as Assajj slashed through the prototype. "I must ask for a permission to take a moment to for myself."

Dooku turned around. "Why?"

"It's… something that's been bothering me ever since Hypori." His fight with Tsunade had left so many questions he needed answers for. About his mother and himself and what he was doing. "I must meditate on it before I can move forward."

Dooku looked at him quietly. "Fine. You can return to me when you're ready."

"I thank you, master." Naruto nodded before taking his lightsaber. "One lesson with my own apprentice before I go." He took his own stance and charged like a rat on the floor towards Assajjs turned back.

((A))

Naruto exited his ship, quietly and walked towards a doorway in a deep mist. He entered the dark corridors and slowly made his way towards a certain place. He prepared himself and opened the door.

"_Yura yura to yuganda sora e ~ Kimi no motto e tonde yuke ~ Konna ni mo chikaku ni kanjiteru ~  
Futatsu no omoi~!_" Loud signing came over the sound of working. Naruto saw two purple lekku hanging from an equal purple head. There wasn't anything covering her backside, revealing the soft delicate skin and when Narutos eyes travelled down her barely visible spine all the way down to the delicious looking ERHM! He cleared his throat quietly and wiped some drool of his chin. It really had been a long time since the last time.

Hiina had heard something behind her and sprung around. "Naruto?" She whispered. "Darling!" She squealed and jumped from her stool and wrapped her legs around Naruto before placing a passionate kiss on his lips. She hadn't even remembered to let go of the part she had been working on and it hit Naruto right into back of his head.

That day, they didn't speak. Or the day after that.

Naruto had only come to pay a small visit to her girlfriend who had been very excited. He had needed to know, what he was fighting for. The second morning they woke in her bed, they didn't do more than cuddle next to each other and it really worked wonders for him. "What you've been doing lately?" He asked finally.

"Just finishing new droid types. Those MagnaGuards should be ready to be used in few weeks. I just need to install…" The rest was senseless technojunk so Naruto just let it go in from one ear and out from the other.

"That's great." He smiled happily after she had finished.

"You think so too, right?" She snuggled closer when she suddenly got up and rushed out of the bed and into the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" He asked when he heard puking sounds.

"I-I'm fine." He heard her voice coming from the toilet. "I've been just under the weather lately."

"Don't strain yourself." Naruto said as he walked into the bathroom and saw her head in the toilet. Then gently brushed her lekku just the way she liked it and sat next to her. "I really appreciate what you're doing but it's nothing what you should sacrifice yourself for."

She quickly rubbed her face before flashing an appreciating smile before repeating the puking. Had Naruto paid more attention in the context of her vomit, he would have noticed the distinguishable red shade in it. But it wasn't really his fault for not wanting to look into a toilet full of vomit. He only kept his eyes on her lekku and kept helping her the only way he could. And remembered to keep his eyes far as possible from the bowl.

After a while, when Naruto actually started to get worried, she stood up and quickly walked to the sink and washed her face before he could see it. "Thanks, Darling." She smiled happily as she wobbled back to her bed. She almost collapsed from exhaustion before reaching it, when he came and supported her and gently placed her to her bed. "Should I get a droid to check on you?"

"NO!" She yelled suddenly and stopped him. "No. It's just some stomach flu. Nothing serious. Okay?"

Naruto looked at her for a second before he shrugged. "Okay. So did I already tell you about those new monkey droids? They were cool when one of them tried to…" He started to blabber something irrelevant and Hiina smiled gently.

'_You stupid, Darling. I'm puking blood and you don't even flinch because I say that 'I'm okay'. But… that's why I love you, you gullible sweet idiot.'_ She thought warmly as she closed her eyes and snuggled closer, letting Naruto to continue his stupid story about how her commando droids actually attacked each other.

((A))

Naruto left Grievous's hideout the next day, after he felt that he was ready for his next stop. She watched his ship leave the atmosphere sad smile on her face.

A lone mechanical droid floated next to her. "Was it right not to tell him, Ma'am? I believe he should know."

Hiina smiled and wiped some tears off. "No. I don't want to distract him now. He is doing such an important stuff so he doesn't need me to mix it anymore." Then she pressed a remote control and a floating chair drove itself behind her and she crashed into it. "Tell the Medro that I need my dosage now." Medro was the nickname for the bases medical droid. It had its hands full with its only patient.

((A))

Mid Rim Territories, Arm Shua sector, Juraran System, Juraran VI. Naruto ship landed on a completely dead field, wearing a health mask. Even after all these years, the air was toxic. He took short breaths and it wasn't because of the mask. It was here, the reason why he had left the Order. Where he had seen how ineffective the Senate and the Jedi actually were. All it took was the one last drop and he had taken the plunge.

He could still see the countless of bodies dying and twitching on this very field. The whole field had been full of them. And there hadn't been anything a group of three Jedis and their padawans could do about it.

Naruto could feel himself getting angry. He had needed to be here. To remind himself why he wanted to change the galaxy. So anything like this would never happen again.

He turned around and entered his ship and it flew away. He only had one last stop to make.

((A))

Core worlds, Alderaan system, Alderaan, great mountains and inner depths of their ravines.

Two Jedi were slowly walking through narrow passages avoiding dangerous falls.

"Will he really be here?" Kit Fisto asked as they climbed a wall. Jiraiya flashed a glare over his shoulder. "Sorry. Just asking."

"He'll be here. I know it." The old master said and landed on top of an edge and looked around. "I just know it."

"But why? What would he find from a place like this? What interest any Sith would have for a place this?" Then he smirked. "Not that I don't enjoy the scenery. Just look at that. Just like from a painting." He pointed at the far away city that was glittering under the sun.

"Who said anything about a Sith?" Jiraiya muttered and sat down to a rock to rest. "I'm talking about Minato. He came here twice. Once three and a half years ago when he was declared dead. Then again couple months ago for some reason. An Alderaan family saw a ship leaving these ravines." He sat there patiently. "I have a feeling that there will be a third time."

Kit blinked. "So we're based on a hunch?"

"I never asked anyone to come with me." Jiraiya stated simply and laid back. "Just wait patiently. He will be here." Right then a ship matching the description on what Minato was using flew right over them. Jiraiya smirked to Kits stunned face. "Am I just good or simply stunning?"

**CHAPTER END**

A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHA! ! ! Suffer you readers! Want to know how this is going to end? Read my next chapter when it will come out! Remember to review!


	6. Interlude: Juraran crisis

**INTERLUDE: Juraran Crisis**

A/N: Now it's about time to reveal what exactly happened in this mysterious 'Mission to Juraran'. This chapter will take us back in time roughly four years, Naruto, Minato is a padawan in the Temple.

A/N: Huh! Probably the longest chapter ever by me! And so fast! Over 25 k words in one week! Damn I'm good! Hope you like this.

A/N: Reason I use Naruto characters rather than OC is because I don't like to waste time to think any of that if I don't have to. And with Naruto characters, I don't have to explain them that much. For example, everyone knows what kind of people generally Jiraiya and Naruto are which works for me. I tell you this because in this chapter there will be some of them.

HAHAHAHAAHAAAHHAAA! ! ! All of you who expected the fight scene between master and apprentice have to wait! Suffer! Suffer! But seriously, enjoy this chapter even though it won't be what you expected. I think it's important.

SO REMEMBER TO REVIEW! Seriously.

**CHAPTER BEGIN**

**PART I**

It was a typical calm day in the Jedi Temple, of Corusant in Core Worlds. Halls were filled with people off all species from young to old. Small children hurried together for their lessons. Old masters spent time teaching the future generations or did their research in the Jedi Archives. Then there were those who weren't too old or too young who walked together mostly in pairs. Just like one particular pair of women. Young pink haired padawan and her blond master stormed through the Temple like they were searching for something.

Tsunade Senju was muttering angrily to herself when she walked through corridors. She decisively even though she didn't know where to go and she would have continued going so had she not heard a voice calling for her. "Please, calm down, master!" She turned around so quickly with her glare that when she looked into her padawans eyes, the young girl froze to her place. The pink haired girl recovered quickly though, this hadn't been the first time. "There is no need to be so angry, master." She began with the pleading voice. "I'm sure they have a reasonable explanation why they weren't-"

Tsunade stopped her with a huff but it sounded like a steam coming from a broken pipe. Sakura could actually see some steam coming from the nostrils. "Yeah right. Probably lying in their beds recovering from hangover!"

'_You're the one to talk.'_ Sakura sweat dropped uncomfortably when Tsunades glare hardened. "Don't group me with them, padawan! I'm never that drunk without a good reason." She snapped and continued her search. "They were supposed to report to the Council _hours_ ago! Where are they!" She glared around so fiercely that few younglings started crying and leaned closer to a Jedi Master who had been escorting them. Old bothan man glared back and tried to offer some comfort to children. She shrugged apologetically before hurrying away.

Sakura sighed and tightened her own fist. She was so going to beat the crap out of that idiot friend of hers! She had to take the heat from _her_ master because _he_ couldn't handle his master and _they_ weren't where they should be!

"Are you alright, padawan?" She shot a familiar glare over her shoulder she must have inherited from her master and another pair of people took a step back, theirs arms raised in calming gesture. Anakin Skywalker and his master Obi-Wan Kenobi were right behind her. "You still haven't found them?"

It took a second from the pink girl to remember that one of them was a master. She cleared her throat and lowered her head. "No, we haven't."

"Have you checked their rooms?" Anakin suggested and regretted when Sakuras eyes flamed up again. "Just suggesting!" He stepped back hastily. This girl was so much like her master that it was scary. Especially when she got angry. Sometimes it was like padawan would grow into a copy of ones master. Speaking of one such pair…

Meanwhile Tsunade made her way through corridors and searched for place where particular master and padawan might be. She would randomly yell into vents, visit girls bathrooms, anywhere the two might be but there was no sight of either of them. Master… or the padawan. It was like they weren't in the Temple at all.

((A))

"_Gitchi gitchi ya ya da da~!_"

"_Hey hey hey~!_"

"_Gitchi gitchi ya ya hee~!_"

"_Here oh~!_"

"_Mocca chocolata ya ya~!_"

"_Ooh yeah~!_"

"_Creole Lady Marmelade~!_"

"_Ooh~!_ Couldn't you pick something else?" A boy asked through his grin.

"Shutup! Ladies love this!" An old man hissed back and leaned away from his microphone as much younger lady friend closer to in turn and started signing. Same happened with the boy. "_What What ~? What what ~? ooh oh ~?" _Then everyone took a hold of the mics and song in chorus. "_Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir! Voulez vous coucher avec moi_!"

Right then the boy was about to lean closer to the microphone he was sharing with a lovely female Felacat who giggled when they 'accidentally' touched each other's hands, when his communicator activated again and started peeping. "Damnit!" He yelled angrily and his yell was magnified by the microphone so it echoed through the karaoke bar. There were humored snorts from the audience.

"Didn't you turn that off already?" Jiraiya growled to his padawan angrily as he was forced to look away from the ample chest Falleen.

"I did! Twice! But it just keeps turning back on!" Minato Namikaze stepped off the stage, holding his communicator. "It has some… stupid self-activation code."

Jiraiya followed him and snapped it away from his hands. "Yeah… they give these to padawans so they can be contacted even when they are in trouble." The muttered angrily. "They better have a damn good reason to bother us like this. Sorry ladies, duty calls." He shrugged to disappointed looking girls who pouted cutely, trying to get them to stay and both master and apprentice really wished that they could but if the Temple was this desperate to contact them, it really must be important.

"Minato can stay and play with us, right?" His date purred cutely and leaned closer, taking his hand into her own. Like an official playboy, he took her hand back into his and looked right into her eyes. His blue eyes drilled into her very soul.

"I wish I could stay too, baby. But the galaxy needs me now. To be ripped away from you is my cursed fate, but I promise my darling pussycat, if I survive, I will find you." Then he gently kissed her hands and let them go.

The feline nearly fainted when all the blood rushed into her face.

Jiraiya wiped tears away from the corner of his eye. "I'm so proud." Then he sighed sadly. "They grow up so fast. It was like just yesterday when he was screaming how disgusting I am and now he is picking them up like a master." He looked at the roof and the lights that were installed trying to imagine that it was an open sky. "I guess it's only normal for the next generation for to overcome the last. Yet it makes me so sad."

"Hey, old pervert! Let's go!" The boy slapped him into his back playfully but it hurt more than it intended to.

Minato stretched his arms and blinked his eyes when they stepped out of the dark bar. "It's so bright already? How long did we stay in that bar, anyway?"

Jiraiya checked his watch and raised an eyebrow. "You… don't wanna know."

"Really?"

"Let's just hope they didn't miss us that much." Jiraiya whispered as he activated the communicator.

"CKING IDIOT! ! ! KEEP YOUR Fzzzz…zzzKING COMMUNICATOR ON SO PEOPLE CAN CONTACT YOU WHEN YOU'RE ACTAULLY NEEDED YOU FILTHY .ZKING PERVERT! ! !"

Jiraiya closed the link.

Minato and Jiraiya watched each other for a moment. "You know what, I think I forgot my valet into that bar."

"Really?" The padawan nodded. "Let's go." They re-entered the bar that they had just exited, hoping to hide there forever.

((A))

"So let's get this straight," Mace Windu leaned back, raised his fingers against each other and shot a doubtful glare at the two standing in the middle of the room. "You were chasing a group of criminals that had stolen a… bank. They lured you into the lower levels where you were forced to fight your way to these criminals."

"Exactly." Jiraiya nodded firmly. "After we had faced fif- hundred enemies, we were overpowered and taken to some holding cell."

"And then I managed to use my affinity with rats and got them to eat the wires of the control panel after which we sneaked through-" Minato continued the story. Several members of the Council groaned frustrated as the two fabricated the most believably unbelievable story of why they had been so late and out of touch. These two were masters at bullshitting others if at nothing else.

"ENOUGH!" Mace Windu growled a little louder than he had intended to. "We can talk about your… 'heroics' later. Now, there are more urgent matters to discuss about."

"Okay." Jiraiya sighed relieved and tugged his hands into his sleeves. "Shoot."

"You can read details later because you were so late. There is a planet called Juraran VI which is currently in the verge of a civil war between two sides. Senator Ruar-Ri of Juraran has asked for our help."

"Who else are on this mission?"

"Tsunade Senju and her padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi and his padawan."

"Six Jedi? Isn't that a going overboard?" Minato blurted out and received angry glares from the masters. He only looked at his own master who shrugged back.

"Juraran hold great importance to the Galactic Senate." Eeth Koth explains. "There have already been skirmishes between the Royal House and the Rebels. Any attempts to negotiate peace have failed."

Jiraiya closed his eyes before glancing at his padawan. "What do you think?"

Minato took a deep breath and closed his eyes, very much like his master had just a moment ago. "I think that they want us to go undercover with these rebels and seek their leaders and then see if we can get the general idea what the problem is."

Some of the masters nodded back impressed, reluctantly. "That's what I think too."

"Almost but not quite." Yoda interrupted. "Heard disturbing news we have."

"There is a rumor that either side is trying to hire outsider to solve the conflict." Windu continued and looked at Jiraiya. "Master Jiraiya, you need to find what you can about this rumor while your padawan tries to infiltrate the rebel forces. Meanwhile masters Tsunade and Obi-Wan will try to prevent anything from happening on their own levels."

"Why don't we just lock them into a room until they talk, like always?" Minato asked.

Masters shot disapproving glares at the young padawan again for such disrespectful behavior but his own master beat them before they could say anything. "These guys must think that there's something more to this than just two sides that hate each other, right?" He looked at Mace Windu. "That's why they brought me in."

"That's what we wish you to find out." Ki-Adi Mundi nodded.

"More and more conflicts, in galaxy there are." Yoda pointed out. "More and more Jedi needed to solve them are too. Careful both of you should be. Clouded the future is."

"We thank you masters and shall be on our way." Jiraiya bowed and pushed Minatos head forward to ensure that he would too.

"Remember, the situation is extremely delicate and even the slightest mistake might set off a civil war and millions of lives will be at stake." Windu added looking at the two. "Senator Ruar-Ri has shown indication that the Royal Family is preparing to subdue them, one way or the other."

"May the Force be with you." Yoda said slowly.

Jiraiya and Minato left the Council chamber.

As the doors closed safely behind them, a distasteful silence filled the room. "I don't like this." Shaak Ti said the thing in everyone's mind. "That boy is growing more and more reckless by the day. I don't think we should trust this mission to him. For the sake of the mission and himself."

"I agree." Plo Koon nodded. "Arrogance, emotional and insolence are his faults great faults."

"But he is strong." Mace Windu interrupted and pressed his fingers each other, trying to arrange his thoughts.. "And his power keeps growing every passing day. As does his recklessness."

"And his skills with a lightsaber are undeniable." Saesee Tin added. "He is the one of the few members of the Order who actually managed to master Vaapad, before creating his own style. Amount of those who can beat him is thinning by the day."

"And he is cunning." Shaak Ti pressed on again. "I witnessed his skills during that mission to Roche. His tactics and cunningness impressed even me. And to watch closely, I challenged him into a dejarik. I don't know if it's his training with Jiraiya or what but he really has a mind of his own."

"But he knows his skills to be exceptional which results this arrogance." Plo Koon pointed out.

"But he is dedicated." Adi Gallia argued, giving the boy some defense. "He trains harder than any of his peers. And he spends hours to help others in their studies. And he is inspiring and popular among other padawans and younglings. Even among some masters." She glanced at Depa Billaba.

The woman nodded back. "His dedication for others is truly inspiring. And he never ceases to amaze me how he can connect with other students and with the living Force. And he was able to master Vaapad just from looking others. That's simply amazing." She smiled slightly. "I've spent some time with the boy and he truly is one of a kind."

"And this isn't his first infiltration assignment either." Ki-Adi Mundi nodded. "I agree that he takes some of his masters… habits as his own but so far he has proven himself to be an excellent padawan." He rubbed his chin. "He has many strengths but also many weaknesses. Hard to read indeed."

"But there is still something that bothers me." Shaak Ti started again. "I don't have anything personal against the boy but…" She sighed. "I don't like this. At all."

Yoda opened his eyes. "On a dangerous path, young Minato walks. Choose he shall, if a Jedi he wants to be. To force anyone we will not."

"But we cannot allow him to wonder off to the galaxy by himself, untrained. Not when there's Siths lurking in the shadows." Coleman Trebor pointed out. "It would be just too risky to have him to turn to dark."

"What do you suppose we do then?" Plo Koon asked and the uncomfortable silence filled the chamber.

"Trust in Force, we must." Yoda said finally. "Another master, teach him could."

"That could work." Depa nodded. "After they return from this mission, I volunteer to teach him, if no one else, wishes it?"

Many of the masters considered it seriously. Minato was a genius in making even if they didn't ever admit out loud and another teacher might be the exact thing he needed to grow as a Jedi. But many already had padawans. Depa Billaba was luckily without one. And she already had a small connection with the boy. "Are you sure you can handle him?" Mace Windu asked carefully. "We can't expect him to take this assignment calmly. He might rebel very loudly."

"I believe what he needs now is a different kind of guidance." She nodded. "I can provide that guidance."

"Then it's decided. Padawan Namikaze will be assigned to you when they return. Will it be only temporarily or permanent will be decided later. Agreed?"

Everyone nodded in agreement when the suitable choice was presented. Perhaps now they could all rest in ease. But for some reason, they still had a bad feeling about all this.

((A))

"Explain to me, why did they give us this mission again, perverted master?" Minato asked as they walked through corridors, preparing for departure.

"Why? I thought it was obvious." Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. "And don't call me that! It's embarrassing!"

"I know that it was because it's kind of what we do best." Jiraiya was famous for his skills in information gathering and infiltration and he had taught all that to Minato so this wouldn't be the first time he would infiltrate an enemy base. A piece of cake to someone with his abilities. Being a playboy had its perks especially when you needed to assure everyone that you weren't a Jedi. "But I remember that Fuzzy-Eyebrow and Master Fuzzy-Eyebrow are from Juraran VI, if I'm not completely wrong. Wouldn't it be easier for them to infiltrate their circles without causing too much suspicion?"

Jiraiya stopped and looked at his apprentice for a full minute.

"Okay, I know it was a pretty stupid idea in the first place." The boy mumbled as the master nodded approvingly and they continued to walk. "They would probably get themselves killed or most likely cause mass murder/mass suicide when they were screaming about their… ideals."

Jiraiya nodded and shuddered. "And don't worry. Jurarans don't differ that much from humans."

Right then a pair of green spandex suits jumped over them, with monkey like agility. Maito Gai and his padawan Rock Lee landed front of them, their 'Nice Guy' poses ready. "Good day, my youthful friends! How are you today!" Masters voice echoed through corridors.

Jiraiya twitched painfully when his ears seemed to give in. He saw how Minato had stuck his fingers into his ears from the start.

Juraran pair of Jedis ranted something incomprehensible until they jumped away. True enough, they appeared like normal humans with their clothes on but Minato knew what was under it. Their body structure was very similar to many primitive primates. Instead of feet, they had another pair of hands suited for walking like monkeys. And they had a light fur covering their body expect their faces. And they had tails. Yeah… Minato had no problems of pretending to be a Juraran and infiltrate their camps.

"I like a challenge." He muttered to himself and they continued their walk.

"No need to worry like that." Jiraiya assured him. "One sixth of Jurarans are humans so you don't have to do anything excessive to blend in. I need to do few things before we go. Let's meet at the platform 3 in two hours."

The boy nodded and they turned into different directions in the hallway.

As he strolled around, he decided to see if there was anything to entertain he could use to entertain himself. Of course he could go and study more about his destination. Duty or pleasure… always so hard to decide. Maybe… he could try to fuse the two! But that would mean that he needed to go down to the archives. It would be such a drag. But there it would always be so easy to start some fun.

He headed to the archives, even if he hated that place. One, it always had too many masters watching it so the chances of getting caught there were high, two, it was so plain and open space so hiding was difficult and third, it had too much information for young Minato who always preferred more direct approach. With the exception of war history, nothing really interested him. But for now, he would see what he could do there.

He arrived in big halls of the Jedi Archives, probably the largest storage of recorded information in the galaxy. And to this young padawan it wasn't anything more than big boring room with lots of bright lights. But not to arouse too much suspicion just yet, he sat front of a terminal and started pushing buttons.

He bit his lips in frustration when nothing happened. Damn, he hated machines! Cold, lifeless pieces of sh-

"Can I help you, padawan?" He slowly looked up to see very agitated librarian Jocasta Nu standing behind him. Reason for her agitation was obvious. She was practically Minatos nemesis.

"This thing doesn't work." He complained loudly.

Jocasta leaned over and pressed few buttons and the screen lit up. "It appears to be perfectly fine to me. Are you sure you know how to use this?"

Minato rolled his eyes. "Of course not! Not at all!"

Jocasta pressed her lips together into a thin line so she wouldn't snap at the boy. "What kind of information are you inquiring, if I may ask?"

"I'm looking information about Juraran system."

"Juraran… I see… I believe you're talking about this. In Arm Shua sector."

Minato saw the information on the screen and nodded. "Thanks. I believe I could use some privacy… you know… while I'm reading this. If you don't mind?" He laughed nervously.

"Certainly. I'll be right around the corner _if anything_ pops into your mind, young padawan." She smiled sweetly and started walking away." Then after a step she turned around again and looked straight at him for a moment. "What would he think he would see you now?"

Minato glanced over his shoulder. "Who?" He slowly narrowed his eyes.

"You know very well who I talk about." Jocasta sighed sufferingly. "He always spoke so highly of you. Said that you would do great things one day. And I believed him back then. Now, all I can see is a great failure." He stormed away, leaving Minato glaring angrily after her.

"Well good thing I never cared what you thought about me." He muttered and did his research for once.

Juraran VI was a easy planet meaning it didn't have any extremities like many planets had. It wasn't too cold or too hot. It didn't have thick jungles or excessive seas. It didn't have any excessively large predators or dangerous diseases. It didn't have large cities but majority of Jurarans lived mostly in small colonies on top of the trees, spread through the planet. still a good part of the population lived in modern cities near the capital. Terrain was mostly large plains and light forests that had been cut down recently. These loggings were one of the main arguments which had later brought the planet to the verge of civil war.

The planet had two political leaders. King Rarss-Ri, older brother of their senator, Ruar-Ri and opposite leader, Chiri-Ku. Out of all the endless lines of records, Minato was able to gather the basic problem. Two sides didn't like each other. Of course there were something about discrimination of some clans and argument about 'old versus new' crap and 'selling our souls' and blah blah blah! Damn this was boring stuff. He sighed when he closed the terminal. Or blew it up. He couldn't tell. It wasn't his fault that those stupid things didn't work around him.

When he was finished, he wished to take revenge on that dinosaur for her comment but didn't know how. He couldn't do anything direct. That would just get him into more trouble and he couldn't afford to do that now. He would need to be sneaky. Even if he appeared to be just reckless idiot, he was actually pretty smart. Not book smart but cunning. And he was always aware of the consequences of his actions. Even if it meant that all his havoc was completely intentional and mostly turned out exactly he had planned. What could he say? He would get bored easily.

He decided to go 'old-school' this time. Simple bucket of water hanging on the railing and when his victim would walk under it… okay it was pretty lame plan but he didn't feel like doing anything complicated. Simplest way is the best!

And not a moment too soon, Jocasta Nu was walking with few 'rowdy' younglings who had dared to raised their voices inside the Archives, Minato snorted. Those brats would do an excellent distraction. He was about to activate the plan when something touched his shoulder. "I hope you are not planning anything, my friend."

He sprung around to see Barriss standing there, a disapproving frown on her face. "Where did you come from?" He almost screamed. Of all the people who had to catch him! "I was-wasn't planning anything!"

Young Merilian looked around quietly before firmly taking hold of his hand and dragging him away, not stopping or letting go when he tried to struggle. "I wish I wouldn't have to do this." She sighed as she continued drag him away through the Temple.

"No! I was just about to start it! It was perfect! Simple but brilliant!" Minato complained but it was too late. She had managed to ruin everything. The bucket of water was floating away thanks by some passing master. "I hope you're happy." He muttered annoyed.

She nodded calmly. "Yes. I'm very happy, for keeping you out of trouble."

They strolled around the Temple, aimlessly, chatting about their experiences since their last meeting. It felt like they had less and less time together. ´True, Minato was popular among his friends. But he only had a handful of people he truly called friends. And Barriss was on top of that list. "So, now my master thinks I should go and do some stupid infiltration mission. So boring." He explained when he leaned on the railing on the Temple roof.

"I believed you enjoyed these missions, am I wrong?" Barriss asked while removing her hood, letting her black hair wave in the wind. "You have a bad habit of seeking excitement in a ways a Jedi shouldn't."

Minato just pouted childishly and looked away. Barriss held back a giggle and playfully nudged his side. He looked at her surprised. "What?"

She only smiled and leaned to the railing as well. "Nothing. I just wish that we could have more time rather than just a couple of hours."

Minato snorted. "And I feel like I have too much free time."

"I guess that proves that my master and I are more respectful than yours and you." She showed a playful grin to Minatos annoyance and he was about to retaliate when his communicator flashed. It was time.

He growled angrily and glared at Barriss. "I will make you pay for that when I get back." He started walking away and she was pulling her hood up when she felt something touching her butt. She let out a very out of character squeal and turned around to see Minato smirking impishly. "Try to get some figure while I'm away, would you? Not that I don't mind touching your body now." He laughed perversely and she felt herself blushing and not only out of embarrassment. That feeling made her act very out of character again by trying to slap his face hard but he had expected this and dodged her swing easily, his grin widening. So imagine his shock when he felt a shocking pain right on the cheek. The blow had been so powerful that he had landed on his back. "OW! ! !" He screamed while holding his face. When the sudden pain subdued quickly, he looked up to Barriss smirking face shocked and surprised.

"When you get back from this mission, we will deal with that attitude of yours. Women are not objects for your amusement." She nodded firmly and started walk away from the roof.

Minato grumbled something to himself and followed her. When they were at the doorway, she stopped suddenly that they almost crashed and looked right into his eyes. "Promise me you will return, alright?"

The boy raised an eyebrow. "Where did that come from?"

Merilian girl looked away uncomfortably. "Nothing, it was just… this feeling. Bad feeling about this mission."

Minato looked at her for a second, seeming to be very serious. Then he snorted and fought back laughter before he started laughing loudly. "A 'bad feeling'?" He laughed and stood up, drying some tears that were falling down his face. Then he noticed that she hadn't moved at all or changed her impression. If anything, more serious than before. Her blue eyes drilling into his.

"Promise me." She repeated, this time a bit more forcefully.

He finally stopped laughing and stood up straight. "Fine. I promise. And I even promise to take you to this bar me and my master found." Then he stepped forward, vigorously and before she could stop him, he planted a kiss on her lips. To his surprise, she didn't pull away or even try to slap him like she would usually do. But in fact, she leaned closer.

They stood there, lips locked together. Wind circling them as they slowly stepped closer to each other.

Slowly, his hands wrapped around her body, pulling her closer and she took her hands into back of his head, brushing the hair. He pushed her against the door and they kept kissing. Their lips pressing against each other. He could smell her skin. Feel her life. He could sense her thoughts, the warmth and happiness she was now radiating.

Then he slowly licked her lips and he could feel her flinching all around her body but then, her mouth cracked open, allowing entry for his tongue. Their wet tongues tangled, and she felt excitement like never before.

She wished they could stay there. Remain on the rooftop where the winds were clear and life seemed to lose it meaning. It was like there was nothing but the two of them.

And then both their communicators started peeping and flashing and they broke apart. She quickly pulled away and took her communicator. "Yes, master. What is it?"

"Padawan," Luminaras voice was heard. "We have just been summoned by the Council. I will be waiting for you before the Chamber."

"I will be there immediately, master." Barriss closed the link and quickly tried to pull herself together and calm down. She could hear her own heartbeat and feel herself sweating uncontrollably.

"Had I known you were this good, I would've done this long ago!" She turned around to see Minato laughing there. "Wanna do it again?" He asked smirking confidently.

For some reason, she felt herself coming angry all of a sudden. He had made sound like they had just trained lightsaber use! She huffed angrily and stormed off the roof.

"What? Some other time then?" Minato asked lightly but she didn't answer.

Slowly, Minatos smirk fell of his face like a hand that had been holding it had let go. "Why did you stop us?" He asked slowly.

Jiraiya stepped from around the corner looking uncharacteristically serious. "Why you think I did that?" Even though Luminaras call had been a pure coincidence, he had called with a single intent.

Minato touched his lips before shooting a hard glare at his master. "You think that I might be doing something I shouldn't, even though I didn't do anything different from what you did and encourage me to do all the time!"

Jiraiya shook his head. "No you didn't. And you know this. There's a difference between letting loose and playing with ones feelings."

"Barriss will be fine!" Minato waved his hand. "She might be easy to wave but she is pretty solid from the inside."

"I mean you, my padawan." The master walked back to the edge of the roof. "You know, why I took you as my padawan, don't you?"

"Because I kept pestering you until you did." Minato answered and Jiraiya chuckled.

"There were other… reasons. But I know that I did the right call. But one of those reasons was that you… you remind me of someone's." There it was again. That unexplained sadness and sorrow that sometimes flashed through his masters eyes when they talked about the past. Then he cleared his throat and turned around, hiding his face. "You and I are from the same branch. And I too was young-"

"About a millennium ago." Minato muttered but Jiraiya ignored it.

"And I remember what it was like to be first time in love. And I too have ventured on the edge of failure." When the boy was about to argue he raised his hand to calm him. "Failure is a matter of perspective. One man's failure is others success. One's defeat is others victory. One's curse is others gift." He turned to look into Minatos eyes. "You are strong Minato, very strong. And before you get cocky and head of yourself, it's not a good thing if you don't know how to control it. You are not only strong in Jedi arts but you also feel strongly. Like you feel strongly for Barriss."

"I do not!" He tried to argue but Jiraiya ignored him again.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, not in my book at least. Every kid has a first love and most often it's someone very close to you. Those feelings are human. And even if we often try to act more than that, we are not. Every one of us is a human being. A member of their own specie. We live and as we live, we meet people. As we meet people we will develop feelings. When we develop feelings, we will plan our actions accordingly. When we act, something happens. As that happens, it will result an outcome. Sometimes it's good, sometimes bad. That's not important. It's how we act _after_ that outcome. Do you understand?"

Minato tilted his head and slit his eyes. "I… I'm not sure. I might have."

Jiraiya smiled. "Others might have lost hope but I have not. Remember, my young padawan, you will always have my ear so use it. And if you can't just think twice before doing anything. If you fall, pick yourself up and start again. That's my lesson today."

"And a millennium just passed!" Minato yawned. "Did you actually have something to talk about or did you just call to stop me and Barriss from moving forward?"

"Well it was a nice day and I thought-" Jiraiya muttered sarcastically. "What the hell do you think? We should be leaving already?"

"Oh! Yeah! We have a mission! Things have a tendency to fell out of my head when I'm… enjoying myself." He smirked.

"Things fall of your head because there's nothing to holding them in."

((A))

It was the final strategy meeting before Minato and Jiraiya would depart. "Do you know where you start?" Tsunade asked from the pair. They were in a spaceport where people were running around hastily, boarding a freighter that was ready to leave.

"Sure. I'll just drop myself in the middle of the Rebel capital and see from there." Minato nodded.

"And I will just follow my leads the way I can and see from there." Jiraiya nodded.

Obi-Wan shared a look with Tsunade. "I'm sorry but I don't think the rest of us share your optimism."

"That's because you two and your padawans don't understand just how awesome me and my padawan really are! High five!" Jiraiya held his hand high and Minato met with a slap.

"Anyway, we have divided our responsibilities. Master Tsunade will head to Juraran capital and tries to open the negotiations in there. I will see what I can do with this senator. Perhaps if the Royal Family is open to negotiations, the war could be averted."

"So, I guess this is good bye for now." Minato said as he exited the transport to a busy loading dock. He would first take a public transport to one of the other worlds in Arm Shua sector and from there he onwards to Juraran VI.

"Try not to get yourself killed or ruin this whole mission." Sakura sighed painfully. "Please?"

"You're not gonna let me live that one time down ever, are you?" He muttered. "It was a simple mistake! Anybody could mistake that one!"

"You maybe." Sakura muttered bitterly. "I don't see how anyone else could?"

"What happened?" Anakin asked.

"This idiot-" Sakura began.

"Don't worry about it!" Minato screamed. "It was nothing. Anyway, try to keep yourself in check while I'm away. It would bo~ring if you got yourself hurt."

Anakin, even though jealous of his peer who was trusted a mission like this on his own, held his hand out and they shook. Obi-Wan was especially pleased of this. Anakin didn't make friends easily and having someone like Minato was exactly what his young padawan needed. An equal in many ways, superior in some ways, yet inferior in other obvious ways. An easy person like Minato who didn't really care about others opinions had been a good friend for Anakin for years which master Kenobi appreciated, especially since the rift that appeared between one his friends, Tru Veldin around a year ago.

He was generally disappointed in Minatos progress.

"We'll see in a week or so." Anakin answered to the shake. "So don't get yourself killed. I heard that they are already having small fights down there so watch yourself."

Minato stepped to the line that was slowly moving into the freighter. Jiraiya walked by his side but out of the line. "Remember Minato, the first thing you have to do when you land."

"Always think an exit strategy first." The boy nodded, his excitement starting to show.

"And also remember the three things you should never do on a mission!"

"Fall in love, forget who you are and don't get yourself killed." Then it was his turn to enter the ship. "See you later, master! Don't worry too much!"

'_See you later, master! Don't worry too much!'_ A voice yelled and Jiraiyas eyes widened in shock. He closed them suddenly and rubbed them like he had woken up and opened them again. Minato was gone already.

"Master Jiraiya, is something wrong?" Kenobi asked.

The white haired man shook his head. "No. Nothing. Just a little tired. Well! I need to head out too. See you lot later!" He waved his hand and disappeared into another crowd.

Kenobi looked back from the disappearing man to the old healing master who had a pained look on her face. "Master Tsunade?"

Tsunade sighed. "It's not my place to say anything but this reminded us of something that happened long time ago." She tried to shake off the feeling but she too was starting to have a bad feeling about this.

**PART II**

"How is this 'having small fight'!" Minato screamed. He hid behind a pile of rubble when a blaster fire almost gave him another hole into his head. "This is a hell on start for the day!" He yelled and rolled into more appropriate cover as the blaster fire kept bounding his hiding place.

Minato was currently in the Rebel capital of Juraran VI, Rarakis intergalactic spaceport. Or what was left of it. He had got off from the big freighter on some port in Arm Shua sector. From there he had gotten lucky and found a small frigate used by Juraran rebels to carry supplies to their troops. It hadn't been hard to sneak in, disguised as one of the several helping teenage rebels who were carrying crates. They were so disorganized and numerous that it was impossible for anyone to keep a strict record of everyone. So when no one was looking, he had taken a crate and started carrying it around, using it as a cover. First, Minato had observed the rebels and how they dressed and such. Most of them wore some kind of cloaks with clan markings. Natives didn't wear much under it; male natives wore nothing but loin clothing, vest and few beautiful belts across their chest. The few females that had come here, wore just something wrapped around their chest and then a short pants, giving getting a full use of their tales. Many of them wore something wrapped around their heads giving them a slight exotic look. Both men and women wore cloaks but not everyone did. There was some class difference between those who wore cloaks and those who didn't but also among the people who wore the cloaks. It was very complicated. Many wore jewelry too.

Only difference between what natives and humans wore was that they wore many belts, giving an impression of a shirt and women wore dresses instead of short pants. Other way to point natives from humans was when natives kept jumping on top of the crates while loading them and used tails to help in their jobs. He also noticed that many wore bandages around their bodies.

As Minato strolled around the rebel hangar he found a crate full of clothes that were sent to the planet. He rampage it quickly and found himself a good disguise put them on quickly. He even went as far as copied how many of the other teenagers wore their clothes. When he couldn't find anything useful to cover his face, he then took a roll of bandage he carried with himself (mostly to help him disguise himself rather than actually use it to tie wounds), wrapped it around his lower face and took a crate which was closest and started carrying it towards the frigate. He joined the lines of rebels who were carrying crates. When foremen had seen him, they had only hurried him; saying they didn't have all day, not seeing anything unusual about him or even really noticing him. He hastened his pace quickly and tried to act like he was in the greatest of hurry. One of basic skills of infiltration. If you are seen, make sure that you are seen when you appear to be busy. People avoided of disturbing those who seemed to be busy. So until he found a place to hide himself, Minato had run around, carrying crates, organized them like crazy, making sure that he didn't stand out too much. When someone leaned closer to whisper something, he acted like he listened and nodded in agreement. He even waved his hand to few other kids and men who hurriedly waved back.

Then, the frigate was loaded and ready to leave. Minato had discreetly hid himself into a vent (he still found them to be the safest place in the ships and buildings) and started doing some quick recon.

He had found out many things. Like that even though the many of the supplies they carried were indeed food and medicine to help others, most of them were weapons and ammo. And judging from the symbols in the containers, they were top of the line, Trade Federation approved. These guys were seriously preparing for war.

He also found out that not many people cared even to consider talking with the 'Royalists'. 'Too many insults' like some of them put it. Minato knew what he needed to look into more.

The trip didn't take long and he wondered around the vents and cabins, getting the general idea who were onboard and why. Most of them were kids from very young to mid teens. Only a handful of grownups were among them. He found out that most of the grownups hadn't got the chance to leave their posts unguarded so children had to take responsibility for supplies. When he briefly visited the medical bay, he realized how many of the children were wounded and how seriously. Perhaps the skirmishes were a tad more serious than he had originally believed.

Then they had started landing and just when Minato was about to join others in the loading bay to help others to unload the cargo, the ship suddenly came crashing down. Minato had been part of space battles more than enough that he knew when the ship was being bombarded.

The ship had crash-landed on top of the port. They hadn't been too high so they didn't suffer too many casualties but the Minato saw how people started panicking inside the ship. He could hear clearly words 'bastards' and 'those damn Royalists' until it started to change. The ship had damaged enough so it had several cracks in it so people started pushing others outside. Adults cracked open the boxes and crates and started handing guns and ammo to kids who charged outside, hardly knowing how to use them. Smallest and most wounded were told to unload the food and medicine.

Minato was starting to think what he should do when someone threw a gun into his lap. "There you go, kid! Go get some Royalists!" The man tapped his shoulder encouragingly before starting to throw more weapons into kid's hands. Minato glanced at his new weapon. It was a brand new E-6 blaster rifle. Modified version of the ones that the battle droids used. It was longer so it was more fit into hands of humans. And it was more accurate. When he felt a push on his back, he glanced over his shoulder. A kid Juraran, not more than ten years old surely, was shaking terribly but had a determined look on his face. "Go!" The child told angrily.

'_What am I getting myself into?'_ Minato had thought as he lowered his head when he charged out of a hole into the sunny outside.

He had been in battle before. Not this grand but he knew the basics. First one should find cover. So he found the first corner of the destroyed port he could and dived in. He could feel shots following his footsteps. When safe, secondly, assets the situation. When he found a corner where he wasn't immediately fired at he took some time to look around. The spaceport was in a middle of the city that lied in the middle of the large plains. That's about what he had found out from the data he had collected at the Temple. The city itself was a typical city with a spaceport with it large buildings, several species and lots of people running around. Expect those building were ruined and people who run around were firing at each other. All the buildings seemed to have many ledges and such so agile Jurarans could climb them. Even now, many soldiers and rebels used those ledges to places as position.

He saw how many kids and adults dressed similarly to him, formed something that resembled a line behind a fallen beams and walls and pile of rubble. The main building material seemed to be a light green rock and brown wood. Rebels kept firing into the direction Minato had turned his back to. So slowly, he lowered his body and took a sneak peek and his heart sank. What he saw was a battalion of professional looking soldiers in fine armor, good formation being supported by a couple tanks and lead by an important wannabe officer holding his hand towards the enemy. Them.

"No mercy for the enemies of the crown!" He yelled before quickly covering behind a visible shield. His soldiers all cried their war cries and charged.

"Stay here!" Rebel leader, a native Juraran man with a red bandana, middle aged armed with a single shot rifle. "Don't let them any closer! Kill those heart selling bastard pigs!"

"For our hearts!" Someone yelled and rebels kept firing.

"We must hold!" The leader yelled. "Our help will be here!"

Minato didn't know what he meant by that but he knew what he should do now. He was now safe and had assessed the situation, so now he needed to act like he was part of this. "If this is a small skirmish, what the hell does it need to be ranked as a battle?" He muttered as he set his blaster to the stunning. He might be on a mission where he needed to act like a rebel but he would never betray his Jedi heart. Killing was against the Code. So he raised the blaster and started firing. Minato was a good fighter but also an amazing shot. With one hand, he managed to stun a whole squad before they had chance to retaliate. Then enemy soldiers saw his position and started heavily fire at him.

Minato hid behind the corner again waited patiently. When he sat there, looking at the sky. It was full of smoke and fumes from the battling city. He could hear even hear battles being fought in the distance. "I guess we were a bit late." He muttered as the civil war had obviously started. And somehow he was in the frontlines, trying best to stay true to his heart and to his mission. And who said that this mission would be boring… he did himself but luckily no one was around to remind him that.

He felt the blasts quieting down and he repeated his own firing process. His own position was actually further ahead than the rest of the rebels who had gathered around the crashed spaceship. They were being pushed back inside.

He saw how the leader tried to guide his 'troops' best he could so he could win but when the majority was kids and wounded, it wasn't easy and they were being pushed back hard. Minato saw that even tanks weren't used anymore. The enemy leader must've realized how futile it would be to use them. Then he saw from his hiding place how squad of soldiers was climbing by the wall, trying to leap over the ship and into their rear. No one else had noticed that because of his hiding place. He couldn't allow that so he decided to climb after them.

Sticking his blaster inside his pants, he started climbing. The corner he had been hiding in went all the way to the roof. His fingers found their ways into the cracks of the wall as he kept climbing. In the distance, he could hear someone calling for him. He presumed it was him because the voice called for the 'kid, what are you doing'? The space port was a tall building covered by a glass roof. He just kept climbing higher on the wall until he was on the roof. Then, he used the blaster to break a hole into the window. Sharp shards of glass fell over him and he tried to cover his face. Then, leaping from the hole, he landed on the windy roof. The ship was now directly under him and the squads of soldiers were preparing to ambush their target.

Making sure that his gun was on the stunner, he swiftly made it right behind the soldiers.

He started firing stunning shots at the backs of the soldiers who fell as he stunned them, starting with officers. Captain first who yell as he fell down. Two sergeants at his side who had managed to glance over their shoulders. Then another two sergeants and finally two soldiers. He had almost taken out two whole squads of professional soldiers before they realized to fire back. Minato leaped into cover behind some pole and reloaded his weapon. As he waited for a chance to attack again and finish the remaining two squads, he soon realized that he had overestimated these guys. They weren't half as good as he had expected. They had brand new armor and weapons but they didn't seem to have any real experience. In fighting at least.

He jumped from his cover, and continued to stun his enemies. These soldiers hadn't even really sought cover. Some had knelt and some were lying low but no one had moved much from their original formation. These guys really didn't know how to fight without an officer holding their hand. But because he made the elementary level mistake and let his guard down just a little, one of the remaining soldiers managed to fire at him. If Minato hadn't had Force enchanted senses, he might've died but he managed to use his blaster to cover. His weapon blew up right on his face, throwing him on his back.

Soldiers realized what just had happened, laughed confidently as they prepared to finish him. "Idiot probably didn't realize he had his gun on stun." One of them laughed as they prepared to execute the boy lying on his back. "Die you rebel filth!"

Right then red blasts filled the air and two remaining squads were minced. Minato rolled on his stomach and saw a group of rebels. And they weren't children or wounded. "Nice one, kid." A woman's voice came as the leader of the group came into view, holding a rifle. "But don't be a hero. We need people like you to live so we can save this world." The native Juraran smiled to him as two more helped him to his back. "Take it easy, we will take it from here." Minato grinned in pain but stayed vigilant. The leading woman… or girl. She wasn't much older than Minato himself had brown hair which she had tied into twin buns took her riffle and scoped the battlefield. "Tenten, all squads are on place!" Someone yelled.

The girl nodded and raised her hand, she was holding a spear. Then she pointed the spear at the enemy. "CHARGE!" She let out a primitive roar and jumped off the roof. Taking advantage of the designs of the buildings, she guided her fall with her hands and tail. Other natives followed her lead. Minato saw how humans took rifles and started firing at the enemy positions.

He slowly stood up and looked around the port. On all the roofs, people had started fighting and rebels had suddenly surrounded the enemy, giving them some hard time. Minato had to admit that he was impressed, as a person who actually enjoyed reading war history could see some real tactics being used here.

He had now a good look at the city. It was a round with seven main streets that all lead to the terminal and back to the edges of the city. These streets were now occupied by Royalists and their old tanks and soldiers. On the roofs, rebels had appeared, ambushing them. But Minato realized something else. Only people who had used the frigate, had new weapons. Others, like men who were firing next to him, had some old hunting rifles and old guns. Another question he needed an answer.

So from the high place he was now, he could follow how the battle as the rebels took control of their capital. Minato was impressed of their ability to push back the Royal Army who had better equipment and training. When the Royal Army had been pushed back almost completely, another trap was sprung. A cavalry riding bird-like creatures came from behind the corners, slaying enemies with their spears and jumping on to tanks. Royalist were broken after couple runs and abandoned any kind of formation or order and started running in panic.

The day was for the rebels but for what price, Minato thought sadly as his Jedi heart saw the devastation left in the city and its people. And how many children lied dead? What about wounded? Or soldiers of the Royal Army. Rebels didn't seem to mind because many stood up, holding their weapons, yelling victory cries. War really was something completely new to him.

The rebel main force armed themselves with weapons from the crashed frigate and rode away with those bird creatures securing the premises. Leaders gathered around, encouraging fighters and helping to tend wounded. Minato himself tried to stay out of anyone's way and keep his eye on them. That girl, Tenten was it her name was especially interesting. And not just because she had a killer body under that cloak of hers but also… there was something else. He couldn't explain it any better expect that he had a feeling. He searched for her now.

"Hiya, newbie." He jumped in the air and turned around to see that girl smiling at him. "I'm glad you're back on your feet and kicking."

Minato nodded back warily. There were only a handful of people who were able to sneak behind him like that. Dooku had always been one. And he was the only exception Minato could live with. The girl was lucky Minato had been forced to leave his lightsaber with his master. He would have most likely cut her arm of for scaring him like that.

She wore typical Juraran native clothing, the short cloak, and pants, letting her long, strong legs visible. Then she had a light pink cloth wrapped around her chest and blue bandana around her forehead. But she also wore some nice accessories and jewelry. Big earrings which had more rings attached to them. And beautiful necklace around her neck. This girl was important, whoever she was. Her spear was also more skillfully made. Even though blood dripping from the blade of the spear kind of ruined the impression. Or completed the 'warrior princess' look she had going on. She was slim under her clothes. Her body was covered in light fur which didn't cover her front side.

Her hand-like legs balanced easily as she jumped from one foot to another. Her tail was waving behind her.

"I heard from Ganru what you did. That's pretty impressive." She continued referring to the climbing of the wall rather than defeating couple squads by himself. Some old fashioned manhood rite in Juraran was climbing. Of course after humans arrived and started inhabit the planet some of these old tradition lost their meaning. Or so the Archives had explained. Apparently many of the clans held onto these traditions. Minato would have to remind Jocasta Nu about this the next time he saw her. She would explode if she found out that her archives were incomplete or incorrect even one syllable.

But back on the present matter, he responded by only shrugging back like it was nothing.

"What's your name?" She asked politely, sticking her spear to the ground and leaning into it. "Can you speak?" She asked jokingly when he didn't answer.

Minato was in trouble. In all his preparations, he had forgotten to study his fake identity. And now he was supposed to introduce himself! Based on this girl's actions and from the way she carried herself and her accessories, she was probably a princess of some clan. His ticket to the inner circles. Or he would need to start thinking an exit strategy soon! Damn it! He had completely forgotten even the first rule his master taught him! All that was left for him were falling in love, forgot who he was and get himself killed and everything would be perfect!

Tenten was getting impatient and Minato knew his time running out when he saw something behind her. In a tall tower. Something glittering. The malice intent. "SNIPER!" He yelled before he knew it and leaped forward and pushed the girl away just when the sniper pulled the trigger. He had acted so quickly that didn't even realize that he had been shot until he crashed to the ground even though the bullet had gone through his shoulder. He landed on top of the girl he had saved. He could see people raising their rifles and starting to fire at the tower. Then the pain was getting too much and he had to close his eyes. "Funny…" He whispered. "I always wished that I would die on top of a pretty girl." Then it became dark. He could hear that girl yelling into his ear but he couldn't hear anything anymore.

He woke up in a dimly lit room, in a bed. He slowly sat up, pushing the covers aside. He didn't make a sound when he looked around the room which was comfortably furnished. He saw his belongings on the table near to the bed. He stood up carelessly, forgetting the hole in his shoulder.

When he tried to stand up, the slashing pain went across his chest. He clutched his shoulder and had to bit his lip so he wouldn't scream like a girl. Then he remembered that he had been shot! He glanced at his shoulder. It was wrapped in bandages. Rebels must've treated his wound as he gently felt through the wrappings. He didn't feel the hole which meant it was healing nicely with the help of some little bacta they had brought with the frigate. He still couldn't use his arm for a day or two probably.

He lifted his leg to the floor and slowly stood up, careful not to move his shoulder. Taking his shirt from his bag he made his way to the doorway. When it wasn't locked, he opened it.

He was in a middle of a forest, high in the tree. It was some kind of a village built around this hut. He glanced down. They weren't that high as he had first thought. Approx ten to twenty meters high in the air. One hut around one tree and tree was connected by a rope ladder. In the nearby hut, there were small children playing with each other while some women were doing chores nearby.

He heard a bird cry from below and saw a group of those bird creatures that run on two feet. They were pacing around in a pack under them. A man was watching over them from a nearby place, holding a rifle leisurely in his hands. There was another village in the ground where more children and women were walking around.

So this was a Juraran colony. Charming. Very charming. But why had he been brought here?

He heard steps coming closer and he turned to face them. "I'm so glad you're okay." It was Tenten who was approaching with a smile. "That Royalist cowardly pig would've surely killed me, if you hadn't stepped between and taken the shot for me." She raised her hand in cupping motion. "As a daughter of the Ku clan, allow me to formally introduce myself and offer my thanks. I'm Ten-Ku, daughter of Chiri-Ku, the true leader of the Juraran people and our savior. You can call me Tenten. Long as I live, I owe you my life so to repay this debt, there's nothing I wouldn't do. Please ask me anything." She stopped and waited.

It took Minato a moment to realize that he was expected to do something. So, playing his luck, he repeated the hand gesture and took a hold of her hand and nodded. "It was nothing."

"So you can speak!" She nodded approvingly and let his hand go. "I was starting to wonder if you could only say a word like 'sniper'." She giggled. "So, what's your name? You still haven't told me that."

Minato felt like hitting himself into guts. Why couldn't he just take few minutes right now and read his new identity? He would have to improvise. "Minato." He would have to use his own name. "Minato Namikaze."

"Well, Minato, Minato Namikaze, I thank you and if you can, would like to bring to a dinner now. If you can walk."

Minato nodded. "Sure."

Tenten lead him to another hut which was full of people, laughing and signing and she introduced him to everyone. He got a heroes reception as he sat down. Well, he had managed to infiltrate the rebel base. What now?

**PART III**

A group of Royalists soldiers rode their beccons, heading towards the forest in the distance, keeping their eyes open for any possible rebel sightings. The mounds around them gave them some cover. It was quiet. Only some wildlife of the planet but nothing else. No rebels, no farmers, no clans no nothing. No wonder really. Everyone on this area was somehow part of the Rebellion or aiding them. So all the possible habitation was deserted in fear of the retaliation. No one was around.

Well, there was someone besides them. Had they been a slightly more vigilant, they would have noticed slight movement on a hill, among the bushes.

"So… a squad heading towards east." The voice mumbled to itself as it backed away from the bushes carefully not to arouse any attention.

Minato held a communicator. "Tenten, it's me. Their scouts are heading straight towards you."

The old communicator had some statics before he could clearly hear the voice. "Minato? Do they know our location?" Tenten asked worriedly.

"I don't think so. From the way they pace, I would say that they are just scouting."

"Okay, then. Remain your post and inform if you see anything else. Over and out." The link was cut off. Minato did as he was told and lied down inside the bushes or his small 'camp'.

It was roughly four days since he had taken the bullet for the warrior princess and Minato had a pretty good idea what was what on this planet.

First, the reasons of the civil disorder. It appeared that for some time now, the leader of the opposition Chiri-Ku had accused the Royal house for corruption and for fixing the election for their representative in the galactic Senate. According to rebels, king's younger brother wasn't half as popular as the votes claimed him to be. King denied such rumors to be preposterous. Rebels also argued that their own governing body was just a hoax, as they had not been able to pass any laws without the Royal house interfering. Then, the king had passed laws that had started to criminate old traditions and rites such as the manhood rite of certain clans. Then some clans had been denied their place in the council because they refused to accept those laws. Soon they had started throwing people into prisons and some clans had even been denied their rights of their citizenship (mainly those clans that followed Chiri-Ku). To make matters worse, king had started selling their sacred forests. Juraran sacred trees had become very popular material in the galaxy for their unique attributes. People had gotten really angry. Then, to make matters ready to explode, Chiri-Ku had been caught and thrown into prison just a week before Minatos arrival. That had started the war and it didn't seem to slow down.

Minato couldn't believe the Senate had allowed a world it was supposed to 'hold in great importance' for some reason, to fall into such state.

He himself was still waiting for his arm to fully heal. It had healed nicely since the shooting and it had been like a ticket into rebel's camp. It had also given him an excuse why he couldn't join in fights. When he had been asked about what he could do, he had shrugged and said he was a hunter's son. It was stretching the truth a bit but hey! Who knows what his parents did. Tenten had been excited and offered him a job as a scout. It was easy job and didn't take much moving. Long as he could subdue a beccon to ride on, he was practically a member of a clan. Of course this wasn't even a challenge to the boy. So for the past days, he had been riding around randomly, trying to get himself acquainted with his surroundings, spotting royal scouts and informing them to Tenten who was always happy to hear his voice. And by the end of the day, he would return back to the village where he would hear about more and more conflicts around the world.

So he had a general idea why he was here. All he needed to do now was to wait that his master would contact him and they could finally put an end to this.

When he raised his binoculars once again and scanned around the hill, he really couldn't complain about the peace and quiet for once in a while. It was a rare commodity in the Temple that was full of people everywhere.

As he couldn't see anyone, not rebels or soldiers, he leaned back in the bushes and yawned. When was the last time he had been quiet like this. Normally he would have gone on rampage ten times already but he understood that on a mission, he couldn't do anything. Not when it was serious like this. He had seen the amount of wounded one day when refugees had started move past their village. They would go through the village and disappear into the woods behind that, hoping that they would be safe there. It appears that soldiers believed that if someone didn't know about the location of the rebels, they were concealing information and didn't bother look more into it. They had started harassing people relentlessly. The rebellion was gaining support among the clans. But people in the cities still believed in their king. That much he knew from the way soldiers were willing to throw their lives for him.

He checked his watch. It was about time to check in and say all was well when saw something in the corner of his eye. He raised his binoculars quickly and looked directly into that direction. Yep. It was the Royal army. Approx two battalions. With tanks. And some beccon cavalry. They were much more heavily armed than Minato had seen before.

"Here we go again." He muttered as he raised his communicator. "Scout 4 to base. Scout 4 to base."

Tenten picked it up immediately. "Report, scout 4. This is base. How many?"

She knew to ask because he didn't use that formal speech expect in one case. "At least two battalions. Tanks and cavalry. Heading straight towards you. Waiting for orders."

There was a moment of silence. "How long until they reach the base?"

"Roughly six hours at their current pace." Minato answered when he noticed that there were something happening in the group. "Stand by! There's something happening out there."

"What? Minato, tell me!"

Minato looked at with his binoculars. The enemy was dividing. Cavalry seemed to charge into another direction. "Riders are leaving the main group. They are heading towards east-southeast at fast pace."

"That's where we sent the refugees!" Tenten screamed into her communicator. "Those bastards! They are going to raid them!" He heard some enraged screams from the background until Tenten shushed them. "Is there any changes in the main group?"

Minato looked. They didn't seem to be any other changes. They seemed to be heading towards the base at same speed. "No." He said finally. Something didn't add right.

"Okay! Minato, stay on them. We will save the refugees and then will come and destroy them. Don't do anything stupid, okay."

"Why?" Minato asked before he could stop himself. "Would you be heartbroken if your love would die before you got a chance to confess your feelings to him?"

"D-don't joke like that!" She stuttered into her communicator. "A-anyway! Don't do anything stupid! Understood, warrior!" He could _hear_ her blushing when she closed the communication link.

"Damn, I'm good." Minato muttered to himself as he tugged his own communicator into his shirt. "I haven't even really been with her and she is head over heels in love with me."

"That's what happens when you save a girl's life." He jumped and screamed like a little girl.

"Shuddup, you stupid padawan!" Jiraiya pressed his hand over his mouth. "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

"Master? What are you doing here?" Then he noticed how he had dressed. It reminded him of a bounty hunter. "Master?" He asked again, this time more seriously.

"I'm 'Orochimaru' now." He explained. "I got together with few bounty hunters from Outer Rim. Luckily I was able to get in. Some person paid a hefty sum to gather all kind of scum to this place. So I hanged along." He glanced around. "But I have to say I'm disappointed. I only half covered my presence and I could sneak on you like this."

"Well, sorry." Minato muttered angrily. "Anyway, how did you know that I saved her and what does it has to do with anything?"

"First things first. Love." Jiraiya nodded firmly. "I happen to know that Juraran clans carry on the warrior culture. Like in other worlds, strong are respected and weak are despised. But their traditions come from the time before humans. Like any warrior culture, they had their rites and customs. Like, climbing a wall was a passage to manhood. Riding a beccon was a sign of hunter. And defeating an enemy a sign of a warrior. Of course there were hundreds of these things and I only know what Gai told me. Anyway, they also have the 'life debt' like in many worlds."

"When I save someone's life, they believe they have to devote their life to repay that debt."

"Exactly." Jiraiya nodded. "Now how this all wraps around this case, is that when you or 'Tomina Karu' saved that princess, you proved yourself to be a better warrior than her."

"So… what does that has to do with her feelings to me?"

Jiraiya grinned. "Did I forget that in this world, men courted women by defeating them in duel?"

Minato face faulted. "So that's… but I… when she will… and these last days… ooh crap!"

"Maidens heart is like uncharted space." The old master laughed. "That's some mess you got yourself in, Tomina Karu."

"Minato." He corrected.

"What?"

"I… didn't get a chance to study that profile so I had to improvise."

Jiraiya slapped his face. "You're such an idiot!" He muttered through his hand.

"Anyway, let's keep girls out of this for a while! How did you know that I saved her?"

"Because it was one of our bounty hunters that tried to kill her. Guy told us how some brat pushed you aside and saved you. Our client paid some extra if she were to die. For some other rebel leaders as well." Jiraiya nodded.

"So, it was the king who hired you?"

"Nope." Jiraiya shook his head and looked at the nearing colony. "Because, we also have a hunt list of Juraran council men and the Royal family itself. Some of the guys are really excited. This may be a surprise but many of them are Juraran exiles."

Minato nodded understanding the picture. "So, who is the client? Who would benefit from this?"

"I don't know. But I do know that this has many levels. Minato, always look underneath, the underneath."

"There is no logic here!" Minato ruffled his hair. "It was like… somebody would want to kill everyone!"

Jiraiya froze.

"What?"

"You might have something there. I have to look into it." Jiraiya nodded. "Anyway, I came here for some other reason than just to check on you."

"Really?" Padawan looked suspiciously. "What?"

Jiraiya raised his finger. "First, you have been found by the army before you found them."

"What? How?"

The master nodded at the colony. "One of the transports has some nice toys in them and full of blood thirsty bounty hunter. They picked up the signal from your communicator. They were able deduce your location on this hill. They wanted you spot them, inform your friends and see them riding towards the refugee camp. Then, they wanted you to… disappear into night. Now that your warriors are heading to save the refugees, they will speed up towards your camp the moment I report that you're dead"

"So you volunteered to deal with me? How sweet."

"Well, I and… three other guys. You did pretty amazing to kill of three of my friends and knock me out before you run away?"

"Three other guys?" Minato asked.

Jiraiya handed over a bag. "Three right hands of three bounty hunters." He explained. "Trophies. For your girl. Then you can begin to think your marriage vows."

"Not that I don't… appreciate this." Minato cleared his throat. "But…" He thought about the Jedi code and his current situation and all that. It was so confusing!

"You're still concerned if it's right to kill, right?"

Minato looked up before nodding. "I've killed… you know that. But especially during this mission I've seen so much death and I think, I'm a Jedi, I can't kill, but if I don't, this guy might kill me or someone else. And all that." He looked away quietly.

"Even though this is not a place or time for this kind of talk, I understand." Jiraiya nodded and smiled to him. "I think that you have to decide yourself what is right and is wrong. Even though I shouldn't say this, there is only one person you should never betray." He poked his chest. "Yourself. When the time comes, you know what you should do. Don't think as a Jedi. Think as yourself."

Minato raised an eyebrow. "Are you openly telling me to ignore the Jedi Code?"

Jiraiya sighed sadly. "Let's just say that I learn from my mistakes. And Minato, I know that you will do great things. Just try to stay on the right path. Being a Jedi might not be for you. Not every padawan is cut for a Jedi. You remember that I had one padawan before you."

"I heard some stories." Minato nodded. "They don't speak much about it in the Temple."

"I feel like I made a mistake with him." Jiraiya sighed and kept his eyes on the colony. It was getting closer and closer slowly but sturdily. "I tried to force him my own ideals. And when he the time came, I failed him." He gulped but smirked proudly at Minato. "So I decided not to make the same mistake with you. As your master, I hope you became a great Jedi, but as someone who has practically raised you for years, I just wish that you became happy." _'Perhaps this will help me to pay my debt.'_

"Happy?" Minato stood there for a moment. "Are you dying or something? What's with the mood over here? We're in a middle of a mission, the enemy getting closer every second and you go all mushy on me?"

Jiraiya didn't wish to tell him, but he had bad feeling growing inside him by the day during this mission. He felt like their time was ending. He needed to teach this boy so much yet he felt like there was so little time. "You're right!" He nodded firmly. "Take this to your princess, my stupid apprentice and tell her what you know."

"That there were bounty hunters running around?"

"Exactly." Then he suddenly took a knife from his belt and threw it knife to him. "Do me."

"What?"

"One man returns unharmed when three other guys are dead? Doesn't take a genius to see a flaw in that idea." Jiraiya nodded. "You need to make me believable. Can you do that?"

Minato looked at the gruesome knife in his hand revealed a feral smirk."With pleasure."

**PART IV**

Minato was riding his beccon, Kichi, towards the main camp. He had left his master with a nice stab wound into his side to brag about with his new 'friends' and then banged him to the head. Hard. The bump would be a proof that Minato had defeated them. And it made him feel good as well. Especially since he had a bullet wound in his shoulder. "Damn!" He gasped painfully. "Did he have to stick it so deep?" When he had 'accidentally' stabbed an inch too deep, Jiraiya had paid back by punching into Minatos shoulder.

Kichi slowed down suddenly and turned its neck. "It's all right, girl." He tapped the big bird's side. "I'm just in little pain." He smiled encouragingly to it and craaked back something. "We need to speed up or we will be too late."

The beccon shook its head and nodded. Then it started running on its claws like an ostrich.

He had informed Tenten and others about what had happened. I mean, that he had told that a group of alien bounty hunters had arrived and tried to kill him and that the army had quickened its pace.

Even more discouraging news came after that. The first colony was just a vanguard. Behind them, roughly one hour after them, became another colony at least twice the size. Perhaps triple. Another scout had reported that in. The Royalists were surprisingly serious all of a sudden, compared to other battles.

Anyway, Tenten had been enraged like all her troops. But saving the refugees came first to them so they couldn't stop. They had told to Minato to return to the village at once and try to hold the enemy off.

He followed orders as he was expected but with heavy hearts. Rebels weren't any good at militarizing. They were all good warriors but that was it. They didn't have any real authority. Their strategies were mostly surprise attacks and then everyone for themselves.

And the village, their temporary base had it even worse. Because almost every warrior who had a beccon to ride had left to save the refugee camp, meaning they only had roughly twenty men excluding fighting women and children and wounded. And only half of them had guns. Most of them would have to fight with spears and swords and other traditional weapons. He shifted his own riffle. He would need to use it seriously today.

And to make it worse, their enemy was roughly five battalions. That meant over two and half thousand enemies based on system Republic used. With bounty hunters as support. Even if Minato was in his top form, with his lightsaber, it would be a nearly impossible. Nearly impossible. But he doubted even one battalion would attack the forest where their village was unless the enemy leader was a total idiot. That was what Minato believed. For bigger group it would be harder to reach the village through the forest, even if it wasn't as thick as in Endor moon. That place brought memories…

Also Minato was sure that soon as the refugees were saved over two hundred enraged beccon rides would hit their rear. And there were other villages around them which would surely send reinforcements, their village, Tenten's home village was the center of the rebellion.

He reached the village half an hour before the Royal Army should arrive. He watched as they threw rope ladders for him to use. For someone who had studied art of war for years, an attempt to save this village was the first real challenge suited for him.

He told the news and made a quick list of everything they had in disposal. Everything they could use. It took some convincing but he managed to make the oldest warrior in the village (who had taken the lead for now) to realize that he would do much better job at leading their small group. Minato first made all natives go into the trees and then deploy over the enemy's path. He reminded them not to attack before he gave the signal and sent them off.

Then he deployed the remaining humans into the village below theirs. It was a typical Juraran hybrid village where natives lived high and humans low. The lower part was surrounded by a normal electro fence, to slow enemy down. Humans would fight at the gate, with melee weapons. Natives would be higher holding the enemy natives off.

This meant that they had approximately two hundred fighters. The rest were just unable to fight either too old or too young or too wounded.

The general plan was the simple, hold long as you can and then retreat to higher ground. When they would run out of running places, he would… well, he hadn't planned that far but he assured everyone not to be worried.

The enemy should reach them soon but Minato still hadn't figured their ace. He shifted his rifle when it pressing over his wound. With their current gear, they didn't have really anything worth mentioning.

He heard a blast near. A woman had gone and nearly shot an old guy who had thought it would be fit to harass that woman's daughter when she wasn't looking. "Hey!" He yelled suddenly and all turned towards him. "Don't waste ammo."

"Why?" The woman asked annoyed. "We have more of than enough of them."

Minato froze. That's right! They had a ridiculous amount of ammunition. Enough for an army to go around. Who ever had bought it hadn't thought much how to spend money but Minato would. He had a plan!

((A))

"So you got your ass whopped by some brat?" The foreman of the bounty hunters asked angrily as he watched the remains of his former comrades. The boy had done pretty clean job doing in four bounty hunters. This rodian had worked with two of them before and knew them from experience. "Is that even possible?"

"Do you need any more proof?" Jiraiya asked angrily, flinching from pain. "Damn! When I get my hand on that brat I'm gonna-"

"Calm down, Orochimaru." The rodian said rubbing his face. "Never mind that brat. We need to prepare for our part."

"What's the plan, big boss?" Someone asked.

"We let the army do the dirty work." The rodian showed the hologram. "This idiot will lead all his men directly into the forest where they destroy this village. Rebel forces will return and slaughter them. Our job is to mob out the survivors."

The bounty hunters snickered. This would be fun.

Jiraiya ignored the pain and tried to think. Why? What the heck is the logic of all this? If both army and Ku clan were destroyed, what good would that do to anyone?

"After we have finished here, our job is to go and destroy that refugee camp in the south." The boss continued and others nodded. "We will take soldiers armor and weapons and harass them until they flee in panic."

"Why an earth would we do something like that!" Someone of the bounty hunters asked idiotically but Jiraiya was pleased.

"Our client wishes to stir this planet. He didn't tell me why but he wants this planet to fall into a civil war."

"And by killing that refugee camp we get every clan still in the middle to join the rebels. Because we kill everyone here, there is no one to prove anything. And after we kill the king, Royalists will stand up in rage." Jiraiya finished.

"Exactly." The rodian nodded satisfied. "Glad to see that there is at least one person with a half a brain." He glared at the rest. "Remember, from this fight, there can be no witnesses."

"What about the king?"

"Our client has someone else working on that." Rodian muttered angrily. "Doesn't believe in our ability does he? In any case, soon as the rebels have slaughtered this army, we move in. Understood?"

((A))

"You did what!" Tsunade demanded angrily from a pompous looking man.

"As I just explained, Master Jedi, we have the situation under control." The prime minister of Juraran said trying to keep his cold look. "His highness personally sent two rukems to deal with the rebels. They won't be a bother for long, rest assured."

"Rukem?" Sakura asked quickly.

"Roughly two and half battalions by our standards." Tsunade muttered angrily and crabbed the man by his collar, ignoring the surprised gasps around the council room. "I don't care what your king does, call back those damn soldiers! We were called here to solve this matter peacefully but if you're not even interested in trying-"

"Let him go, Mistress Tsunade." Everyone looked at the council room door. A native Juraran in a fancy dress entered the room. Everyone else stood up quickly and bowed their heads.

"Your highness." Tsunade muttered and let the prime minister go. "We had a hard time to reach you."

Ever since Tsunade and Sakura had arrived in Juraran, they had tried to get to the king but they had failed to gain an audience and always directed to some low level magistrates. Finally, the council had agreed to a meeting but not before they had sent an army to deal with the problem. Now it was too late, no matter how much the Jedi wished against it.

"I've been busy, as you may understand." The King Rarss-Ri was a handsome in an empty model kind of fashion. Behind his handsome and kingly face, there were two dead bored eyes that just leered at everything. "These commoners have been giving me headaches for such a long time. It's even hard to sleep."

"Well, boohoo." Sakura muttered under her breath sarcastically, earning a quieting glare from her master even though she clearly agreed.

"We were sent by the Senate and the Jedi Council and we ask you, please, your highness, can't there be any alternative to fighting?" Tsunade asked, with much as respect he could master. "These are your people and you must wish what's best for everyone, right?"

The king seemed to think for a while and soon seemed to gain a headache as he rubbed his forehead. "Of course." He said finally. "But these rebels chose not to follow the laws I set for them for their own good. If they were to lower their arms I would be more than happy to forgive them. After all, only the ring leaders should take the blame."

Sakura was about to erupt again but Tsunade raised her hand before she could even open her mouth. "But that doesn't justify killing of hundreds of innocent, does it?" She said. "Your prime minister told me about your plan to kill their spirit by destroying this one clan."

"Well, Chiri of Ku clan has been a pain for years. Making those outrageous demands time after time again. He was finally silenced when I threw him into prison. His daughter however continued in his father's footsteps and keeps rousing people with the support of her father's clan and his false claims. If securing peace means that I have to kill few commoners then I shall."

"Are you serious?" Tsunade asked.

"Well, whatever they might offer, it's too late. I sent my own brother-in-law, the leader of my armies to deal with them. I'm afraid that by the time we managed to contact them, everything would be over."

Right then the hologram table flashed. "Your highness, Duke of Araki is giving us his report."

"Like I said." The man shrugged nonchalantly to master Jedi. "Put it through."

Tsunade was ready to resign herself when suddenly someone she hadn't expected made an appearance. Minato was standing there, in native Juraran clothing with someone other Juraran native who she deduced to be the brother-in-law. It might've not been that weird if Minato hadn't had his foot on that man's face. The room erupted with shocked gasps.

"What is going on? Who is that?" King demanded. "Answer me! And release my brother-in-law at once! I demand it!"

"I presume you're the king?" Minato spoke. "I'm nobody expect at the moment I'm in charge of Freedom fighters in this village you aimed to destroy. No need to be worried, everyone here is still alive, your men and mine. No shots have been shot and the battle has been prevented."

"What! How? Explain yourself you rebel scum!"

Minato sighed. "I hate when people talk rudely." He muttered and took his hand from his pocket, carrying what seemed to be a normal detonator. "This thing is currently connected with dozen explosives that are connected to our vast storage of ammunition that we scattered around this village. I made it clear that if either side were to start fighting, I would release my finger from this button and we would all die. So I managed to force a temporary truce between our two sides."

Tsunade felt like slapping her own face. That idiot had really done it this time! Did he seriously think at all!

The king realized the situation was hopeless. "I see you're holding all the cards at the moment. There is no need to stumble on my family so I demand that you release him at once!"

Minato looked down at his prisoner. "Sorry, your highness. This wasn't anything personal. This guy just said some rude things so I decided to teach him some manors."

((A))

"Anyway, what is it that you want, Rebel?" The king demanded.

Minato looked around. He really had done it this time. Well, at least he was alive, even if he was currently being aimed by at least two hundred blasters. He had prepared two explosives. One he had detonated right front of the army, and when they were seeking for cover and prepared their formations, Minato and all the warriors had dropped right on top of the general and his guard. They subdued any possible threat in the transport. "We want that you listen to our calls. We want that you will open the negotiations to end this useless battle. And we want that you order your armies to cease any kind of actions against our men and the civilians."

The king seemed to ready to explode but held it back pretty well. "Anything else?"

"I also demand that a neutral party will be present at the negotiations." Minato said firmly.

Just like summoned, Tsunade stepped next to the table and her image was portrayed next to the king. "This is Jedi Master Tsunade Senju of the Jedi order and the representative of Galactic Republic and the Senate." Minato felt like jumping back when she glared straight into his eyes. She wasn't happy. Many of the soldiers and warriors alike turned to watch her displayed body. And they weren't concentrating on her amazing figure but Minato knew that only selected few had seen a Jedi before (that they knew off) even though everyone had heard of them. "We will act as supervisors during these negotiations and report it to the Senate who wishes to see such conflicts ended soon as possible."

"G-great." Minato cleared his throat. "We will wait for your call to decide the details later. Now I want to king to call his armies back and you better make sure that he keeps to his word."

Tsunades glare hardened. "And would you like a lap dance as a bonus too?"

"If you please." Minato smirked. "And for you, the Jedi Boobiteress, you should be aware of perverted frogs hopping around."

Others looked puzzled but Tsunades lip twitched, signifying that she understood. "Your highness, your turn." She turned towards the well dressed leader.

The king seemed to hesitate a little and his eyes were seeking some sort of support or aide from a people in his council but when no one obviously could offer any, he nodded. "I hereby order my armies to withdraw. Satisfied?"

"Very." Minato nodded and turned off detonator and stood off the general. The man had a nice print on his face. "Now, you had the order! Get out of this village now!" He and other warriors jumped off the platform and watched as the army slowly moved out of the village practically defeated.

The villager started jumping and celebrating loudly and many came over to Minato and offered their praises. He himself couldn't help but join the celebration. He had just done something he had wished to accomplish for years. Just right Dooku had said long ago.

"_Remember, Naruto, to fight and conquer in all your battles is not supreme excellence; supreme excellence consists in breaking the enemy's resistance without fighting."_

"_Eh?" Youngling Minato tilted his head._

_The old man sighed. "When you can make the enemy surrender without a single loss, you've become a true general."_

He had just achieved that. He had made an enemy several times bigger and more effective than his to retreat without a single loss on either side, if you didn't count the print on the enemy general's face. He had made a certain defeat a crushing victory.

((A))

"What are they doing?" Bounty hunter asked from the rodian boss who was shaking from rage. "You said there would be a battle, boss?"

"They are retreating. Those no balls didn't even fight." The rodian cursed angrily as he followed the events from their transport in secret. Then he zoomed in to the celebrators and especially the one boy in the middle. "Is it that the boy who killed our men?" He asked from Orochimaru.

Human man narrowed his eyes. "Yep. That's him. I never forget a face!"

The rodian nodded slowly before he rubbed his chin. "Okay, we need to deal with him or we don't get paid." He glared at his men. "Gerrok, Arsa, you two deal with him. We will improvise but we will do what we were paid to do, understood?"

Everyone agreed quickly.

Jiraiya glanced at the two bounty hunters they had talked about. Talz and a Duros nodded and retreated to make their plans for later. Well, they weren't anything his padawan couldn't handle. He still needed to find out what was going on this planet. But thanks to Minato, he had some more time.

**PART V**

"_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated~? I see the way you're ~Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated ~ Life's like this, you ~ And you fall and you crawl ~ And you break and you take ~ What you get and you turn it into ~ Honesty Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it~." _Minato singed quietly to himself in the dark as he brushed Kichis feathers. He liked music and singing. It was one of his secret hobbies to help him to meditate when he needed that.

"I haven't heard of that before." He sprung around to see Tenten smiling to him. "What was that song?"

"Something I've picked up on my travels." He answered hastily. "What brings you here?"

Tenten didn't answer but moved next to Kichi and started brushing its feathers too. "I heard what you did." She glanced at him. "I thought it was brave."

"Really?" He asked surprised. After the warriors had returned, their opinion was less than expected. They didn't like how he had put their ammunition at risk and then even let enemy run unharmed. There had been even more than two thousand riders from every village of the forest and they had been all sent back when there was no fight. Not that Minato cared what they thought. He had just saved countless lives which counted more than anything those petty insults they had to offer.

"Papa always said that leader must not think with a heart but with a head." She mumbled quietly.

"To fight and conquer in all your battles is not supreme excellence; supreme excellence consists in breaking the enemy's resistance without fighting." Minato said back. "That's what my… father used to say."

Tenten noticed the sad tone in his voice. "What happened to him?"

"He… left our… home when I was young. Said he couldn't handle it anymore."

"Handle what?"

Minato smiled sadly. "I really didn't understand it at the moment but I guess lately I've seen it more and more." Then he shook his head. "Never mind. Well, I'm glad at least someone doesn't wish to 'teach me something about way of a warrior'." He rolled his eyes and she giggled.

"Don't worry. I'll make you into one before the end." Then she looked at the sky. "Yeah, I think now is the good time."

"Good time for what?" Minato asked confused and she smirked.

"Come with me and find out."

((A))

"I don't know if I should be more worried or relieved after hearing this." Obi-Wan said tugging his hands into his sleeves.

"What's there is to be worried about, master? Minato managed to prevent a disastrous battle by himself." Anakin pointed out.

"Yes but by risking his own life and everyone else's." Tsunade answered to the displayed pair. "And it was closer to a threatening than negotiating."

"Don't his results matter more?" Anakin tried to argue.

Tsunade looked at Obi-Wan who glanced back. Padawans were still so young.

"Anyway, now that we have both parties in the table, the task will be shifted to us." The master continued. "And it won't be easy one. They both still hate each other even more."

"What about this Chiri-Ku? Would he be helpful?"

"I don't really know. What I've heard, he seems to be a sensible man but I haven't met him myself."

"Could he be released? It might be able calm the people."

"Easier said than done." Tsunade muttered. "When I suggested it to the king, he nearly had erupted then and there. What about the Senate? What do they think?"

"Nothing that should be repeated, I'm afraid." Obi-Wan shook his head. "Even if they regard Juraran as important planet, they don't seem to care about enough to do anything else about it. Even Senator Ruar-Ri seems uninterested to amazing extents."

Right then there was a loud explosion and Sakura rushed into the room. "Master!"

"What's going on?"

"I don't know but it came from the east side!"

"Master Senju! Is everything alright?"

"I don't know, Master Kenobi. I need to call you back!"

"We will be there in few hours. Try to handle everything until then." They disappeared.

Tsunade and Sakura rushed through the corridors of the Royal Palace where everyone was in panic. People were running around like rats seeking for places to cover.

"It appears that Royal Family is alright." Tsunade said after they had seen the whole clan being rushed into shelters by the Royal Guard. Then she asked from a passing soldier where the explosion had happened.

"In the dungeon area where we have many rebels stored." The guard answered hurriedly.

((A))

"That went up nicely." Rodian man snickered as he watched the flames eating the base of the castle. "Good work, Orochimaru."

Man nodded. "I still don't understand why we just blew up the wall?" He nodded at the escaping prisoner or rather the rebels.

Rodian smirked. "We don't wish to kill them before they are out witnesses." He took off the binoculars. "Royalists will think it was Rebels who broke the wall to save their friends. Rebels will think it was a Royalists plot to execute their leaders." He laughed. "That stupid brat won't be able to stop them now. The war will continue and this time it won't stop until everyone is dead."

"What does our client really want?" Jiraiya asked. "What could he possible profit from all this?"

The Rodian shrugged. "I don't know. He talked something about a future profit and something. Don't worry about it. Neimoidians pay well."

"Neimoidians? Really?" Jiraiya asked and put his hand into his jacket. "As in, Trade Feredation Neimoidians?"

The Rodian realized just that he had revealed something he shouldn't. He turned quickly and his face was almost cut in half by a lightsaber. Glowing white blade was only few inches from his neck. "Why don't you tell me everything I need to know, bounty hunter. And don't bother calling for help. I planned on capturing you today so everyone with us is already defeated. And yes, I remembered to leave a couple of your bounty hunters at the explosion site just as a proof. Your plan failed. And now, you will tell me everything I want."

((A))

Tenten lead Minato out of the forest with Kichi. For some reason she didn't want to get her own beccon to ride on.

They rode in the moonlight over the plains and Tenten wrapped her tail around Minato. Even he understood that she was practically flirting. Well, being what he was, a pervert's apprentice, he wasn't going to back away from such chance so he pulled her closer. Innocently touching her mounds in her front. And she didn't seem to mind.

They arrived over to a lake. It was reflecting the moons of Juraran VI and beautifully. She jumped first off the beccon and landed gracefully. "This is where I killed my first prey." She explained as he stepped down.

"That's… lovely." Minato answered stiffly.

She looked at the lake. "It was a gammo." Gammo was the biggest predator in the planet. It was a lizard that moved by crawling among the grass. They usually grew three meters long, with tail five meters easily. They lived by hunting becco and other prey animals but didn't bother humans or Jurarans expect if starved or in heat. Males were especially aggressive during their mating season and could be seriously dangerous. It was another of their disappearing adulthood rites when they killed a gammo in heat with their spears to prove their worth. This custom wasn't in active use anymore unlike some other rituals due its dangers. "I remember it like yesterday. Mama had been busy with our beccon pack and Papa was arguing with the council as usual. I and some other friends had gone off to play. Adults had said that gammos were in heat but we didn't care. We believed we were big warriors already. Then accidentally one of my friends kicked the ball too hard and it hit a big log. Or so we thought until it jumped up and screamed at us. We were so scared that I believed that at least two of us did something embarrassing." She let out a giggle. "Then for some reason, I stepped forward. I took my knife that I always carried with me and leaped forward. I don't know but perhaps spirits of my ancestors protected and guided me since my blade landed right on top of its neck. I can still feel the skin giving in and blood gushing onto me. Others screamed in fright but I didn't stop. I raised the knife again and aimed. The second stab hit the bone and the beast came even more vicious than it had before. It clawed me into back and I nearly let go of the blade but I didn't give up. I can remember my eyes blacking out when I stabbed again. This time I hit directly between the vertebras and the lizard froze. It was paralyzed but I didn't stop stabbing. I kept going on and on and on until I blacked out. My friends told me that I looked like a Tenkima." She was a god of warriors in ancient religion. "I woke up two days later. My parents were so angry for me but I know they were hiding their pride." She had been slowly taking off her clothes and wasn't wearing anything but a light clothe covering her waist. Her back was turned towards Minato and he saw the awful scars that still covered her back. Four naked claw marks that split the fur. "Do they… look awful?"

Minato touched them gently. "They are beautiful." He whispered softly. "They are proof of your heroic acts. Scars remind us of our past, about things we shouldn't forget."

"You really think so?" Tenten asked, turning around. She was covering her naked chest with her arms. "You don't think they are… hideous?"

He smiled back gently and brushed her hair. "Beauty of a woman isn't about one or two quality she has but a sum of all her qualities and how she carries them. And you carry them like a princess." He bent his neck and planted a kiss on the waiting lips. This was a bad idea but he didn't really care. He did a mistake of letting his teenage hormones take control once again.

Half an hour later, they were making out in the grass and enjoying it. They were about to move to the next level and to finalize their act. Minato looked into Tentens brown eyes who were burning with passion and invitation. And he was more than ready for action. He had already thrown his shirt and was about to dive in when he felt a hostile presence. He ducked quickly right before a blast would've gone right through him. Minato and Tenten rolled for few seconds until he landed on top and covered her when he searched for the enemy and where the shot had come from.

He didn't need to think long when he heard a couple of footsteps stepping towards them. "Damn, I should've done this myself. You just shouldn't trust a Talz with a blaster. They just can't do it." Arsa, a male Duros shook his head and walked up to them holding his blaster. "Seriously. I hoped to kill you before you two get to business so to speak."

Talz glared at its partner and replied something with its own language.

"Okay, okay." He laughed. "I'll let you try again."

"Who are you!" Tenten demanded to know while tried to cover her chest. "What are you doing here, shooting at people!"

The Duros ignored her completely. "Take your time. It's not like we're busy." And laughed again like he had said something funny.

Minato narrowed his eyes. These guys really had done it this time. He would teach them not to bother him when he was having his fun. But what could he do without Force? The distance was too great for any successful attempts to enter hand-to-hand combat. And both their weapons were scattered around the clearing they had been making out. Even Tenten who always carried a knife in her boot was unarmed when the time came to disregard the boots. The situation seemed hopeless. Or could he reveal his identity already? Then he noticed something familiar strapped onto the green humanoid bounty hunters belt. It was his lightsaber! But how did this guy had it? Perhaps his master… that idiot! Well, his master must be trying to tell him not to worry anymore.

The Talz was ready to aim when Minato extended his hand. "Tenten, stay right there. This won't take long."

She looked at him puzzled when she saw how something flew away from one of the bounty hunters belt and right into his hand. She didn't understand what had just happened until a purple glow appeared right out of the hilt.

Bounty hunters knew immediately what was going on! "A… a Jedi!" They screamed but it was too late, Minato was on the move. Lowering his stance he leaped at his enemies and with a simple maneuver, cut through both their chests. Both Duros and Talz fell dead on the ground before either of them could even flinch.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I can take prisoners now." He muttered and stood up. He guessed that his master was right. He would make the right decision when the time comes. Hopefully he would feel that way tomorrow too.

Tenten looked as Minato stood there, shirtless, holding his lightsaber, glowing in the moonlight due all the sweat he had worked up just moments before, after killing two enemies with a single sweep. As a Juraran woman who respected strength and skill above any attributes in men, had she not been ready two minutes ago, she was now. In that extent that she didn't remember to question what had just happened.

"Tenten?" He asked carefully after he put his weapon away. "I-I'm sorry for deceiving you but-" He was cut off when she landed a fierce kiss on his lips and pulled him on to the grass.

((A))

"So this was work of the Trade Federation after all." Obi-Wan said quietly as they brought each other up to speed.

"Yep." Jiraiya answered. "The bounty hunter claimed that he didn't know anything about that. He only knew that he was hired by a Neimoidian. Of course it doesn't immediately mean that he is in league with the Federation but the chances are that he is."

"So, where is that bounty hunter now?" Tsunade asked.

Jiraiya shook his head.

"I figured as much." She added bitterly. "So, what's the plan of action now?"

"Thanks to Master Jiraiyas actions, the rebel leaders have been released safely and with these negotiations approaching, we can help them into to reach the settlement." Obi-Wan said. "I don't believe we need to be worried about any further actions being taken if we can just prevent these negotiations from failing."

Both other masters agreed. Then Tsunade turned towards her old friend. "Where is your padawan, by the way?"

"Still with the rebels." He answered. "I can't contact him so we just have to wait until he calls us."

"I hope he doesn't do anything stupid and ruin everything."

"Have a little faith in my teachings!"

((A))

"What is it?" A hologram figure asked when it was displayed.

"The plan of yours has failed, Senator!" A Neimoidian male yelled front of the hologram. "The Jedi have forced a truce. Bounty hunters are killed! Rebel leaders are free. Everything is falling apart!"

Senator Ruar-Ri cursed. "Damn them! Damn you! Now they will trace them back to you and then they will find out that it was me behind all this all along!"

"We need to launch our last phase now before that happens!" Neimoidian yelled. "If we launch during the negotiations, we might still be able to succeed."

The senator rubbed his chin. "That might work. Then my brother and Chiri-Ku will dead and the planet will be without a leader. Then I will step forward and take my place as the ruler of the planet! And with all the rebels dead there won't be anyone who would oppose my power!" He laughed loudly.

"And the Trade Federation is given all the rights to the recourses in the planet, right?"

"Of course. As promised." Senator nodded satisfied. "Make sure that we succeed or don't ever show up front of me again." He disappeared.

"Pompous prick." Neimoidian muttered and turned around. "You know what to do, Kurase."

The last bounty hunter left, the one that's original mission was to kill the Royal Family, Shinchi Kurase was leaning to the wall at the side of the room in. His human skin was full of scars. "Naturally." He was holding an ominous canister.

"You can forget any earlier orders. Just make sure everyone dies and you get paid."

The bounty hunter nodded before walking out of the room. He had a job to do.

((A))

"That was amazing." Tenten whispered as she lied next to Minato on the grass. "Do they teach that in the Jedi School?"

"Nope." Minato snickered. "But that would be the best if they did. My master is not the most conventional Jedi around."

She slowly sat up and looked at him. "Did you plan ever to tell me that you were a Jedi?"

Minato sat too and shrugged. "I don't know. I guess at some point. Are you angry?"

"Part of me is." She nodded. "You deceived everyone and me. You let me to think all kind of things and…" She looked away. "never mind. Don't you feel any shame for doing all that?"

Minato too stood up and started putting on clothes. "Nope. Not really. Because that's who I was trained to be. My master once told me: we are Jedi, not heroes. We have been trusted with a great power, the Force to use for the sake of protecting the galaxy, the peace, the weak and innocent. So we must sacrifice our lives, people we care about and even our own reputation for the sake of the peace we protect. So even if it means that the whole galaxy hates us, we will do our duty to it and protect the peace the best we can." He pulled his pants up. "Or something like that. I don't remember it too well. It was so damn long ago when he said that."

Tenten looked as Minato finished dressing up and strapped his lightsaber to his waist. "I guess this is where we say good bye then?" She said quietly.

Minato nodded. "Another master will be present at the negotiations so don't worry. But me and my master are not suited for diplomacy. But we came what we were supposed to do, prevent the civil war. The rest is up to you." He whistled and Kichi rushed from somewhere craaking. "I'll give you a lift to the village." He sat on the bird. "Are you coming?"

She didn't move for a while. "Will you ever come back?"

"If the Force wills it." Minato shrugged. "But if you do, what a leader is supposed to do and bring peace to this world, there is very little I could do here." He offered his hand. "What you say, princess, will you let a knight to carry you home, one last time?"

Tenten took his hand slowly and leaped to the seat behind him.

They rode in comfortable silence but he could feel her sorrow. Not really sure how to comfort her, he remained silent.

When they reached the village, they noticed a group of people gathering at the gates of the lower village. Tenten stood up quickly as she recognized one of them. "Papa!" She yelled and jumped from Kichi and rushed through lower branches to hug a man who everyone had come to welcome back.

"Ten!" He nodded when the girl landed right front of him. "Where have you been?"

"Never mind that! How did you get out? Did they let you go?"

Chiri-Ku was a bold headed Juraran native who shook his head. "No. I don't know who but someone blew up the wall of the palace and we got to escape through there. But enough about me, where is that man who made this truce I keep hearing about."

Tenten turned to point at Minato who was slowly riding closer. "This is Minato… he is a Jedi who came from the Republic to help us."

People gasped in shock, especially the villagers.

Chiri ignored them and their whispers and stepped forward. "In behalf of my people, I thank you, young Jedi." He raised his hand to a greeting and Minato answered to the gesture.

"I didn't do much. Your daughter was one who held your people together. I just made a dangerous gamble which happened to pay off." Minato turned Kichi away. "I just ask you to seriously think what's best for your people and try to work a solution."

"You have my word." Man nodded back.

Minato shared one more look with Tenten before hurried his beccon away through the forest, heading towards the Royal Palace. It was about time he joined his master and others.

((A))

Days passed and the Jedi had to work as mediators between two sides who could hardly agree on when or where the negotiations would take place. It was obvious that this world had more problems than they could count with all their fingers. Tsunade and Sakura stayed with the Royalists while Obi-Wan and Anakin went to the Rebels. Jiraiya had left the world to follow a lead he believed would guide him to the man behind all this.

Minato stayed behind to follow another lead his master had informed him about. There was one more independent bounty hunter on the loose and no one knew what he was up to now that all his allies were apprehended by the Jedi. So for next days he spent riding around Juraran countryside and got himself familiar with the other side of the planet. But the lead his master had talked about didn't pay off. He had every reason to believe that the guy had run away after everything had started to fall apart but he had a feeling that I wasn't over.

On the fourth day, Tsunade and Obi-Wan finally were able to help to reach a conclusion. Where and when the negotiations would take place. It was decided that an empty field where Royalist and Rebel lines approximately met. Minato decided to go and see that place before anyone else.

So during the fifth mid day, Minato was scanning the field the tent would raise. It seemed a good place enough. At least there weren't many places to hide ambushes or set traps.

The negotiations began the next day. Tsunade and Sakura came with the Royalists and Obi-Wan and Anakin with the Rebels. Both were exhausted just from getting the people in the same place at the same time. And what amount of people. When Minato was using his binoculars to look around, he first thought that both sides had went off to battle. But no, they just followed the Juraran tradition where leaders would bring their warriors and their families with them like in the ancient times. If opposing side didn't reach a settlement in two days, just around the time when both their provisions should have run out, they would end a war fighting it on the third morning and continued it until either side was defeated.

Jedis were worried because Rebels had openly said that they would follow this tradition. And Royalists didn't oppose the idea much either.

"So we have two days?" Sakura asked when the situation was explained.

"Yes." Obi-Wan nodded. "Because the third morning, they will finish what they started one way or the other. And I hate to say it but I don't think many came here trusting in these talks."

"And just looking at both camps you can tell that they are preparing for battle." Anakin added quietly.

Over thirty thousand people had come to this field. Two thirds were rebels and their families and one last were soldiers of the army. They hadn't brought any civilians with them but even more soldiers.

"Any news from your master?" Tsunade asked from Minato who shook his head. "What about you?"

"I've been looking for that bounty hunter that was supposed to kill the king and his family but no success."

Leaders of the sides met that evening, for a minute until the King stormed out of the tent acting like he would explode any minute. When questioned, he said that the Chiri-Ku had the nerve of sitting without his permission or even before he did!

"Are they serious?" Anakin asked. "Over something like that? Don't they realize what is at stake here? Over thirty thousand people. Many of them children and women."

"And this is just a start." Minato added. "If the battle begins here, it will continue at every side of the world until there's nothing left." He sighed. "Why can't people just get along?"

The next day seemed to be better. Both sides started talking and even made progress. There were issues but nothing that didn't couldn't resolved. Like, for the first time, people tried to do something to prevent the any further battles.

At noon, Minato was sitting by the negotiation tent with Anakin and sighed bored. "This sucks. I wish I had something to do?" He was crouching in the ground.

"Why won't you just go and try to find that bounty hunter like you were told?" Anakin asked as he leaned to a supporting beam next to him.

"Because if there is someone after the king, isn't it the best place to look for that someone by staying close to the king?" Minato explained and fell deeper into the ground. "And from the sound of that pig eating, I doubt he is dead yet."

Anakin couldn't argue there and leaned into the tent as well. "Do you think he will strike again?"

"My master does." Minato answered. "And something tells me that this isn't over."

((A))

While Anakin and Minato had their little chat, Shinchi Kurase was making his way through the camp, towards the tent where the king and the rebel leader were having a dinner with their families.

He was dressed heavily so no one would notice him. Inside his robes, he was holding onto the canister he was given by his client. It was something… he hadn't listen that carefully expect parts 'it kills fast' 'spreads even faster' so he was supposed to clear the area before opening it.

He believed he was near enough to the tent to cause the deaths of the royal family and estimate of ten to fifteen thousand other people. Hundred credits for each life would ease his conscious.

((A))

"Explain!" Jiraiya yelled to the cowering Neimoidian. It had taken some time but he had finally found the client. After a little roughing up, the green frog was more than willing to spill the beans. "Why does the Trade Federation insist on making war on Juraran?"

"Because it's rich resources!" He was told. The Neimoidian told how he had been approached by the senator Ruar-Ri who had a plan in his mind that would be profitable for all. And this Neimoidian told every little thing about their plan. Their intensions of eliminating all the opposition to help Ruar-Ri to control the Juraran after his raise to the throne, killing of his older brother and his son, the crown prince, creating a general chaos which he would come and settle and be praised as a hero. Also, there was a reason why Trade Federation supported this plan. Many of the richest ore veins were located under the Ku clan's territory. By killing clans, they would gain control over them.

Jiraiya also learned a terrible truth. There was a man carrying a canister full of deadly gas designed to kill quickly. It had been provided by the senator himself telling that it would be necessary to clean their tracks if needed. But Jiraiya didn't listen anymore.

He needed to contact his padawan now!

((A))

Anakin and Minato entertained each other with a little sabacc to pass the time when they both felt a disturbance in the Force.

At the same moment, Tsunade, Obi-Wan and Sakura came out of the main tent.

"We felt it too." Anakin said. "What is it?"

"I don't know but something bad is going to happen." Tsunade looked around. "Kenobi, you and Skywalker stay behind and protect the leaders. Minato, Sakura, you both go and see if you can find anything. I will search from another direction."

"Right away, master!" Sakura nodded but before anyone could do anything, the king and the rest of the royal family stormed out of the tent, screaming about a battle that would follow soon and about a teaching a lesson to that tree monkey! "What happened there?"

Tsunade, Sakura, Obi-Wan and Anakin rushed to see what the problem was and Minato was going to follow them, had he not still had that feeling that had been bothering him all this time. He turned around and walked into another direction. He didn't know why but for some reason he had to go here. He walked through tents and people. The news about the negotiations failing spread like wildfire and everyone was preparing for tomorrows battle. He ignored them and concentrated on the feeling he had.

((A))

"What's wrong?" Tsunade and Obi-Wan asked as they stepped on the Royal Transport. It was as a completely sealed shuttle.

The king and rest of his family ranted long and hard about the lack of respect Ku clans leaders showed after the Jedi had left. It had all began from some snide remark from Chiri-Ku which resulted almost a fight inside the tent. The bold man had actually said that Jedi must have better things to do than babysit the adult baby the king in their opinion was. Ku clan had laughed.

They didn't know what to do anymore when suddenly, there was a green cloud appeared in the center of the camp.

And everyone saw how people started twitching and dying. Everyone had horrified look on their face. People tried to seek cover but no one could escape that fate. It was lucky that everyone was inside the sealed shuttle when it happened.

Then suddenly, Anakin and Sakura tried to make their way to the doorway but Tsunade managed to tackle the padawans so they wouldn't rush outside.

"But Minato is out there!" Sakura yelled.

"Minato?" Tsunade asked.

((A))

Just moments before the eruption, Minato had found the source of his troubles. It was a bomb of sort. And the detonation time was running low. Minato didn't know what to do. He knew nothing of machines. He was almost about to call Anakin when he noticed the timer. It was too soon, and calling in a friend to die wouldn't do much good.

"Minato? What's wrong?" Tentens voice asked.

They hadn't met each other during these negotiations mostly because they avoided each other's company. But she had felt that she should personally come and tell the bad news about the talks breaking down. But for some reason something seemed to be wrong. He wasn't himself at the moment.

"Tenten?" He whispered shocked. "Run! There is a bomb! It will blow up soon!"

"What?" She asked.

"GET EVERYONE OUT OF MY WAY! ! !" Minato screamed with sudden force and started running, holding the canister in his hands.

Tenten understood the gravity of the situation and started running by his side and screaming: "GET AWAY! ! ! IT'S A BOMB! ! !"

As they run, news spread and people started running away from them, screaming loudly. "Tenten, get away from me! If this blows up, who knows how large the blast radius is! You might be able to survive!"

The girl ignored him and kept screaming, trying to get people to move on.

But it was too little too late. The canisters detonator blew up, causing a small explosion. It was like a firecracker. Nothing more. Tenten and Minato stood there stupidly for a moment. "That was it?" She asked ready to angrily and embarrassed. Then the green smoke started leaking out of the canister and the effects were immediate.

Minato saw how Tenten quickly started twitching, and then she quickly collapsed. People around them soon followed. First some twitching and then quickly collapsing. They would continue this unnatural twitching until they settled. Minato leaped and took Tentens limb head into his lap. He tried to call her but no words came out of his mouth. Then he felt losing control of his body. And then his hands pressed together and before he could do anything, he lost his consciousness.

((A))

_Minato didn't understand. Where was he? What had happened? "How many times do I have to tell you? I love you! I don't care what or who you were in the past, I love you still!" Someone yelled to him. "I'm not letting you go! Ever!" The voice disappeared and was replaced by another. "You have great skill. Probably one of best fencers what the Galaxy has seen in a long time." This voice disappeared. "Why did you do it, Minato! Why!" "I never thought we would face each other like this." "You know you will never be one of them!" "This is our justice!" "My master has taught me well." "Careful you should be." "I killed your parents." "Will you help me to avenge my father?" "The Dark Side is strong in you." "It's about time you learn the truth of your past." "Strike him down and take your master's place at my side!"" I don't need my lightsaber. Because I can see into your heart and that light has not faded out. And it will not because you will not allow it." Someone smiled to him. "Even if this feeling is forbidden, I cannot deny it. And because of that feeling, I know that you, Minato, you cannot kill me.""Here. Look at him. Isn't he beautiful? He has your eyes."_

**PART VI**

"Hey brat? Can you hear me?" Minato cracked his eyes open. At first he didn't see anything but white blur. Then, slowly a white haired frog came into view. It was looking down to him. "You in there?" It croaked.

"m…ster?" Minato whispered with only barely hearable voice.

"There you go!" Jiraiya smiled widely. "I knew you would make it. Even though some of us didn't."

"Where are we?" He asked quietly. He remembered exactly why he was here. He still couldn't believe it. Tenten had been screaming next to him a second ago and then, dead in his lap. The feeling of death was awful. When he remembered how people's lives had just ended right around him. It made him sick just trying to remember it.

"On a _Consular-_class cruiser on our way back to Corusant. Others are resting in their own cabins." He answered. This mission had been a big shock to all padawans and even to masters. Everyone needed some time to rest and think. "I was too late, I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Do we know who did it? Who planned it?" Minato gulped.

"Senator Ruar-Ri but there is no proof."

"What?" He tried to sat up but Jiraiya pushed him right back down.

Jiraiya shook his head. "I'm afraid to tell you that there isn't anyone to prove what I just said. My only lead was killed when I tried to transport it back to the Corusant for questioning. A mandalorian bounty hunter with a sniper rifle. A real professional."

The boy looked away. "How many died?"

"You know there is new massage parlor near that karaoke bar! What you say we go and-"

"How many?"

Jiraiya looked at him for a moment.

"Tens of thousands. All Ku clan and most of their vassals. Many of the soldiers." He answered sadly. "All died within minutes. Not many survived. The whole place is dead and no one knows for how long."

"And the person who planned all this won't even get a ticket?" Minato whispered bitterly and closed his eyes. "I'm sleeping."

Jiraiya didn't know what to say, so he left the boy alone. Outside his room, he gulped. This was all happening again. His padawan was slipping out of his reach. And he didn't know what to do.

((A))

In another part of Corusant. "Did you succeed my apprentice?" Darth Sidious asked from Darth Tyrannus.

"Yes. I used Jango Fett to kill that coward and all loose ends are tied." Dooku nodded.

"Good, good. It was unfortunate that it turned out this way, as this Chiri-Ku could have been a valuable ally in the future."

Dooku nodded. Their true intension was to show the ineffectiveness of the Jedi Order. That they couldn't even prevent a civil war like this. Unfortunately few pawns had stepped out of line and caused something unwanted consequences.

Master saw an opportunity to offer young Skywalker a warmth of a friendship as the boy had been a witness of this tragedy.

Dooku was just glad that Naruto was alright. He had no idea that one of the Jedi was him and had made sure to punish the coward representative of the Trade Federation dearly for nearly causing the boy's death. But now, perhaps he would see what he had meant all those years ago.

((A))

"Most unfortunate news." Yoda sighed sadly. "Many innocents died for this peace." Even in the Temple, masters had felt the sudden loss of lives, the fear and the suffering.

The Council all sat there silently. Then, Depa Billapa stood up quickly. "I'll be heading to meet them, if you don't mind?"

"Already?" Mace Windu asked.

"I think it's better if I have a little talk with the boy before we make it official. Especially after a mission like this. Perhaps I could take him somewhere quiet to relax."

"I agree." Plo Koon nodded. "The boy was in the middle of all this and saw all those people die. Nearly died himself. Anyone would be affected by it. Even other padawans need some time to settle down."

"But death is a natural part of life." Mace Windu said quietly. "Even when it's upsetting as this. It might help them all to grow."

"Go, and comfort the boy before your padawan he will be." Yoda nodded.

((A))

"Most, unfortunate." Senator Ruar-Ris office was full of people who had gathered around the group of Jedi who had come to give the report as ordered by the Senate. "So you failed, to even reveal the mastermind behind this, didn't you?"

All the Jedi even masters had hard time controlling themselves front of this monster who had sacrificed countless of lives for his own ambition without even blinking. Luckily, padawans were outside. They might not be able to control themselves.

"Well, if this _report _is all you have to offer, then I ask you to leave."

((A))

Outside the office, Sakura and Anakin were trying to keep their calm which was easy.

"It was horrible." She whispered again for the thousand times. "They just… lied there. And I couldn't do anything. I was supposed to a healer and yet I couldn't even save a single one of them."

Anakin was thinking in the same lines and was about to ask Minato something that would take their minds off this when he noticed something. "Where is he?"

((A))

Inside the senator office, Minato appeared right behind the senator's desk. He had moved so quietly and carefully that no one, not even masters had noticed anything until he spoke himself.

"It's sad." He whispered and everyone flinched away from him.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" Senator asked.

"Minato! Go back outside!" Jiraiya commanded but the boy didn't listen. He just kept looking out of the window.

"It's sad that this is possible. Isn't it, senator?" He turned around to face the Juraran native who was sitting in his desk.

"What are you saying, young Jedi? Are you blaming me for something?"

"Of course not." Minato shook his head quietly. He looked around the room. Masters were still in the other side of it. There were no guards inside. Only fellow senators and their subordinates and escorts.

He glanced at the man. "I give you one chance to repent." He said quietly and raised his finger. Tentens smile appeared in his mind. Her skin, eyes, scars, hair. Everything. Then everyone else he had met during this mission. Everyone. "One chance."

"Or what!" Senator yelled. "I know it must have been awful to witness this but it doesn't mean you can just come in here and blame me for your own problems!" He yelled. "Jedi! Take this boy away n-!" His words were stuck in his mouth.

"I told you, you had only one chance." Minato whispered.

((A))

In the Jedi Temple, Barriss started to feel nauseous in the middle of a mission briefing. It was so sudden and unexpected that she practically collapsed.

"Padawan!" Luminara knelt next to her.

Masters all felt it too. "Disturbance in the Force." Shaak Ti whispered and everyone knew where it originated.

"Minato Namikaze."

((A))

People started screaming and running. They called for guards. Told Jedi to do something. They just wished something would come and end this horrible scene front of them.

But Jedi masters were in equal shock. Front of them there was a senator Ruar-Ri who had a lightsaber blade coming out of his chest. Minato was standing behind, a dark look on his face.

"No…" Jiraiya whispered.

Sakura and Anakin rushed to the room with half a dozen Senate Guards who all were shocked to witness what was happening. Slowly, Minato pulled the blade out of the man's chest. The senator was reaching for help. "Not yet." Minato whispered. With one clean slash, man's head fell to the table and rolled to the floor. '_I'll be waiting when you will see it too. Come and find me then, Naruto. We will do something, together.' _"I see it too now, master." He whispered something that only he himself could hear. He looked at the dead eyes of the former senator.

Many things happened at then. One, Senate Guards rushed to surround Minato. Two, his Jedi friends activated their lightsaber and raised them, hoping that this wasn't what it looked like. And three, Minato felt more like himself that he had ever before.

"Drop your weapon, Minato! Drop it!" He slowly faced others in the room. He was being aimed by blasters and lightsabers. His master wasn't among them. He just simply walked out of the door. Tsunade was in the lead. "Don't do this any harder than it already is!"

Minato looked at the window. "No… I won't do that." He could feel people preparing to attack. "I will do what I've always wanted to do." He used Force to break it and leaped to edge. "I will find my own path!" He jumped out the window. He slid on the wall masterfully.

((A))

Depa Billaba had just arrived to the Senate building when the alarms went off. "What's going on?" She asked from a passing Senate Guard.

"We don't know yet, ma'am but it seems that-!" But right then, Minato landed on the platform, followed by a rain of blaster fire.

"Minato! What is going on?" She asked when she heard the Security call from the guard's wrist.

"Attention! Attention! A senator has been murdered! Suspect is a human male. Minato Namikaze. Warning, suspect is armed with a lightsaber! Repeat:-"

Depa didn't believe it either but when few guards tried to apprehend Minato by taking hold of his hands, he simply cut them and continued his run. Her and his eyes connected for a second and she realized that she had been too late. What everyone had feared had happened.

This started a furious chase through Corusant. Minato managed to jump on top of a train but so did Obi-Wan, Anakin and Depa.

"Don't try to stop me!" He yelled over the gushing wind. "I'm sick of this place already!"

"Minato! Don't do this!" Obi-Wan yelled. "We understand it was an awful experience. We can help you get a fair trial but you must surrender before you make it any worse!"

"I won't give myself up, _master_!" Minato yelled back and looked back. "And don't act so surprised everyone! I was a failure in making! Everyone said so! So what if I fail? At least I managed to do some good in this place before I had enough!"

He then suddenly jumped off the train and landed on top of a speeder. It had happened so fast that either of the masters had any time to follow him until the train was already too far away. Then they noticed that Anakin wasn't with them.

((A))

"Give up, Anakin! You may be to Chosen One but you have never beaten me in combat!" Minato yelled as they balanced on top of a speeder.

"I'm not letting you do this!" He yelled back and blocked another attack. "I saw it too! And I wished to kill that bastard too but you can't just escape consequences! We are Jedi!"

"You may be! But I'm not!" Minato answered as it was his turn to block.

Neither of them noticed how the speeder was heading towards a wall. "Why, my friend? Why did you have to do it!" Anakin demanded angrily.

"You would never understand." Minato whispered and jumped off the speeder moments before it crashed with the wall. Anakin landed on top of a edge but he continued to fall until he disappeared into the darkness of the lower levels.

**A Month **

Minato was in Rodia and was trying to fight against Kurenai and Kiba who had tried to capture him. "Give up, Minato! There's nowhere to run!" Master yelled but Minato didn't listen. Kiba tried to knock his lightsaber away but it accidentally pushed him off the cliff and he fell.

**Three months **

In a space station near Alderaan, Tsunade and Sakura were trying to subdue Minato who had met them by chance. "Why did you do it!" The blond master demanded from the boy as her green lightsaber knocked his lightsaber out of his hand. "Answer me!"

Minato used Force to break some pipes that carried the fuel around. A fire started. Tsunade tried to prevent him from escaping so she tried to wound him. And she succeeded but more than she had wanted to. Her blade cut through his chest but it was too late. He had managed to make his way to the elevator and disappear into the hangar.

**Six months **

Minato had found Anakin and Obi-Wan on a mission to Alderaan. And the history repeated. They met, they talked and like always before, it ended with him being pursued. He had found a speeder and he had tried to escape. Anakin and he engaged in a fierce fight over deadly ravines. Former friends fought the best they could, each trying to best the other. Then, before either could do anything about it, there was an explosion.

**Six months and one week**

Naruto Uzumaki wandered through the halls of a frigate, trying to find a place to sleep.

**One year**

"Will you share my justice?" A cloaked figure offered his hand to startled Naruto.

**One year and four months**

Naruto or… Animal Realm watched as the beasts he commanded roamed through the world ignoring any screams and pleas for life.

"Die!" Some miner yelled desperately.

Animal Realm didn't bother himself with him because another Realm came and blew the miner up before jumping off to find new targets.

**Two years**

""How good exactly are you with blasters?" A purple Twilek asked.

"Enough." He answered.

"Would care for a job then?"

**Three years**

"Happy anniversary!" Naruto smiled and handed a small package.

Hiina raised an eyebrow. "We haven't been dating even for six months and you're already celebrating anniversary. What world's time are you using?"

Naruto didn't care but pulled her from the pilot's seat into his own lap. "It has been one year when we met, sweetheart. Now, open it."

She understood what he meant. "Oooh! What is it? What is it? Hiina is soo happy!" She opened the box. "Naruto… it's beautiful." She whispered and showed the purple jewel he had made for her. Then she narrowed her eyes. "Did you get this from that jewelry vendor slut in that world? The one that 'begged you to come and see her full collection'?"

Naruto laughed awkwardly. "No! No. NO! I made it myself." He kissed her lekku gently. "It's something only most beautiful women in the galaxy fight over. And it's yours."

Hiina looked at him confused. "But I don't have anything to give to you!"

"You already gave me everything I needed." He whispered and hugged her closer. _'You gave me back myself.'_

**Three years and six months **

"Naruto," Dooku began, as the Jedis and the Senator had managed to all free themselves and had united on top of the reek. They were on Geonosis moments before the war began. "you know that we're running out of time."

The smuggler glanced around inconspicuously. Cloaked figures were everywhere already. "Yes."

"That's why I wish to ask you, would you join me, in my quest to destroy the rotten Republic that thinks that you're a murderer after delivering only justice to one who deserved it?"

**Three years and nine months**

"So that's what happened." Dooku put the wine glass down. "I'm sorry, Naruto."

Minato was sitting on the sofa opposite of him.

"Are you angry with me?" He asked.

"No." Naruto shook his head finally. "I'm glad you told me. 'Only stains on paper, ~ so don't get angry. They won't change a thing~.' I blame that senator even now. He told the bounty hunter to release that gas! He approached you! It was he who wouldn't even try to repent his actions!" He tookd a deep breath. "I still blame only him. And the Senate. And the Jedi Order for all those lives that were lost."

**CHAPTER END**

**CHAPTER EPILOGUE**

Naruto opened his eyes. "It has been almost four years, hasn't it?" He asked quietly and stood up from a meditative position. "Since the last time the two of us fought." He slowly stood up and faced Jiraiya and Kit who landed on the ledge, where he had once thrown away his lightsaber. He had come here to meditate in peace, not really expected anyone to be here.

Two Jedi Masters looked at Naruto who reached for his own lightsaber.

Kit felt like a third wheel when master and apprentice faced each other. They looked into each other's eyes, locking each other's eyes.

"Do you know what I was thinking when you killed the senator all those years ago?" Jiraiya asked suddenly.

"What?"

He reached for his own lightsaber and activated it. A white blade sprung out. "I needed to find another partner for my next duet night in that bar."

**EPILOGUE END**

A/N: I know! I know! It sucked from Part VI to the Epilogue but I just couldn't help it! I'm not good at this kind of writing yet. It was emotionally exhausting chapter. And long! If I hadn't wrote it all in one go, it would have taken at least double the amount of words to reach a satisfying conclusion.

A/N: This chapter was about change in Naruto. What phases he had gone through his life until he reached that ending.

A/N: Some of you might think that Minato is a lucky bastard who has many girls by his side. But this fic tries to be realistic on that front. As we live, we meet people. Some of them are attracted to us. That's natural. Even though Barriss is the second lead, this fic is mostly about Naruto and how he lives his life, finds love, gets his heart broken and wonders through galaxy ready for new. And EVEN IF HE MIGHT have feelings for Barriss, in this fic he was teenager in his prime. And sense it was obvious that two of them couldn't date, the boy did exactly what he was expected. Screw around. Literally.

A/N: I know that Naruto or Minato was a bit… OOC in this one but hey! In this chapter he was a teenage boy whose closest role-model almost for past decade was a megapervert. So sorry if you didn't like his perverted actions but I think that what you get when you give a guy like Jiraiya a boy like Naruto for years to be alone. And unlike in canonverse, Naruto had never felt like an outcast or was hated. Here he grew up with other kids, had friends and rivals and people to watch over him. And like any child, when he grew up, he sought a person to look up to and copy from when he himself grew. And since Dooku had left the Order before Narutos hormones kicked in, only person left was Jiraiya (since others couldn't much control him). And when he wasn't that shy because he didn't fear the rejection and loneliness like in canon he must've, he dared to try new things with his master such as touching and kissing women. Which resulted by the time he was a horny sixteen year old, he was out of control.


	7. The Smuggler and Master

**Chapter five: The Smuggler and Master**

A/N: Thanks everyone for their reviews so here are couple answers. Yes, I know that I've ignored all my others fics but unfortunately for guys who wish to see them updated, you have to be patient. Because I currently have so much inspiration to write this fic so I will. But don't worry. I can feel it diminishing all the time. I've not forgotten ANY of my fics, including the sequel to MOK. They are all under progress and I will update them soon as they are ready. Bleach and Katekyo are heading towards their climaxes so I need to wait and see how they turn out before I can continue writing. I hate it when I start writing something (like many wrote their own stupid reasons why fox attacked Konoha in canon) and then we find out the truth in manga. That will affect the whole plot. That's why I can't bring myself to write at the moment the bleach because now is the time all the secrets are revealed. Secrets that determine everything! And I can't write if I can't do it right and have my 'facts' correct.

**CHAPTER BEGIN**

"I'm pleased to tell you that your new droids have proven to be an excellent use to our cause, my dear." Dookus form said nodding respectfully.

"Glad you like them. This is fun for first time to be able to just build, design, improve." Hiina nodded back. "But I don't really care long as I can help my darling in something that he thinks is important." Then she started to feel sick again and crashed into her levitating chair. "I'm sorry…" She muttered, trying to keep what little food she had in her, down. "I've been feeling little sick lately."

Dooku raised an eyebrow as a medical droid hurried to give her a small shot. "How far long are you?"

Hiinas eyes widened in shock. "How did you- I haven't even- nobody-" She stuttered, trying to get all her questions out of her head at the same time.

The old man raised his hand calmingly. "Don't strain yourself, my dear. I've seen a pregnant women before and I know when I see one." Then he crossed his arms cross his chest. "Naruto doesn't know?"

The Twilek shook her head. "I… don't want to… burden him now."

"I understand." Dooku nodded. "And you have my word that I won't reveal anything. Take your time when you're ready." Then he nodded impressed. "I thought that a Twilek couldn't carry a human's child. I was in belief that the two species couldn't interbreed."

Hiina narrowed her eyes. "Are you suggesting that I'm-"

"Of course not." Dooku hurried to assure her. "I'm simply amazed that something like this has happened."

"The chances that a Twilek female can carry a human child are near to null even though there are some documented cases stored in this droids head. Medro, please, explain." She snapped tiredly to the droid who turned to face the Separatists leader.

"The knowledge that two species cannot interbreed is actually inaccurate. Successfully conceiving a fetus is actually very possible and common for these two species, especially when a mother is a Twilek, but lack of certain hormones the fetus requires to grow in the womb will formulate a miscarriage very quickly. It's very common that female doesn't even realize she is pregnant or is having a miscarriage, because unlikely symptoms can be misread as ordinary nausea and cold. This will happen during the first week of pregnancy in 99,8% of the cases and then, during the next menstruation with the bleeding, the dead fetus will exit the body, unnoticed. But there are cases that the fetus actually survives the first week of pregnancy, which will result much severe symptoms as the fetus tries to force the mother to form those hormones so it can survive and grow. Out of these pregnancies 80,7% will end during the second week. Of the remaining pregnancies 40,3% will end during the third week of pregnancy and by this time, most doctors will recommend of terminating any surviving pregnancies as it can be very dangerous to the mother."

"I see." Dooku nodded.

"And I said that I will not let anything to happen to this baby!" Hiina screamed dangerously. She touched her belly gently and rubbed. "I've waited for so long to be able to become a mother and when I fell in love with Naruto, I was ready to let that dream go but some miracle has granted by this child so I am going to make sure it will survive." She pressed few buttons and the chair started moving. "I will finish those MagnaGuards by the end of the week." She exited the room.

"How far is she?"

"18 weeks, master." Medro answered. "It's a medical wonder that she has been able to carry it this far."

"Does she have any chances of survival?" He asked, rubbing his chin.

"There are few documented cases of successful deliveries of healthy children but the chances are slim. I've tried to ease her symptoms by giving her regular dosage of those hormones the fetus would need to grow but I don't think my skills are enough."

Dooku rubbed his beard thoughtfully. "Tell me, can you do some tests to the fetus?"

"Certainly, master." The droid nodded.

"I want you to check its Midi-chlorian count."

((A))

In Alderaan, in deep ravines of the mountains, there was a sound of lightings running wild in the canyons. Every few seconds, like thunder the ravines would scream and flashy lights would go around.

Animals fled from site. People, who lived near the mountains, were scared to do anything as the sounds were multiplied.

In certain ledge, there was a space shuttle landed on the side of the ravine and the ramp was open. Front of the ship there was a silvery protocol droid standing there, looking around shocked. "Master! Are you alright? Should I call for assistance!" It asked.

The droids master didn't bother to answer as he needed to dodge a white glowing blade almost sticking through his head. He turned around and slashed vertically while taking a clockwise step.

There was another clash of thunder when his purple blade hit the white. He took his lightsaber with both hands and pushed forward. Between two blades, there was a face looking at him. "Still trying to act cool, _master_?" He asked and suddenly took a counter-clockwise step and swept backwards.

His opponent ducked the attack but not fast enough as his long white pony tail was cut off. The old man rolled in the ground and somersaulted to his feet. "Close one, close one!" He exclaimed loudly. "I would've never imagined that you can cut my hair like that, brat."

'Brat' stood up straight and glanced at the large flock of hair in his feet. "I missed." He muttered and raised his lightsaber. "I had wished to make you bald with that move."

The old man brushed his hair. "You're hundred years too early if you wish to skin me, brat. I was thinking of image change anyway. Long hairs are not in currently." He raised his own blade.

The droid looked around shocked. "Oh dear! What is going on! I need to contact Count Dooku immediately-" He turned around to head back into the ship but was blocked by someone very green and lots of head tendrils. "Excuse me, sir but would you mind-" A green lightsaber was lit and pointed an inch away from the unfortunate droids face.

"We are audience and we act accordingly." The second Jedi said with a grinning face. "If you don't mind?"

"O-of course not! We shall see… MASTER! THEY'VE CAPTURED ME! THE JEDI HAVE CAPTURED ME! PLEASE HEL-!" The Nautolan Jedi quickly moved his hand behind the droids neck until he found a switch and pressed it. The droid lumped down.

"That's better." He grinned and turned his attention back to the fight. Neither had even noticed anything. They were exchanging blows so fast and so skillfully that even for this man watching had difficulties to follow the complex move patterns of two lightsabers. He looked at the fighters. Both had their appearance roughed by this battle. The older of the two, former master of the younger had white wild hair that pointed into every direction now. Mans vest was in the ground as it had been cut. His shirt and pants had several cuts and holes in them.

But the boy, former padawan wasn't doing much better either. His brown jacket was in the ground, in halves. His shirt was cut through his chest. But what was really amazing was that neither had any injuries so far.

Then, suddenly they jumped apart and lowered their sabers.

"What is it?" Kit Fisto asked quickly.

He was ignored as Jiraiya smirked and he threw the remains of his shirt away. "You have really come a long way since the time we fought in that hangar."

Naruto did the same. "You mean, the time you allowed me to escape." He raised his lightsaber. "Warm up is over. Regretting now, senile fool?"

"I'm just getting started. And I do not regret doing that." Jiraiya answered as they circled each other. "Although I do regret, not stunning you before entering that senator's office."

Mentioning the old case made Narutos anger spike but he stayed calm. "I do not regret anything I did in that room." He whispered and lowered his stance and reversed his grip. "Or yes, had I known how to do this, I would have used this to finish him off." His blue eyes narrowed.

"What?" Jiraiya looked surprised when deadly lighting shot out of his palm. He raised his lightsaber and blocked it. He was surprised by sheer power of it. "Wohee! Cool trick!" He smirked widely.

"Glad you approve." Naruto muttered and twirled his lightsaber around. "You Jedi never seem to even grasp all the possibilities the Force grants us."

Jiraiya shrugged nonchalantly. "Long as I can pull girls panties down with Force, I'm satisfied."

The boy smirked. "You never change, you old pervert."

"That's just what you say." Jiraiya answered back. "Ready?"

Naruto took his stance and charged at his former master.

Kit had been following this all the time and was slightly confused. Was this a battle between a Jedi and a Sith or a sparring match between a master and apprentice.

Jiraiya and Naruto continued their fight with newly found spirit.

"Do you remember when you became my padawan?" Jiraiya asked as he jumped backwards and somersaulted on his feet.

"Of course, I was there!" Naruto yelled and pushed forward. He leaped forward and blocked another attack as he passed Jiraiyas leg. "Do you know what I thought about you back then?"

"What?" He asked as he tried to stab down while he made a counter-clockwise turn. Naruto rolled out of the way and kicked him into leg.

"That you were one angry old senile." He answered and stood up. "And that's why I was so determined to become your padawan."

Their lightsabers met in the middle.

((A))

"_I will not take any more padawans!" Jiraiya yelled angrily at the Council and stormed out. No one could tell him what to do! He had already failed once! He wasn't going to go through that trouble again. _

_He passed other masters and padawans and younglings but no one dared to stop him. Jiraiya was known for being unnaturally angry for a Jedi but no one could do anything about it expect let him to calm down much as he possibly could like always. That's what he was trying to do now. He was already heading out of the Temple, find a bar, drink himself into oblivion and wake up next to a prostitute like always. _

_He was on his way out when he passed a training hall where a large group of older younglings had gathered to show their skills and prove their worth to the masters who were looking for a potential padawan to teach. It hurt him inside when he saw that room. The excited children gathered around, when interested masters looked at them. He could remember himself being among them once. Watching certain blond small boy fighting his opponent with amazing skill._

'I can't let you do it, master. I love her. But I will not fight you either.'_ A voice whispered into his ear and he pressed his eyes shut. _

"_Jiraiya!" He opened his eyes and saw Tsunade making his way from the other side of the room. "Where are you going?"_

_The man shrugged. "Nowhere." He stretched the truth. He couldn't say it openly where he was going. Not for her. For some reason, no matter what he did, this blond cow always dragged him around and wouldn't stay away. _

"_I heard about how you exploded front of the Council, again." She said disapprovingly. "And because of the same stupid thing." _

_Jiraiya glare hardened. "I don't remember you being there? So don't bud in." He was about to leave when he realized that he was surrounded. "Luminara. Still following your old master around?" _

_Recently promoted Jedi Knight, Luminara Unduli, bowed her head. "It's been awhile, Master Jiraiya. Actually, I'm heading to meet my new padawan. Would you care to join me?" _

_So instead of being able to enjoy a company of a drunk, beautiful, loose women, Jiraiya had to watch how some brats beat each other with training lightsabers. Among the stupid brats, there were some who knew how to handle their weapons. Like that kid with a dog like demeanor. His raw power was amazing for someone his age. Or that Juraran brat who tried very hard. _

"_So, what do you think?" Luminara asked suddenly._

"_Lousy show." Jiraiya muttered bitterly. Last time had been in this room was when he had picked his own padawan up. That boy had some real talent. "They aren't even serving drinks here."_

"_I am talking about my new padawan." She nodded at young girl of the same species as herself. She the diamond shaped tattoos across her face. She was very concentrated and kept a good stance for a youngling. _

"_What? Did you clone yourself?" Jiraiya asked. _

_Luminara shot a light glare but didn't comment. "Her name is Barriss Offee. I find her to be the most excellent Jedi Initiate. I've decided to guide her to become a great Jedi Knight." _

_Jiraiya leaned to the wall uncaring. "Whatever. Have fun."_

"_What about my padawan." Tsunade asked._

"_Didn't you already have one?"He nodded at the Merilian female on his other side._

"_But teaching is a duty and a privilege to a Jedi." She said patiently. "It's the one with a pink hair." _

_Jiraiya glanced at some small girl with a pink hair. She was whimpering front of her opponent. "That?" He asked like had just evaluated a bad piece of meat._

"_She has talent." Tsunade nodded firmly. "She just needs a good master to bring it out." Then she looked at him. "What about you? No interests at all?" _

"_None." He said with a bitter voice. Former master and her padawan shared a concerned looks._

_Right then a fight erupted in the middle, breaking masters talk. It seemed that some of the younglings had ganged up on one of them. Three against one. And the one who stood alone was winning. Before masters from all sides of the room rushed to stop this, Jiraiya saw a flash of bright yellow hair and a playful grin in the middle of all this. _

'It's him.'_ He thought angrily. _'Her son. Figures. Like mother like son.'_ He had been watching that boy for some time to make sure he wasn't following his mother's footsteps. And it wasn't looking good. He was like that woman reborn with a dick. Her manners. Her way of speaking. Her looks. Even her skills with a lightsaber had all passed down to the next generation. And it angered him. Especially, when he grinned widely like that even when facing an overpowering opponent. Did he even realize how much trouble he would be in? The eyes answered for him. Yes, he did understand. Two blue intelligent eyes looked around, waiting. Not only did he understand but he was expecting it. Understood the risk yet proceeded with this fight. Those eyes… they didn't remind him of her but of him. He had eyes like that. Stunning, intelligent eyes when he fought. It was kind of amazing that he hadn't found a master for himself yet._

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Tsunade demanded from the brats who had been broken off. "Do you understand what you just did? You should be ashamed of yourself! Ganging up on your friend! Do you even understand that!"_

"_It's not our fault!" A boy twilek tried to argue but his voice gave in under her hard glare. "Minato told us to come at him together."_

_Masters looked at Minato who was looking around bored. "Is this true?" Another master asked. _

"_Yep." He nodded. "There isn't anyone who can even give me a challenge anymore so I thought maybe multiply opponents would do." _

"_Anyone would be strong if they got private instructing from a master!" Another youngling argued. _

"_It's not my fault, if Dooku is only interested teaching someone great as me!" He grinned widely. _

"_He still doesn't want you as his padawan, does he?" Last of the group sent a snide remark but the boy shrugged._

"_He said that when I'm ready for him, he will begin to teach me. I have no hurries." He smirked. "With my skill, I can do anything I want!" _

'With my skill, I can do anything I want!'_ A red headed woman yelled excitedly. _

_Tsunade was about to snap something to him when Jiraiya spoke suddenly. "Can you really?" He walked through younglings and they stepped aside, making him a way right to Minato. "Do you really think that you're that good, brat?" _

_Minato looked interested at the man who was standing front of him. Jiraiya the Investigator. "Yeah."_

"_Master Jiraiya, what are you-" A master was about to ask when with a smooth maneuver he took his lightsaber from his belt and activated it. Younglings all stepped back expect Minato. _

"_If you're so good, why don't you give me a show?" He pointed his white blade at the young boy who didn't even flinch but kept looking interestedly at Jiraiya. "What is it? Scared?" _

"_Jiraiya!" Tsunade yelled but Jiraiya raised his hand without taking his eyes off the boy._

_Minato shook his head. "There's nothing to be scared off." He said back smugly. This wasn't the first time he had faced a real lightsaber. Dooku had shown his. To make sure that he wouldn't fear when facing one. Not that he understood why bother? Only Jedi had lightsabers, right? "But I'm not interested in facing an old pervert like you." He looked away and muttered, but loud enough for the old guy to hear. _

"_What?" _

"_I bet you can't even hold on to that thing. You were lucky to find that activating button so easily." _

_At the side of the room, Barriss was starting to feel nervous. Her friend was doing it again! Making the wrong people angry at himself! Minato really enjoyed making people angry. And for some reason, Master Jiraiya was his favorite. _

"_Fine!" Jiraiya barked. "Let's make a bet. If you can land a single hit. Single hit! I will take you as my padawan."_

_The room erupted with surprised gasps. "Jiraiya! Enough!" Tsunade yelled._

"_Let them do it." A new voice interrupted her and Dooku stepped forward, an interested smile on his face. _

"_You can't be serious, Master Dooku." Luminara tried to argue. "Boy will not stand a chance-"_

_Dooku ignored her and everyone else who tried to argue. "Perhaps we should give them some room!" He drove the people, even the masters to the sides of the room. "Master Jiraiya, wait patiently." He took the boy to the other side of the ring and knelt next to him. Jiraiya only kept glaring at the brat. _

"_Are they serious?" Kiba asked. "He is a master? Rat is going to get his ass handed completely."_

"_Serves him right for being so arrogant all the time." A wookie youngling growled quietly. _

_Tsunade and other masters exchanged worried expressions. "What is he thinking, master?" Luminara asked. _

"_I don't know…Jiraiya has a mind of his own." The former master answered worriedly and watched as Dooku whispered some last minute instructions. "Still, it's strange. They look some much like a master and a padawan, don't they?"_

_Another master nodded. "I agree. The boy is always running wildly and only one who has even slight control over him is Master Dooku. I still don't understand why he won't just take the boy as his padawan."_

_Nobody said anything._

_Meanwhile, Dooku was giving his last advices. "Remember, Naruto, he may appear to be a big oaf but he is actually one of the strongest in the Order. What have I told you?"_

"_All warfare is based of deception." The boy repeated dutifully. "Feel, don't think." _

_Dooku nodded proudly. "Good. Remember that maneuver I taught you last month? Use it."_

"_But he doesn't-" He closed his mouth quickly and nodded. "I understand." The boy, not even ten years old stepped past an old man with confident steps and activated his training lightsaber. To everyone's surprise, he didn't take the beginning stance of Shii-Cho, but pointed his training saber downwards. _

"_That's… Makashi." Tsunade whispered as she recognized the stance. She herself preferred this style and recognized the opening stance immediately._

"_I have shown him few moves." Dooku explained, crossing his arms across his chest. _

"_Are you crazy? A child could never master a style that complex."_

"_Who ever said anything about mastering it?" _

"_Your turn." Jiraiya said confidently, not even pulling his guard up._

((A))

"You remember?" Jiraiya asked as he lowered his lightsaber.

Naruto stepped back and pointed his own downwards. Just like over ten years ago. "Of course."

((A))

_Minato made the first move. He swung his lightsaber and stepped forward. It was very well done for a youngling to hold his stance like that while moving._

_But Jiraiya wasn't even impressed. He moved his lightsaber and pushed him back roughly without even blinking an eye. "Is that really it?"_

_Minato growled and stood up again, redoing his stance. This time he tried again the same move and just when he expected Jiraiya to counter, he stepped backwards right before the white lightsaber crossed the air front of him. He then stepped forward and raised his training saber over his head and felt a stunning pain in his arms as the two collided. But he didn't give up. _

_Then he suddenly gave up and landed on the ground where he kicked into Jiraiyas leg hard as he could, aiming at his kneecap but the man didn't even flinch. Just raised his leg and kicked him away. _

((A))

Naruto came from downwards and blocked an attack that was coming from above. Jiraiyas lightsaber landed on top of his. He suddenly pulled back and kicked, aiming at his leg. Jiraiya dodged by leaping upwards. Naruto somersaulted and charged in again.

((A))

_The boy was resilient. He kept attacking time after time and again. He used tens of different strategies and attack pattern and they amazed all the masters. But Jiraiya hadn't even moved one inch from his original position. He only raised his hand to block an attack and push the brat back. _

_And he was getting enough of this and was ready to end it. The boy was coming again and this time, directly from the front. Jiraiya planned to block attack, use Force and throw him to the other side of the room. That was before when Minatos attack was two inches too short and cut air harmlessly. Jiraiya thought that the brat was getting tired when suddenly the boy leaped over him and then landed on the other side where he turned around and using the momentum, he made another attack._

"_That was from Ataru!" A master gasped as the boy kept jumping around, with amazing agility kept sending blows and thrust towards an opponent who was also little amazed but not at least half as amazed when he suddenly turned again and this time flying, leg first and lightsaber following. _

_The attack was so sudden that Jiraiya was forced to take a step to dodge it. _

"_That was from Vaapad? Master Dooku? Have you taught him something so dangerous?" Tsunade asked but the man only shook his head._

"_No such thing." He smirked. "He has a habit of hiding in the vents, as you know. He enjoys watching how different masters fights. He spends hours just watching them training and slowly copies them."_

"_Then he has… by himself?" _

_Dooku didn't answer. Just kept his evaluating eyes on the boy. _'Now, show them. Show these people what Kushinas child can do. Show what Mitos grandchild can do…'

_Minato kept changing style, using several different attacks from everything he could think of. Counting that and his physical abilities, even Jiraiya had to keep moving to not to lose and be forced to keep his word._

_Minato used another diving leap and flew right past Jiraiya. He landed on the floor gracefully and prepared for another attack. _

"_ENOUGH ALREADY!" He yelled and took his lightsaber with both hands, twisted it around a bit and then knocked the training lightsaber out of the boy's hand. Then he used Force, raised him to air and smacked him to the wall of the training room. _

((A))

Naruto took hold of his lightsaber with both hands and twisted around, sending Jiraiyas lightsaber flying away. Then he stepped forward and raised his arms above his head.

((A))

"_Minato!" Barriss yelled suddenly and was about to rush to her friend's side but a firm hand stopped her. She looked up to see Dooku standing there, a satisfied smirk on his face._

"_Jiraiya! That was out of line!" Tsunade yelled as Jiraiya deactivated his lightsaber and strapped it back to its place. _

"_Brat needed to learn some humility or-" His eyes shot wide open when he felt it. It was feint and fast but he managed to turn around and activate his lightsaber before his head was cut off by a purple blade. He felt the blade sticking to his forehead, only gracing the skin but still leaving a visible mark. _

((A))

Jiraiya hit his former apprentice into his gut and he let go of his lightsaber. Then he used Force to send him flying into distance. He smacked to the wall of the canyon hard and coughed up some liquids.

((A))

_Everyone in the training room stood in pure stunning shock. From younglings to oldest masters. Only one who didn't seem to be surprised, were the boy holding a purple lightsaber and a man who had been watching the match from side. _

_Jiraiya was among the shocked. He had really done it this time. To let a youngling, even good as this, to actually wound him! His forehead would need some bacta or he couldn't show his face in any bar and hope to get something. But that could wait. The boy, who had done this, was standing front of him, holding the purple lightsaber of his old padawan like it was his. Jiraiya had been holding onto it ever since… "I… (pant) win. I'm (pant) your… padawan now." The boy interrupted panting hard._

_Jiraiya put his lightsaber away and turned to leave. "No way. I'm not taking a wacko like you as my padawan." He left the room._

"_WHAT!" Minato screamed from the top of his lungs. "Yes you will!" He stormed after the man and strapped the lightsaber to his waist. _

"_No I won't!" A low voice echoed through the corridors._

"_Yes you will…"_

"_No I won…"_

_The training room was left in stunning silence. "That was… anticlimactic." A master said quietly. _

"_Should we be worried, master Tsunade?" Luminara leaned to whisper. _

"_I sure don't know." Tsunade sighed._

((A))

Naruto used Force to summon his lightsaber back and so did Jiraiya and the two blade clashed with another thunderous voice.

((A))

"_For the last time: THIS WEAPON IS YOUR LIFE!" Jiraiys voice echoed through the Temple as he scolded his padawan._

"_Yada yada yada." Minato raised his arms behind his head and looked away. "You're like a broken record." _

"_Show me some respect!" Jiraiya yelled and smacked him on the back of his head._

"_OW! Why should I! All you do is beat me into my head!" Minato yelled back and clutched his head. "No other master ever hits their padawans you senile pervert!"_

"_Who are you calling senile!" Jiraiya yelled and was about to smack again when he felt something hitting his crotch. "YAAAH!" _

((A))

Jiraiya kicked Narutos leg, trying to tackle him but he leaped over his leg, twirled in the air and landed on his hand, supporting himself. He used his other hand to block another thrust that almost impelled him.

Kit who had been witnessing the whole amazing fight acrobatic show and was simply amazed. Not only by their skills or the fiercenesses of the fight but how equal they were even if Jiraiya was obviously the stronger and more experienced one.

But every time one of them would attack, the other was already countering and the first one was already prepared for that counter with a counter of his own and so forth.

"Master and apprentice." He muttered quietly as he witnessed the fight where both fighters were in perfect sync. Even after four years, both of them were in perfect sync.

((A))

_A large group of thugs were running their weapons ready for action. "Kill them!" Someone yelled. They may be Jedi but there's only two! If we gang up on them, we can easily kill them!"_

_Two lightsabers were activated. "Remember, brat, to watch my back while I take care of them."_

"_What are you saying, pervert? Aren't you sleepy for missing your nap today?"_

"_Again, you're mistaking me with you." The white and purple lightsaber were pointed at the horde of enemies._

"_Back to back.""Back to back." They said in unison and charged forward._

((A))

It was kind of humorous sight when the two of them were rolling around, their backs facing each other, both of them trying to outsmart the other. Then they suddenly sprung apart of each other and faced each other.

They were both glittering from sweat but Naruto obviously more than his former master. He was also more out of breath than the former but his body didn't waver. His eyes were clear. And his step had no hesitation. His lightsaber didn't falter.

"Ironic." Jiraiya said suddenly and lowered his guard completely. "It's like, where ever I go, that saber is pointing at me."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"You never knew its past, didn't you? Your senior pupils saber."

"Now that you mention… no I don't."

Jiraiya glanced at Kit who was sitting in a meditative position but alert. "We are on a break." He suddenly deactivated his lightsaber and knelt to a meditative position too. "You may sit. I have no desire to fight you now."

Naruto thought for a moment and nodded. Perhaps it would be for the best. He raised his hand and pointed it towards the droid. He turned on the switch. "P ME…!" The droid looked around and saw how the situation had changed. "Master! Are you alright?"

"Of course I am." Naruto muttered. "We are on a break. Go and prepare something to drink."

"A… break, master? Is it even possible?"

"Do as I say you bucket!" Naruto yelled and the droid hurried to rush inside from the ramp. Kit made sure to follow its actions from the corner of his eye. Luckily the droid didn't go anywhere near the communicators but stayed in the living area, preparing for drinks.

Meanwhile, Naruto sat on top of a rock, enough far away from both of the Jedi. He had to accept this 'break'. His mind was still ready to fight but his body had limits and they were closing in fast. Even if it mean for a small time to recover, he would need to take it.

AD offered everyone a cup tea and then hurried to its master side. "Are you sure this is wise, master? Sitting like this when our there are Jedis right next to us?"

Naruto glared up to him and the droid silenced immediately. Then he turned towards Jiraiya. "You were saying, about my senior."

Jiraiya took a zip of his tea and didn't even seem to care if there might have been something more than just tea. "This is good stuff. From Outer Rim I guess." He took another zip and sighed. "I don't know if it's the work out or what, but for some reason, I'm more relaxed than I've been in… four years. What about you?"

"I had better days."

"With that girlfriend of yours?" Jiraiya asked, raising an eyebrow suggestively. "You always favored Twileks above over everyone else."

"Hiina is more than a pairs of peachy buttocks, melons and lekku." Naruto said quietly. "Anyway, enough chitchat. Tell me what you so eagerly wanted to tell."

Jiraiya sighed and put his cup down. "That saber, was constructed in Ilum by my first apprentice when he was twelve." He still remembered that day.

((A))

"_Look master!" A boy said and raised his newly made lightsaber. "I made it." A braid that came from neatly cut blond hair was waving as he moved his hand high. "I finished it."_

_Jiraiya, much younger Jiraiya clapped his hands. "Well done."_

_The boy activated it and a bright purple flame shot out. _

"_Purple?" Jiraiya asked disappointed. "Out of all colors possible, purple?"_

"_I thought it looked nice." The boy answered little awkwardly and smiled. "I guess it kind of reflects how I feel." _

"_You feel… purple?" _

((A))

Naruto nodded. "I see now. Well, good thing he died, eh? I would have needed to build my own lightsaber. And Force knows what how that would've turned out."

"Yeah." Jiraiya said absentmindedly.

Kit took a zip of the tea and listened interested. He had known Jiraiya for couple years now and that man didn't talk much about his own past.

"How did he die?" Naruto asked the innocent question the master had been expecting.

Jiraiya took a quick zip out of his mug. "I killed him." He answered simply.

Naruto almost let go of his cup and Kit's mouth flung open. "Do you have some habit of making your padawans hate you?"

"I guess." Jiraiya whispered. "He… turned against the Order. Helped a known criminal and protected her." He bit his teeth. "Like in Juraran, I trusted a mission unfit for my apprentice which resulted as him turning his back to me and the Order."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "He broke the first rule?"

Jiraiya looked up surprised. "You remember? My three rules?"

"Three: don't get yourself killed, two: don't forget who you are and the first rule; don't fall in love." Naruto listed the things as he remembered it.

"Yes… he fell in love with her…"

"I see." Naruto said nonchalantly and raised the cup for another zip as Jiraiya fell into his memories.

((A))

"_I can't let you do it, master!" A blond man was standing on top of the garbage mountain, facing the white haired master. "I love her." He lowered his lightsaber. "But I won't fight you either." The rain pouring down to them._

_Jiraiya stepped forward. "MINATO! That bitch turned you against your friends! Your family! ME! Don't you even feel anything! She caused deaths of many Jedi and killed herself almost as many! Almost caused a civil war that could have destroyed the whole Republic!" A lone drop was falling down his cheek. "Minato, don't do this. Don't do this to me!" _

"_I'm sorry, master." Minato Namikaze, senior, smiled back._

_He bit his teeth and stepped forward. "She is out there, isn't she? I'm going to finish her. Then, I will take you back an-" He stepped back and dodged a slash that almost cut his head off. He looked at his former padawans eyes. They were full of determination… to die here. "If you want to get past me, you have to kill me." _

"_Why?" Jiraiya whispered. "Why would you go to such lengths for her!"_

_The blond man closed his eyes and smiled confidently. "Because I haveleft my future into her hands." _

((A))

Jiraiya looked up from the ground. He hadn't said anything about that. He couldn't. Not now… not when… Naruto was at edge of the Dark Side. Knowing this would only throw him deeper into the darkness.

"So, you killed him because he didn't step aside?" Kit interrupted. "I had no idea that your padawan was the traitorous Jedi during the Crimson Devil case…" Narutos eyes shot wide open as he realized the connection. Kit stopped when he felt a sudden anger and rage gathering around them. He looked at the former padawan who had been enjoying his tee a second ago, was now standing there, his eyes turned flaming red.

((A))

Deep in space, a Separatists frigate was sailing forward. A man opened his eyes. "It is time." Dooku smirked. He had just felt a great disturbance in the Force. Someone had just revealed the truth about what had happened to Kushina to Naruto. Dookus plan had worked. In the middle of the battle, there would be no time to talk and think. Naruto would need to act. And acting in anger was a certain way to turn to the Dark Side. "Now, son, we will finalize your steps to the Dark Side. I will do what that Akatsuki failed to do and seal you into darkness with me." He pressed a communicator. "Captain! Take us Alderaan! Immediately!" He closed the link. "He might be strong but he is not ready to face his former master."

((A))

Barriss had been meditating in the Gardens, trying to close her mind, and the link that connected her and Minato. She didn't want to but those visions and feelings were getting stronger and stronger and the pain was more and more unbearable.

Then it hit her! She clutched her head and screamed so loudly and suddenly that everyone in the Gardens jumped away in shock. Then, before anyone could do anything, she fell unconscious.

((A))

In Grievouses hideout, Hiina had been working. Today it hadn't been so bad. Nausea was easing up. There hadn't been any vomiting and she could concentrate on her work. Then suddenly she felt her baby starting to move nervously. "What is it?" She asked, trying to rub her stomach calmingly. "Mama's here. Nothing to be scared of. Mama's here." The baby was distressed for some reason. As if it was scared of something. "Medro!" She screamed. "Come in here! Now!"

((A))

Jiraiya raised his lightsaber with Kit as they both faced Naruto now. "You… killed my mother?" He asked quietly. "You were the one who took her life?"

Jiraiya gulped. He had wanted to ease the information in. To avoid a situation like this. But it was too late for now. "You don't understand, I was angry at her. I felt that she had turned your father against me! I acted before I thought! Mi-"

"Shut up!" Naruto screamed and raised his… no, his _father's_ lightsaber and activated it. With an animal like scream, he jumped forward, using the rotating leap, his lightsaber pointed forward. Jiraiya pushed Kit aside and blocked it. The only reason he had managed to anticipate the attack was because he had seen it before. The day he had killed Kushina.

The battle that followed was fierce. No… the battle before was fierce. This wasn't a battle anymore. This was war on one single ledge.

"Stay back!" Jiraiya yelled to Kit. "It's too dangerous!"

"For me or for him?" Nautolan asked as he stepped back, keeping his guard up.

"For both." Jiraiya hissed through his teeth.

This wasn't his apprentice fighting. This style, this rage! Who had done this to him? Then, slowly, his body was being covered by black markings. Tattoos. Sith Tattoos. First his chest and sides. Then his back and arms. And finally, like creeping shadow, they reached for his face, around his red eyes. "Jedi have taken everything from me! And I will take everything back!"

"Listen to yourself!" Jiraiya yelled and tried to fight the boy back when another blade came through. Minato used both his sabers at the same time. "This isn't like you! You never wanted revenge! You never cared about getting back!"

"Shut up!" He yelled and thrust forward. It was too much and Jiraiya saw his chance. With the same move, he swung both lightsabers out of the Siths hands but that didn't stop his charge. He raised his palm and send Jiraiya flying into distance. He hit his back to the wall so hard that he could feel his organs cry in pain. "Damn!" He coughed some blood as he crushed.

"My master has won!" AD screamed excitedly.

"That's what you get for not taking me seriously, _master_." Naruto said and started closing his fingers. Jiraiya could feel the pain across his body. "You had at least three chances to take me but you ignored them."

Jiraiya floated in the air. Blood was dripping from his lips. "I-I couldn't do it." He whispered and forced a smirk. "To kill you, Minatos son, Naruto. Y-you were his future th-that he so much wanted to protect."

Narutos eyes widened. Never had any Jedi ever used his real name. "You… named me after my father? Did all the Jedi know of this?"

Jiraiya didn't answer, only looked into the sky and smiled. "I… I'm sorry." He whispered.

The young man felt himself getting angry. He was supposed take his revenge! Not to listen any pathetic apologies! He prepared to shot out the lighting and finish the pathetic thing off when he felt something going through his back and chest.

"MASTER!" Droid screamed. "I need to get help!" He screamed pacing around quickly.

Jiraiya fell to the ground when Narutos concentration was broken. He glanced and saw a green blade coming out of his apprentice's chest. "Naruto…" He whispered, trying to reach for him.

Kit Fisto pulled his ligthsaber out of the traitorous Jedi. "Don't worry." He said as Naruto fell to the ground. "I avoided every vital organ. He should be fine if we get him to a bacta tank soon."

"That's good to hear." Kit turned around and Jiraiya looked up to see Dooku standing there, with ten new commando droids and a couple of medical droids and a hovering gurney. "Now, stand aside."

"Count Dooku!" Kit raised his lightsaber.

"Deal with them." Dooku nodded to his droids and they charged at the Nautolan master. He knew that this fight was already lost so he threw his lightsaber at one of the ledges above them and it started coming crashing down. He turned around, grabbed his friend by his hand and threw him over his shoulders and started running as rocks started falling down to them. "R4! Bring our ships to our location! We need to get out of here! Now!" He looked above them and saw a group of vulture droids, circling around them.

Meanwhile, Dooku had used Force to pull his apprentice to the gurney and then simply walked to the landing ship which they had used.

"Wait for me!" AD screamed and run as fast as he could and made it just before the ramp was closed. "Thanks to my maker! We survived!"

The ship took of quickly and flew into the space.

"Will he make it?" Dooku asked from a medical droids who were working on him.

"He has several injuries but none of them should turn fatal as none of his vital organs are injured." The droid explained. "I do suggest that we get him into a bacta tank immediately."

"Excuse me, master Dooku." AD crept closer. "I believe you should have these." He handed two lightsabers he had picked up. "They belong to master Naruto."

Dooku took them and nodded. "Good."

"Excuse me, Count Dooku, sir?" A droid captain came from the cockpit. "Our ship is informing that they have engaged Republic cruisers."

"Tell them to prepare for hyperspace." Dooku said firmly. "Soon as we are onboard, we will leave." He looked at Narutos open eyes. "You did well, son. You did extremely well."

The man slowly closed his eyes as the sedatives took over.

((A))

Naruto opened his eyes slowly. He was looking up a stone roof. He could sense a presence sitting in the chair next to his bed. "Where is this?"

Dooku opened his eyes. He had been meditating as he waited his apprentice to wake up. "Serenno, Royal Palace."

"No wonder I felt so… weird." Minato whispered as he slowly sat up. His body ached but there was no real pain. He touched his chest. Bacta really was a miracle worker. "What happened?"

"That Nautolan Jedi attacked you cowardly." He explained. "I sensed your danger and rushed to your aid before anything happened."

Naruto didn't look at him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"What? That your father was your former master's first padawan? That he fell in love with your mother and gave up his knighthood because of it? That they lived together and wished to have a family but the Jedi and the Republic couldn't allow it." Naruto looked up to him. "Your mother was strong in Force. And skilled with lightsaber yet her spirit was free."

"There's more to that story than you just told me, isn't there?" Naruto whispered.

"Of course." Dooku stood up. "But to find out the truth, you have to do some research, or give me something in return." He left the room. "When you're ready, come down for dinner."

As he opened the door, AD was walking inside, holding a tray. "Ooh! Thank goodness! Master! Glad to see you fully functional again! I can say that I wasn't worried at all!" He hurried to the room as doors closed after Dooku. The droid ranted all the time while offering something to drink.

While he drank in his new room in the Royal Palace, he walked out to the balcony he had. He took a zip of his tea. "Was it always this green?" He muttered.

"Excuse me, sir?" AD asked. "Did you say something?"

"Nothing." He shook his head. "I'll be heading outside." He glanced at the table at the side of the room and summoned his lightsabers. As he first put his fathers to his belt, he stopped to look at his mothers. The three jewels attached to it. Red, yellow and blue. The strange color choosing. What was his mother thinking? He could ask from Dooku… but then he would need to reveal his own past. Memories of his acts in Akatsuki… he couldn't. Not yet.

Or perhaps… he didn't want to find out who they were. He hadn't been positively excited so far.

"Of course, master." The droid nodded quickly and started walking outside. "Shall I prepare the speeder-?"

"No." Naruto said quickly. "I walk." He jumped of the balcony to the grassy ground of Serenno.

Behind him, in the shadows, couple figures were glaring at his distancing back.

"Whoever brings me his head, will take his place as my apprentice." Dooku said suddenly and two figures quickly followed their target. He himself walked to the edge and smirked. "Now, son, let us see how far you have come."

((A))

"… and we failed." Kit Fistos hologram answered solemnly. "I brought wounded Jiraiya to cruiser where he received the medical attention."

Members of the Jedi Council looked at each other solemnly. "Most discouraging." Yoda sighed sadly.

"Probably the only chance we get with the two of them in one place and they slip through our fingers." Shaak Ti sighed. She had recovered well and had been just released from a bacta tank.

"I'm afraid we only have bad news as well." Obi-Wans hologram spoke up. They were returning from Naboos moon Ohma-D'un and had told of the tragedy that had taken place. "And it doesn't end there."

((A))

_Three Jedi had fought against the bounty hunter, Durge when the he had taken the padawan, Zule Xiss as his hostage. Obi-Wan and her master Glaive had managed to free her but then they were surrounded again. Then, out nowhere, a lightsaber had come and decapitated the tall man instantly._

_Assajj Ventress had joined the battle. _

"_I was born from the suffering," She took of her cloak "Only to find out that the Jedi who I had once worshiped were nothing but a weak, misguided fools." She took her lightsabers and activated them. "My master speaks truth! We will purge the Galaxy from the Jedi!" _

_The fight continued and this assassin proved to be a real challenge. She even took padawan Xiss arm with her. But finally, Anakin and ARC trooper 'Alpha' returned. _

"_You?" Anakin had yelled. "I saw you fell into that ravine!" _

_Ventress smirked. "That was long ago. It takes more than that to kill me, padawan. I see you have yourself a new arm already. Perhaps you can give some tips to that girl over there." _

"_Calm, Zule." Obi-Wan whispered. "Stay calm all of you. She is only trying to anger you."_

"_I can see why my master thinks so highly of you, Kenobi." She pointed her lightsaber at him. "It will be a joy to take your head as a proof your death." _

"_I'm pleased to find out that Count Dooku holds me in such high regard." _

"_Count Dooku? I wasn't talking about him?" Ventress narrowed her eyes. "My master is Naruto Uzumaki. The next Lord of the Sith." _

"_What?" Obi-Wan and Anakin gasped. _

"_I will remember your faces, Jedi. Just wait!" She leaped into the air and allowed Durge to carry her away._

((A))

"He has even started teaching a student?" Ki-Adi Mundi asked. "This has got to stop! Every passing day we hear more and more hopeless news about this boy. What next? He will come forward as the Sith Master?"

"He won't." Jiraiya spoke suddenly and everyone looked at his seat where his hogogram was sitting. "Naruto won't raise his weapon against Dooku. I saw it in his eyes when we fought. That boy will give his everything to people who he holds dear. That hasn't changed even if he is now a… Sith."

"You used the name 'Naruto'?" Windu asked. "Why?"

Jiraiya looked up. "Because Minato was never his name really. Anyway, this game of cat and mouse will come to an end soon enough."

"Return to your duties as head of Intelligence you should." Yoda nodded. "Time to think on this you need. Careful you must be."

Jiraiya nodded.

((A))

Serenno wasn't like he had remembered it. It was much greener. Much variety of different life forms. Or it perhaps… it was just that he the garbage mountain he had live in, had been wiped out after Dooku took over the world.

He walked in the forest and smiled. Had he known that there were places like this outside the mountain, he had left the place. He touched a tree gently. What would his life had been if Jiraiya hadn't kill his parents? Would they have been like all those families in the galaxy? Having fights, eating together, making up, father teaching a son his trade, mother keeping the house in order. Would he have siblings? Pets? Would he have ever met Barriss? Hiina? Tenten? Any other of his romantic interests?

The thought had been so sudden that he hadn't had any time to prepare for it. He shook his head.

He would've probably had normal childhood? Having girlfriends, normal friends, 'enemies', people to live with.

He didn't hate his time at the Temple, if he was honest with himself. There he had friends, 'enemies', rivals, people to watch over him. Everything a child could need. It was just something that he hadn't really chosen for himself. Dooku had taken him there where people had immediately started to grow him up to a Jedi and before he knew it, his life had been already determined. The idea was suffocating now that he thought about it. Somebody making plans for his life! It was just something he couldn't accept lying down.

He felt a disturbance in the Force.

He sighed. "If you have something to say, why don't you just get over here?"

Two figures in tree leaped into action immediately. Naruto could hear two lightsabers being activated.

"No manners, what so ever." Naruto said angrily as he had been disturbed by someone.

Two figures prepared to attack and aimed their attacks at his turned back. "Fools." He whispered. "If you've been spotted, the middle of the air is the worst place to be." He remembered how he had a lightsaber stuck in his back. He remembered his fight with Jiraiya. He remembered the truth. His eyes turned into flaming red.

Naruto turned around swiftly and raised his hands, shooting deadly lighting at the two figures. First one was taken by complete surprise and sent flying back into woods as the other used his lightsaber to block the attack and slashed downwards. Naruto simply stepped aside from the attack and used Force to throw him roughly against a tree.

"So, you've finally made your move, Quinlan Vos." He stated as he recognized the man struggling to stand up. "Master Jedi." He glanced at his masters two acolytes. Quinlan Vos and Tol Skorr who was currently withering in pain.

Quinlan forced himself to stand up and raised his lightsaber. "I'm here to kill you!"

Naruto smirked. "Because you want to become the Apprentice, or because you wish to destroy the Sith?"

Master Quinlan attacked and Naruto blocked it. "Do you seriously believe that your insignificant Jedi training is enough to destroy a Sith!" He yelled and they began to fight and as Naruto took the opening stance of Vaapad, he couldn't help but thank his master for such gift. Blowing off some steam was everything he needed right now.

((A))

"_My darling, I can't get enough of your love babe~ Girl, I don't know, I don't know why~ Can't get enough of your love babe~ Oh, some things I can't get used to~ No matter how I try~ Just like the more you give, the more I want~ And baby, that's no lie~ Oh no, babe~!_" Bad female signing voice echoed through dimly lit bar where a, white, now short and spiky haired man was sitting and zipping some drink.

"He would've loved to watch a Twilek butchering this song." Jiraiya muttered by himself as he raised the glass to his lips and took a zip. "He would have easily ducked this one." He glanced around solemnly. "With his new looks and more serious acts, half of this bar would be ready for him after one minute. And the other half would be ready in two."

"Isn't that kind of pathetic?" Tsunades voice said suddenly as she sat into his table. "Looking like that?"

Jiraiya didn't answer, but gulped down rest of his drink.

"I like your new hair." She said suddenly.

"I thought a little image change was in order." He muttered and brushed his hair and his hand made its way to his neck. Where his pony tail had once been. "His skills are already beyond my control." He raised his glass and a waiter came and took it away.

"Anything for you?" Tsunade was asked but she shook her head.

"I tried not to kill him." He continued his story. "I thought that… I could bring him in, easily. After all, nobody is too strong."

"But you would have! Unless Dooku had shown up, he could have been easily brought back. Well, not easily, since you got your ass handed by him. But since Master Fisto was there, you could have."

Jiraiya shook his head. "We could have apprehended him, true. But the moment he would have recovered, he would have escaped. Somehow, I know he would have." He smirked. "That boy could always surprise everyone. Even could escape a prison." The waiter put down a glass and Jiraiya took it. He looked his own reflections from the liquid. "I remember when he was really captured by Trandoshan pirates. It was his first infiltration mission. He had made his usual mistake and saved a girl in need. Pirates had figured his identity and wanted to make sure about what the Order knew. So they put him into a lockup. And not into just any lockup but they even had those containment fields, self-activating laser cannons, guards armed to teeth. The beauty. When I hurried to his rescue, I had to fight through all those pirates to get to the lockup only to find him to be out of his cell, guards defeated one way or the other, cannons destroyed and the containment field destroyed. When I caught up with him, he only said: 'what took you so long, you perverted senile.' like it was nothing." He took a gulp.

"How did he do it?"

Jiraiya snorted. "I have no idea. When I asked, he only said that he was just that good. I guess that boy just can't be contained. He is truly like a rat that can crawl his way through a grey stone into freedom."

((A))

"GYAAAH!" Tol Skorr screamed as his arm fell off.

Quinlan Vos was withering like a leaf in the wind but still had all his limbs attached. Expect his left ear and same side of the face was burned. He still couldn't believe it had come to this! The same boy who had once used him as a launching board was no outdoing him in a duel! He was supposed to finish the second Sith off to finish this war but he himself was about to be finished.

But Naruto wasn't finished just yet. He charged forward, about to attack and finish them. He was going to start with Quinlan. He charged forward and their lightsaber met above his head. Naruto used Force to throw him backwards and was about to impel him when a red lightsaber came out of nowhere and blocked it. "That's enough, son." Dooku said firmly and looked at his apprentice.

He looked at his master before nodding back. He deactivated his lightsaber and stepped back. Dooku turned to face his two acolytes. "I hope both of you understand now the difference of Jedi and a true Sith." They understood. Both of them understood. They truly understood. Then he turned to face Naruto who had put his lightsaber away. "Are you alright, my apprentice?"

"Of course." He nodded and turned to walk away. "Thanks. I needed this."

"Anytime, son. Anytime."

((A))

"Learn to close your mind you have to, young padawan." Yoda said as he guided Barriss. After her last shock, she had been hurried to learn to close her mind as the attacks became more frequent and severe. "Dangerous a connection between a Sith is."

"I understand, master." She nodded. She could still feel him. He was fighting someone. Someone who he didn't care about. Blowing off some steam.

She took a deep breath and closed her mind. Using Force to enforce that barrier, she slowly started loosing him. But this was far from over. She would need to do this every day. Keep herself braced all the time in case of something happened.

And part of her didn't want to. She wanted to feel him. She wanted to know that he was okay. Where he was. What he was doing. To know that he was still there. And long as she could feel him, there was some (perhaps foolish) hope that he could be saved.

((A))

"Where is he!" A woman screamed angrily and used Force to throw droids and technicians aside. "Master! Where are you!" The doors opened and she walked in.

"Aah! Mistress Ventress!" AD greeted politely. "Glad to see you're alr-" He was pushed aside and she stormed into the room. She saw the figure she had been looking for standing in the balcony, looking at some mountains in the distance. "Master! Are you alright?"

Ventress had returned from Naboo and Queyta, after facing some Jedi with Durge. When she had found out the fate of her master, she had rushed to his side.

Slowly, Naruto stepped inside and the doors of the balcony closed. "I'm fine." He said firmly and sat down. AD hurried to offer some refreshments. He was back on his top form. After Dooku had taken his acolytes away, Naruto had retreated to train the third form of lightsaber combat. Next time, that green octopus head would get a lightsaber stuck into his back, and Naruto would be sure not to miss. "I heard that you were successful on your mission?"

"Yes, master." She bowed her head quickly front of his seat. "But that Skywalker and his master Kenobi survived, the master twice. But I've taken lives of five Jedi since we last me, my master." She presented five lightsabers.

"Well done, Assajj." He nodded approvingly. "And don't worry about Kenobi or his padawan. Their time will come, my apprentice." Naruto said slowly and leaned back on his seat. "The time will come when we will face them together and that time, they won't escape."

Rattak female raised her head. "Master, please, let me chase after the Jedi, Jiraiya! I will avenge you!" She began pleading passionately.

"No." Naruto shook his head. "I will deal with him. My parents would want that. And more so, you're not ready to face a master like him. And lastly, you have your duties. While I have my own."

Ventress looked up. "Master?"

"I will be leave to Haruun Kal to oversee some problems we have there. Meanwhile you will do your orders as presented. We will meet rendezvous in… Jabiim."

"Jabiim?" Ventress asked. "I shall be there, ready to do your bidding, my master."

Naruto stood up and smiled. "You're a good pupil, Ventress and you have much skill. But don't get ahead of yourself. Arrogance is a Jedi weakness."

"Yes, my master."

((A))

"Impressive." Sidious commented. "That boy is growing stronger faster than I had expected."

"I will send him to Haruun Kal to deal with the situation there. I wish to have him fight Depa Billaba who he used to have respect."

"Good. Then, we can start our preparations for the last stages of his turning to Dark Side completely."

"Yes." Dooku nodded. "There is also a matter concerning his Twilek counterpart. He pressed few buttons and in a moment, a smirk started forming into Sidious's face.

"Good. This is turning out better than I had expected again. That boy really is very unpredictable." He commented and his smirk dropped. "His unpredictability might end up as our doom if we are not careful."

"Surely you're not doubting-"

"Lord Tyrannus, I understand your… sentimental attachment to the boy but don't let him abuse such weakness. Some are Jedi. Some are Sith. Some Jedi are just pretending to be Sith and some Sith are just pretending as Jedi. There is only one thing that differs a Jedi from a Sith. It remains to be seen if that boy has that quality in him."

Dooku nodded gloomily. "As you say, my master."

"Rest assured my friend, everything is proceeding as planned. Soon, the Jedi will be at our mercy and you and your apprentice will lead our armies to crush them."

((A))

Naruto was heading towards his new ship as his old one had been buried in the ravine. AD was hurrying behind him. After his last brown jacket was lost in Alderaan, he had gotten himself a new, black long overcoat. Under the open coat he wore a dark shirt. At his waist he had a belt where he had strapped his lightsabers.

AD hurried inside the ship before Naruto stayed behind to take one last look of his home world. A storm was coming up. He could smell it in the air. He raised his hood and stepped inside his ship.

He had a job to do in Haruun Kal.

**CHAPTER END**

A/N: To see Narutos new overcoat go to www (dot) cosplaymagic (dot) com (slashs) kiheaxco (dot) html. I just saw it and thought it rocked for this!

A/N: Hope you all liked this chapter. REMEMBER TO REVIEW! ! ! ! ! !

The Smuggler and Master


	8. The Smuggler and choices

**CHAPTER SIX: The smuggler and choices**

A/N: These first scenes are from a book 'Shatterpoint' I haven't read it because I couldn't find it anywhere so I improvised. I took all the information from star wars wikia like always. So sorry for inaccurate or incomplete information. For those who didn't know in canon the story goes like this: Depa Billapa was sent to Mace Windus home world to protect their Force sensitive Korunnai people from being used by the Separatists. On the planet, two sides, Korunnai and Balawai (outlanders) had been in war for last three decades. Separatists backed Balawai up. While fighting there, Depa was corrupted by the 'jungle war' she fought and joined to the local Korunnai leader, Kar Vastor, a Dark force user and turned herself to Dark Side. She even started fighting against Windu after he had come to check on her and destroyed the Separatist armies while was at it. He won but was wounded severally. Then for some reason, she woke up and in regret, Depa tried to kill herself but was stopped yet she fell into coma because of her regret where she remained until the Operation 'Knightfall' and Order 66. For more details, go to starwars dot wikia dot com slash wiki slash Depa_Billaba. What happens to her in this chapter is important for the plot in the future. Please, bear with me.

A/N: And because there isn't one strict canon timeline for Clone Wars in use (as people keep adding stuff between episodes II and III) which to follow the order of battles, I have to improvise as I fit battles and events for my plot. So I'm sorry if I accidentally get two things mixed up and events are out of place. With the exception of Episodes II and III, I have no other solid points to follow. Thanks you. Remember, this is all so I can enter the time of the TV series when Anakin is knight, Ashoka makes an appearance etc. So, Yoroshiku.

A/N: One more thing! People had some disagreements about Kit Fistos actions in the previous chapter and I believe it was very Jedi like. Remember, he DID NOT attempt to kill Naruto, only wound him. But Naruto was already so out of control that either stabbing his chest or cutting his head would calm him down. And he was doing it while saving his friend. I believe it falls into category of Jedihood. I'm saying this because I'm trying to keep Jedis as Jedi like as possible.

A/N: And when you read this chapter, which is probably the worst I've written, you might find many mistakes and screw-up's. Please, bare with them as I try to write this fic. This will have many plotwise important events. Even if they make no sense.

A/N: I've read few SW comicbooks to gain background knowledge and inspiration and I have to say that they suck. They are nice things to watch but all of them are pretty much the same, tragic stories of heroes fighting in strangely colored places. Then, once in a while, a woman with DD breasts jump along in revealing clothing and squeals something. Hard to explain but I'm just saying that comic artists, they have no real passion and goal like mangakas. THEY have the real skill and real ideas and good plots like in Naruto, One Piece, Gintama, Detective Conan etc which are all masterful plotted. Not just many repeating pictures of giving a sad atmosphere with Hollywood plots. Sorry, this was slightly out of matter. Enjoy the chapter!

A/N: Thanks to Impstar for being there for me!

REMEMBER TO REVIEW!

**CHAPTER BEGING**

"My lord, we are picking a signal of Republic Cruiser arriving from Hyperspace." A Neimoidian captain informed quickly.

"You're free to engage." Naruto said quietly from the observation deck of a Separatists Frigate. He watched as a large starship materializing right front of him. And squadrons of clone piloted star fighters shooting out of the Republic Cruiser as Vulture droids shot out of their ship. Two fleets met each other and explosions filled the space. Complex formations and furiously speeding shuttles circled the two starships as they too started firing at each other.

"What's the situation on the planet?"

"Balawai Militia has launched a full-scale attack against Korunnai." The ships captain informed.

"Give me the leader of Balawai Militia!" Naruto ordered. There were few moments and the captain was replaced by a human man. "This is the Separatist commander Naruto Uzumaki from the frigate _Nibi._ Whom am I speaking to?"

A human man nodded. "You're welcome, master Naruto. I'm Colonel Geptun of Balawai Militia and in charge. I thank you for you for your master's support in this war that you've granted to my people." He bowed his head. "And thank you for reinforcements which I believe are unnecessary. We have enough droids already."

"I'm not here to aid you in your battle." Naruto stated bored. "I'm here to kill the Jedi Depa Billaba. Where is she?"

"She and Kar Vastor are the leaders of Korunnai forces. She was last seen in sector II2-R." Then he cleared his throat. "I guess I should inform you that you're not the first person to seek him."

"I'm not?"

"Jedi Master Mace Windu is also here, and has already reached her but it's possible that he lost her in the all the commotion."

Naruto nodded. "I will be sending my troops to assist you. If Windu is really here, you shouldn't underestimate him." He closed the link and the captain reappeared. "What is it?"

"My lord. We are being overpowered by the Republic." The Neimoidian answered. "We didn't arrive prepared for battle so we don't have enough droids for an invasion or even a successful battle. I'm afraid we must pull back immediately."

"Send all the droids into the landing ships and then, pull back." Naruto ordered and turned around quickly. "AD! We are going!"

"Y-yes master! Right away, master!" The silvery droid followed him. "Where, if I may ask?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "I have a favor to repay."

"Ooh, that's wonderful, sir." The droid nodded happily.

((A))

"We're sorry, sir. Separatists are preventing us from launching the gun ships at the moment." Clone commander informed to Mace Windu through a holodisk. "But not to worry. They didn't come prepared. We will have them on the run in no time."

"Hurry, commander." Mace Windu looked at the three landing craft that were slowly descending. "I think it might get a little rough soon."

((A))

Naruto had landed his ship into a deep jungle, far away from battle and was following the fight through a holoboard. As expected, Republic was winning and it wouldn't take long for the battle to end. Mace Windu was definitely worthy of being called a Jedi High General and former Master of the Order. And he was definitely still too much for Naruto to handle. For now.

"Eh… excuse me, sir. But what are we waiting here for?" AD asked carefully.

"We are waiting, just like you said." Naruto answered and leaned into his hands. "We are waiting for an opening in our enemy's defense."

"Ooh… I see." The droid answered confidently. Then, after a while, it began again. "Master, when… do you expect this to opening to happen?" Naruto ignored him and concentrated on the battle.

As they waited, he prepared himself for his own mission and tried to remember what he knew about the woman he had been sent to kill.

Depa Billaba of her memories was calm, respectful woman with a sense of humor which was amazing considering that she was Mace Windus former padawan. She was an excellent problem solver that even Naruto had respected her as a padawan, even if his own diplomatic skills… lacked some.

She was also one of the few masters in the Temple who had interacted with him in voluntarily other than just to scold him. Back then, he had been a bit confused why so few of the masters were ready to teach him. He had always thought it had been because his own master wasn't the most well liked and respected person in the Temple and had left it at that. But now… he wondered if it was because of his mother? That would need meditation…

Anyway, there had been many occasions when Naruto had been younger padawan that Jiraiya had to leave him behind when doing some big infiltration mission or investigation in the parts of the galaxy where you just couldn't take a child no matter how much they argued so. During those periods, he had spent his time training, spying masters and studying. And creating chaos everywhere he went. It was during the time he had been training Vaapad that he had first met the woman.

((A))

_It was a night on Corusant and the Jedi Temple was quiet. Expect few late birds that were doing some research in the Archives. And those who were in a hurry, heading outside for a mission. The galaxy didn't wait for its savior. And in one remote training room in the west tower, the lights were still on. _

_Minatos stance was perfect from what he could tell. Perfect beginning stance of Vaapad. Then, first move. Second move and then the third move. He jumped around the training room, moving from one stance to other, striking at imaginary enemies all around him. Eyes closed, mind clear and body strong he continued this exercise. The training room was designed to acrobatic exercises but Minato loved training his fencing here. There were ledges, ladders, holes, obstacles and so forth which all were perfect for him._

_He jumped to over some steps, landed over an edge and somersaulted on top of a pole. Then he slid down, wrapping his kneecaps around it and then before hitting the ground, he launched himself forward and he flew over the floor, to a rack. And all the time, he kept his lightsaber on and kept repeating patterns. Just as he settled to the last stance of the style, he ended it with a quick slash of an imaginary enemy. _

_Then he let his body go limp and crashed to the floor. He didn't even have the strength to stand up anymore. He touched his forehead. His arms were heavy as lead and his forehead was wet from his sweat. He tried to move his head so he could see the time. "Four and a half minutes! Damn it! I haven't improved at all! I can't skin my master like this!"_

"_Why do you desire something like that?" He quickly looked at the doorway. A woman was standing there, dressed in a light gown that covered her. She had light brown skin and, short black skin. She had two piercings, one on the top of her nose and the other on her forehead. Her, brown, calm eyes looked at him expectedly. "I didn't mean to disturb you, padawan?" Depa Billaba asked. _

"_Because if I do that, he will teach me a super cool technique he told me about." He stated excitedly and quickly forced himself to sat up, face towards her. "What are you doing here?"_

_Depa raised an eyebrow. "That's no way to talk to a master." She pointed out but not too forcefully. _

"_That's exactly what my master always tells me." Minato yawned and scratched his head. "I'm tired! Doing something like this really wears you out. I need to head to a bed. See you!" He leaned forward and helped himself to stand up with his hands and quickly started to walk away expect she was blocking the exit. "Do you mind?" He said. "It's polite to let people get past you if you're blocking the doorway." _

"_You are Minato Namikaze, aren't you?" She asked with calculating eyes. _

"_The one and only." He nodded. "And who are you?" He asked bluntly. _

"_You don't remember me?" Depa raised a skeptical eyebrow. _

_When Minato couldn't get out of the room, he started to pace around quietly. He crossed his arms across his chest and closed his eyes and tilted his head from side to side thoughtfully. "Well, to be honest… I do think I _might've _met you before but we've lived in the same place for some times so it's only natural… and… " Then she saw the realization to hit him and he sat to the ground quickly as he smacked his palm. "You're my former history teacher!" _

_Depa felt her eyebrow starting to twitch. This boy… "No," She continued with a forced grin. "I'm from the Council?"_

"_Really! Which Council? Teacher's council?"_

_Now she knew that he was making fun of him. She calmed herself and looked around the training room. "You train here every night, don't you?"_

"_Night's the only time I get to do it in peace." He shrugged. "People don't like it when I try to Vaapad."_

"_Do you know why that is?" _

_Minato shrugged again. "They are jealous of my skills, I suppose." _

_Depa made her way to him and sat right front of the boy, not letting his eyes escape her captivating stare. "I have mastered Vaapad and I know its dangers. Especially for young, untrained child like yourself. It's not just a style of lightsaber combat but a state of mind. It requires that you enjoy battle, and enjoy the satisfaction of winning. It will lead you to dangerously close to the Dark Side and might lead you to your own downfall. It was crafted by my master from the seventh style, Juyo. Didn't your master warn you about these?" _

_The boy shrugged. "He might've said something but I ignored him. He says lots of stuff. But I doesn't matter what or how dangerous it is .I decided and so I will master Vaapad, because it is said to be the strongest style. Then I will use it to skin that master of mine." He grinned excitedly. _

"_If you don't mind me asking, why are you so fixated on it? No style is above other. The strength of the saber doesn't come from its style but from the hand that holds it and from the heart that controls it." _

"_So everyone says." He muttered leaning back a bit. "But I've decided. It's the hardest and most dangerous style so I have decided that I will master Vaapad, even if people try to stop me." He nodded firmly. "And they can't anyway. There are many places in this Temple where I can train even if they wanted to stop me."_

_Depa saw the conviction in the boys eyes and shrugged. "I guess there isn't anything I can do then." She smiled and stood up. "But be careful. The path you're taking is a dangerous one."_

"_Hardest paths lead to greatest gifts." She heard him answering back as he stood up and activated his ligthsaber again. He would go through the course one more time before he would retire."_

_She walked out of the training room but before she was gone, she said: "You're pushing your left side too strongly. And your shoulders are too stiff." _

_Minato had been ready to begin and hadn't expected anything like this so he stopped on his tracks and turned to the doorway. She was smirking slightly before she disappeared into the dark hallway. Minato didn't know what to say but follow the instructions._

((A))

She would from time to time watch him training and give him few tips every now and then…

"Sir! We've spotted the Jedi Billaba heading towards this bunker." A droid scout informed him quickly.

"Good." Naruto nodded. "AD."

"Sir!" The droid quickly readied itself.

"Activate them." He said quietly and the droids eyes flashed few times as the automatic systems went on. There were some clanking sounds, buzzing and stuff going together. Then, four figures exited the ship, forming a line front of him. "I will deal with the Jedi myself. You just make sure no one intervenes until I'm done. Understood?" He smirked. "Hiina was so excited when she finally finished you. So you better not fail her, okay?"

The figures all nodded back.

((A))

Mace Windu had been able to defeat the droid army and take the capital, Pelek Baw, when Kar Vastor had taken over the spaceport of the capital and started using the remaining Vulture droids to attack the civilian populace of the city. After Mace had managed to get the Balawai surrender, he was able to recapture the spaceport but now, he was searching for the culprits of this betrayal.

"I should tell you something." The colonel Gapton said as they mobbed the survivors. "You're not the only person who is seeking for Billaba?"

"Explain."

"The Separatists man came to the system with the frigate. He said that he was here to kill her and asked her location before dispatching the droids"

"Who?" Mace Windu asked quickly, starting to have a bad feeling about this.

((A))

Depa and Kar Vastor had managed to escape from Mace Windu and were planning to take him on. Corrupted by the death, war, dangers of the Jungle and her own actions, the woman who had once been mans padawan, agreed.

They were planning when they both felt something coming their way. They saw four mechanical droids but much more sophisticated and dangerous looking than anything they had ever seen. And before either of them could barely prepare themselves, they activated their weapons. Purple sparks appeared at the head of their staffs and they charged.

"What are these things!" The tall and muscular Korunnai yelled as he deflected the droids electrostaff with his vibroshield.

"They are… some kind of droids!" Depa screamed as she used a Vaapad maneuver to kick one of the droids head.

But the droid had seemed to be expecting this and simply dodged it before hitting her with its staff while the other moved to kick her into back. She managed barely to dodge both and land on the ground where block both their staffs. The strength in both their arms was amazing.

"I have… never seen anything like this!" She gasped as she watched finally completed MagnaGuards in action.

"Who sent them!" Vastor yelled as one of his viproshields was knocked out of his hand. He used Force to knock the droid back but it didn't have much effect as it stood right up. "Windu?"

"No… he wouldn't. These must be from that Separatist fleet that landed." She raised her lightsaber. "We need to defeat them quickly before he gets here! We can't deal with both of them."

"Why would you want to do that?" Her eyes widened in shock as she heard the voice at the door. "Did I disturb, master?"

Depa turned around quickly even if she was surrounded by two droids who seemed to back away immediately. "Minato?" She gasped as she recognized the man standing there in his black coat, the hood pulled over his face. He was impressive sight, standing against the light in his dark clothes.

"You two! Deal with that Korunnai." Naruto ordered as he pulled his hood down. Kar had noticed him too and could sense that someone serious had just arrived. Slowly, Naruto unbuttoned his shirt and took his lightsaber to his hand. "So this is how the mighty have fallen. It's sad and pathetic." He sighed disappointedly as he looked at Depa who raised her own saber.

"Look into the mirror before you talk about falling, Minato." She prepared herself. "I heard that you were spotted in Geonosis but I didn't know that you were like this."

"Oh yes, you've been out of touch for last months. Well, lots of things have happened, I'll tell you that. Four years ago, I left the Order because I couldn't handle it anymore. Then, after I was _dragged_ into this war by _your_ kind I saw no alternative but to join Dooku." He nodded back and leisurely walked towards her his father lightsaber in his loose grip. "But I was the one who everyone knew would fail and for once, they were right. From one point of view. You, on the other hand, you're the one who warned me about dangers of Vaapad and relying of the darkness inside me. Often. Yet you were the one who fell so easily."

"Even when so many believed you would be a failure, I believed in you. I even hoped to take you as my padawan to train you but I was too late." She added.

Naruto laughed. "And here we are. Four years later and I'm the master when you're just a fallen Jedi." He raised his hand and pointed his lightsaber at her. "I can feel it you know. The regret, fear, anger and darkness that you embraced. That's what happens when a Jedi tries to utilize the Darkness. You destroy yourself."

"Enough!" Depa let out a high pitched scream and charged. Naruto simply activated his lightsaber and stepped back into a defensive stance. Their lightsaber collided.

As they fought, Depa was fighting another battle inside her mind. It was true. She had fallen so low! She had come here, only to aid the Force-sensitive's of the world to protect themselves against Separatists use. Then, at some point, she had just lost her way.

When fighting for Haruun Kals liberation, The Darkness had slowly corrupted her. The jungle war, killings, deaths and even her Vaapad had changed her. She hadn't even realized it before it had already happened. She had started killing innocents. She had even fought against her own master! She had planned to kill her own master right in this room! She couldn't believe what she had done.

As their sabers met, she saw how Kar had been brought to his knees and captured. It was his fault… it was his fault! She was a master of the Jedi High Council and she couldn't even fight against a boy who had once mistaken her to a history teacher.

"You're loosing concentration!" Naruto yelled and with a quick sidestep, slashed through her side. The wound wasn't deep but she couldn't fight anymore and she collapsed.

"Depa!" Kar yelled but was stuck an electrostaff into his neck.

Fallen Jedi felt the pain in her side as she lied onto the floor. It was awful. The sheer throbbing pain at her side. Suffering. With the last of her power, she tried to protect herself but Naruto quickly slashed through her lightsaber into half's and smacked her into the wall. When she landed, she felt a blade being stuck into her gut. With burning pain, she looked up and gasped. The sheer hate the boy who had once smiled excitedly was now radiating was simply terrifying. Even more than the pain in her side.

"Once I looked up to you. Once." He said bitterly.

His words hit her worse than his lightsaber had. "Aaaaaah!" She started screaming suddenly, not out of physical pain but as all her acts in this war came back in one swift second. Seeing Minato, the boy who had once been a happy, eager student was now but a vessel of the Dark side. He was lost! She was lost too! Was she the same? Was she the same? WAS SHE THE SAME! "What have I done? What have I done!" She whimpered painfully and tears fell down her cheeks. "Kill me."

Naruto who had been shocked out of her sudden outburst snapped. The darkness was gone. The woman sitting front of him had no more darkness in her. All that was left was remorse, sadness, grief, desparation. "What?" He asked, trying to find his voice.

She looked up and their eyes met. All those times she had given him few hints how to improve. Every time he would surprise her with prank or a talk or with just his own spirit, they remembered all those time. "Kill me. " She whimpered weakly. "I don't deserve to live anymore. Not after what I have done." All the faces of people she had killed and just because she had allowed herself to lead astray by a person she had thought was her friend and student. Her lightsaber was broken and she had been defeated by a Sith. She had no right to live anymore.

"Most likely so." Naruto muttered back but deactivated his own lightsaber suddenly. "But I have no desire to be your executioner. Those wounds are most likely more than enough to finish you off given the time. "We're leaving!" He said to the guards who obeyed immediately.

Depa saw Naruto pressing few buttons on his wrist control as he exited the room. The last thing she saw was how his jacket flapped in the wind as he stepped out of her view. Then, the sweet, unknown darkness took her back once again.

((A))

Few days later, in Separatists Fortress in Antar 4 of the Inner Rim, Dooku was questioning a Jedi Master that had been trying to sneak around their camps. Questioning was the wrong way of putting it. Torture was more accurate.

"Really, Master Shylar, is this necessary? We've know each other a long time. It grieves me to have to do this."

Woman who was twitching in the containment field bit her teeth. Her skin was wet from sweat from constant pain she felt running through her. She felt the powerful electric shock ravishing her body as Dookus acolyte Kadrian Sey was managing the controls. Tol Skorr was at the side of the room with his new mechanical arm. She could barely notice the two as she concentrated on the man front of him. "I will DIE rather than talk, Dooku." She tried to yell but it came out as a mere whisper which could be barely heard. She didn't have enough strength to yell.

Dooku circled her and shook his head. "No, you will talk and only then, you will die. All those mind tricks you know to control pain are known to me as well. And I know how to circumvent them." He chuckled. "You will suffer, you will tell me what you learned while you sneaked through my camps and you will die. Painfully. Increase the power, Kadrian."

Zabrak female didn't bother to even nod as she pressed the button. Thunderous electricity went through Shylars body and she couldn't help but scream.

At the same time, Quinlan Vos entered the chamber, carrying a mysterious bag. He had been sent to kill a Falleen senator and to bring his head to Dooku as proof. In the bag was only the senator's top knot but Dooku was also presented a hologram of the same senator on his knees, begging for mercy. This caused fights between acolytes as Quinlans intensions weren't clear.

After Dooku had praised his intelligence, they were interrupted by another set of footsteps coming from upstairs. "What's all the commotion?" Naruto entered the chamber, looking darker than usually. Everyone turned to face him. Skorr grinned angrily and touched his arm. Naruto ignored him completely. Even Quinlan rubbed his left cheek and place his ear had been but Naruto ignored him too. Only person receive even an acknowledgement was Kadrian as he kept leering all over her.

"I heard you failed, your mission, Naruto." Dooku narrowed his eyes slightly but he didn't respond. "I heard that Master Windu was able to rescue severely wounded Master Billaba. She had severe injuries that would have been fatal, if she hadn't been saved in time. Explain yourself, would you. Why didn't you finish her off?"

"Good day, Count Dooku." AD said politely as it stepped into the chamber as well. "You look especially delightful today…" Its eyes locked into the woman who was hanging in the air. "I see that you're busy with something so…" He moved quickly to side of the room, close to its master.

Naruto didn't answer at first. He had finally torn his eyes off the Zabrak only to change the object. He kept looking at the struggling woman in the middle of the chamber. Their eyes met. "Master Shylar. I've heard of you much even if we haven't yet officially met."

"S-so have I… Sith." She whispered back. She was barely conscious but she still managed to keep up the accusing look.

He turned around. "I didn't feel like killing her." And changed the subject unexpectedly.

Dooku raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't _feel_ like it!" Tol yelled before his master could say anything. "You were told to kill a Jedi! When our master gives an order, we follow it! Or did you just get scared?" He asked smugly.

"That's rude!" AD interrupted in its master defense. "I'll have you know that my master is-"

There were few flashes and sounds and a final clash when the droid caught up with the events. Dooku was standing between Naruto and Tol his lightsaber activated. He was blocking another lightsaber which Naruto was holding. It was clear to everyone how Tol had almost lost his head. "Calm down." Dooku said quietly.

Naruto huffed angrily and stepped back. "I'm not one of you!" He yelled and pointed his finger at Tol and Quinlan. "I am not a Jedi who clings onto the powerful in hope of strength! I am a Sith! And I serve no one!" He yelled suddenly and turned around. He raised his hand and pointed it at the control table.

Kadrian felt how the controls of the containment field started moving and suddenly, Jedi fell to the floor and rolled a bit. Sudden relief had made her loose consciousness. "AD! Take her to a ship!"

"What are you doing?" Kadrian yelled as the panicking droid quickly started making its way to the woman's body. She stepped forward, trying to stop it but Naruto stepped front of her. "Master!" The Zabrak female pleaded but Dooku kept his eyes closed and turned away.

"She knows vital information about our operations. Do you understand that?" He asked slowly.

Narutos eyes were an answer enough.

The old man sighed. "Fine."

"So I shall take her away… master?" AD asked carefully and Naruto nodded. "Oh dear…" The droid shook its head as it tried to do something against to its programming and design and carry the limp body. It quickly wobbled away. "This isn't what I was programmed for. I wonder if any other of my models has the same hardships."

As it left the room, the silence took over. Nobody said anything for a while.

"Master! Are you going to let him do this?" Tol yelled angrily when the silence got to him.

"I don't understand why would you do something like that?" Quinlan said from the side of the room, calmly. "Or why would _you_ let her escape." He glanced at Naruto.

He smirked. "And that's why you are and always will be a weak Jedi." He walked away. "I will make sure that she will get away safely."

"Master?" Tol tried again but he raised his hand firmly and no one said anything.

'_I wonder what has happened.'_ He thought quietly in his own head. _'This action can mean one of two things. One, he has embraced the darkness and is seeking to overcome me. Or two, I've failed and he is taking steps back to the light. I wonder…'_ Then he chuckled quietly. There was a final choice. _'That child is truly a frightening one. Could he have seen through my plan? Has he ever been fooled? Or has he ever even considered it? All warfare is based on deception.' _"Go and rest. We have an important task tomorrow."

Meanwhile Naruto and AD put the unconscious Jedi to a small ship with a pilot droid, orders to head to Corusant.

"Will she make it?" AD wondered out loud.

Naruto who was leaning at the door shrugged. "I have no idea. She has endured some serious torture. But if she takes it easy, she should be okay."

"W-why did you do this?" The Jedi Master spoke suddenly. She had woken up during transfer, "Why did you save me, Sith? What are you planning?"

Naruto stood a step back. "I'm merely showing those pawns my place or rather, their places." Then he glared at her.

"You're lying…" She panted and hardened her own glare. "Your heart is vulnerable. What are you hiding? Regret? Disappointment? Longing? Fear?"

Naruto shook his head and chuckled. "Are you trying to play me, darling? I'll tell you, I play women, they don't play me. I'm not feeling anything." He said quickly. "My gut told me to do it, and I've always listened to my gut first and for some reason, it made me feel like I should do this and I did!" Then he smirked. "Tell you what. Since you're heading into that direction, you could pay me back nicely. I have a message for my dearest friend, Barriss when you see her." He leaned closer to the woman who was lying on the bed. "Tell her to stay out of my head!" Then he head butted her so hard that she lost consciousness. "You!" He yelled at the pilot droid. "Take this ship to Corusant now!"

The pilot nodded quickly.

Naruto and AD watched from the platform as the ship quickly rose up and shoot into space.

"I still don't understand why you did it, sir? I don't believe I can calculate this 'Gut feeling'. Is that your main programming?" AD asked.

"Gut feeling?" Naruto laughed. Long and hard. So hard even that he wept away few tears. "Thanks, AD!" He panted and tapped the droids cold shoulder. "I really needed a good laugh right now! C'mon, I will give you a nice oil bath."

((A))

That night, Naruto was meditating in his room when he felt the doors opening and Dooku entering his quarters. "What brings you here, master?"

Dooku sat to a chair in his room and looked at him, with evaluating eyes . "What is it?"

"What?" Naruto asked annoyed and the old man chuckled.

"Don't think it was not plain obvious back there. Something is confusing you. Your fight with Master Billaba?"

"That too." He opened his eyes and looked at his master. "There are just so many things… they have all happed so fast and I have a feeling that I still don't understand half of them. And I also feel a disturbance."

"Of what kind?"

"Weak but growing stronger. Familiar but unknown. Asking for help but not knowing how." He nodded. "My feelings circle around Hiina. Has something happened to her?"

'_He is sensing his child's presence.'_ He thought. "Nothing. She is all fine like you know. Excited about finally finishing those MagnaGuards and the results you gave him. But that can't be it. Why didn't you kill Billaba and let Shylar escape?"

Naruto sighed and shook his head confused. "I don't know really. I just… when the time came and I should have finished her… I couldn't. I looked into her eyes and something just held my arm. Then back with Shylar…" He shrugged. "I don't know. Part of me is feeling regret, even though I'm trying to ignore that. But every passing day I remember what I did last time when I was a Sith and I don't want that to happen again."

"I see…" Dooku rubbed her beard. "So, what are you going to do?"

Naruto didn't know. "I'll wait for orders."

"Good." Dooku stood up. "My master has a task for you."

"Lord Sidious?"

"You're the only person with the exception of the Separatists Council who knows the truth about the Sith." Dooku nodded. "When I told him about this, he was most satisfied. He said that he has a task fitting for you."

"A task?"

"Before you will rendezvous with your student, you must take a small detour."

"Yes?"

"My Master has found a small cult of Dark Side users in the Outer Rim. He has found out that the Republic will dispatch Jedi to investigate. You must go there before them and learn what you can about this cult."

"What kind of cult?" Naruto asked carefully.

"Children of Prophecy." He answered. "Weaklings but they have a gotten my masters interest. If they are worthy of that interest, see if they can be used and if not, destroy them. All of them. They also have in possession a holocron from an old Sith Lord. Bring that to me."

"I understand." He bowed his head. "I shall leave immediately."

((A))

"Master Yoda, the ship is approaching." A clone trooper informed.

"Very good. Any changes in its course are there?" Little green master asked from the trooper who was looking up with binoculars.

"Negative, sir. It's heading straight towards us and is reducing speed. It's preparing to land."

They were on a platform in the Jedi Temple. A group of Jedi and clones, all preparing for the unidentified ship that had appeared out of hyperspace too close to the planet and headed straight towards the Jedi Temple. Next to the old master were Plo Koon, Aayla Secura, Tsunade, padawan Kiba and recently promoted knight, Lee were there too.

"Be ready, everyone." Tsunade said firmly as the starship guided by their gunships was preparing to land. Tsunade could only feel a weak presence inside it. The ship landed gracefully and the ramp opened. Troopers raised their blasters, ready for action. Then, for a while, nothing happened.

"What is it?" Kiba asked when a pilot droid started rolling down the ramp like nothing happened.

Then both Yoda and Tsunade felt a sudden spike in the presence inside. They rushed inside the ship, pushing the droid aside. "Bring a gurney!" She yelled over her shoulder to troopers whom quickly obeyed.

They found barely conscious Shylar lying on a bed. "M-m-master Yo-da… Tsun…n…nnade…"

Tsunade knelt next to her quickly. "How is she?" Yoda asked worriedly.

"Not well, master." Tsunade shook her head as she finished the check up. "Tell the droids in the medical bay to prepare for surgery. She has been tortured very badly and needs an immediate operation." Troopers and other Jedis entered the ships with the gurney.

Yoda floated her on it and Tsunade accompanied her away.

"What now?" Kiba asked after she was gone.

"We must search this ship for clues." Plo Koon answered.

"What could have happened to her?" Aayla asked as she looked around the ship. "I feel… a presence in this ship."

"I sense it too." Lee nodded. "It feels like… Minato."

"Do you think he is responsible for what happened to Master Shylar?" Kiba asked.

"Hasty we must not be. Calmly examine what we have. Only then, the truth can be found." Yoda calmed the boy down.

After the ship and the piloting droid had been scanned, examined and checked and Master Shylar had been healed, the Council came together.

"She will survive but she will need weeks to recover." Tsunade was giving her report to the Council. "Her torture was most likely electricity based as her skin was burned badly from inside. It's a stroke of luck that she got to us when she did. Any longer and she would have suffered real permanent damage."

"Thank you, Master Tsunade." Yoda nodded and she left after bowing her head.

"They also recovered this from the pilot droid." Plo Koon answered and they all saw a hologram of Naruto standing there, ordering a protocol droid to put the woman to the gurney.

"What does this mean?" Ki-Adi Mundis hologram asked. "Why would a Sith rescue a Jedi who would only harm their cause in the end? What is Dooku planning?"

"Presuming that it was Dooku who released her. Master Shylar hasn't talked herself yet." Adi Gallia pointed out. "In the hologram, we can see Uzumaki pointing out that he did it because he wanted to."

"You believe this has something to do with what happened in Haruun Kal?" Mace Windu asked. He had just returned and placed his former padawan into the hands of the Jedi Healers. She had gained her consciousness but hadn't spoken for a word. She barely acknowledged the world around her. She was still in need of several operations before she could be released.

"We cannot deny that this can be a ploy of Count Dooku." Shaak Ti pointed out. "Making us lower our guard with Uzumaki."

"Or the table is just a table." Jiraiya stated suddenly and everyone looked at him bemused.

"Care to elaborate?" Plo asked.

Jiraiyas hologram tugged his hands into his sleeves and he closed his eyes. "That brat will always do what he wishes to. Dooku is a fool if he thinks that Naruto will stay in his leash forever. There is a chance that he just wanted to prove to him and to us that he serves no one."

"You believe it's that?" Adi asked.

Jiraiya nodded solemnly. "Of course, I can be wrong. All warfare is based of deception. That was his favorite phase." He chuckled.

"Something amusing you?"

"Nothing really." He cleared his throat. "On another note, what are we going to do?"

Everyone retreated back quietly in their seats to arrange their thoughts.

((A))

Depa Billaba was lying on a gurney, next to Shylar in the Halls of Healing inside the Jedi Temple. "The Force sure works mysterious ways." She whispered weakly. "Thanks to my crimes, your life was saved."

"I thank you for that." Shylar whispered back and glanced at the master next to her. "I don't know how long I would have lasted if… if a Sith hadn't come and saved me." She heard a quiet giggle coming from the next gurney. "What… what's so funny?"

Depa looked at the roof. "He… he always had that in him. Princess in distress." Slowly, she forced her body to rise up and shifted her legs to the side of the gurney.

"That's dangerous…" Shylar tried to stop her but her body wouldn't move after all the operations she had.

A medical droid came from outside to see the reason for her changed vitals. "Master Billaba, please, return to your bed."

"I… I don't have the time." She whispered. She had with newly found force in her. "I… I have to save… him… that's a… master's duty…" She slid to the floor and collapsed. The droid tried to help him.

"But you're not his master!" Shylar tried to convince her.

"I… I wanted to…" She panted and pushed the droid aside. "I… wanted to teach him… but I was too scared and too late…" She tried to crawl to the door. "I… I can't let hi-him to live in dar…ness like this. I have (pant pant) have to save him." But before she could move two inches, the door opened again. Sakura walked in. Depa could feel her wounds screaming in pain. But… she couldn't stop… shouldn't stop…

"What's going on here, Master Billaba! You shouldn't be off your bed."

Depa felt losing conciseness by the time the pink haired padawan reached her. "Masters… duty." She let out a last breath.

((A))

"We have arrived into our destination." AD informed dutifully as they landed a ship on a hard planet in reddish sand. "Shall I bring out the speeder, master?"

Naruto opened the ramp and walked outside. He could feel the Temples presence and several Force-sensitive's inside it. Now all he needed to do was investigate them, find the holocron and get off this rock.

"Sir! Another starship is coming! It's heading towards the Temple!" AD's scared screams filled his ears.

Naruto looked up and saw it flying straight towards. And a small smirk appeared on his face. He recognized the ship. It had been a while but he knew it when he saw it. "AD, contact that ship, now."

"Yes, master!" The droid nodded and pressed few buttons and he sat down to his seat. He could use this.

((A))

"She is fixated on 'saving Uzumaki'." Windu sighed as he watched from a observation room when she was having another operation. "For some reason, she feels that she is in debt for him. I don't see why."

"Perhaps she wishes to redeem herself somehow." His friend, T'ra Saa suggested gently. "I guess that, she fighting with Uzumaki, she realized how she had changed and the consequences of her actions. So, she was saved from Dark. But she knows that she has done some bad crimes in Haruun Kal and wishes to redeem herself by saving the person who saved her, unintentionally."

"I will keep her in the Temple until she is stable enough." Mace said quietly and started to walk away and she followed him. They walked through Temple. "Even if she were healed, she would most likely chase after him. I can't have her to be corrupted by Dark Side again. She wouldn't survive it."

T'raa nodded. "I believe you're right."

((A))

Meanwhile back in a world in the Outer Rim, a desert planet at night. "Have you finished investigating the cult?" Miniature Dooku asked.

"Yes, my master. This cult was just a group of weak fools who used Force tricks to slave the people of this world."

"Did you find the holocron?"

Naruto hold out the small red jewel in his hands. "Yes, master."

"Anyone among the cultists we could use?"

"No." He shook his head and looked around. The whole temple was full of bodies of 'priests' and servants of the cult. The body on the altar was headless. The head was in a bag at his belt.

"That's unfortunate. Well then, bring the holocron to me. We have sudden urgent matters to discus. After that you can go and head to Jabiim. Republic has already begun their campaign."

"Understood, master." He closed the holodisk and turned around quickly.

"Horrible." Tsui Choi, male Aleena, Jedi Master, gasped as he and Bultar Swan, young human woman entered the Temple. "Did you do this, Sith?" He asked forcefully.

Naruto smiled politely. "Master Tsui Choi. What a nice surprise." He bowed his head. "Always a pleasure."

"Did you kill them? Minato?" Bultar demanded forcefully screaming. "Answer me!"

"Bultar Swan. My old friend." Naruto nodded to her. "It's been years since we last saw each other and you use such a foul language."

"Drop the act, Sith." Bultar said quietly and reached for her weapon. "We will arrest you in the name of the Republic."

Naruto snorted. "We sure have changed since the last time we met, haven't we?"

((A))

"_Horaaa!" Minato screamed as he leaped high and stretched his hand to a punch. Bultar stepped back aimed a high kick on his chin but missed as he leaped under it. He landed a painful kick on her kneecap and she fell but wasn't done yet. She landed downwards, using the momentum to aim her elbow at his back and managed to land a successful blow. "Aah!" He yelled painfully but somehow managed to reach for her neck and throw of his back over his shoulder, and slammed her on her back. Then, quickly, taking hold of her hand while she was stunned, and with a few moves, pushed her on her stomach and locked her arm behind her back and pressed her down. She tried to struggle out of it._

"_That's enough." Plo Koon, Bultars, clapped his hands. "Well done, both of you." Master praised them as Minato helped Bultar to stand up. "You both have great skill in unarmed combat, Bultar with your natural aerobatic movements and strong body and Minato with his quick reflexes and stamina. Both of you have come a long way but still have a long way to go."_

"_Thank you, master." The girl bowed her head and waited at the boy next to her to repeat the move but it didn't come. _

"_Hey! Pervert! Did you watch me at all?" He screamed to the white haired man who was currently browsing through a magazine._

"_Whoppydoo, you managed to beat a little girl." He muttered uninterested. "I hope you're proud of yourself."_

_Plo and Bultar didn't really know how to respond to such disrespect expect to shoot angry glares at the pair. "Bultar, why don't you take young Minato to a little walk while I have a word with his master."_

_The girl bowed immediately but it was too late as Minato was thrown to his back on the floor so hard that he coughed. "Now you have done it!" He screamed after he recovered and stood up surprisingly quickly and was about to charge in when Jiraiya suddenly raised his hand. With a quick look they shared, the boy nodded and left the room. For once, his master was serious. He guessed those two would be arguing about something again. For some reason, Plo Koon seemed to enjoy arguing with Jiraiya almost every time the two brought their padawans to spar._

_They left the training room._

"_That is amazing style you use, Minato." She commented their fight as they found a place to rest. "What is it called?"_

"_I use thing called Jujutsu mostly but I have few moves from other styles." He answered casually. "Master uses it so he saw it fit to teach it to me."_

"_I see." She nodded. "It seems to be more bindings and locks than actual hits." She nodded impressed. "It's really fitting for a Jedi to use." _

"_Yes… for a Jedi…" He muttered sheepishly remembering all the occasions he had seen his master use it. It most often involved a woman and lecherous giggle. _

"_Would your master be interest in teaching it to me?"_

"_Why?" Minato asked quickly. "Doesn't your master already teach you?" _

"_Yes of course, but I wish to be able to hold up to my ideals and never take another person's life" She answered convincingly. "We are Jedi. We live to protect the galaxy. Not to destroy it. I wish to be strong enough so I never have to take another person's life." _

"_I… I don't know. My master and pretty young girls don't really mix." Minato shrugged and her shoulders slumped in disappointment. The boy brushed his hair uncomfortably. "If you're sooo interested in it, why don't I teach you?" _

"_Really?" She looked up. "You would do that?"_

"_Yeah, why not." He smiled. "My master always says that teaching isn't about strong helping the weak to grow stronger but one person sharing his knowledge with the others."_

"_That's very well, said." She agreed. "I must remember it when I have my own padawan."_

"_Bultar, we are going. There is a matter that needs to be solved." Plo Koon appeared behind them. "Young Minato, may the Force be with you."_

"_Sure. And you too, master." He smiled to the old master. _

"_Remember your promise, Minato." Bultar smiled to him as they walked away. "You promised to teach me!"_

_After they were gone, Jiraiya walked to him, an angry look on his face. "That prick." He muttered something incomprehensible by himself. "Tries to tell me how to teach a padawan."_

"_Hey, master." The boy said suddenly. "I found this new karaoke bar. Want to go to check it out? I heard it has drawn lots of cute babes."_

"_Lead the way." The old man sighed and placed his hand over his shoulder. _

((A))

"I never fulfilled that promise, did I?" Naruto asked suddenly. "How's that ideal holding out for you by the way? Killed anyone yet?"

"Easy, child." Tsui Choi said and raised his lightsaber. "I will deal with him. No one should have to face an old friend."

"Master Choi, he is very powerful. You can sense it, don't you?"

"Don't worry. I can deal with an untrained boy like that myself."

Naruto stepped forward. "I have no reason to fight you, as I didn't kill anyone here. True, I didn't stop anyone from being killed."

"You expect us to believe you?" Bultar asked suddenly taking her unarmed stance. "Prepare yourself."

"No." He summoned his lightsaber from his sleeve and activated it. "But it doesn't really matter." He jumped forward and stroke down, aiming at the small master who dodge the attack. Naruto recognized the style of Ataru immediately. He had never fought against it but he knew what to expect but just when he was dodging a cut aimed at his head, he felt a hand grabbing his wrist suddenly and throwing him on his back. "Awk!" He coughed badly when he felt a lightsabers pointed at his neck. "This is embarrassing. And that was a new one." He whispered. "I think I hit my head into a rock."

"Just because you weren't there to teach me, doesn't mean I didn't find anyone else to teach me." She said with satisfied voice. "You are under arrest and will be judged front of the Galactic Senate for crimes against the Republic and aiding a revolution."

"You make it sound like all I did was bad things." He looked into her eyes confidently. "But what if I were to say to you that only person I killed in this room was the head priest at the altar."

"What?"

"What if I said that I didn't come here alone?" He smirked both Jedi flinched. There were sound of sniper fire and they were both forced to take of their sabers from his chest and Naruto used the chance to roll backwards and summoned his lightsaber back before blocking an attack from Bultar. There was another shot and she had to jump back.

Jedi hid behind corners, searching for the origin of the sniper.

"Up there! It's a human." Toi whispered and glanced from behind the corner. "I can feel her presence. A dark cloud surrounds our sniper."

"Have fun." Naruto waved his hand and stepped out of the Temple. "I will take this as agreed!" He yelled to the sniper and showed the bag. "And Bultar," The woman glanced back at him. "next time, I will show you few new moves I learned. Bye!"

"Minato!" Bultar screamed and tried to chase after her but couldn't without risking being shot.

Naruto rushed to the platform he had used to land. Next to his ship another amiliar ship was waiting patiently. _Slave I _was parked. He stepped inside the ramp.

"Boba! Are you here!" His yell echoed through the ship. There was a click he could feel a gun being pointed at him. He raised his hand indifferently.

"Ack!" The boy screamed as his blaster flew out of his hand.

"You can hide from my eyes but you can't hide your presence." Naruto answered as he looked directly into his hiding place.

"Damn!" Boba Fett, boy who had abandoned Hiina to Naboo crawled out of his hiding place. He had found a suitable person to look after him. Aurra Sing, the bounty hunter, the former Jedi padawan of the infamous Dark Woman. And also one of Narutos old… friends. Let's just say that Hiina didn't know about Aurra and didn't need to know about Aurra like she didn't need to know about any other ex-girlfriend or relationship he ever had.

Aurra and Boba had been on a hunt for the head priest of the same cult and they had met with Naruto. Of course it had been quite a shock to both of them to find out that he was now a Sith. For old time's sake, they had worked together. Now, the original plan was just to kill the head priest, steal the holocron and leave. But after Naruto had simply taken the man's head and went down to search for the holocron, Aurra had let loose as enraged priests had entered the chamber. By the time he was up, most people were already dead or running away. Then the Jedi had arrived. And because Aurra had inconsiderable hatred towards she stayed behind to play with them.

"How's life treating you?" Naruto asked from the boy and he only shrugged. "I bet you're not even one step closer to your goal."

"I need to take my time." He whispered darkly.

Naruto shook his head and threw the bag to him. "That's the head. Tell your 'teacher' that she has my thanks." Then he suddenly came and slapped the boy into the back of his head painfully. "That was from Hiina. Do you know how worried she was? And do you know who took all that?"

"I thought you could handle her." Boba muttered under his breath and earned another slap.

Then, Naruto lowered himself on his eyelevel. "Do you really want to stay with Aurra? True, she has real skill when it comes to kill a Jedi but she is also one crazy bitch."

"I thought you liked crazy." His said snidely. "And she teaches me how to kill. That's more than enough."

"I guess. But remember, if you need my help," He patted the boys head. "I'll be there for you."

"Because my father saved your ass?"

"Because I had great respect for your father, yes. But that's not the only reason." He smiled. "Remember, Boba. All warfare is based of deception."

Then he saw how the Temple blew up in flames. No one's presence had yet disappeared. "That's my cue." He said quietly and entered his own starship. AD was waiting in the cockpit, ready to take off.

From the window, Naruto saw how Aurra was chased into the _Slave I_ by two lightsaber carrying Jedi. "Take us away." He said quietly to AD who complied immediately. _'The more I get involved in this war, more familiar faces I meet.'_ He thought quietly as he could feel another headache coming along. He had been bothered by them lately. He tried to close his mind and concentrate on other matters while AD guided their ship into hyperspace.

((A))

"And they seem to have moved into this region." Jiraiya ended his briefing to the Jedi Generals around the room. "Scouts are reporting about Separatists movement in this area so I have a reason to believe that they will attack this system next." He turned towards Jedis. "Luminara, you and your fleet will be in charge of defending this system. Gai, I need you to stay near, to be ready to back her up. The rest of you, know what to do. Any questions?"

No one said anything and the meeting were dismissed. This was what he did now days. Talk to scout and his contacts. Find what needed and then, told to those who wanted to know. Simple enough. And boring as hell. His hand brushed hair. He missed it. His ponytail. Minato… his first padawan Minato had suggested it. But, perhaps it was good that he had cut his hair.

He watched out of the fortress window and sighed. "I wonder if I should have told more about Minato to Naruto. He would need to know… what kind of person his father was. He remembered the cursed days when it all began all those years ago. Days of Crimson Devil incident and his biggest mistake.

((A))

"Supreme Commander of the Droid Army of the Confederacy of Independent Systems?" Naruto asked from Dookus hologram. He had arrived into the location but Dooku wasn't there so they had to talk through holograms. "What's the sudden hurry?"

"The Separatists Council has shown some concerns about the lack of a proper leader for the army. Without a one who would concentrate leading the droid forces. Also, this lack of leadership makes other worlds hesitant in joining our cause. We need a strong leader who will inflict fear in our enemies."

"I won't do it." Naruto said bluntly.

"I haven't even asked you yet."

"Doesn't matter. I don't wish to take on such a responsibility." He looked at the hologram directly.

Dooku rubbed his chin. "I feel a rift forming between us, son. What is it?"

"I don't know…" Naruto shook his head. "Those visions became stronger. Clearer. I can see… Hiina screaming in pain. Asking for my help. Yet I know that I can't do anything. I… I don't know what to do." He leaned to the holoboard, sadly. "I don't know what to do if she were to die." He snorted. "For the first time, in my life, I'm afraid of something." He looked at his master. "That's why I don't feel like doing anything binding. If you don't mind."

"That's your decision naturally. And don't worry about Hiina. We have that matter covered."

"Really? What? How? How do you even know?"

"That you must ask from her. But you have my word, I have taken actions for making sure of her wellbeing. I had to go behind your back to use your apprentice, I hope you don't mind."

Naruto narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Long as she stays alive, you're free to use anything at my disposal. When I ask from her, she always says everything is fine. I know she's lying to me… probably." Dooku raised an eyebrow. For a playboy like him, the young man knew surprisingly little about relationships. Well, it wasn't like the old guy didn't have that much experienced either in that department but he knew the obvious when right front of him. Naruto didn't notice his look and continued. "I wish to go and see her but she never allows me to go near her. I wonder if I have screwed up something."

The hologram smiled. "Son, I'm four times older than you and even I don't know women that well."

"Well, not to sound insulting but, you haven't actually dated much before, have you? I will go to Jabiim now and see if this Stratus would be a good candidate." He closed the link.

((A))

At the other end, Dookus eyelashes lumped heavily. "You would be surprised of my experience with the women." He pulled a holocron crystal out of his robes and placed it on a holocron front of him. Then it opened and displayed a hologram of a three people. A man… and a woman… and a girl.

Dooku touched the hologram figures gently with sad eyes. "I will not fail for a second time." He whispered quietly. Then his door was knocked and with few swift hand gestures, the crystal flew into his robes and the holocron to the side of the room.

**CHAPTER END**

Hope you liked it. Remember to review!


	9. Interlude : Crimson Devil

**INTERLUDE: Crimson Devil**

A/N: Okay, before we head forward with the plot, we will go back in time (again, sorry) over twenty years back in time when Minato Namikaze, the older was Jiraiyas padawan, Dooku was still in the Order even if he didn't interact with anyone really. And of course, Naruto wasn't even a glint in the corner of his father's eye. Hope you like it. Thanks everyone for reviews.

A/N: There is one review I would like to answer, it was about how Jedi are not as honorable as they seem and I have to disagree. GencideWolf, not to beat you down, but I disagree with you. True, Quigon-Jin used Force to try to trick Watto in Episode I so they could buy the spare parts for the ship. And yes, he used Force to make sure that they would win the bet and Anakins freedom, but Quigon wasn't the most traditional Jedi either. He was known for his rebellious actions against the Council and didn't even want to take Obi-Wan as his apprentice at first. But you are thinking that all Jedi were like that. Jedi were people. Among them, were people who would do rather questionable things but also people who would never break the rules. And there were those in the middle who would try to keep up their ideals but would ignore them at the times of need. Like Kit used a chance to aid his friend by taking Naruto out by stabbing him into back. Let's face it, those who fight honorably in battle, are suicidal. Jedi weren't saints. They were warriors. For thousands of years they fought against Sith, Mandalorians and everyone else who threatened the peace of the Republic. Only for the last millennium they were peacekeepers. Thanks anyway for reviewing. I really appreciated your opinion.

A/N: This chapter will be very bad. Worse than the last one. I wrote it here because I didn't know where else to fit it and it's very rushed.

REMEMBER TO REVIEW! Seriously!

IMPORTANT NOTE! This will be my last update for a while. I'm heading to Japan for couple weeks (YEPEE! !) And won't be able to write at all for a while. So don't expect any updates after this, okay? See ya after that vacation.

**CHAPTER PROLOGUE **

Jiraiya yawned loudly. Front of him was the galactic map of his current sector and areas around it, dozens of clone troopers in bridge uniform walked around, doing what they were ordered to do. He yawned again as he began to browse through reports of recent events around his sector.

"You should get some rest, general." A clone commander who was standing next to him, suggested. "I will be sure to wake you if anything happens."

The master yawned again and smiled. "Thanks, League. You better be careful though, or I might actually get used to someone looking after me." He laughed as he walked out of the command bridge. He headed towards his quarters with heavy steps. He hadn't had decent rest for days. This war was really tiring.

He sighed relieved as he finally opened the door to his quarters. The galaxy could go screw itself. He was going to get his rest even if the whole universe was going to burn. He took of his robes and lied on his bed. When was the last time he had been this tired. Oh yes… it was back then… when Minato… and Kushina… and Naruto…

**CHAPTER BEGIN **

**PART I **

"Crimson Devil?" Jiraiya, much younger, Jiraiya asked. "Are you serious?"

"Ye'." A gran thug nodded fiercely. "I he'rd she's currently hiding in Serenno. Gathering people there."

"People? What kind of people?"

"Important people. Senators and such. Nobles and leaders. Fancy group." The gran explained nodding furiously. "But also, many thugs. Guns and men. But not me. I wash me hands off such group."

The white haired man rubbed his chin thoughtfully. He had been hunting for the infamous Crimson Devil for years now without any kind of success. Every trail he ever found was already cold by the time he found it. That woman, who ever she was or where ever she came from, knew how to stay under radar and escape from everyone who ever searched for her. And if anyone was lucky enough to actually see her, they would be soon found dead, slashed through with a lightsaber, Jedi, bounty hunter or thugs alike would fall in her hands which was why he was so interested in her. Where a person like that had come from?

Only one person had ever seen her and stayed alive to tell about it.

"Master, we should go." A young man with neatly cut hair and a long braid running by the side of his head and down to his shoulder. "I just received a call from the Council and promised that we would be there soon as possible."

Jiraiya huffed and stood up from the table. "Keep your ears open, would you?" He put his hand into his robes and pulled out a handful of credits which he placed to the table. The gran snatched them away quickly.

"Of course. I would." He answered as he counted the credits with a greedy glint on his eyes. "For me friend, I will do it."

The master smirked. "I knew I could trust you, let's go, Minato." They left the crabby bar. Outside, busy backstreets of Corusants lower levels. A nice place for vacation. Full of thugs, whores, thieves and other not-so-respectable-people. Two caped figures moved through the crowd, blending into it nicely. "What did you find out, master?" Young man asked with polite tone.

"She is in Serenno. Your girlfriend that is, and she is inviting people to join her." That's right. The only person who had ever met Crimson Devil was the padawan walking besides the master. Known in the Temple as the Yellow Flash, Minato Namikaze. Calm, collected and smart padawan learner of the Jiraiya the Investigator. Amazing fighter and strong with the Force. He was respectful and refined yet humble and objective. His skills were legendary within the Temple and everyone knew that he would rise into the Council one day.

"She is not my girlfriend, master." He pointed out uncomfortably yet politely. It was considered a miracle that he had managed to grow into such a fine Jedi even with such a teacher like Jiraiya who had… known vices.

"Don't be shy, boy." The master nudged his side playfully. "It's completely natural to feel attracted to a girl who beats you."

"You're mistaken. She hasn't beaten me." He shook his head. "She only runs away like a coward every time we meet."

"Whatever you say." Jiraiya laughed as they found a lift to the higher levels and then a train ride until they were already in the vicinity of the Temple.

They entered the Temple just when a pair of people was stepping out. "Shizune! My beautiful Shizune, where are you off to?" Jiraiya asked.

"Master Jiraiya." Timid looking woman with short black hair smiled and bowed lightly. "I'm just heading out with my padawan to our first mission." She patted the small Zeltron girl to the back. "Kurenai, say hello to my friends. This is Master Jiraiya and his padawan Minato Namikaze."

Girl bowed her head rather timidly. "I-I'm honored to meet you. I am Kurenai Yuhi. I hope to become a great Jedi Knight like my master Shizune."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. "Did you clone yourself? She's exactly like you were before Tsunade straightened you up. Better hold her legs or she might fly with strong wind."

"Don't say that, master." Minato lowered himself to the girl's eye level and smiled. "Don't mind my master. He says bad things but he is really a good person. I am looking forward working with you, padawan Yuhi."

The girl blushed suddenly before she bowed. "Th-thank you master."

Minato laughed. "I'm not a master. I'm still just a padawan." Then he stood up. "Shizune." They exchanged bows.

"My friend." Shizune had been Tsunades padawan for couple years when Jiraiya took Minato. She had been knighted few years back and was now ready to pass on her teachings to the next generation. "My master was looking for you, Master Jiraiya." She said.

"I wonder what princess could want from me." Jiraiya rubbed his chin and looked up. "I haven't screwed up anything lately, have I?"

"We will find out soon as we find Master Tsunade." Minato pointed out. "We should report to the Council first." He stepped inside the Temple and his master followed.

They passed several people as they headed towards the Council Chamber. And Minato greeted every one of them. Before the Chamber there was a person waiting too. Someone they hadn't expected to see. "Master Dooku? How are you, I haven't seen you here for a while."

Old master didn't turn to face them as he coolly answered. "I'm only here because of the disturbing news about my home world, Serenno."

"You already found out? How?" Jiraiya asked.

"Master Jiraiya, you are not the only one with connections outside this Temple." Old Jedi Master repeated back in similar cool manner as before. Ever since the Galidraan, he had secluded himself from the rest of the Order and didn't interact with anyone other than his friend, Sifo-Dyas. Everything had turned for worse shortly after Galidraan when his padawan, Komari Vosa was killed by the Crimson Devil herself few months before. Nobody knew the reason for such conflict but Minato Namikaze had himself seen her stabbing through woman's chest and her falling down. Minato didn't have the pleasure of confirming her death as culprit had charged at him next before managing to flee but everyone believed so.

Minato was mostly curious why Dooku had cared so little when he had heard it. When he had himself told it to old master, he had actually chuckled sadly. "That child…" He had whispered. Minato hadn't understood it but he was determined to find out.

His thoughts were interrupted when a group of Jedi and padawans entered the chamber before the Council. Among them was a blond woman with moderate breasts. Minato shook his head quickly. His master was rubbing onto him. He would need to meditate to clear his mind. "Master Tsunade." He bowed quickly but respectfully. "How nice to see you. I hope you're well."

Tsunade smiled to the young man satisfied. "I'm well enough. It's been awhile Minato, hasn't it?"

"Yes. My master and I have been very busy." Minato smiled to the girl next to her. "Luminara. You have grown since the last time I saw you. How have you been?" Young Mirilian bowed a greeting.

"I have been well. Thank you, Padawan Namikaze. I hope to be some assistance on this mission." Luminara Unduli said calmly.

Minato greeted every master and padawan dutifully meanwhile Jiraiya only picked his nose bored while stealing glances of his friend's chest and avoiding her eyes.

"Master, don't be impolite." Minato said finally after he had enough of his behavior.

Master only huffed childishly and looked away. Tsunade was about to say something too when the doors opened and they were called in.

They changed news first. It was confirmed that many leaders of important Outer and Mid Rim systems had been spotted at Serenno, connecting with known criminal, Crimson Devil in order to create an alliance against the Republic. The Senate couldn't allow this and the Jedi needed to intervene. They would send Mace Windu, member of the High council with Jiraiya, Tsunade and their respectful padawans and Dooku to try and negotiate with them. They had promised that this group was there only to talk and wouldn't impose any kind of threat to anyone involved. If the negotiations would fail, they would send the rest of the Jedi in the group to aid them and apprehend people and this task force left after that.

**PART II**

In a dimly lit room in Serennos Royal Palace, there was a large round table and people from many species sat around it.

"We have the support of over nine thousand star systems that are willing to pull back from the Senate if are asked to." A man pointed out from his seat. "And ten thousand more systems are more than willing join us soon as we make our stand. It's all going according your plan, Lady Kushina."

A woman with long, red hair, occupying one of the seats nodded back. "With this, not even the Jedi are able to do anything about it." She stood up. Her dark red robes floated as she moved. At her waist, there was a lightsaber, waving back and forth. "Not anymore the Republic stumbling on our rights! Not anymore greedy senators ignoring the needs of their people! And no more Jedi to rule our lives!" People around the table nodded and murmured agreeably. Kushina Uzumaki, the Crimson Devil who had taken over the throne of Serenno as Countess of said world smiled to the confidently. "Gentlemen, ladies, our time is approaching."

"With the legendary Crimson Devil at our side, even the Jedi will stay away." One of the other leaders nodded impressed.

"Not quite." Kushina disagreed. "I've arranged a meeting with the Jedi and us."

"The Jedi are coming? Why?"

"I don't know yet. But they 'promised' not to impose any harm so let's see how well they keep their words. As of now, we are adjourned. We will meet again when the Jedi arrive." She stood up and left the room.

"Countess!" One of the men in the room hurried after her. "Is it wise to let the Jedi in so easily? It is like we were admitting that were plotting treason."

"The Jedi have already known." She said quietly as they walked through corridors. "They wouldn't have send anyone if they hadn't."

"Can you take on so many Jedi by yourself?"

Kushina tapped her lightsaber. "Don't worry. My master taught me well."

She left the man alone and entered her personal chambers. As the doors closed behind her, she sighed relieved. "This is much harder than I had thought." She let her robes fall to floor. Wearing only her undershirt, she slumped to a sofa.

"Mistress Kushina!" A silvery walking stick walked to the room, carrying a tray and a glass and a bottle. "I hope your day was most productive, mistress." It offered the tray for her.

Kushina took the glass from the tray and gulped it down. "This is good!" She yelled excitedly before looking at the droid. "Thanks, AD. It was. We got two thousand more system joining and ten thousand promised to think about it. If this goes on, the Republic has to take us seriously. And _he_ too." She added with a whisper. The droid started picking up clothes she had thrown around the room messily. "Prepare a bath, would'ya?" She closed her eyes groggily and yawned. "I have to look my best before they arrive."

"Of course, mistress. Right away." The droid hurried away, carrying the clothes.

"Now… come. I'll show you that we don't need them. Right, mother." She cracked her eye open and glanced at the picture on the wall of a man, woman and a girl. "I'll make him pay what he did to you. You just wait." She drifted to a light sleep.

Visions of her childhood hunted her dreams.

((A))

"_Don't go! Please! Don't go!" Her mother's voice would beg._

"_I am sorry… Miko." Her father would pull himself away. _

_Kushina had been outside. Training hard something her father had shown. She heard them. Inside._

"_Please! Don't leave us! You love us! I know it! Can you leave your daughter like that? You yourself said she needed training."_

"_She has grown stronger. Much stronger. There is little left to teach. I am not making her a Jedi, because that is what you wished. But I cannot come back anymore. I have my duties to the Republic. To the Order."_

_Her father stepped out of the house and looked directly at her. Kushina can hear her mother crying inside. Her father kneels for her. "I am sorry. My darling devil." He brushed her hair playfully. "Life… is not fair. But remember. There is no pain. No suffering. Only Force." _

_Kushina feels herself starting to cry. Her father hugs her. One more time. Places a gentle kiss on her forehead. Then, he lets go and walks away. Without looking back even once._

**PART III**

"What is she like?"

"Who?"

"Crimson Devil of course!" Tsunade asked.

Minato leaned backwards and thought. They were on a diplomatic ship, heading towards Serenno. "She is… wild."

"Wild? That's all you have to say about her?"

The padawan fought back a glare. Some people just didn't understand. "It's not like I could sit down with her and have a tea so we could exchange life stories. That's all I can say. She is wild. From her lightsaber style to her body language. She has great reflexes and amazing control over her body. She prefers Makashi over other styles but isn't limited to one. What can I tell, she hates Jedi."

"Why?" Mace Windu asked.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "But I have a feeling that it's personal. Very personal."

"She has crowned herself as Countess of Serenno. Is she any related to you, Master Dooku?" Tsunade turned towards old master who was sitting further away from others. "I remember that your parents were rules of Serenno, weren't they?"

Dooku turned to face them slowly. "No. We have no relation." He shook his head and turned his back to them again.

The captain of the ship entered the room. "Masters, we have just left the hyperspace and we are cleared to land the Capital of Serenno."

"Good." Everyone stood up and pulled up their cloaks. Mace Windu turned to face everyone. "Remember, our mission here is to negotiate with them. Do not let them provoke you to take action they may use against us."

Everyone nodded and their ship landed. They were greeted by the Crimson Alliance Council formed from the leaders of this alliance. Everyone expect the main architect herself.

Jiraiya noticed that they were all from the worlds whose rights had been tumbled recently in the Senate. There were even some real big shots among them. This 'Devil' knew how to attract people.

After short welcoming ceremonies, they were lead to the Council chamber but Devil wasn't there either. When asked her location, the Chairman of the Alliance informed that Lady Kushina was unavailable and refused to give any further information.

At the door, Dooku slipped away quietly, not letting anyone to see him going. He navigated through the palace, following the small scent of a presence. It was so small and well hidden that if Dooku hadn't known where to look for, he would have easily overlooked it.

He followed a hallway to a small courtyard. It had a nice garden inside and a fountain. A young woman was sitting next to it in meditative position.

"You have grown, Kushina." Dooku whispered and the woman slowly turned around, her brown eyes flaming with anger and rage but she kept her appearance under control. "It has been a while."

"Hello." She stood up slowly, letting her robes fall and took her lightsaber. "Master." She activated it and charged, beginning with a twirling leap forward and an animal like roar. Dooku was taken surprise as he barely dodged the first thrust. Then Kushina circled around and tried to slash through his stomach but he managed block it. She wasn't done as she suddenly leaped backwards before launching herself again. Dooku started to get hang of her style and followed through. "Who has taught you this? I know it was not myself."

"You would like to know, wouldn't you?" She yelled as she suddenly used Force to pick up some patio furniture and throw them at him. He raised his hand calmly and pushed them aside.

"I sense much anger in you, child. What has happened?"

Kushina didn't bother to answer. Just charged forward, angered by the question.

Meanwhile negotiations didn't progress that day at all. Jedi had to follow endless of lines of ceremonies and procedures that masters felt like back in the Senate. "They are delaying us." Jiraiya pointed out after they had retreated to their room after the first day. The luxuries palace had more than enough big rooms for such a large group.

"But to what end?" Mace muttered as he looked around the room. "And Master Dooku hasn't returned from where he went."

"Do you think he could have been attacked?" Tsunade asked.

"Him?" Jiraiya snorted. "That old guy isn't that weak to fall so easily or that stupid to challenge an enemy that much stronger. I'm sure he is just fine."

"I believe so too." Minato pointed out. "Perhaps it's best if we let him alone for now."

Windu nodded. "I agree, for now. But let's not be sit around ourselves. Could you see what you can find, Master Jiraiya?"

"Sure." White haired master nodded back. "I can take a little stroll around." He nodded at Minato. "You go too."

Minato stood up. "Where to, master?"

"Go and find that girlfriend of yours." He stated obviously. "It's obvious that those Councilmen won't do anything without her saying. If we wish to avoid a civil war, we have to get the person pulling the strings."

"And as you obviously are the only person who has ever seen her, we trust this mission to you, padawan Namikaze." Windu ended. "But avoid fighting with her. This situation is boiling as it is."

"Yes, masters." He bowed his head. "Then, I shall be off."

"Watch yourself, my friend." Young Luminara stated calmly. "Do not let your guard down."

"And remember to look both ways before crossing a street." Tsunade added sarcastically, glaring at her young padawan who ignored her completely.

Jiraiya smiled. "And remember my three rules, okay?"

Minato laughed before bowing again. Then he marched out of the room and waved his hand. "See you later, master! Don't worry too much!"

Masters watched as the padawan cleared the room with a confident smile.

"That boy will do great things." Tsunade said to Jiraiya who smiled at the door.

"You think so?"

The blond woman nodded. "He is wise and strong yet humble. Amazing Jedi. Even if you were his teacher." She laughed to Jiraiyas playful glare. "That just proves how great he will be one day." There was a moment of silence. "You trained him well."

"I know…" Jiraiya whispered. "But why is it that I can't shake this bad feeling…"

**PART IV**

Dooku came to their room before dawn, weary looking. When asked where he had been, he only shook his head and excused himself for rest.

Windu and Tsunade tried to negotiate with the Council without much luck. Jiraiya searched for any signs of foul play while Minato wondered around the Palace.

He accidentally stumbled across a protocol droid, carrying a towel. "I hope mistress doesn't strain herself. Those injuries were pretty serious."

This perked Minatos interests and he quickly sneaked into the room the droid had come from. At the door, he took a hold of his lightsaber ready and slowly, pushed the door open. He saw it was a luxurious bathroom. With a quick leaped he landed silently inside. Not even his robes flapped as he landed behind a white pillar. He peeked from behind the pillar around and quickly sneaked through the baths when he caught a sight of red hair. Minato smirked. This time, she wouldn't get away.

He dropped his cloak to the floor and prepared to attack. With one last breath he leaped from behind the pillar only to freeze from the sight.

The sight surprised him. Completely. Right front of him there was a red haired woman, her naked backside turned towards him as she lowered herself into a bath. The sight was so surprising that he let go of his lightsaber and if fell to the floor with a clang.

The sound surprised Kushina who turned around in shock to find someone in her private bath. First thing she realized was that someone was a man and looking straight at her. And then she realized that she hadn't covered her chest or anything else and the peeping tom was looking straight at her.

She did the instinctive thing and raised her arms around her chest while diving into the bath all while letting out a very womanly scream. "PERVERT! ! !"

"Sorry! Very sorry!" Minato screamed and hid behind the pillar once again slapping his face for being so stupid. But while he was punishing himself, he couldn't believe what he had just seen. Of course, being Jiraiyas padawan almost ten years now, he had seen lot more traumatizing things than a naked woman. Seriously. But he couldn't stop himself from breathing as he remembered the angelic sight front of him just two moments ago. "C-c-crimson Devil?" He asked carefully.

"What!" Came a very angry and offended scream.

"J-just checking." He stuttered. He couldn't believe it! Simply couldn't believe it! That beauty was the demon whom he had fought several times now. No! His eyes had played a trick on him. He needed to check.

Slowly, he stole another peek from behind the pillar but all he could see was a big red flock floating in the bath. "What!" She snapped angrily again and he flinched back.

"N-nothing! A… are you planning to come out… anytime soon?" He felt like kicking himself! Yellow Flash really! Stuttering like a second grade schoolgirl!

"Why? Want to violate me some more! You pervert!"

"N-no!" He cleared his throat. "I came here to…" He watched at his lightsaber in his hand… which wasn't there anymore. He quickly looked behind the pillar.

"DON'T LOOK!" Kushina screamed and Minato pulled back quickly.

"S-sorry!"

It took roughly half an hour of screaming, apologizing and clumsy attempts for her to get some clothes on and him to calm himself.

Now, finally, both dressed, armed with their lightsaber, they could begin.

"So, Minato Namikaze, we meet again." She smirked confidently at the other side of the bath.

'_Amazing. She can just continue like nothing happened.'_ Minato thought and gulped and forced himself to follow the example. "I've been searching for a chance to settle our score" He laughed back nervously.

"The great Yellow Flash doesn't enjoy being beaten by a girl?"

Minatos lip twitched nervously. "I don't know why, but I cannot stop thinking about you." He raised his lightsaber to an offensive stance. "You make me confused and I don't enjoy being confused."

Kushina tilted her head. "What?"

"Never mind." He muttered. "Let's just fight."

"Whatever you say, pretty boy." She took an opening stance of Makashi. "Ready when you are."

Minato was about to attack when he suddenly stopped. "No!" He yelled.

"What?" Kushina asked. "Scared of a little girl?"

"Well obviously not!" He yelled back. "I just realized that if I attack, I will be playing right into your pocket. And I won't do that!" He smirked. "If you wish to fight, you may do the first move."

Kushina bit her lip angrily. "Stop acting so cocky, you bastard!" She yelled and put her lightsaber away. "You will not stand front of my ambition!"

Minato put his own lightsaber away and took a deep breath. "What ambition? Why are you doing this? This is a rebellion, nothing else."

"We don't want anything unreasonable!" She snapped angrily. "We just want our sovereignty! Ability to decide of our own fates! People who wish to trade without incredible taxes! Able to defend ourselves from outside threats." Her glare hardened. "Not being forced to rely on your Order."

"What do you have against Jedi, if I may ask?" Minato asked.

She turned around, her eyes blazing. "You people took everything from me! My father was one of you but because of your 'rules' he had to abandon me! My mother! She worked herself to death to keep us alive and to protect me. She even tried to train me even if she wasn't even a Force-sensitive! And then she died! She died because my dad wasn't there to protect us! Because he was out there! Saving the galaxy!"

The sudden burst had come as a surprise to Minato. He didn't know what to say but she continued.

"My mom tried to make me forgive my dad but I promised I would kill him one day! She loved him… even on her deathbed she didn't blame him and forgave him! But I didn't and I don't! I couldn't forgive a man who just abandoned his family!" She stormed out of the baths. "So I promised myself! I would kill him and every other Jedi in this galaxy to free everyone from the pain they create! You just wait, Yellow Flash! I will kill you too!"

((A))

That night, Jiraiya found his padawan sitting in their room, looking at the moonlight, holding a butterfly that had found its way from the open window. "What is it?" He asked sensing the trouble in his padawan.

"Do you master… ever think that our rules are wrong?" He asked suddenly.

"Where did this come from?" Jiraiya sat next to him. "Did something happen?"

Minato looked up to him. "I just thought, we Jedi haven't done just good things, have we? Like Galidraan or what happened before. In attempt to keep up the peace, how much hatred have we left behind us?"

Jiraiya closed his eyes and thought. "True, when we protect something, we will naturally threaten something else. Yes, we have done so many mistakes in the grand history of our Order that not even Master Yoda can remember even fraction of them but," He smiled to his padawan. "We have also done so many good things that all our mistakes won't even cover a fraction of what we have done." He patted the young man to his shoulder. "Don't worry too much about it. Being a Jedi means that we live our life trying to figure out the best way to protect without threatening anything. You will get a hang of it soon enough." He left Minato to his bed who hadn't taken his eyes off the butterfly. Kushinas words still lingering in his mind.

"I wonder about that…"

**PART V**

The negotiations broke down. As expected. Few days later, after few not too unreasonable demands, The Council of Crimson Alliance suddenly became very uncooperative and demanded that the Jedi to leave. It was confusing but they even brought out guards armed with blasters, trying to apprehend them. But that was enough as the Jedi started slicing their way through guards demanding an explanation. Many of the Council members had managed to escape and were replaced with platoons of new guards, armed to the teeth. Mace Windu called the reinforcement for them.

Battle began. Seventy Jedi versus five hundred mercenary guards. The Battle of Serenno took place front of the Royal Palace. It was fierce and unforgiving after which over four hundred mercenaries and forty Jedis lied dead. Kushina saw all this. She saw it with heartbroken eyes as one by one, her troops were defeated.

Her ambition… dead. Her dream… dead. Her friends… dead. She had lost everything. Gathering all her rage, anger and hatred and aiming it at the Jedi, she charged. With her skills and embraced darkness, more than twenty Jedi died by her hand before she had to and run, promising herself that she would fulfill her dream, no matter what.

Jiraiya, Windu and Koon chased after her, planning to capture her.

Kushina panted as she clutched her shoulder and tried to hurry through secret pathway under the Palace. Even she had been wounded after such a rough fight. She forced herself to run through the dark corridor, knowing exactly where to go. She had prepared a ship incase anything like this happened.

When she finally reached the secret platform, she was surprised to find out that her ship was already warmed up and ready to go. But by who? She had left AD behind, deactivated and hid so no one would know about it.

"You made it?" Came unexpected voice and a figure stepped out of the ship. "I was getting worried."

"You!" Kushina screamed and activated her lightsaber when she saw Minato standing there, a weird look on her face. "You won't take me alive."

Minato didn't say anything. Just turned around and nodded at the ship. "Let's go. They are coming."

"What?" She asked dumbly. "What are you planning?"

He thought for a second and let his actions speak on his behalf. He activated his lightsaber and next thing Kushina knew, Minatos padawan braid landed on the ground. He offered his hand to her. "Will you come with me?"

"Why?" She whispered. "We… we are enemies, right?"

Young man shrugged and smiled. "My gut. Can't explain it any better."

Jiraiya and other masters arrived just in time to witness the ship disappear into distance. They found the braid lying on the ground as the sky started raining. The reasoning was obvious. Plo Koon and Mace Windu turned away slowly, leaving the crushed master, to ask questions by himself.

No one had noticed how a cloaked figure had followed through the whole ordeal. "Shame." The man whispered. "You had talent but you were too unpredictable, Darth Kitsune." He walked away. "That young Zabrak will do much better." Darth Sidious walked away, unnoticed. But before he disappeared, he looked at Master Dooku who too was looking at the sky. In the rain it was hard to tell but he could have been crying. "So many candidates. So many possibilities." He looked between crying masters and the ship that had disappeared. "I have to be patient."

**PART VI**

Roughly a year later. Back in Serenno. On top of the Garbage Mountain. The rain was pouring down. In a small cave formed from garbage, four people were watching a small blond miracle. "Isn't he beautiful?" Kushina whispered tiredly as she held out her son. "My little treasure." She turned him around. "Look, this is daddy."

Minato waved to his own son happily with one hand and dried his tears with the other. "I'm a father!" His hair was out of control after one year. The couple next to them was smiling happily. Then Minato turned towards the couple. "Hiruzen. Biwako." He offered them a sad smile. "Would you… take care of them for me?"

Kushina took a hold of her son. "Y-y-you're going? You're still going?"

Minato smiled to them. "I owe it to him, my love." He stretched his arm and slowly, brushed her hair. "Please, be safe." He kissed her forehead gently.

Kushina couldn't say anything. She could see from his eyes that she couldn't say anything worthwhile. Time of their hiding was over. It was time to roll the dice. "Please, don't die." She whispered. "Tell him, that I'm sorry that I won't kill anyone ever again, if he leaves us alone. Please, tell him."

"I doubt it will work." He whispered and looked at his son. "Naruto, this is your father speaking." He looked straight into his son's eyes. "You will grow strong, so remember to be careful. I won't be there to look after you when you will bring chaos to this galaxy but remember the three vices. Money, alcohol and women. If you become anything like me, is useless to warn you though, as we are always broke, we can't stand alcohol and love women. You will be strong in the Force, but remember, there is no right path to take. Just, live happily. Don't hate anyone. It's a waste of time. Cry when you're sad, laugh when you're happy and scream when you're angry. I will wait to hear about your adventures and I want to hear how you lived your life to the fullest." He smiled to Kushina quickly who was holding back tears but forced a smile. The old couple was weeping at the side of the cave. He touched his son's soft face and rubbed it gently. "And, don't become a pervert, like your godfather. You mother would never forgive me if you do." Then, suddenly the small infant reached out and wrapped its tiny fingers around his one finger and crabbed with surprising force. Reluctantly, Minato pulled away and smiled as he took his cloak from the side of the room. "Good bye, my family." He left the cave to hear it erupting in cries.

((A))

Minato walked through the Garbage Mountain, following the presence that was waiting for him. The rain was pouring down harder and harder by the steps he took but he barely noticed it. He smiled as he remembered the one year, the happiest time of his life.

"I knew you would come, Minato." He looked straight at the white haired man whose presence was darker than the sky's above them. "Where is she?"

((A))

"Why?" Jiraiya whispered from Minato. "Why would you go to such lengths for her!"

Man, once known as the Yellow Flash closed his eyes and smiled confidently. "Because I have left my future into her hands." He raised his lightsaber. "Master, I respect you and love you like a father. You gave me everything I have. I cannot fight you seriously and you should know it. But if I have to choose between you and her," He shook his head. "Please master," He deactivated his lightsaber and bowed front of him. "Take me to the Republic and let them pass judgment on me. I don't care. Just let her live."

Jiraiya raised his lightsaber. "I can't do that! You may have disregarded your knighthood! But I have not! I'm a Jedi. Through and through. I live to keep up the order and peace of the galaxy at the expense of my life. I was hoping to grow you into another one! I never thought you would do something like this."

Minato sighed sadly and stood up slowly. "So, it has come to this." He activated his lightsaber once more.

"Minato!" They both turned around to see Kushina rushing towards them, her own lightsaber activated. Jiraiya was confused of her appearance. She looked like she had just woken up. Bare feet, in a light shirt and all tired.

"Kushina!" He screamed back and turned around to stop her but Jiraiya was faster. He leaped over his former padawan and prepared to take her head. She blocked the first attack but in his rage, he managed to push it away easily and her lightsaber flew away. Master raised his raised his lightsaber top of his head right and brought it down with a furious slash.

There were clash and purple blade blocked it but not well enough. "MINATO! ! !" Kushina screamed when she saw Jiraiyas lightsaber sticking through his back. Minato had guided the blade to go through himself in order to protect her. "Minato…" She whispered as his body fell on top of hers. She reached for his head and held it in her arms.

"No…" Jiraiya gasped and stepped back. "Why…?"

Minato forced a smile. "My gut… told… me… to…" He looked up to Kushina. "D-d-don't be sad. You k-k-know I can't handle a crying woman…" His head fell limp.

"You… you killed him." She whispered and gathered her strength. She summoned her lightsaber right before Jiraiya would have cut his head off. They fought each other, both blaming the young man's death on each other.

While they fought, Kushina was prepared to die. She knew that she couldn't escape. Jedi would follow her everywhere. _'Naruto, do you hear me.' _She thought in her mind._ 'This is mommy. I'm sorry for leaving you like this… mommy is a quite an idiot, you know. I hope you don't get that from me. Not that your papa is any better. Please, be safe. Sometimes, we parents have to do some stupid things for our children. And don't be a fussy eater. Eat well and grow up to be a big boy. Take your bath every day and go to sleep early. Find a teacher to teach about the Force.'_ She dodge a slash and made a counter-clockwise turn before trying to stab but Jiraiya was on the move. _'Listen to that teacher. Study theory. I was never that good at it. Maybe you will be.' _She somersaulted backwards and landed into on all fours, like an animal. _'Everyone has things they are good at and things they are bad. Don't feel bad about it if there is something you can't do at all._' She used Force to throw some rubble front of him. He simply pushed them aside. _'It doesn't matter how many. Make friends. Just make sure they're real friends. People you can trust. Even a few is enough.' _She kicked Jiraiyas leg and he fell down. She tried to slash his head but he blocked it. _'Remember what your father said about three vices. Don't drink until you're twenty. Save money, don't spend it. And women… well… I'm a woman so I don't know what to say. You will be a charmer like your papa, so don't try to break too many hearts. Find a good woman to your side… someone who will love you… like your grandmother loved your grandfather. Like your mother loved your father. And in return, love her back.'_

She leaped forward but too late. Jiraiya saw this coming and cut her arm, sending her hand and lightsaber flying into distance. She didn't let out even a scream as she fell down. _'Naruto, you're going to experience many things in this world. Hardships, lots of pain and suffering. But there will also be so much good things. Happiness and joy. Remember who you are. Find a goal. A dream. And don't stop until it comes true. Don't be like me. Don't let the hatred consume you. Be a better person than I am. Learn to forgive. Be free.'_

"Die." Jiraiya whispered darkly and raised his lightsaber. She looked straight up to him.

'_I'm sorry that I won't be there to look after you. There are so many things I wish to teach you and tell you and warn you about… I want to say…'_ The white blade came slashing down. "I love you." She let out a whisper and she felt the slash to go through her.

((A))

Hiruzen old man and his wife, Biwako looked sadly at the couple of bodies. The Jedi was gone. Left without looking back. They had to leave too. That's what they were told to do. Protect the small boy they were trusted with. It would be hard but they would manage. Somehow.

((A))

A cloaked figure watched as the old couple walked away quickly holding the child. He was holding the lightsaber with three jewels in it. With teary eyes, he turned to walk away. "I will come back for you. When the time is right."

**CHAPTER END**

**CHAPTER EPILOGUE**

Jiraiya opened his eyes slowly. "A dream, huh?" He muttered and sat up on his bed. There were knocking at the door. "What is it?"

"Sir! We have a transmission coming from Corusant. It's urgent!" A trooper informed.

"Thanks. I'll be there right away." He brushed his face and reached for his clothes. As he pushed his arms through his sleeves, his felt something in there. He pulled it out. It was a blond braid. "Twenty years. I'm sorry, Minato… Kushina. I'm so sorry I couldn't save him."

'_It's okay master, you raised our son well.' 'Even if you did turn him into a pervert.'_ He felt a warm clap on his shoulder. He looked around his room. There was nobody there. But he felt so much relieved for some reason.

"General Jiraiya!" Trooper called again and he stood up.

"Coming, coming!" He yelled frustrated and pulled his clothes on and strapped his lightsaber back to his waist.

The braid was left to the table of his room.

**EPILOGUE END**

Hope you liked it. Remember to review. Seriously.


	10. The Smuggler and rain

**CHAPTER SEVEN: The Smuggler and rain**

A/N: I'm back from Japan! Amazing! Want to get back there already. Had so many ideas to use on different fics and such. All I need is the strength to carry them all out. Hope you like them. See you soon.

A/N: Finally, Battle of Jabiim. This first SW Republic comic book I ever read and only one I ever bought. Rest I have just gotten form internet. It was a tragic battle which I seriously suggest to read. Let's see if our friend can change events there and how much.

A/N: Okay, many people seemed devastated of what Jiraiya did and wish him dead. I have to say now, that I DO NOT BLAME HIM AT ALL for what he did. True, what he did was very assholish but Kushina was a criminal! Killed god knows how many people. Plotted treason! And Minato helped her to escape. Even though they had a child and they were 'happy', that didn't erase their crimes! They had to face the consequences of their actions! Sorry if you disagree but NOBODY IS BEYOND RESPONSIBILITY.

A/N: Some might notice that Naruto has many female friends and acquaintances which you might find confusing so let's give a reasonable explanation to it… he likes females of all species. There, that sorted all out. I try to add some guys but for some weird reason, guys don't seem to like other men who openly like women. Anyway, the story.

REMEMBER TO REVIEW!

**CHAPTER BEGIN**

"Magnificent, isn't it?" Naruto whispered with amazed voice. He circled around a round table.

"If you say so, sir." AD answered warily. "But sir… what is it?"

"I have no idea." He answered, still amazed. "But I know it's alive." He reached for the mysterious object and touched its frozen skin. It looked like a big lump of ice with a rock inside. "I found while I was escaping those Jedi and clone troopers."

Dooku had given him an urgent mission right before he was about to join his apprentice who was currently in Jabiim. The tundra world of Arkania had informed that their people would be willing to negotiate of the possibility of an alliance between them and the Separatists. That world was rich of resources so of course, they had accepted the invitation. Naruto, acting commander, had arrived to the world as his masters representative only to find out that they had been fooled by empty promises. But Naruto and the Separatists weren't the only people who had been fooled. Jedi and the Republic had been fooled too. Apparently, Arkanians had wished to deliver Naruto into Jedis hands and then demand that everyone would stay out of their world. Arrogant fools. Naruto had escaped, a bit narrowly but he had run into the frozen tundra where he had stumbled on this frozen rock. Or rather, been called to it.

He had been running and hiding for hours, hiding in snowy ravines for patrols. He hadn't engaged the Jedi simply because that would be playing into Arkanians pocket. He had promised their leaders that he would return with an army of battle droids to teach those pathetic blind eyed four fingery fools a lesson they wouldn't forget.

Arkanians had gotten angry of him after such insults and had decided to aid Jedi in his capture who reluctantly accepted. They didn't like being fooled anymore than Naruto had but they understood that capturing Naruto could bring this war to a sooner end.

He had run. And hiding from those patrols best he could while waiting for AD to come and pick him up. While waiting, he had felt a sudden presence. He didn't know where but he knew that somewhere, someone was calling for him. On that world. He had followed the presence into deep caves. He had travelled underground what seemed like forever until he had reached a large cave. Inside that cave he had found something like a nest of something and this frozen rock in a middle of it.

Naruto had been fascinated by it and wanted to touch it. So slowly, he had reached his hand towards it and gently laid his hand on it. It had felt… warm. A frozen rock had felt warm. But while touching it, he realized how far he actually was and that he should head back. Not wanting to leave the thing behind, he had taken it and carried it up from the cave.

AD had somehow managed to hid their ship inside the ravines and had rushed to his side soon as he appeared out of the cave. They had entered the ship together and then, AD had masterfully escaped the world's atmosphere.

Now, inside Narutos own ship, they had placed the rock on the table.

"I am sad to hear that you were just fooled by Arkanians, master." The droid said suddenly.

"I don't care. I found something… unique." He whispered. "How long until we reach Jabiim?"

"Six hours, sir."

Naruto activated his lightsaber. "I am going to… melt this thing. Make sure that we arrive on time. I've had enough of these…detours."

"Y-yes sir!" The droid hurried into the cockpit while Naruto closed his eyes.

"Don't worry… you will be free… soon enough."

((A))

Outer Rim, Phelleem sector, Jabiin. The rain and the wind trashed the small ship that was trying to land gracefully with most difficulty. The storm was turning into more and more vicious and seemed to have chosen this ship as its target but it managed to land. On a platform, several figures were looking up to the ship with wet cloaks as the wind threw them around.

Finally, the ramp was lowered and the door opened. Several of the figures prepared to bend their necks when something shot out of the ship, and launched itself directly at the first person front of the ship.

Ventress, one of the people who had arrived to welcome her master, leaped back surprised, activating her lightsabers when that something proved to be a crawling lizard. It was small. Infant. Even she could tell from the way it moved but its eyes were vicious and raging. It moved fast even if with its weird arms… no… they were wings. Bat like wings. They hadn't grown yet but they would.

The crawling lizard looked around, scared of its new surroundings. It screamed like in pain as the wind and rain threw it around. Ventress could sense its fear and confusion.

Quickly, dozens of blasters were aimed at it and it seemed to notice this as it started to hiss angrily and slowly back away.

"Don't you shoot it!" There was a swift command and everyone turned to face the dark figure that was stepping down the ramp. The lizard noticed it too and quickly crawled to him, digging its claws into his cloak and pulled itself on to figures back, where it continued to glare and hiss at everyone and everything.

"Master." Ventress hurried to put her lightsabers away and to bow and several of the figures followed the example. "We have been expecting you. I'm glad of your safe landing."

Naruto nodded to her. "Good, my apprentice. You have done well." Then he looked at the welcoming comity. "And you, I believe are the leaders of the Jabiim Nationalists?" He asked from the men who all bowed their heads slightly deeper. One man didn't bow his head, stood right next to him. "Altro Stratus, I presume?" He asked from the long haired and bearded man in a red coat.

"Master Uzumaki." Stratus bowed respectfully but not too deep. "I thank you for your support in this battle."

"Pleasure is all mine." Naruto bowed back. "My master was heartbroken when he heard of your predicament and wants to assure you that we Separatists will not let you down like the Republic who show interest only after your recourses."

AD hurried down of the ship and they were lead inside their base. "How is the battle progressing?" Naruto asked while they sat in the war room. His lizard pet crawled again into his lap and kept hissing at people. Like a bat, it tangled itself on his chest, seeking for comfort. Naruto didn't seem to mind or care at all.

An officer pressed few buttons and the Jabiim was displayed in the center of the table. "Jedi have taken control of this area here." The officer stood up and explained. An area was colored that covered roughly tenth of the planet. "As commanded by our leader," He nodded at Stratus who was sitting at the other end of the table, opposite of Naruto. "we have managed to divide their forces into much smaller, less effective troops."

Naruto nodded. Then, Ventress who was standing behind his chair leaned closer. "Kenobi is leading them, master." She whispered.

"Really?" He muttered. "I believe master Dooku had special orders concerning him, didn't he?"

"Yes, master." She nodded back. "With your permission, I would like to go and follow them now."

Naruto shook his head. "Not yet. Let's first see what they are planning." He stood up and turned his attention back to the leaders. "Impressive. And you're saying that your people are with you, Stratus?"

"Of course." Man said firmly. "Our people have seen through Republic lies and we have their full backing."

Ventress leaned closer to her master's ear again and whispered few things.

"What I hear about these, Loyalists who are aiding the Jedi?"

"Fools who will be destroyed." Stratus assured him.

"Good." Naruto stood up and others followed his example, Stratus excluded. "So far you have proven to be exactly like the man I thought you would." The lizard quickly changed its place over his shoulder where it still managed to continue to hiss. "I will stay as quiet observer during this battle and I expect great things from you. Ventress." They left the leaders alone to plot their plans while they had their own plots. "Is everything ready?" He asked.

"Yes, my master." She bowed her head. "We have enough battle droids to raise Republic troops to the ground."

"Good." Naruto nodded. "You will not show yourself during this battle unless it's necessary. And make sure it will not."

"Yes, my master."

"Dooku wants to appoint a Supreme commander of Droid Army and he wishes to appoint that mad dog Grievous to that. I can't let that happen." His apprentice looked up to him. "I will support Stratus so we need to make sure this battle is crushing victory for us as possible." He failed to notice angry glint in the woman's eyes. "Anything wrong?" He asked over his shoulder.

She quickly hurried to clear her mind. "Nothing, master. I just wanted to know… what _that_ is." She pointed at the lizard who kept glaring at her.

"This?" Naruto smirked and suddenly grabbed it into his hands and showed it to her completely. "This is Arkanian Dragon. Just hatched." The 'dragon' didn't seem to like to get away from him and quickly clawed its way back to his chest.

"Charming." She forced the word out as she watched small lizard drool on her master's shoulder.

"They said these had gone to extinction long time ago." He explained as he patted the lizards head. "I read about them in the Temple. They were said to be really fast and could fly really high. Can't wait to see that happens. I found this from a cave in Arkania. That reminds me, when you leave here, I want you to go and kill their leaders."

"Why, master?"

"They played us for fools." Naruto muttered darkly. "And nobody plays me without consequences."

A grin appeared on Assajjs face. "It will be my pleasure."

"But now," He turned around towards the silvery walking stick and threw the weeping lizard into its hand. "we have work to do. AD, take care of this. See if you can get it to eat something."

"O-of course, master." The droid nodded while tried to keep the squirming lizard from jumping away.

Naruto leaned to pat the dragons head calmingly and smiled. "Yosh, yosh little guy. I'll be back soon. Be nice, okay? Be a good boy… or is it a girl? AD, try to find out its sex." Then he turned around so his coat flapped. "Assajj, we are going." He stated firmly and they stepped out of the base to the rain.

"Where to, master?" Assajj asked.

"I need to make a call." He smirked confidently.

((A))

In Republic camp, group of Jedi and Loyalist leaders were watching the recorded hologram of Stratus giving a speech to his people about the wrongs of Jedi. Among them were many masters like Kenobi, Human male Sirrus, woman Leska, Twilek man Norcuna and others. And of course few padawans like Skywalker, Aubrie Wyn, Sirrus's padawan who was known to be one of the best healers in the Temple. There were also Loyalist captain, Orliss Gillmunn and ARC-trooper 17, Alpha.

As the passionate hate speech against the Republic and Jedi had ended, everyone gathered around to talk about possible strategies. "And that's the situation." Obi-Wan ended his briefing. "Capturing Stratus would bring an end to this civil war."

"You should have been able to capture Stratus, Kenobi." Master Sirrus stated. "Who is protecting him?"

Captain Gillmunn answered on Kenobis behalf. "Specially trained guard named Nimbus Commandos. They are his elite. But his real support comes from Confederation. He has promised to Count Dooku the mining rights against all the weapons he had to offer."

"We have taken over ten guard posts but Stratus stays hidden and so does the Separatists." Kenobi added.

"This war would be finished soon if you would follow my advices." Alpha suggested in his usual annoyed manner.

"We will not start killing planets every political leader if they disagree with us." Obi-Wan said firmly.

"You will have to kill everyone in the end." Alpha argued.

Obi-Wan looked at him. "If you start trouble, I will place you in the Padawan Pack."

"Fate worse than death." The elite clone said back. He was about to say something about their strategies when a Loyalist officer stepped forward. "Captain, we are receiving a signal from our scouts in the South. It's an emergency."

"Is it the Confederation? Stratus? Are they attacking?" Captain asked quickly.

"I don't know." The officer pressed few buttons and figure of Stratus was replaced by another. Much more ominous figure.

"Minato." Obi-Wan whispered as he recognized the man holding the disk. All the Jedi gathered around the table quickly.

"Master Kenobi." Naruto bent his neck politely. "It's been while."

"It really has. What do I owe this honor?"

"We will get to that in a minute." He answered patiently. "Let's first see who are with us today…" He looked around the hologram. "Master Sirruss and Aubrie, Goodie two shoes. Few unfamiliar faces but I'm sure you know who I am. And of course." He smiled happily. "My old friend, Anakin. How are you?"

Anakin fought back his emotions and didn't say anything.

"I heard you had a few run-ins with my student."

"It's not enough that you became Dookus lapdog, you need to also corrupt others." Aubrie stepped forward quickly. Young human woman and also felt very strongly about Naruto when he had been a padawan. And not in a good way. "How low have you fallen, Minato."

"My father was Minato. I am Naruto, sweety." He corrected quickly. "Still holding onto your 'great promise you show'." He snorted. "How great you must be to be stuck here." Aubrie and Naruto had been like opposites. She had been praised and many masters believed she would rise to the Council one day. But for some reason, she had never really felt like any better than Naruto no matter how hard she tried. When they were padawans, she would often secretly feel jealousy for his skills but lack of manners. Simply, she was one of the 'good kids'. Before Jabiim, she had even been scheduled training with Mace Windu but before that could happen, she and her master had been assigned here.

Aubrie turned away so she wouldn't slash at him front of so many masters.

"And I didn't corrupt her. Her hatred towards Jedi was all hers." He smirked. "Masters duty is to teach their student to become the best they can be. That's what _he_ told me." His voice darkened suddenly but he closed his eyes before continuing with his relaxed manner. "She has so much hatred and for a good reason. All I have done is given her the skills to fulfill her own dream."

While they debated about morality of teaching, Captain Gillmunn leaned towards Alpha. "Who is that?"

"He is Naruto Uzumaki. I heard he used to be a Jedi but killed a senator and became a Sith. He is Dooku apprentice. One of the big shots." ARC trooper explained. "This is the first time I've seen him."

"I guess that's enough chitchat." Naruto said calmly and faced Obi-Wan. "Kenobi, the reason I am here and why I'm calling you are the same. Well, not entirely but one will help the other."

"I'm all ears, Minato." Obi-Wan nodded politely. "What can I do for you?"

"Well you see, in the nutshell, I need you to loose this war." He said bluntly. The Jedi camp fell silent. "Okay, that may be a bit too blunt. Slightly longer explanation: Dooku wants a leader to our Droid Armies. I won't do it but I am going to support someone else."

"Altro Stratus?" Obi-Wan answered. "You want to make him the leader of Droid Armies?"

"You catch on quickly." He nodded back. "He is good tactician, a good leader and passionate Jedi hater. All in one good package. All that he needs is recommendation. And that's where you come in."

Jedi watched at Obi-Wan who seemed to understand. "I feel honored that you consider me as such a threat."

"That's another matter, Kenobi." Naruto shook his head. "But you are one of the most infamous Jedi among the Separatists ranks. If you were defeated, the champion would be considered a hero. True, I do consider you a threat. After all, you were one of the few masters who I actually respected." He raised his hand quickly and raised fingers one after another. Then he started lowering them, one after another. "That list is really diminishing lately. Tsunade in Hypori, Billapa in Haruun Kal and now you."

"You seem to be forgetting your own master." Obi-Wan pointed out.

"I never respected him." He said flatly. "Anyway, what I need you to do is to give your best in this war and try to win. And try to ignore your Code this one time because if you do not fight seriously, you will loose badly and-" His eyes darkened. "many Jedi and clone will be dead before you know it."

"This is… very kind warning of you, Naruto." Obi-Wan nodded appreciatively. "But I'm afraid I won't take on your offer."

"I knew you would say that." Naruto muttered and reached inside his pocket. Then, he suddenly reached out and dropped something to the ground. Everyone's eyes widened in shock as they recognized the cylinder like objects that fell to the ground. Lightsabers. Several lightsabers. "Do you like my collection? My apprentice really likes to bring trophies back home."

"You ba-" Anakin was about to burst but his master raised his hand. "Master."

"Calm yourself, my padawan." He quickly looked around the group. All the padawans shared his feelings, that much was obvious. And many masters were similar. Well, not that he blamed them. It took all his self-control not to explode right there. He turned towards Naruto. "Juraran really changed you."

Narutos eyes spiked but he kept his cool. "This has nothing to do with that. But I suggest that you come at us seriously. Because if you don't, that collection will expand seriously. Also, I will be next to Stratus all the time. If you find him, you might be able to capture me and this war will be one step closer to an end." He turned around and suddenly raised a pair of binoculars. "On another note, tell Leska that I like her new set of boobs she has gotten in four years." He closed the connection and disappeared.

Everyone turned their back to the table and searched for cover, readying their weapons. "Where is he?" Sirruss asked quickly, holding his lightsaber.

"There!" Alpha yelled and pointed his finger at the top of a slope, far away from them. His helmet had the aiming system which worked as a binocular. Everyone turned towards his location. He raised his blaster ready to fire but he was stopped.

"Don't waste your ammo." Anakin said surprising everyone but he kept glaring into the direction. "That's an invitation."

"Invitation?" Alpha asked. "Seems like mocking us."

"That too." Obi-Wan stepped next to his padawan and raised a pair of binoculars. He saw Narutos disappearing back. "But I will tell you everyone now! Do not engage him, no matter what. That goes to padawans especially." He turned towards his fellow Jedi. "Naruto or Minato as he was formerly known was one of the strongest padawans in the Order and now he has received special training from Dooku. He defeated both his own master Jiraiya and Billapa. He is cunning, wild and unpredictable." He turned towards masters Sirrus and Norcuna. "We will capture him together."

Man and Twilek nodded back. "His capture will be a serious dent to Separatists forces." Norcuna stated.

"Master, let us help you." Aubrie and Anakin stepped forward.

"No." Sirruss shook his head. "Too risky."

"Now we need to inform all our troops to raise their alert levels." Obi-Wan rubbed his chin. "We cannot take this battle lightly." After last orders were given, all the masters walked away, making sure padawans wouldn't be at hearing range. "I think we should send Padawan Pack away." He said to others who fell into deep thought. Padawan Pack was a group of padawans without designated masters, lost in this war. Currently, it was a group of six padawans. "It's too dangerous for them."

"I agree." Leska nodded. "If that Sith is here, this battle will have greater importance than we originally thought. And more dangerous."

"But sending them back is nearly impossible due the weather." Norcuna pointed out. "And we could use their help if we are going to chase after this Sith."

"Why don't we see what happens first?" Sirruss asked. "If it gets too dangerous, we should evacuate them but before that, I think we should take full use of them."

Obi-Wan, who was in charge, thought for a moment. This battle would be hard. They would need every Jedi they could… "Padawans will be assigned to oversee supplies. " He finally decided. "And one master will stay by their side all the time."

"Why? Don't you think they can handle themselves?" Leska asked. "They are all strong fighters."

"I know that." Obi-Wan muttered. "But they are also without guidance. What I fear more than loosing this war is what would happen if Dooku would have his hands on those children." He looked at the group of padawans who were all talking among themselves. Many of them appeared to be very agitated of what had just happened. "They all have bright futures but right now, they are lost, confused, they carry secret hatred inside themselves because of the loss of their masters so they all could be turned to the Dark Side so easily. Especially if someone like Naruto, who was friends with most of them in the past were the one to extend the invitation."

This made other masters slump their hands. They understood it. "I will stay with them." Norcuna nodded. "I have been looking for a new padawan for a while now. This gives me a good chance to oversee them."

"Good." Obi-Wan nodded and looked at the direction where Naruto had disappeared into. "Now, it's his move."

((A))

"You made them shiver out of fear, master." Assajj smirked as they returned to the Nationalists camp. "The Jedi will tremble in fear, waiting our judgment to pass on them."

"I'm glad you liked it." He nodded back. "You don't think I was overdoing it? Dropping lightsabers like that?"

"No, master. I think it was very effective." She bowed her head.

"Well then, we shall see how this war turns out." He entered his tent and took his coat off. As soon as he stepped in, the small dark lizard shot out of another room and crawled into his feet, quickly hurrying up to him. "There, there. Did you have fun with AD?"

"Master!" The silvery droid hurried to him, carrying his arm. "Your pet ripped my arm off!"

"Did he now?" He asked uninterested as he helped the dragon to his shoulder what it was trying to reach. "Did he eat anything?"

"Well, yes… and no. I tried to follow your instructions but it doesn't seem to be able to eat anything solid just now. So I tried to feed it some milk from local cattle but after that… it got wild."

"Well, if it has strength enough to run like that, then we don't need to be worried." He muttered and sat down. "What of Stratus? Is he ready to attack?"

"I… I have no information regarding the campaign, sir. But my arm-"

"Get some technician to attach it." He waved his hand. "Ventress, you have your orders from Dooku, right?"

"Yes, master."

"Well then. You have your duties while I have my own." He lied back relaxed. "Remember, my master is not only interested in how Stratus does but how you do too."

"Of course." She bowed her head and pulled the hood of her cloak and turned away. "I shall accomplish my mission even if I were to die."

Naruto didn't say anything. AD followed her out of the tent, carrying its other arm. "Inform me when they are ready to move out." He stretched his limbs and then slumped. "I will take a nap." Arkanian dragon circled on his stomach for few moments and then settled on a roll before joining Naruto.

((A))

Meanwhile, on Grievous's hideout, Hiina was doing worse by every passing day. She had hardly strength to stand up anymore and did spend most of her days in bed. Medro did what he could but it just couldn't do what was asked of it even if it tried many different options and treatment methods.

Her pregnancy was only half way there, after six months (presuming that delivery would follow normal Twilek pregnancy which was twelve months) and the medical droid didn't believe she could survive that long. Count Dooku had promised some assistance but it was still waiting. Yes, it did have first class equipment but they didn't do much good. The droid was actually starting to get scared for its mistress's behalf (she hated being called that, made her sound like a dominatrix or something) and the worst part was, she still didn't want to tell Naruto.

"He might not look like it…" She had once explained. "but I know that he loves me so much. I would like to think that I am the most important thing in his life. He understands how important it's to me to have a family but if he knew that I were to putting myself in such risk, he would demand that I would end this pregnancy. He's an idiot but I love him too." She smiled and continued her work. "So, to protect him from worry and this child, until this he is born, we will stay quiet about it."

((A))

Back on Jabiim, Naruto stood by Stratus side as they approached a Republic Shelter base. It was Republics stating area where they fueled their tanks and reinforced themselves. They were accompanied by a large group of droids ready for battle. The leader of the Nationalists stepped forward. "The storm will blind their censor. We are free to attack! Charge!" Stratus charged forward, accompanied by his bodyguards with repulsorlift skates, shoes that made them fly. Naruto was using a speeder bike, to ride forward as he spotted the first AT-AT walker which was being fueled next to a station. He also saw a group of clones lead by a Jedi general guarding it.

Then, a lone missile shot by one of their tanks blew the whole thing up and the battle began.

Jedi and clones next to the destroyed walker were killed in an instant. There was one other Jedi who tried to call for help but didn't last much longer until he was shot down as well. Naruto turned his bike around and continued to watch the battle from distance.

While a battalion of droids finished the remains of the clones next to the station, Stratus headed towards another group that hadn't yet had been warned of the battle. Naruto followed him, staying on top of the slope, in safe distance. Republic AT-TE was stuck in the mud and the Jedi was about to try to use Force to pull it out when she suddenly turned around, her lightsaber activated.

She looked straight at Naruto and their eyes met. He didn't know who she was. She must have sensed his presence. And not a moment too soon or she would have been stabbed to the back by Stratus. She jumped back and dodged the stab and turned her attention to her opponent. Naruto turned away, uninterested as he sensed someone coming in fast. Reinforcements had arrived and were pushing droids out of their way.

Naruto dodged a stray blast by tilting his head bored. Then he noticed that a speeder was heading towards him.

"Minato!" Anakins yell echoed in his ear and he smirked as he recognized the group riding the speeder. Master, padawan and a clone firing frighteningly well aimed shots. The speeder flew right past him.

"Anakin! I will deal with him! You go and apprehend Stratus! Alpha! Cover him!"

Anakin didn't have a chance to argue as Obi-Wan jumped off the driver's seat and landed next to Naruto with activated lightsaber. "I will give you one chance to surrender, Naruto." He said, looking straight at the man standing in the black coat. "For your master's sake."

"No need to hold back on my account." He said, activating his lightsaber. Droids were being pushed back when more and more reinforcements arrived. Stratus didn't feel like fighting with Anakin and pulled back. Republic got their second AT-AT manned and were about to engage. "We are really going to do this?" He asked as an explosion erupted right behind him.

"I thought you would be eager to attack?" Obi-Wan said slightly confused. "I hope my sudden appearance didn't affect you in anyway."

"No. Everything is going according my expectations." He said confidently but didn't move forward. Suddenly, he blocked a stray blast coming from somewhere and deactivated his lightsaber. "I have no intension of fighting you."

"What?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Don't get me wrong." He continued. "Nothing would bring me make me happier now, than cut your and Anakins head for what you did to me in Alderaan." His voice darkened as he spoke. "But I am not a fool. Do you know it? The skill I value most?" He looked straight into to the eyes of the man he even still respected. "Objectivity. Ability to assess the situation. My strength. My opponent's strength. Advantages and weaknesses." He stepped closer to his speeder. "I know that many might think that my victories against that pervert and Master Depa were some great accomplishments but we both know what those were. Jiraiya was holding back some great deal, out of his guilt. And Depa was only a shadow of her former self. True, I have grown much stronger than the times of the Temple and I think I could take on an average master. Like Luminara. Or Gai. But against someone of your caliber is beyond me for now." He smirked and looked around. Anakin and the female Jedi who had been fighting with Stratus were making their way to them. "If you want to watch me to kill someone, I could kill Anakin. Or… who ever that other one is."

Obi-Wan lowered his lightsaber. "You really have fallen, Naruto. I wonder what your father would say if he saw you?"

"Have they really figured it out?" Naruto asked. "I figured that it must have been obvious to some people."

"No, it wasn't. Universe is vast and you don't remind your father that much, outwardly at least. Many of us who had known your father couldn't possibly believe that brash, loud and unrestrained boy like you could be his son. Of course, not many of us knew your mother who you obviously take after. Expect now, I can see your father there too."

"You seem to know lots of him." Naruto said, twitching his jaw. That Jedi dared to talk about his parents so… leisurely.

"Your father would often tutor me when he was alive like he did with so many others. He and I were good friends. It was a big shock to me when he deserted the Order and helped your mother to escape." He raised his lightsaber. "I should have seen it when Master Jiraiya so eagerly wished to name you after him."

"Don't name that man now." He reached for his lightsaber when the AT-AT started firing at droids. Naruto saw many Jedi and even that special clone closing on in him. "Order took everything from me. And when I try to start my life new, you come and pull me right back into this war." He raised his hand. "When I said that you're out of my league, I wasn't speaking completely honest. But if you really wish to test me, I can give you a taste of my true power."

Right then, the AT-AT fell down with explosions. Nimbus commandos had planted charges into its feet and the thing came crumbling down. "The crew must be saved!" Obi-Wan yelled but when he tried to turn around, Naruto was already speeding away.

"Another time, Kenobi!" He disappeared into distance with his droid armies, deflecting Alphas shots.

"Should we pursue, master?" Anakin asked.

"No, you two, go and secure that side!" Obi-Wan pointed at the flank. "Aubrie should be there, fighting. Go back her up. Master Sirruss! Alpha! We need to go and save the crew!" They landed the ridge towards the walker. They broke through the core and made their way inside. Shaken clones accepted their help eagerly.

After Anakin and the female Jedi had managed to push the remaining droids back, Obi-Wan asked Anakin to bring Aubrie to them, she was a healer after all. "We will be right there." Anakin said calmly as saw his master exciting the walker, shouldering an injured clone trooper.

Then the walker exploded.

"MASTER!" Anakin screamed.

On top of a ridge in the safe distance, Naruto was following this through binoculars. "Nice plan, even I hadn't expected this."

Altro Status bent his neck back. "Now as you said, Republic and the Jedi have lost their strongest leader. All that there is left, is finishing the rest of them." He smirked confidently and walked away. "Men! Prepare for another attack!" And his soldiers cheered as he passed them.

Naruto didn't answer as he watched how Anakin tried to reach for the flames but Aubrie tackled him before he would burn himself to death.

Naruto gave his binoculars away. "You know what to do, don't you?"

Ventress bowed her head. "Of course, my master." She jumped on top of the speeder and disappeared into shadows.

Naruto looked up to the raining sky when he felt the familiar tug on his jacket. "Hi there." He whispered to the small lizard that nibbled his hair. "It's alright this way, right?" He felt rain drops falling on him. "He was my enemy… they are my enemy…"

((A))

Week later, on the thirtieth day of the battle of Jabiim, outside the capital, Choal. Jedi master Norcuna was killed and his head shown as a trophy of triumph by Altro Stratus.

The Republic was loosing. Or… everyone was loosing. People died in numbers. Clones, Jedi, padawans, Loyalists, Nationalists… everyone died. Over nine thousand clones had already lost their lives and eighteen Jedi had joined them. Countless numbers of Jabiimis covered the land.

And the war went on.

Assajj had left the planet after finishing her personal mission.

Naruto, holding his little lizard (he hadn't named it yet), witnessed as the Twileks head was raised to the air from one of its lekku. He shook his head and retreated to his tent. This battle felt more and more pointless. Why didn't the Republic simply pull back? They must have realized that they can't win, even if they were to capture Stratus.

He patted the dragon in his lap, deep in thought. To make matters worse, he was receiving more and more disturbing visions but he couldn't understand any of them. Someone was in trouble. Someone dear to him…

((A))

Barriss was working relentlessly, at the Republic medical station. She had finally gotten her mind closed, even though it was almost just as tiring as healing patients but she did it. But closing her mind didn't feel right at all. She still believed that long as she kept the connection up, Minato could be saved. Hadn't Master Shylar said it herself; he had told her to stay out of his head. That meant that the connection wasn't just hers, it was theirs. If she could affect him with light, she could bring him back.

But for now, she needed to give up on those thoughts and concentrate on her next patient. And then the next, and after that the next, and the one after that. It seemed almost like her master wished to keep her busy so she wouldn't have time to think about him at all. And the plan was working.

((A))

Depa Billapa was meditating. It was the only thing she did during these days and she didn't complain at all. Being a failure like she was, she didn't think she could do much good in the front lines right now. And her master agreed.

She was planning to continue it the whole day until she felt someone entering the chamber. "I heard you were back."

She turned around quickly and saw Jiraiya standing there. And the first thing she realized was that he was different. Somehow. Like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

She felt something rubbing her chest and she instinctively brushed it away but the feeling didn't go away. Then she frowned and looked up to the man who was smiling impishly. "Still got it." He smirked and walked to the other side of the chamber and looked outside of the window, at Corusant.

"Aren't you little too old, to play around like that?" She asked.

He smirked over his shoulder. "I'm still on my prime, I have you know." He turned back towards the window. "I'm here to deal with few matters of my own but decided to stop by and see how you were doing."

"I'm fine, as you can see." She bowed her head.

"I heard he did a number on you." He added casually. "Naruto, I mean."

"Naruto? Are you talking about Minato?"

"Minato was my first padawan, when I think about it Naruto fits him much better." He smiled. "He has really grown strong, hasn't he?"

"I guess he really has." She whispered sadly.

"You don't have to blame yourself for all this." He said suddenly. "You weren't even his master."

"But I could have been. I might have been able to stop him, had I taken him before Juraran!"

Jiraiya shrugged. "Might be true. But you might not understand that what happened was inevitable." He smiled but his eyes shined sadly. "Had it not been senator of Juraran, it would have been someone else. Naruto was a ticking time bomb. I should have realized it sooner but I too was a fool. Sooner or later, he would have exploded." He smiled. "Not to sound too much like certain green pandex suit, that's what youth is."

"What do you…"

"Listen to me!" He rubbed the back of his head and laughed. "Old man talking nonsense." He started walking away.

His steps were light but his eyes determined. It was all too confusing for recuperating master who watched him disappear.

((A))

"Surrender, Jedi." Naruto pointed his lightsaber at kneeling Jedi General Leska. "Your troops have been defeated and you are the only one alive." Her eyes glared up to him. "Stratus is not here." He explained. "He left to ambush a supply convoy."

The thirty-fifth day of the Battle of Jabiim.

Leska and Republic troops had found out that Stratus was on Razor Coast. They had left with all their strength, hoping to capture the Nationalist leader who had escaped before the battle. Naruto had stayed behind to deal with few matters of his own and was forced to face the Republic forces. After few skillful maneuvers, they were pushed back, but not before he had captured their general.

"What do you plan to do with me?" She demanded, panting hard, clutching her arm.

Naruto smirked. "I make a use of you." She snapped her fingers and couple Nimbus commandos stepped forward, their weapons raised. "For now, why don't you sleep?" He used Force to throw a rock into her head and she fell unconscious to the muddy ground. "Restrain her and take her to the speeder." He turned around and walked away.

"Yes, my lord!" Soldiers obeyed.

AD was waiting inside the speeder, holding the dragon. "Master, for what purpose will it serve to save this Jedi, if I may ask?" It asked as Naruto stepped inside and the roof closed in. The dragon jumped into his lap immediately. It had grown very fond to its adoptive parent and didn't like to be separated at all.

"All warfare is based on deception." Naruto stated as the captive was loaded and the speeder shot forward. "There is someone I need to meet and I need a gift to win a favor. Head towards the Cobalt Station. I think those padawans should have reached it by now."

((A))

"What do you mean? You lost contact with Master Leska?" Anakin asked from the hologram of Captain Gillmunn. He and the rest of the Padawan Pack were what were left of their Jedi forces. After his master had died in the flames of the walker, Anakin as well had been transferred into Padawan Pack. He and other padawans had reached the Cobalt Station after they had been ambushed. They had managed to push that Stratus back but only barely.

Thirty-sixth day of the Battle of Jabiim.

"Remains of your forces came back, without her." He explained through statics. "They believe she was cut down."

"By Stratus?" Aubrie suggested. She was the same as Anakin, as her master too had been in that walker as it exploded.

"No, by that Sith Lord." He answered solemnly. "Remaining Republic Forces and my Loyalists have pulled back to south side of your position. We are preparing for full-scale evacuation but the transports can only make it through after the rain breaks."

"What are you orders, captain?" Female Zabrak, Kass Tod asked.

"There is nothing to order. Without that General Leska, we have no one to form a strategy and my officers are retreating at full speed. Good lu-"

"We lost the connection." Vaabesh, male Gand padawan informed.

"Stratus and Uzumaki will trample the mountain before engines of the transports even start." Zule Xiss, Female Falleen, who had lost her master in the moon of Naboo at the hands of Assajj Ventress who had also taken her arm.

"Unless we don't stall them." Anakin said solemnly. He was now the highest ranking Jedi Commander in the planet.

"Anakin is right, Kass, only we can help them but it will be a suicide." Mak Lotor, human male padawan answered.

"I won't even try to decide on your behalf what you wish to do." She answered back.

Every padawan fell into deep thought.

"Sir! A speeder is approaching!" A clone trooper hurried to report in.

"Who is it?"

"We don't know, sir. Should we fire?"

Everyone hurried to the window. Those who had binoculars used them. "I don't see anyone else? Who could it be?" Mak asked.

"He is coming from North. Only people where are droids and Nationalists." Windo 'Warble' Nend, male Aqualish padawan pointed out. "It stopped. And the hood is opening."

"Is that…" Zule gasped.

"What is he…" Aubrie joined her.

"Minato… Naruto Uzumaki…" Tae Diath, human padawan whispered.

"What is he planning?" The last padawan without a master, Elora Sund, female Sullustan asked.

Naruto appeared to step out of his speeder and put something back into the cockpit with a bit struggle. That something was tangled pretty well in his coat. After he finally managed to close the cockpit, he brushed his forehead before walking to the back of the speeder and opened the backspace and took something out.

Padawans all gasped when they recognized the battered master Leska whose hands were bound. She stumbled few steps before slipping on the muddy floor of Jabiim. He turned towards the Cobalt Station directly and stood still.

"What is he doing?" Windo asked confused.

"He is calling for us." Anakin said slowly and lowered his binoculars. "I'll go."

"I'll too." Aubrie said quickly and before long, everyone was eager to join them until Tae pointed out something.

"If it's a trap, we shouldn't all go and meet him."

"True." Anakin nodded. "I, Aubrie and Zule will go while you should secure the perimeter." Others nodded and everyone hurried to their stations.

((A))

"Sir, is this, wise? Those cannons seemed to be very close if you ask me." AD withered in the rain. Dragon was still inside, hogging to get close to Naruto who kept his eyes on the station. "They won't shoot us, will they?"

"Of course not." He answered and looked down. "Or would you, Master Leska?"

The kneeling master glared up. "What do you wish to gain from this?"

"Leska," Naruto patted her shoulder. "do you have to spend the little time we have together asking stupid questions?"

She looked away. "I have nothing I want to ask from you, Sith."

"You just did ask me something." He pointed out and sighed. "Fine, let's just shiver in this cold rain because you don't want to speak."

Back in the Temple, Leska had often caught Naruto during his mischievous plans. And he would often twice his trouble to create havoc when she was in the vicinity just to experience the thrill of the chase. He would also love to grope her often and then shake his head disappointedly. Even though she was morally staggered of his insolence, she couldn't help but start to like him. Naruto had always been easy to like. She looked up briefly.

In that black hooded coat he really looked like someone else. "What happened to you?" She whispered quietly.

"I grew up." He answered just as another speeder stopped right front of them. Anakin, accompanied by Aubrie and Zula stepped out quickly.

"Master, are you alright?" Aubrie asked.

"I'm fine." She answered and then looked up to her captor. "For now."

"Don't worry. I'm not here to cause any harm to anyone." He raised his hands as proof. "I'm here to talk and as token of my sincerity." He used Force and Leskas chains fell off. "I'll let her go, free of charge."

Leska looked a little dumbfounded before she quickly stood up and walked front of padawans. "Well, what now?" She asked, resuming her post as the high ranking Jedi. "Kiss good bye?"

"Nothing that romantic. My girlfriend would castrate me if she found out." He laughed loudly but then he calmed down. "To be serious, Anakin, I want to have a word with you."

Obi-Wans words flashed through Leskas mind. Was this his plan? "Unacceptable. If you have something to say, say it front of all of us."

Anakin and Naruto looked into each other's eyes. "It was raining like this that time, wasn't it?"

((A))

_Anakin explored his new home, the Jedi Temple. He and his new master, Obi-Wan Kenobi had arrived from Naboo, where they had fared well to the beautiful queen, silly gungan, and cool astro droid and joined the masters of the Jedi Council on their way back. Now, his master had been called to some meeting and he was left alone to wander around this new world. _

_A Jedi… finally. He was going to be a Jedi Knight like he had always dreamed. He just hoped he could become strong enough to complete his dream. He had met many people inside already. Many were nice or a little hesitant but he was sure he would get along with everyone just fine. _

_He found himself on the steps to the roof and at the door, he was passed by a master-padawan pair. They were both green skinned females, he presumed. He had never seen anything like them in the bars of Tatooine. They both ignored him completely but he had a feeling that it had nothing to do with him. The older of the women seemed angry for some reason. _

"_See if I care!" He heard a voice yelling outside and he stepped out curiously. It was raining outside and cold but it didn't seem to bother the young blond boy standing on the roof. His hair was pushed down with the rain and even his robes were soaking but he still kept glaring at the door._

"_Are you alright?" Anakin asked from the door way._

"_Who are you?" The boy demanded. "And what do you want?" He turned around angrily, showing his back to him._

"_I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you or anything." He yelled over the rain. "Shouldn't you come back inside already? The rain isn't giving up."_

_The boy glared over his shoulder. "I don't care." He muttered._

_Anakin didn't really know what to do but he felt like he shouldn't walk away now. Slowly, he stepped out of doorway under the rain. Rain wasn't something he was used. Where he came from, rain was almost a legend so it felt like cold needles falling on him at first. Then, he made over the edge of the roof and leaned on the railing, next to the boy."Did something happen?" He asked friendly. _

_The boy looked at him and then shrugged. "That bitch tries to keep my best friend away from me." He said angrily. _

_Anakin was a little startled of his language but he continued before he could say anything. _

"_I wish I had the guts to call her like that in her face." _

_Anakin gulped. "Okay."_

_Then the boy suddenly flashed a wide smirk and looked straight at him. "Would you come with me? I have an interesting thing to show you."_

_He jumped to a near ventilation shaft and kicked it open. "I'm Minato. Let's be friends!" He jumped head first inside the shaft._

((A))

"Those were the days, huh?" Anakin whispered and stepped further away. When Leska was trying to stop him, he raised his hand. "I'll be fine, master." He assured others and they walked away. "You haven't changed that much, Minato… Naruto… whatever you call yourself." He said as they were beyond masters hearing range.

"Naruto." He added annoyed. "I really should start wearing a name patch on my chest which says: 'Hey, my name is: Naruto'. Wouldn't have to go through this all the time. And what do you mean, I haven't changed that much? I believe I'm completely different."

"No you are not, Naruto." Anakin said quietly and glanced at the group was waiting for them. "You still have your great weakness."

"What?" He asked warily.

Anakin smiled quietly. "Women. I know that you always go easy on women. No matter of the species or gender. That's why you brought Master Leska to us. Not because you wanted to 'show your sincerity' but because you couldn't let her die front of you."

Narutos jaw tightened. "Not true."

"Naruto, I once saw you taken a knife into your shoulder coated in poison because the stabber was a female."

"That happened almost a decade ago." Naruto turned away huffing angrily. "Even if it were true, that doesn't mean I wouldn't kill her if she became a threat to me." He touched the lightsaber strapped to his waist. "And I didn't come here to share childhood memories."

"Then, why did you come?"

Naruto raised his hand. "To offer you an opportunity. Anakin, you and I were always different from rest of the Jedi. You know this. We both hate the restrains the Order placed on us. Join me, and I can give you power beyond your imagination. Even enough to fulfill your dream. What you say, Anakin?" He offered his hand. "You and I can change the future of this galaxy. All you need to do is take my hand. Without your master, you have nothing on their side. Anakin, the two us could change the fate of the entire galaxy." He said passionately.

Anakin stood there shocked. He did know this difference between him and other Jedi and he so often felt that the Order was holding him back… and the Dark Side obviously had many powers he could use. Wasn't Naruto, the boy who had progressed so much in so little time a proof of it?

Padmés sad eyes flashed through her mind. She believed in the Republic. And in him too. So should he. "Thanks," He shook his head. "but I am a Jedi." He took a step back. "And you are a Sith."

Slowly, Narutos hand fell disappointedly. "Fine. Suit yourself." He turned around quickly and walked back to his speeder without turning back. "You should know my master is sending reinforcements. Ten thousand new battle droids and Stratus will be aching to use them." He smirked. "And he won't be merciful as I am. AD! Activate the speeder!"

The droid snapped quickly and nodded. "Yes, master. Right away!" It hurried to their vehicle and opened the roof. Right then, the dragon jumped out. "Come back you slimy little thing! Come back now!" But it didn't listen and quickly made its way to Naruto before climbing on to its back where it assumed it position to hiss at everything. Jedi were all shocked at this but didn't say anything. Naruto ignored it and prepared to step in when he apparently got an idea. He put his hand inside his coat and pulled a lightsaber and played with it. Falleen girl, Zulas eyes widened as she recognized it. "Zula, as a token of our old times. Here!" He threw the lightsaber into air and with one smooth and swift move, slashed it in half. "Like your masters head, isn't it?"

Zula watched in horror as pieces of her master's lightsaber, whom she had lost in moons of Naboo, fell to the muddy ground of Jabiim. Using her mechanical arm, she reached for her lightsaber and charged forward. Naruto smirked as she felt her anger arousing inside her with every strike he blocked.

"Zula! Stop!" Aubrie yelled and Leska suddenly stepped between them, using her lightsaber.

"That was low, Sith." She growled angrily at Naruto while Anakin and Aubrie pulled enraged Zula away. "These children still have a future, unlike you. You have no right to ruin it for them by bringing them to the Dark Side and evil."

Naruto shrugged and leaped backwards, inside the speeder. "Being a Sith doesn't make one evil. That is a matter of opinion. AD."

"Yes, master." The droid pushed a button and the speeder shot out, leaving only silenced Jedi to muse things over.

They left the Cobalt Station behind and found their soon-to-be commander, witnessing the landing of Separatists reinforcements. When he saw Naruto approaching, he didn't seem pleased. "Why did you allow that Jedi to leave alive?"

Naruto stepped next to him and watched as their landing ship was preparing to finish its landing. "This war is won. The Jedi are defeated and this victory will be broadcasted through the galaxy with your name as well. I on the other hand need to think further than just this battle. I still have thousands of worlds that need to be released from Jedis grip. It all serves for that single purpose."

Stratus seemed somewhat satisfied and brushed his beard. "I glad to hear that you are satisfied of this victory."

"It has been more than enough of proof that you are just the man to lead our Separatists Armies. All you need to do is destroy what little opposition there is left and come with me to the Separatists Council where I will give my official recommendation."

The man's smirk widened as the first the landing ship opened up, revealing something unexpected.

"Assajj? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked as the dark figure stepped out of the ship. "I thought we would meet in your fortress at Rattak after I was finished here."

"That mission is still continuing as planned and I have placed my best men to guard it. But Count Dooku gave me new orders." She bowed her head. "I'm here to deliver them."

Naruto nodded. "Fine. I'll leave it to you then."

"There is also another matter." She said quickly and he looked at her. "He couldn't contact you through the storm but Count Dooku needs you to return immediately. He needs you at another front."

"Immediately?" Naruto asked and scratched his head. "I had wished to witness the death of Jedi but duty comes first. I'll leave everything to you. After this battle is over, bring Stratus to me. Try to look after him. I don't want any accidents to happen."

Pale woman smirked. "Of course, master. I wouldn't _dream_ of letting anything happen to your dear ally, master." She bowed her head.

"Well, as long as you understand." He muttered and turned around. "AD! Prepare the ship for immediate take off!"

Assajj looked as her masters ship left the orbit and sprung high into the air. She had come back for two reasons. One, was the mission Dooku had given her and two, she flashed angry eyes at the Nationalist leader who was commanding his forces. _'My master won't need another protégé.'_ She thought in her mind but for now, she needed to go.

Followed by eight new MagnaGuards, she left the base.

((A))

"Is this alright?" Zule asked as they speeded away with their own speeder. After Naruto had gone, Leska had assumed command. And ordered every padawan to leave the planet immediately. She would stay and hold the enemy off long as she could but the children should stay away. Now, in two speeders, eight padawans were heading back to the evacuation area. "To leave her behind?"

"I don't see any alternative." Kass sighed. "Master Leska gave us a direct order."

"But leaving her behind like this doesn't feel right." She argued.

"Everyone feels the same." Mak said sadly. "Unfortunately, it's not our call."

"May the Force be with her." Windo, who was piloting speeder, said quietly.

"And with all of us." Vindoosh added and the speeder fell silent.

In the other speeder, Aubrie, Tae, Elora and Anakin were leading their small convoy the mood wasn't much better.

"What did he want, Anakin?" Aubrie asked to fill the silence.

"Nothing important." He muttered back and tried to concentrate on piloting. It wasn't too easy in the rain.

"You two were good friends, weren't you?" Tae pointed out.

Anakin didn't answer at first. "He was my first friend at the Temple and my closest friend ever since." He said finally when he had to make a quick maneuver to avoid a pond on their path. "We trained together. We shared experiences together and had our fun together. He was the one person I always thought I could count on."

"What happened to him on Juraran?" Elora asked. "I have heard what everyone else did that he was in the middle of the disaster but was that all?"

"I guess not." Anakin shrugged. "Lot of things happened during that mission. And he took most of the heat." He remembered when he looked Naruto into his eyes in that senator's office and then he compared him to who had offered his hand today. "I didn't recognize him today. He was so dark… and cold… and so powerful."

"Don't go there." Tae said quickly. "The Dark Side isn't stronger. Just swifter and more seductive."

Anakin nodded. "I don't know what I'm going to say Barriss."

"What of her?" Elora asked.

"She and Naruto were best of friends." Aubrie answered on Anakins behalf. "And I understand your dilemma. She stills believes in him. That he could be brought to light."

Anakin sighed. "If that only were true-" His words were cut off when their speeder was blown up by a missile and everything went dark.

((A))

Ventress walked among the two wrecked speeders and kicked rubble aside. "Search for the target! And remember, Count Dooku wants it alive!" She ordered her droids who quickly scattered among the droids.

Mak opened his eyes and managed to tangle his body out of the rubble. He was about to reach for his lightsaber and defend himself when he noticed something in the wreckage.

"Kass! Kass! NO!" Maks screaming voice echoed through storming weather as he hurried to the dead woman's side, holding her head. "You killed her!" He yelled. "You killed them all!" He yelled enraged and charged at Ventresses turned back.

"Then why don't you just join her!" She yelled and slashed through padawans chest with one swift move and killed him. There was a surprised look on his face when he fell down.

One of the droids quickly reported in from the other wreckage and showed the body of their target. "Is it still alive?"

The MagnaGuard nodded. "Vitals are stable."

"Good. Strain it and take it back to the ship. I want off this rock before I get stuck here."

((A))

Zula cracked her eyes open and tried to stand up but her body ached too much. "What happened?" She whispered and forced herself to ignore the pain, repeating the words 'Pain is an illusion, only Force is true' in her mind time after time.

Finally, she made it to her feet. She had landed some way from others during the crash. She looked around, trying to assess the situation. "No." She gasped at Maks severed body that was lying on the ground. And Kasses head that was hanging unnaturally among the wreckage. She could feel both of their presence gone. "Windo? Vaabesh? Are you alright?" She tried to ask but there was no answer. She knelt next to the lying bodies and gulped back her tears. Vaabesh was dead. His breathing mask had cracked and air that was necessary for others, had poisoned him before he had even woken up. "Warble?" She whispered and extended her mechanical arm to test on the other padawans neck to find the vein still pulsing.

She quickly pulled him away before turning her attention on the other speeder. "Oh my god… what happened?" She whispered as she found what this attack had been about.

((A))

For three days, Cobalt Station held its own against the waves of Separatists droids. Both sides suffered heavy losses. On the fourth day, the clones had pulled back and formed the last ring around their station. On the fifth, last of the Nimbus Commandos were killed.

General Leska, and her twenty remaining clone troopers fought bravely against the unbeatable numbers. But one by one, she lost her men and finally, it was only her and Stratus. "Surrender…!" She ordered him through pants. She had fought through all five days without much rest but even her body had limits.

"Never!" Stratus yelled even as standing alone against a Jedi. He raised a blaster and started firing deadly accurate shots at the exhausted master.

"You killed half of your planet! Wasn't that enough!" She yelled back as she deflected them, one by one.

"They were all victims of your war!" He yelled back when a blast landed right in the middle of her chest and she fell down. "Casualties of your war!" He continued to yell. "You might have killed our planet, but I will take every life lost here back from your Order!" He panted too and pointed his blaster at the master Jedi. "Die, monste-" His voice was stuck in his throat and he saw a red blade being stuck through his chest.

"Why don't you die with her, Stratus? I don't think you have what it takes to lead our cause." Ventress whispered satisfied as she pulled the saber out of her chest and cut his head off with one smooth move. Then she turned to look at Leska who was still barely breathing. "You may think what you did here, Jedi and pray that your life ends soon." She smirked as she stepped away.

Leska didn't care anymore. She was looked up to the sky. It was raining. Like it had for past forty-two days. But for some reason, this rain didn't feel as heavy as it had been until now. It felt… relaxing. _'Guess this is what it means how death can be relaxing.'_ She thought quietly and waited. She had no hurries anymore. All the time in the world.

((A))

Anakin opened his eyes and blinked. The familiar rain had woken him up. "What happened?" He tried his voice and touched his head. He had a nasty bump on his head. He noticed that he was being carried. "Zula?" She asked.

"Anakin, you're awake?" Zula looked over her shoulder. "Can you walk? Carrying you two has been really tiring."

Naruto realized that he wasn't actually being carried but being dragged with Warble who was still unconscious. "What happened?" He asked and stood up. "I don't remember…"

"We were ambushed." She answered. "That's all I know."

Anakin looked around. "What about-"

"They were dead." She answered quietly. He could hear that she had been crying. "Everyone. Kass had broken her head during the accident. Vaabeshs mask had cracked. Wreckage had impelled Tae. Elora… there wasn't anything wrong with her but she was dead. Probably suffered from the connection she had made with Tae." Elora had been natural telepathic and suffered during this battle from everyone's flowing emotions. Tae had been an exception and offered her to concentrate on his mind. When he died, she had felt it too. "Mak… Mak had been killed outside the speeders by a lightsaber."

"Lightsaber? Are you sure?" Anakin asked and tried to stand up. Immediately he thought of Naruto but forced himself to be objective. What could he gain from this?

"Yes. I'm sure."

"Then, what about… Aubrie? What happened to her?"

"I don't know." Zula answered. "She was gone before I woke up. I tried to look for her but no luck."

Anakin gulped down his sorrow and nodded. "Let me pull him for a change. You can rest." He took hold of the piece of plating that she had used to pull her friends to safety.

They continued their journey and finally reached the evacuation point. Windo had woken up by then but couldn't move much and was loaded immediately to the ships. But before they could leave, they were cursed with yet another crisis. There weren't enough ships for everyone, for all the clones and Loyalists. Anakin, who was in charge, had to make the impossible choice. The Republic needed clones now as much as it pained him to leave people who were loyal to them behind, he didn't have a choice.

He and Zula had to force captain Gillmun back so there wouldn't be a battle right there on the evacuation camp. Anakin, for the first time, raised his hand and tightened the Force around captain's neck, choking him until his men backed down and put their weapons down.

Zula and Anakin were on the last ship leaving the planet and could hear the rocks hitting their ship. Fighting back tears, they made it, leaving the muddy rock behind.

((A))

"That is unfortunate." Aubrie heard a familiar voice… Narutos sighing. "So, Leska was able to finish him off. Shame. I really thought he would be a perfect for the job."

'_Master Leska? Perfect who?'_ Aubrie tried to gain control over her senses. Where was she in the first place? She had been in the speeder… with others… they had talked and then… an explosion! Were others okay? What had happened? She tried to open her eyes but she couldn't see anything. She tried her limbs. Her hands were tied together and her legs too. She obviously had mouth bound and even her eyes blocked. All she had was her ears and Force.

"Yes, a real shame." She heard an answer. Unfamiliar voice. She had never heard of it before. "What will you do, master?"

"Hm… I will leave to the meeting with the Council and see it then. By the way, what happened to your special mission?" She heard Narutos voice coming through the hologram.

"Package is wrapped and ready to be delivered. I'll just drop it off and return to my original special mission."

"I'll leave it to you then." Narutos voice ended the conversation and Aubrie heard the hologram disappearing and it became quiet.

Now, she didn't understand half of what she had just heard so perhaps she should try and see the extent of her bounds. She concentrated on the Force and slowly, tried to take off the bounds in her hands. Then suddenly, she felt a shocking sensation rushing through her body. It was like electricity was running through her. Then it stopped and she fell to the cold floor.

"Don't even think about it, Jedi." She heard steps walking next to her. "Every time you even try to use Force, I will make sure you will suffer even more." The voice laughed and she heard steps walking away.

'_What is going to happen to me?' _Was the last thought she had in mind before she lost the little consciousness she had left.

((A))

"We are loosing her." Medro informed sadly to Dookus hologram. "She weakens every passing day and there isn't much I can do."

"How long does she have?"

"Days. Maybe hours." Medro answered, with a voice that had given up long ago. It turned around to face heavily sweating and panting Hiina. "I can't really say. At this point, even terminating the pregnancy won't do much good. Her body has gone too much stress already. I'm sorry but there isn't anything we can do but make her comfortable."

Dooku nodded solemnly. "I see. Well, do what you can. If the situation ends, inform me."

The droid was about to close the connection when Hiina crabbed its arm. "Dooku… please… don't tell… Naruto… yet… I can… do this…" She said through pants. "I can… give him… a family… he deserves."

To her surprise, Dooku only smiled. "I know you can, my dear. And rest assured, help is on the way."

**CHAPTER END**

A/N: What you think? Was a good chapter? Worth the wait? I will be returning to my NarutoBleach xover for a while but I will return soon as I catch my wind of this fic. See you then. Bye.


	11. The Smuggler and reason

**CHAPTER EIGHT: The smuggler and reason**

A/N: One thing to be made clear. Naruto DOES NOT know what happened to his mother. Or he does more in every chapter but he doesn't know the 'whole story' yet even if I posted the interlude. I posted it because I thought it was a good place for it. Naruto has done some research of his own during this fic but I just haven't bothered to write about them as they would be confusing and useless to the main plot. I hope that clarified it. Thanks. I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

A/N: This one turned out to be a bit short. Couldn't really think anything else to add.

REMEMBER TO REVIEW!

**CHAPTER BEGIN**

"With the loss of Altro Stratus in Jedi hands, last remaining candidates are listed here." Nute Gunray, chairman of the Separatists Council started the meeting. "I believe I speak in behalf of many when I say that General Grievous is no doubt the best choice." An agreeable murmur came from all around the table.

"I disagree." Muunlist male objected with a rise of his head. "I firmly believe that bounty hunter Durge has more experience in hunting Jedi." Some agreeable murmur joined him.

"One is a maniac and the other is a beast." Hologram of Naruto, acting Supreme Commander stated boredly from the other end of the table. "Really? Only two? Are there really no one else?"

"Well, you have stated on several occasions that you won't take the place permanently so…" Gunray said back. "So unless you wish to appoint anyone else, why don't you do it now?"

Naruto leaned back. This wasn't going well. If this continued, that mad dog Grievous would take his position of the Supreme Commander and it was almost reason enough to keep the position. Almost. After quick consideration of any plausible candidates, he was forced to give up. "Assajj Ventress." _'I'm sorry, my apprentice, to use you like this in a political game, but I see no alternative. I just hope I'm not placing unbearable burden on you.'_

This started a long and boring discussion about who should take the lead. Nute Gunray and his group voted for Grievous. Their arguments were his successful victories across the galaxy in secret, his close combat abilities and his hatred of Jedi. Muunlist banker and his group who voted for Durge, half out of fear, argued that their candidate had far more experience in hunting Jedi so he would do much better and because he was nearly immortal they wouldn't have to fear for him. And Naruto and couple more council member who openly wished to suck up to him (and so to Dooku) voted for Ventress. His arguments were purely 'she is better than either of yours'.

None of the candidates gained the required support among the council so vote was null and void meaning they couldn't bring this up to Dooku yet. He had been clear on that next time they contacted him, they would be telling the name of their next leader of the Droid Army. Perhaps he wished to tire Naruto out and just force him to accept the position.

As his hologram sat there and watched the council argue like children, he made some thinking of his own. He had to admit that all of the candidates had merits. Grievous was incredible fighter even without all the possibilities Hiinas creation gave him. And he knew how to lead an army mercilessly into victory. But he was also a madman who had too obvious weakness such as, overestimating himself and underestimating his enemy time after time. He also allowed anger to cloud his judgment.

Durge was nearly immortal, that much he gave to the thousand year old bounty-hunter. And he knew how to fight against a Jedi. But he knew next to nothing about leading forces. He would just lead his army right into a trap without even realizing it and only reason he survived was because of his body that couldn't be killed.

Ventress… his apprentice for few months now. She had her weaknesses, like her rashness and confusion in her heart that she chose to ignore. She did have the basic troop leading skill in her and could improve a whole lot if she just wanted. She also had amazing skills with her lightsabers. Comparing her to Order, Ventress could take on several of the masters by herself. But she was also young and so confused that Naruto hated to place her into such place. Her thoughts concentrated her old master. That much was obvious. Naruto sighed deeply. Her apprentice might not ever been his apprentice in the first place. He needed to think about this…

The arguing just continued without a break and Naruto sighed again, this time bored. Ooh, how he wished that he could just take this lightsaber and end these talks… He flashed a smirk. He had just found a way to solve the question.

((A))

Rattak System, Ventress's fortress. Dungeon level.

Naruto walked in the dungeon of the fortress, owned by Ventress. After his departure from Jabiim, he had arrived here for two reasons. One, this place provided a perfect location as a headquarters while he performed certain duties in this sector and two, watching over some very valuable to his master.

"Open it." He said and guards quickly opened one of the cells. He lowered his head and entered the small, wet, smelly prison cell and watched the figure that was hanging from the ceiling by his hands. He had a mask over his face. Naruto saw that his 'guest's' eyes were closed behind the mask. Using a little Force, he pushed the prisoner back much as his chains allowed, making him groan painfully. "Wakey wakey, master Kenobi."

Obi-Wan Kenobi flashed his eyes open behind the Sith Mask that prevented him from concentrating and using Force. During the battle of Jabiim, a walker had been overrun and Obi-Wan and few others had tried to save the crew only to be caught up in a secondary blast. It was so powerful that no one believed that anyone could have survived. But Obi-Wan had even if he had been very badly wounded, had. The reason he was alive today was mostly because Ventress had been ordered to capture him alive by Count Dooku. He had been so close to death many times since he had become her guest. Mostly because of what she had done to him none the less. And the reason for all the trouble was simple.

Dooku wished to corrupt Obi-Wan to the Dark Side… or so he had said. Naruto expected there were other reasons but he hadn't said anything about this to anyone. The reason he believed so was that it was simply too unthinkable for Obi-Wan to 'fall' to the Dark Side. He had known the man for a long time. He had been friends with Quigon and Anakin, both connected to him and he knew that Obi-Wan was simply too much of a Jedi to ever really fall. But, for now, he needed to entertain their guest.

Eyes turned towards him and he could imagine some, humored look on his face. "Aah, Naruto, isn't this nice surprise. I haven't seen you for a while." He tried to act humorously. "I'm sorry but I can't offer you anything. This place has a lousy room service. You wouldn't mind saying anything to the owner when you see her."

"I might mention something." Naruto said lightly and started circling him quietly. "Unfortunately my apprentice is not here at the moment."

"Really? That's unfortunate. Where is she then?"

"In Jabiim." He flashed a smirk to him. "She has just delivered news of the battle there. The Republic has been defeated. The Jedi have been annihilated and our forces have taken complete control of the planet."

Obi-Wan didn't say anything for a while. "I hope you're happy of your achievement, Minato."

"Minato was my father's name!" He yelled angrily but he tried to calm himself down. "And no, I had wished that your people would have understood to pull back earlier. But I don't regret any of that." He stopped circling him and looked straight into his eyes. "I sense worry in your heart." He nodded. "Yes… I sense your thoughts… they circle around your padawan, Anakin. You worry if he is alive."

"Your powers of deduction leave take my breath away."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Sarcasm doesn't suit you, old friend."

"Neither does Dark Side you."

"Anyway, what if I were to tell you that I offered my friendship to your padawan," He looked at him into eyes. "and he accepted."

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes but kept his emotions in check. "I would say that you are lying."

"Yet you cannot be sure, now can you?" He smirked. "After all, we both know that Anakin is not like other Jedis. He is much more… stronger." He turned his back to him. "And don't forget, he thinks you're dead. When I offered him a place on our side, he didn't have anything to hold him back."

He walked behind his prisoner and leaned to whisper into his ear. "Anakin and I were so much alike always… it was only a matter of time until he too would see the power of the Dark Side." Then, finishing his act, he left once respected master to ponder in darkness. But after he opened the door and was about to step out, Obi-Wan spoke.

"You are lying. I know you are." Naruto heard the words.

"No you don't." Naruto smirked. "And _that_ is what you know." He felt the door falling down behind him as he stepped to the hallway.

((A))

"Welcome back, master!" Narutos loyal protocol droid, AD greeted him as he entered his own chambers. He was also greeted by his little pet, Arkanian dragon he had found from Arkania during his visit there. It was said to be in extinct but Naruto was holding a proof of the opposite. It hadn't grown much from what it was when he found it but it was more vigilant and lively. Naruto had even gone as far as gotten it a chilled box to use, similar to conditions in Arkania, where it liked to spent time when it wasn't with its foster parent. He hadn't named it yet, he wasn't good at that. Perhaps he should ask Hiina for an opinion. Then he realized that he hadn't even introduced this little thing yet.

He was getting worried. He hadn't been able to contact her for a while now. Not since Jabiim. And those disturbing visions had ended, and he couldn't say if it was a good or bad.

"I hope your day was most productive, sir." Droid said politely as he took his of jacket.

"Yes, it was." Naruto yawned quietly and lied down to a couch, letting the little thing crawl on to his chest and circle into a ball, resting its head over his chest, listening his heartbeat. It still kept a one eye open, staying on watch.

AD hurried to offer its master something to drink that he refused by a shake of a hand. "I need to sleep. Acting intimidating really isn't my forte." He muttered drowsily. "I'm not that good at that… I'm too… straight forward…" He allowed his consciousness to drift into soft darkness of dreams.

((A))

'_Where am I? Where is this place?'_ A lone thought run through my darkness.

"Are you afraid, Jedi child?" Cold shivers run through down my spine at the hearing of this most devious voice. It has been agonizing me… I don't know how long… not anymore. My mind is not clear anymore. Like it used to. I don't see anything. I can't sense anything. Only darkness… We Jedi are trained from the very beginning to endure darkness. To endure fear. And I always believed that I could do it. I always believed that if anyone could do it, it was me. I selfishly believed that I was somehow exceptional padawan. I see it now. Only in this darkness I could see it. I'm weak. I don't know where I am. Or where they are taking me. Or if I'm even alive anymore. All I know is this darkness and this voice whispering in my ear. I'm afraid I won't last much longer.

My masters… give me strength. Don't let me fall.

Aubrie Wyn, former padawan of late Jedi Master Sirrus prayed as she tried to calm herself.

Aubrie had been at Jabiim during the disastrous battle that took place there until Republic forces had been worn out bit by bit. Padawans had been ordered to run away. They had been on their way to the evacuation point when their little convoy had been ambushed. Last thing she remembered was the feeling of explosion all around her when the ambush had occurred. She had woken in a ship where she had first heard that devious voice. Then, she had been only bound and blindfolded so, against any better judgment she had tried to escape. And she had succeeded in pulling down the blindfold, throwing back her guards and even stand up but then the tall, bald woman had stepped into her view before everything had blackened. Last thing she saw was when the woman's grin as she held a black hood in her hand. She hadn't explained it. Just forced it over her head. What followed was the endless darkness and disorientation.

Ventress had covered her face with a Sith Mask. To a normal Jedi, the feeling of disorientation would be hazardous if subjected for long periods of time. They would loose their ability to concentrate and finally fall into insanity. To a master like Obi-Wan, strong in heart and mind, it was a nuisance that prevented him from using Force effectively. But to Aubrie, a padawan, confused and weak, inexperienced and untested by darkness, at the crossroad of her life, even short periods of time could be lethal.

Her lonely darkness changed suddenly when she heard something new. She felt it through her body. The ship was landing. That's right, she was on a ship! These small thoughts were like stars that gave her little light and little hope. She felt hard hands grabbing her arms and pulling her up. Then, without any warning, they started pulling her. She felt sudden breach of fresh air on her body. Ooh, how much she loved that feeling. Like she alive again.

Then, suddenly the rough hands started pulling her forward, dragging her forward. She tried to walk with her own feet but she had no idea what kind of ground she was walking on or where they were heading and the forceful arms didn't give her time or chance to pull her legs forward so all she could do was stumble until she gave up and allowed herself to be dragged.

She heard a door opening and could image a ramp landing. "I don't understand this." Her ears perked up when she heard that voice again. But for once, it wasn't directed at her. "Why does Count Dooku bothers with this…" The voice muttered as it walked before her. The hands continued to drag her forward.

She was lead somewhere. She could hear doors opening and closing. Breezes of air coming and going. They made turns and she once felt being lowered by an elevator. She tried to count the number of turns and everything else possible couple times but the mask she wore made it impossible and she gave up in the end.

Then, finally, they became to a sudden halt. "I've brought the package." She heard the voice exclaiming.

"Excellent." An old man's voice… Dooku? Was it possible? She had heard his voice in the holograms before. "Why is she wearing a Sith Mask?" The voice asked. "Never mind, you may return to your other duties."

"Of course, my lord." She heard her captor say and then step out of her way. "You are lucky that we need you." She hissed angrily and Aubrie felt her mask coming off suddenly.

She blinked her eyes as her senses were overwhelmed by sudden burst of information that she collapsed to her knees.

Dooku who witnessed this, shook his head quietly. They didn't have time for this. That Ventress.

When Aubrie managed to gather enough strength, she started making marks on her surroundings. It was a dark room with only a holoboard where the number one enemy of the Republic was being displayed on. Count Dooku was looking down to her with a estimating glares that delivered cold shivers down her spine. She looked over her shoulders and saw four very strange droid guards looking down to her as well while holding staffs. Behind them a steel door was sealed tightly. "Aubrie Wyn. I know you know who I am so we can skip the introductions." He began.

"Why have you brought me here?" She asked, trying to appear less-vulnerable than she really was. "Where am I? What are you going to do with me?"

"So many questions and unfortunately for you, I only have so few answers."

Her bounds suddenly fell off and she blinked to have her eyes back. "Wha-" She whispered when she saw a door opening at the back of the room. She hadn't noticed it at first.

"Please." Dooku showed her the way and his disk started crawling through the door. MangaGuards behind her gave her suggestive nudges, forcing her to follow.

When she entered the second room, the first thing she saw was a pregnant Twilek who was lying on a bed with bunch of medical droids hassling around her. She was moaning in pain and her body was glittered from sweat. She had several IVs stuck in her arms and who knows what medical instruments stuck in her and scanning her. Then Aubries natural healer's instinct told her that he wasn't in labor but dying.

"For the manner I had you brought here, I apologize." Dooku began politely. "But the matter was most urgent as can you see. This friend of ours is suffering due her pregnancy and we desperately need a Jedi Healer to help us."

"I refuse." Aubrie declared quickly. "I have no desire or need to help you Separatists, not after what you have done so just kill me already."

Dookus figure sighed. "I was afraid of this approach. But also expecting this. First, you may be certain that we will not kill you. If we cannot make you do this for us, we have no use for you." His voice darkened. "And in that unfortunate case we _will _find a way to use you and simply need to find another healer for our friend here." He smirked. "And I promise you that every single Jedi on the way are killed and tortured mercilessly while we search for the one to heal her. So, listen to me now. Either, do as we say and save countless of your friends and this woman and her child or refuse and, well, I can assure you that your end won't be swift and so won't be anyone else's that we meet."

Aubrie bit her lip in anger but tried to keep herself calm. Twileek moaned in pain again.

"We are loosing her." Medro stated quickly and hurried to do what little it could. "Please, mistress Jedi, help my mistress. She is only a mechanic who wishes to have her boyfriend's child."

"Unborn child carries no sin." Dooku added.

The padawan bit her lip even harder. She started tasting blood. She wanted to help. She really did. For years she had been trained to help those who were in pain. Heal their wounds and offer them comfort. Woman's whimpers came in waves that washed over her little resistance little by little. And the baby… she could feel its presence. She so wished to be able to help them both… so she slowly stepped forward and pushed the droid aside and raised her hand over Hiinas stomach. "It will be fine." She whispered and offered a comforting smile. "I'm a professional."

The purple Twilek slowly opened her eyes with little strength she had left. "Thank you…" She whispered with teary eyes.

Aubrie closed her eyes and concentrated. "It's all right." She whispered. "It's all right." _'I hope I can do this.'_ She thought quietly before she began the long and hard task she knew was ahead of her.

Dooku nodded satisfied and closed his link but not before ordering the droids giving him regular reports. And making sure that healer wouldn't escape.

For two straight days, Aubrie used all her knowledge, experience, little strength she had left and understanding of the Force in this one job to heal those under her palm. She knew that those guards were still behind her, holding their sticks, ready to punish her for even slightest mistake. But she didn't care about them. She didn't even think about them. With a concentration that would earn praises from Master Windu, she focused only on one idea. To heal her patient.

And on the third day, Hiina opened her eyes, feeling herself once again. She sat up easily without feeling sick or pain. Medro and other droids were ecstatic of this. "Where am I…" She mumbled tiredly and stretched her arms. "That felt good!" She yawned like after a good nights sleep. Like all those memories of suffering and pain were only nightmares. She tried to stand up when she felt a body lying on her. Mysterious girl was kneeling next to her bed and drooled on her sheets. "Okay…" Hiina raised an eyebrow and looked around. "What's going on?" She saw her own MagnaGuards standing there quietly, glaring down at the girl.

"Ma'am!" Medro hurried to her side. "How are you feeling?"

"Surprisingly well…" Hiina answered and touched her stomach. Her baby was fine. She knew it somehow. She checked her clock and saw the date. "What is going on? What has happened?" She gasped. "What is going on?"

Medro gave her a detailed history of the events of last couple weeks when she had suddenly collapsed during her work and to when this girl had been brought in.

"Well, I'll be…" She whispered quietly and looked at the drooling girl. "Thank you." She smiled brightly. "Thank you really much!"

((A))

Aubrie woke two days later, hungry and tired but her mind was clear and Force responded to her, like any other morning. Slowly, she opened her eyes, bracing herself for whatever would be waiting for her.

She was in a bed. Nothing luxurious even by Jedi standards but it felt too luxurious to be just another jail punk. The room was small, with only a bed in the middle and the four MagnaGuards in every corner. When she slowly sat up, they activated their staffs like showing what they would do if she were any kind of a threat. "No need to be so alarmed." She said quietly and brushed her hair. "My body aches if I move even an inch." Then she smiled quietly. "Not that you care, now do you?" She tried to swallow and she felt something blocking her throat.

She touched her neck and felt a collar strapped around it. "Something bad, I think." She whispered quietly when the door opened up and the pregnant Twilek danced in, a wide smile on her face while holding a cup of something steamy. "I saw you woke up from the monitors so I decided to come and visit you. Is something wrong?" She asked suddenly and Aubrie realized that she had been staring at her. But what did the twilek expect? Aubrie knew many twileks of different kinds both Jedi and not and she knew that their culture and way of life was based on activities such as dancing and music and that many of them preferred to dress, how to say it… erotically so she didn't know if she should be surprised when the Twilek front of her dressed like that too and still managed to appear attractive and exotic even when her belly had swollen like a balloon.

While she tried to correct her own behavior, Twilek walked closer and somehow managed to sit down, next to her on her bed. "Huh!" She gasped loudly and placed her hand over her stomach. "Being pregnant sure isn't easy." She said awkwardly and smiled to Aubrie. "Thank you for what you did. You saved my… _our_ lives." She touched her stomach affectionately. "This little boy wants to get out so eagerly so it can cause mayhem in the galaxy. Just like his father." She let out a childish giggle and Aubrie sweat dropped. "I hope you like the tea I brought you. I know it's just something my droid put to together but I like it." Then she shrugged apologetically. "We don't have that much visitors so our provisions aren't that special."

Aubrie glanced at the cup between them. She hadn't touched it yet because it might be poisoned. Common sense warned her not to trust something provided by known enemy. But when Twilek kept looking at her anxiously, she changed her mind and took the cup and gulped its contents down. In her situation, what it mattered even if it was poisoned? She was dead anyway.

Preparing for the first, she realized that tea was only very hot but otherwise safe and even quite good actually. She nodded to her hostess thankfully and put the cup down. "Don't worry about it." She whispered. "I am glad that I was able to help you. Both." She glanced at the swollen stomach.

Hiina smiled brightly. Then she clapped her hands. "Oh my! I was such an idiot! You must be so hungry and dirty from all the time you've been like that. I know! I'll tell my droid to make something to eat while we enter baths!" She took her arm and before Aubrire knew it, she was sitting waist down in hot water. She looked around the baths and thought how amazingly luxurious it was, compared to dark hallways and Spartan rooms in the base she had seen so far.

"This is great!" Hiina sighed loudly as she soaked herself too. "It's okay, right? Bath won't harm the baby, will it?" She asked carefully from Aubrie who shook her head quickly.

"N-n-no. Little hot water shouldn't harm the child, if you remember to get out soon enough."

"Okay, thanks." Twilek smiled and leaned back and closed her eyes. Then she suddenly opened her eyes and sat up again a worried expression on her face. "How long exactly can I stay in bath?"

Aubrie sweat dropped and felt like she had just became this Twileks personal doctor. "I will tell you, okay?" She tried to calm her down and the woman nodded. Truthfully, child birth wasn't in her area of expertise, there hadn't been too many of them during her missions nor did she know much about pregnancies in general or any species specifics. She just hoped she would be useful, for now. Until she could see her things clearly.

"Sorry to be a bother." Hiina whispered surprisingly calmly even though Aubrie could sense her fear and anxiety. They were filling the space around them. "This child is my first. And very likely my only child I ever get." She gulped down her fear. "I always wanted a family and I was so close of losing it already."

Aubrie saw her chance to find out more about the situation. If she wanted to get out of here, she needed first to find out where she was. "Forgive me for saying this, but this isn't really the best environment if you wish to have a child." She began carefully. "Where ever this is."

Hiina shrugged. "It has its advantages to the alternative." She nodded to the edge of the spa where those guards were still keeping an eye on the prisoner. "Here, I have my droids to keep me company and take care of me. And now Dooku even got me a Jedi Healer. Just for me." She smiled. "You can really rely on him."

Aubrie didn't understand who this woman was or what she was doing here? She didn't seem to be a prisoner. But she didn't seem like a Separatist either. "What do you…?"

"I'm a smuggler." She stated proudly and raised her ample chest. "Or I was until my boyfriend joined the Separatists and left me here." She smiled sadly. "But I guess there's a silver lining in everything." She winked to her. "I bet he wouldn't be able to handle this." She rubbed her stomach.

"He doesn't know?" Aubrie asked surprised. "The father?"

"I haven't seen him for months now nor any other human for that matter, expect the holograms that visit me regularly." She nodded at MagnaGuards. "My droids have been keeping me company and… that guy." She said with loathing voice.

"That guy?"

"Well… let's just say that he is my most frequent customer." She raised her hand, signaling to leave it at that. A silence fell between them. But her hostess didn't seem to mind as she kept soaking herself in the bathtub. "What's your name?" She asked suddenly.

Aubrie looked at her, realizing that they hadn't even exchanged first names. "Aubrie Wyn. Jedi Padawan and a Healer from the Jedi Temple."

Hiina whistled. "So formal. Most people I know just demanded my name… and then a strip show." She added under her breath. "My name is Hiina. I'm a mechanic engineer with doctor's degree in several areas." She nodded at the Guards. "I've created several improvements on the old droid designs and also designed completely new ones. Those guys are my latest's work."

Aubrie looked at the MagnaGuards. "Really?"

Hiina nodded happily. "They are smart, independent and agile warriors. They can corner a Jedi in one to one fight. They are armed with Electrostaffs, one of the few weapons in this universe that can deflect a lightsaber." She smirked. "I'm so proud of them, even if they are not my best work."

"Amazing." Aubrie muttered, not really caring about the machines that seemed to be new secret weapon. "But do you realize that all your creations are used to bring destruction and death all across the galaxy?"

Hiina shrugged. "It has never really bothered me." She smiled as she stood up. "After all, it's not the weapons fault what they are used for but the one who wields them." To Aubries shocked face she winked. "I was part of the debate club, back in high school. Never lost a fight."

"I see…" Aubrie looked away when Hiina walked into showers to wash herself. She decided to linger few more minutes. Weeks in Jabiim, in that cold rain without many change of clothes, nor any other utilities such as warm shower. Even if a Jedi, she was still a young woman and enjoyed some vanities. She brushed her hair back and lowered herself into the water some more. She rubbed her collar slightly, not to arouse any suspicions. It felt pretty solid. But if she could concentrate, perhaps she could rip it apart. "If you don't mind me asking, is there any chance for me to get out of here?"

Hiina glanced over her shoulder. "What?" She asked over the noise. "I didn't hear you!"

"Never mind." She shook her head and lowered herself down again. What was she thinking? After all the trouble they had seen to get her here, would they really just let her go? Just then, Hiina stepped out of the shower and snatched a towel from a service droid. "If you don't mind me telling, what does your boyfriend do, for the Separatists?"

Hiina looked at her for a moment before shrugging. "I don't know really. Fights Jedi. Does special missions given by Dooku. He doesn't want to talk about what he does." She touched her stomach. "But it makes his son really nervous."

"Nervous?" Aubrie asked.

"Yes. No. I… I don't know. It's just… this baby feels so strongly for his father. Must be a Force thing."

"Your boyfriend is a Dark Jedi?" She asked suddenly.

"What's a Dark Jedi?" Hiina tilted her head. "I don't know anything about things like that. I know that he used to be a Jedi. I saw him fighting with this Jedi in Naboo. He tried to kill him, and attacked without a warning!" She defended her boyfriend passionately.

"I see… wait… Naboo? Did you say Naboo?" She asked suddenly. There had been only two Dark Force users seen in Naboo planet, as far as she could remember. If you didn't count the case what happened in one of its moons that is. First time had been over ten years ago. The second time… Minato… Naruto Uzumaki had been sighted in Naboo system where Kiba Inuzuka had engaged him in a fight but had been defeated. There had been mentions of a purple Twilek contact. "What's your boyfriend's name?" She asked directly and Hiina looked at her with a giddy face.

"Sorry! I completely forgot to tell you! My boyfriend is Naruto Uzumaki. A Sith Lord." She stated happily like she had just declared being married to a good looking doctor. "Do you know him, he used to be a Jedi, you know?"

Aubrie looked at the woman front of her completely different. This woman was carrying a child of a Sith Lord, who used to be a fellow padawan learner none the less. The boy who had once seen her in shower and stolen her underwear had conceived a child with this woman! A man who had caused deaths of many of her friends! Many of her troops!

"Hello? Is everything okay?" Hiina asked suddenly.

"Yes, of course." She muttered back. This was little too much for her right now. But what she really needed to think about was obvious. "What do I do now?"

((A))

"So you wish to have a battle royal between candidates?" Dooku asked. "Interesting."

"Well, that was the only way we could come to any kind of agreement." Naruto answered uncomfortably.

"I understand." Dooku nodded. "But I'm afraid that you will be most disappointed in your apprentice."

"I… I can only trust in her, right?" He nodded before looking up to him. "Is this all? I need to get out of here."

"Are you still watching over Kenobi?"

"Yes, master. But he isn't going anywhere." He looked at him. "I need a quick vacation."

"A vacation?" Dooku raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

"Some… personal problems."

"Your lover, Hiina?"

Naruto shook his head. "No. Actually, I have this lead on my mother's past and I need to follow it before it gets cold."

"Really?" Dooku asked. "What have you found out so far?"

"Not much more than anyone with a holonet connection couldn't find out." He shrugged. "That she arrived in Serenno where she captured the throne, crowned herself as the Countess of Serenno, started a rebellion… then she met my father and they run away together and that they were killed in Serenno as well, on that garbage mountain where I was born and spend my first years of my life. That's about it. But now, I've have reason to believe that I've found out something very solid about my mother's past."

"Then, you have to go." Dooku nodded. "Just make sure that Kenobi doesn't escape."

"Of course not." Naruto bowed and closed the link. "I wouldn't dream of it."

((A))

"Ooh, hello sir. What can I do for you?" AD asked as Naruto entered his quarters.

"Prepare the ship to an immediate take off. We are leaving." He said firmly when he took his little pet dragon into his arms.

"Eeh… o-of course, sir. Where are we going, if I may ask?"

Naruto closed his eyes. "I have an old friend I need to speak with." He answered quietly and rubbed the scales of his pet. _'I don't like that I have to lie to my master, but something just doesn't seem… right. I hope that this contact of mine can reveal some questions.'_

**CHAPTER END**

**CHAPTER EPILOGUE**

"Are you serious?" A dark figure asked as he walked to the window next to him and opened the shades. Busy city and its life came into their view. "You're going in _there_?"

"There are answers there that I cannot find anywhere else." Naruto answered darkly. "I wish that I didn't have to do this."

"Then don't." The figure suggested helpfully.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "I know that there are more to my parent's life that what I know. I need to find the truth."

"But why would you go and risk everything by going in there! What does it matter even!"

"What I need, can only be obtained in there." He whispered.

"You're going to get yourself killed!" The figure yelled. "No one, I mean, _no one_ is that stupid to try and sneak into the Jedi Temple!" He pointed at the five tall towers in the distance of Corusant metropolis. "What information could be that important?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Doesn't matter because I'm going to do it." He stood up. "I am going to break into the Jedi Temple." He closed the blinds. "After all, there is only one person who knows answer to every question I have."

"Who?"

((A))

Jiraiya landed his fighter to the platform and jumped out of cockpit. "I'm home!" He exclaimed in his usual boasting manner. "Good to be back."

**EPILOGUE END**

A/N: I hope you liked it. Not my best work but I think it was sufficient. Okay, I'll see you later. PEACE! ! !


	12. The smuggler and the Temple

**CHAPTER NINE: The smuggler and the Temple**

A/N: Thank you for your reviews. Now, let's see what we can do here. I hope you will enjoy this chapter much as I did writing it.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I know it was a long and frustrating but I just needed time to hone this little boy.

REMEMBER TO REVIEW! ! !

**CHAPTER BEGIN**

"_Dont cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me__! Dont cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me__! Dont cha, dont cha__~! __Dont cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me__~! __Dont cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me__~! __Dont cha, dont cha__~!_" Loud signing filled the dimly light workshop where a very pregnant twilek was hassling around.

"What are you working on?" A gentle, human girls voice asked. It was a voice that hadn't been around before until just recently. And still, even one little voice was enough to bring new life to this place.

Hiina turned around with a brilliant smile and pulled out her blueboard. "This." She showed her plans. "It's this new project he asked me to work on."

"By 'he', you mean…" The voice asked.

"Count Dooku of course." She answered and drew circles on the board and different pictures flashed on it.

Aubrie Wyn, a Jedi padawan, no, to be a padawan, one must have a master to teach, she corrected quietly in her own mind. She was just a person, a prisoner of war, captured. Yet, her objectives in life hadn't changed. Just, slightly altered. Trying to keep up with the show, she watched as her resident patient, Hiina, Count Dookus personal engineer presented her work.

"This is a prototype of a new droid I'm working on. It's an improved of those commando droids, designed to reach places that normal droids can't. They are armed with…" She completely forgot herself and started lecturing about the wonders of mechanical universe.

Aubrie watched as Hiinas fingers moved across the blueboard with beautiful grace, finding every little detail there was left when she suddenly flinched and bent forward, covering her stomach with her hand.

"What is it?" She asked and quickly moved over the room, trying to ignore that every step she took, dozen blasters, auto-turrets and other scanners and whatever followed her every movement and ready to join her with the Force the moment she stepped out of line.

"I'm alright." She raised her hand calmingly. "Little guy just likes to kick."

"Are you certain it's a boy?" Aubrie asked while feeling her stomach. "Have you checked?"

"No, but I just think it would be nice if Naruto had a son. He would be a great father to a son." She smiled fondly. "But… maybe, in the future, I could have daughter too." She smiled. "It's not a bad dream is it?"

Aubrie flinched. She couldn't let her guard down with her patient even for a one second. She was really kind, good person, aside from building and modifying droids that killed her friends, innocent people and opposed a constant threat to the galaxy. But she was so… innocent. The way she boasted about her work, about her creations and about her future, it was like, she didn't even understand what her hands created or what they were used. "Of course not." She said finally and returned to her usual seat where she usually followed her resident patients work while she began another complex and long explanation about some new droids she was designing.

"I wonder how he is now." She whispered quietly.

"What?" Aubrie asked.

Hiina turned around and answered. "I haven't spoken to him for a while. It's so hard to reach him. My idiot boyfriend."

((A))

"I don't know…" A rodian man said uncomfortably. "This isn't your everyday request."

"I don't care." A hooded man whispered darkly. Then he raised his hand to send an incoming waiter droid away. "I need this device and I need it now. You are one of few people in the universe who can build something like this."

The rodian couldn't help but smirk a little to flattery he was receiving. "But… to create something so sophisticated and technical in such a short time…" He rubbed his head. "it will cost lots of money."

"Do you think money is any concern of mine? Don't worry about that. Just get it done by tomorrow." The man stood up quietly. "I'll be in contact."

Rodian didn't move but watched as the cloaked figure made his way across the dimly light bar, avoiding other customer's eyes and paths until he opened the door and disappeared into darkness of the night. "Better get working." He muttered to himself and pressed his communicator. He needed to get his assistant to get the parts he needed, stack. A job like this, he could charge whatever he felt like! The man was excited that almost forgot who he was dealing with. Almost.

A Sith lord.

((A))

Naruto moved in a crowd like a shadow, avoiding everyone's eyes with such skill that even a passing clone patrol didn't look at him. He turned his head upwards to the sky and saw a large building right ahead of him. It was a building he remembered very well.

The Galactic Senate, the place where he had cut his ties to the rotten republic once and for all. And a nice head. That was one kill, he would never regret. He could still remember the feeling when he swung his lightsaber with little effort and decapitated the Senator of Juraran once and for all.

The moon was glowing nicely right behind the building as he walked towards it. Then he noticed another patrol coming right behind him and he had to move on. Ever since the war began, more and more troops had been assigned to protect the people.

He guided his steps into a train that was heading towards the large building. After coming to Coruscant for his personal matters, he knew that he should take advantage of the situation, and deal couple traitorous senators within Separatists ranks who had thought that they could fool his master and. The fools actually believed that they were somehow safe, while in Coruscant. He needed to make couple examples.

In the corner of his eye, he saw a shadow following him. The Jedi, Vos, had been following him ever since he had arrived on this planet. Vos had been assigned to kill some senator of his own but apparently, he didn't seem to be that interested in his duties at the moment but kept following him.

Reasons were obvious but mans motive was still unclear. Naruto believed that Quinlan Vos wanted him dead, because he was undercover agent of the Republic. But if that was true, then his actions would be very much against the Jedi Code. Did he really want to destroy the Sith that badly? Or did he really want to take his place as the Sith Apprentice what everyone believed his was.

The truth was that Naruto was only an apprentice of the Apprentice as the Master was hiding… somewhere. Even for Naruto with all his connections, finding the true master was proving to be a challenge.

Anyway, at that moment he couldn't move on his true objective, as long as Vos was shadowing him. If Quinlan wanted get rid of him, all he needed to do was alert the Jedi while he was inside the Temple. That was too risky.

The problem was also that he was patient man and hid himself masterfully. If Naruto hadn't spent last four years of his life, constantly watching over his shoulder, he might have not seen him. Whatever Vos was truly planning, he was a risk that he was not willing to take.

And he couldn't discount the possibility that his master was the one that send him. For whatever reason, Dooku might be planning something. It was so troublesome to think these things. They gave him a headache.

Naruto sighed as the train came to a stop, right front of the Galactic Senate and he stepped out with the group also heading that way. He didn't see his pursuer, but he had a reason to believe that Vos was very close by.

He slowly made his way to the Senate, to the building that was never asleep. People were coming in and out every moment. Platforms were just as busy as always but so was the security. Everyone who wasn't a senator or had the special permit for any other reason, was checked and body searched thoroughly. But it wouldn't stop him.

"Clearance?" A senate guard asked as politely as possible when asking for the same thing for the thousandth time while enduring senators and such.

"_I don't need a clearance._" Naruto answered and calmly waved his hand. "_I may pass._"

The guard proved to be quite a challenge as he twitched slightly and quickly started to reach for his gun.

"_I may pass._" Naruto said, with more Force this time.

"You may pass." The guard repeated with hollow voice and Naruto quickly walked right into the building. "I can't let my guard down here." He muttered to himself. "Some of these guards are force-sensitive's. I should be careful."

But with the incident at the gate, there had been no further problems. "Secure place my ass. If I wanted I could easily lock this place up with only a handful of men." He muttered as he passed all the senators, politicians, leaders, aides, assistants, guards and even Jedi whoever walked through these corridors. He found out that Senate had a late night session about… something. He had never been interested in politics and wasn't about to start now.

"But seriously, just how lazy can the security be." He muttered surprised as, with the exception of occasional guards on certain politicians and few Jedi who didn't seem to pay much attention around them (what happened to 'be mindful of the living Force' anyway), there were no real security here whatsoever. Well, all more easy for him.

Then he noticed couple familiar faces. "I can't believe that ungrateful fat-"

"Calm, yourself, Kiba." Sakura said as they walked towards Naruto, without noticing that themselves. "We accomplished our mission. We don't do this for thanks."

Kiba made a childish face, earning a half playful slap from Sakura. "That f… _his highness_ could have said something nice and not to just complain."

They continued this conversation calmly as they passed Naruto. He looked after them and wondered, what it would have been like if he hadn't done… NO! He would not think like that. He continued his walk like nothing had happened.

He found the right corridor and the right level where he knew his target resided. Senator of Ariam system. He had been among the first who had signed the treaty, before the war ever began. And now he had suddenly started a movement within the Alliance to withdraw from war. He had already denounced the Separatists himself, as well few of his friends.

Naruto needed to make an example out of them but not to risk his own objective. Few cowards like these people were hardly worth of his time.

He reached the right doorway and glanced behind his shoulder. Vos wasn't anywhere near him. Now was the time to move in. He stepped inside the delegation pod where a very bored looking humanoid senator and his aide were sitting when some woman gave a passionate speech about importance of democracy.

((A))

"… war is killing the principals of our republic. And before you ask if I don't support our troops, I do! I only wish that Senate gives diplomacy a real chance." Senator of Naboo, Padmé Amidala gave a heart breaking speech about the wrongs of this war. Or it would be if this senator cared enough to listen. He wanted to fight back a yawn but it too would be a waste of time and let it go. "Get me something to drink." He snapped angrily to his aide, who quickly bowed and left. "Useless."

"I hardly think so." A voice said calmly and sat next to him. "Person who is willing to take orders from an idiotic coward like you always wins points in my book."

He sprung his head and was prepared to tell this thug to go away when cloak cracked just enough to allow a face peek through. "M-m-my lord!" He hissed and back away much as the small pod allowed. "What… what are you d-"

Naruto raised his hand. "Please, senator. You shouldn't use such vulgar voice now." He smirked and turned towards Amidalas pod that wasn't too far from theirs. "She's a good speaker."

"M-my lord!" The senator gulped. "Wh-h-what are you doing here?"

"Well, obviously I'm here for the list." He answered.

"The list?" Came a confused reply.

Naruto glanced at him. "The list of the traitors you so masterfully brought out within the Alliance."

"I… I did?"

Now Naruto wanted to laugh, but remembering the grace, and power his master always held during this kind of situations, he kept his cool. "Surely. I was under impression that you formed this 'anti-movement' within the Alliance just to weed out every possible traitor to our cause." He narrowed his eyes. "Or am I wrong?"

"O-of course not!" The man bowed his head quietly but quickly. "I would never betray you or your master, my lord. All I did, was for the Alliance."

Naruto smiled. "Good. I want you to bring out the list tomorrow to me, understand?" He asked.

"Of course! I will have it ready in no time." _'With a battalion of Jedi and clones to bring you down!'_ He added inside his mind. The moment this fool would step out, he would find the nearest guard and create a trap. He would be praised as the hero of the Republic for brining the right-hand-man of the Separatists Leader to justice. He wanted to laugh for his luck when he felt something stinging his neck. "What-?" He asked when he looked up to leaving Naruto.

"Just a little precaution." He said, showing a vial. "To make you… motivated. Little something our biochemists created. Unless you bring me the list of every traitor, you will die within twelve hours. And don't bother wasting time in search for an antidote. I have it right here." He showed another vial. "Understood?"

The senator, much all blood drain from his face, bowed his head quickly. "I will not fail you, my lord." He whispered.

"And one more thing." Naruto smirked before stepping back to the corridor. "Senators of Vulta and Walinor. They were with you founding this plan, were they not?"

"Y-yes…"

Naruto nodded at the senators within the hall. "I wish you to have a meeting with them." He flashed a friendly smile.

((A))

Barriss walked through Senate buildings Atrium, heading out. She had been protecting visiting dignitaries until they were safely inside the Senate and their protection was now in care of Senate Commandos. She would need to head back to report and gain another mission when she saw a flash of a face, she hadn't expected to see.

Quinlan Vos, renegade Jedi disappeared into the crowd. It could have been just her eyes playing tricks on her, but her instinct said that it was him. But she couldn't inform others based on instinct.

She decided to follow him, just until she would be certain that this man was who truly she believed him to be, she would contact the Temple and call for reinforcements if necessary.

She pulled her cloak to cover her face and continued to follow the man who, by every passing second, appeared to be the one she believed him to be. He moved carefully, leading her to some near backstreets, until he stopped.

Barriss stopped behind the corner and waited patiently to see, what he was up to?

That man, whom she believed to be the former master Vos, was following another man. A cloaked figure that had stopped to talk to some thug. This cloaked figure handed something over and the bounty hunter seemed excited about.

This man was obviously doing some kind of a deal with this bounty hunter but why would a criminal like Vos be interested in that? Was he with either of them or just passing by? She needed answers but she knew that the moment she had her conformation, she would call back-up.

There was a sound of can falling down, right behind Barriss and she stiffened as both Quinlan and his target looked up to her, but she was just in time to hide herself behind the corner before they could see anything. She glanced at her side and saw a rodent looking up to her before jumping away in the open.

"Just a rat." She sighed relieved. "This should do." She picked up her communicator when she heard another voice.

"All the plans are here. You don't have to worry about a thing. Just make sure that no one lives."

She dropped her communicator and it landed on her foot, quietly. That voice… it couldn't be! Quickly, she peeked around the corner and looked down to the people her original target had followed. The cloaked figure hadn't revealed his face yet. "We thank you for these security plans." The bounty hunter laughed excitedly. "That man made a mistake of borrowing money from us but not paying it back. Nobody makes a fool out of me or our gang!"

"I would not expect anything else from a man like you. These plans are free of charge long as you make sure to kill all three of them."

"Fine." The bounty hunter nodded and started walking away.

Barriss didn't know what to do when the cloaked figure started coming her way. The face was still hidden, so she couldn't be sure… but… could it really be? She saw movement in the corner of her eye. Quinlan Vos had climbed high on the wall, lightsaber ready. He was going to attack!

The figure was going to walk right under him and he would have no chance of evasion! It was almost too late! Quinlan leaped forward already. "Watch out!" The words left her mouth before she even realized it herself and several things happened at the same time.

Quinlan Vos, who had wished to kill Naruto, the Sith Apprentice himself, heard a voice while he was already middle in the air and saw a Jedi Padawan looking at the unfolding scene. He wouldn't be able to stop the move, yet she had already blown his surprise. Meanwhile, Naruto looked between Barriss and Quinlan who was already coming down to him, with activated lightsaber.

He raised his hands and shot out the lighting right into Quinlan who had no chance of evading the attack and powerful lightning ravaged his body through and through. Naruto used the lighting and threw him into the some pile of trash.

"Master Vos, your time in the ranks of the Separatists Alliance has come to an end." He activated his lightsaber. "I'm sorry, but this has to be quick." He raised the lightsaber and prepared to deliver the killing blow when it was snatched from his hand.

He looked at Barriss who was raising communicator while holding his lightsaber. "Master Luminara! Master Luminara! I ha-" Naruto used Force to push her back, hard and she hit her head into the wall. Naruto saw her eyes closing, as a little blood covered her face. He quickly walked to her and took the communicator and lightsabers from her.

"Barriss?" Luminara's voice asked. "Barriss, what is it? Come in! Bar-" He crushed it in his palm quickly and threw the shards away. Now, he had a problem. Luminara would now realize that something was wrong and it wouldn't take long to find this place. He could easily escape, but with her and… Quinlan over there, he couldn't risk of being found out. Even one body or a body part were more than enough clues and his mission would be run into drain. He couldn't allow that.

"Vos!" He snapped impatiently to the man who was trying to stand up, while holding his lightsaber. "Run and do what my master has obviously ordered you to do!" Man's eyes widened. "I cannot kill you now and carry your body around. So, you can deal with yourself. Do that, I won't tell my master about the assassination attempt."

Quinlan, knowing too well that in his current condition he could hardly escape, it was best to take up on his offer. He deactivated his lightsaber and turned away, and before long, he had disappeared into the dark alleys of Coruscant.

Now, to the real problem. Barriss.

He stood there, looking at her unconscious face. Her tattoos, her blue hair, green skin, nose, chin, ears… he shook his face quickly and activated a lightsaber. This had to be done!

((A))

"Are you sure you're not overreacting?" Depa Billapa asked from Luminara as they landed a clone gun ship near to the point where Barriss's communicator had been, not too long ago.

"No, seriously this, we must take." Yoda answered.

Luminara, knowing her student better than anyone, knew something was wrong, when she didn't hear anything of her after she left for her mission, even if it was well pass the expected time. Then, when she had felt a disturbance in the Force, she had gotten worried and finally, was the short attempt to contact her. Barriss's voice hadn't been its usual, calm, collected and serene, but something had shaken her. And now, they couldn't contact her communicator.

So, she had left to the communicator center and asked officers on duty to trace its last known location and prepare a gunship and a squadron of clones. Whatever was enough to cause this wasn't to be taken lightly. She had told about her worries to Plo Koon who had agreed that she should go and investigate. He himself couldn't come, as he had other business to attend to, but recuperating Depa had been asked to come with her, as it would be good rehabilitation.

While they were on their way out, master Yoda appeared on the platform, telling that he was going too.

"Disturbance felt I have. Young Barriss, save we must." Then they had left and now they were landing on the corner while clone squadron dispersed into the crowd to search for clues.

"Right here, general." Clone technician showed the shards of the communicator. "This is where we lost the track of the communicator."

Luminara closed her eyes and flashes of her padawan being pushed to the wall came to her. "She was taken away."

"I feel a presence too." Depa whispered and looked around.

"Dark Side strongly I feel." Yoda opened his eyes. "A fight there was." He saw a flash of someone attacking from above. _"Watch out!" _Barriss screamed and the flash ended.

"What is it, master?" Depa asked.

"Nothing here, we will find." Yoda answered and started walking towards the gunship. "Taken, she was."

"Do you think she was killed?" Depa asked, careful of Luminaras reaction. "Or kidnapped?"

Luminara was like a statue, using all her self-control to not to let any emotion out. Letting go was part of masters duty, no matter when or how.

"Taken, she was. Not in harm, for now." Yoda rubbed his chin. "Wait we must. Our kidnapper, show himself he will."

((A))

Naruto sit in his safe house, watching the view of the Holovision (A/N: Tv) while enjoying a drink AD had offered while his dragon snuggled in his lap. It was starting to get a bit heavy. And bigger too. "I wonder when he can fly…" He had decided to call it a 'he' until he figured out a better name.

"This is weird."

"What is, master?" AD asked politely while putting the tray away.

"I'm one of the most wanted criminal in the galaxy and here I am. In Coruscant, not too far from the Jedi Temple, drinking tea and watching hv after a trip to Galactic Senate and guess what's worrying me the most."

"I… I don't know, sir? That Jedi will find us?" AD suggested.

"No." He snorted and pointed one finger at the screen. "I'm afraid, that Rachel will arrive before the wedding ceremony and ruins Ross's chances with Emily." He took a zip of his drink. "I mean, that guy just wants to move on to fresh start but then this idiot comes long and decides 'why don't I go and tell him that I love him right before he says: I do.'" He snorted. "Some people can be selfish." He snorted when the holodisk next to his chair light up. "This is a surprise."

"I hope you're enjoying, whatever you're doing." Young man with pine-apple hairstyle asked. He was wearing a Coruscants police uniform. "Cause it's about to get worse."

"Oh?" Naruto asked. "How so?"

"It appears that little incident took place in the senators from Vulta, Walinor and Ariam were all killed in a bomb strike at one of the senators home. It was done by some low level thugs but the whole town is on full alert until they are done with the investigation."

At the same time, hv screen changed and news about the incident was broadcasted while on the background, Joey was making out with a bridesmaid and Rachel stormed in right behind him. "Damn." He sighed. "I was so rooting for Emily."

"What?" The police asked.

"Nothing." Naruto shook his head and glanced at the hologram. Shikamaru Nara. Detective Nara from the Coruscant police force. He was one of Narutos 'friends' on Coruscant but only one he had contacted. Man was a pure genius but also a pure lazyass bum. It was a surprise he even got up in the morning. Anyway, back in the day, Naruto (or Minato at the time) had saved Shikamaru from being killed by some thugs. It was one of those things that simply happened because he slipped into a banana cover or something. Anyway, they had to work together to get out of the trap and they became friends after that.

While Naruto was on his run, Shikamaru had (been forced to) signed into police academy. Due to his high intelligence (and constantly nagging mother and girlfriend), he graduated and easily made a detective. It was either police force or the military, like his father. He figured being a cop lowered the risk of getting killed.

Things were going their usual pace around him as he continued to try to skip work and solve crimes with least amount of trouble while doing his best to keep the nagging to its bare minimum at home. His girlfriend was pushing forward with their relationship and dragging him forward with her and Shikamaru figured that they would have a wedding in three months or so if he didn't do anything. And doing just about anything was too troublesome.

Lucky for him, one of the most wanted criminals in the galaxy contacted him one late night, asking for a favor. Being a loyal friend like he was (and seeing an opportunity to get away from his overly forceful girlfriend) he obliged in helping in whatever he had in mind. That was before Naruto told his plan to get inside the Jedi Temple and back without being caught. Now, he was starting to miss his girlfriend and her plans to register at some pottery shop. "Damn it." He muttered, about to burst into tears. Why couldn't his life be easy and simple for once!

While Shikamaru was going over details of what this resulted, Naruto kept zipping his drink, quite satisfied with his devious plan. First, to get all three senators into some remote location, together. And then just killing all three of them. The best part was that there were no trails back to him as one of those senators happened to owe some money to this group of thugs and hadn't been paying. They couldn't have moved on the senator because of the security plan were too tight for small group like them. That was, until Naruto had gratefully given the plans for them in exchange for the job.

The list he had lost was a shame, but this way, all the people who were being led by these cowards would fall back into line.

"How is this going to affect my project?" He asked suddenly.

Shikamaru sighed and slapped his face. "If you had been listening, you would have realized that because of this investigation, the whole town is on full alert. Even you can't put your head outside until those droids have stopped their rounds. And as a protocol, security level around the Jedi Temple has risen."

"Leave that to me. Few droid patrols won't even slow me down." He placed the cup down and heard some movement in the corner of the room. "I need to go now. It appears that my guest is awake."

"What do y-" Shikamaru disappeared in the middle of the sentence.

"What are you planning, Minato?" He glanced over his shoulder to see Barriss looking at him with her blue eyes. Her wrists and ankles were bound by handcuffs, strong and complicated enough not to be able to break with Force. "Why are you here?"

"Nothing you should be bothered with." Naruto answered boredly and hv continued the show. "Saying another woman's name like that and still alive. Lucky. One time in bed I called Hiina with another name by mistake… you would never guess how hard Twilek women can squeeze down there when they want to." He muttered and shuddered quietly. He heard Barriss moving around. "Your lightsaber, is here." He showed the weapon in his hand. "And don't even think of escaping. You can hardly move, so sit quietly and you just might survive."

Dragon lifted its head at hearing the new voice in the room. It jumped out of Narutos lap and curiously started inching closer to Barriss who studied it just as much as it did her. "Hello, little one." She offered her finger to it and it leaned to sniff it. "What are you? I feel lots of curiosity from you, young one. Are you new to this life?"

"It's an Arkanian Dragon." Naruto answered uncaringly as he continued to watch the show on hv. "I found it during my brief stay there when they tried to make a fool out of me."

"Choice of neutrality is important to the many Republic worlds." Barriss answered while tending to the little dragon. "They just wanted to do what was best for their home."

"Well, they will pay for it." He answered and looked over his shoulder. "You can be sure of it."

She said nothing about the matter anymore. "I thought they were in extinct."

"This one proves a contrary." He muttered.

"What's his name?" She asked politely.

"It doesn't have one yet." He answered. "He?"

"It's obviously a male." Barriss pointed out. "Didn't you know?"

"… of course I knew. It's my pet after all!" He looked away. "But just to make sure you got it right, why do you think it's a male?"

Barriss looked at him. She had been captured by one of the leaders of the Separatists movement and they were discussing about a sex of a creature. "You must remember that Jedi Archives is the largest collection of knowledge throughout the history of Republic and beyond. I once happened to see a sheet about Arkanian dragons before leaving to a mission there." She pointed her finger over the lizards head. "See these markings? These lines." She felt Naruto turning to follow her finger. "They mark it as a male." She continued to pet the little boy. "This little one is probably last of its kind. Amazing."

"Well, long as it keeps you occupied." Naruto muttered and stood up facing the door, his back turned towards her. "You really made my day." He muttered, angrily. "Had you just continued back to the Temple like always, reported to your master and not started looking for that idiot Vos… but noo… you had to, you _had to_ follow him to that ally and see me."

"It was the will of the Force." She just looked at his turned back. "Why did he try to kill you? I thought you both worked for Dooku?"

"My master has a habit of taking in any kind of trash." Naruto answered coldly, leaving his suspicions to himself. "Vos probably thought that he could replace me."

"Look at me." She said suddenly.

"What?"

"Look at me, Minato." She used his old name. The only name she would ever recognize.

Slowly, he turned around, looking into her eyes and great sense of familiarity and went through her. And then it disappeared and was replaced by cold, anger and darkness. His blue eyes that used to glow with warm and acceptance to everyone were no so cold and unwelcoming. For the first time in years she was scared.

"Happy now?" He asked quietly, seeing the reason behind this act. "I'm no longer the little boy who groped you at the roof of the Temple for fun. Nor am I just a smuggler who accidentally appeared in one place. Now, I'm standing front of you as a full Sith. I'm one with the Dark Side, an enemy of the Republic and enemy to you, pawadan."

There was a moment of silence.

"No you are not."

The words filled the room like thunder.

"What?" Naruto asked.

She stood up, shakily as her feet were bound. "You may change your name… your appearance and even you may believe that you are one with the darkness." She made it across the room with those shaky feet. "But I will not believe for a second that you are my or Republics enemy. You are just… lost." She touched his cheek. "Inside… I can feel the light. The same light that made its way into hearts of everyone around you. It's still there. All you have to do is come back. Come back to us… to me." She added the last words with a whisper.

Naruto felt her fingers touching his skin. They were warm… kind and gentle. Just like the woman who was standing front of him. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment.

((A))

"_Who are you?" A little merilian girl asked from a little human boy who was sitting next to her in a dining table. _

_The boy didn't answer, just tilted his head like an animal and looked around._

"_You should answer. It's only polite." The girl said, starting to get angry with the unknown boy. "Do you understand me?" _

_The boy then quickly turned around and snatched the food from her plate before she could even stop him. "Hey!" She screamed angrily as she noticed the food disappearing. "That's my plate. You have your own." _

_But the boy didn't listen and quickly leaped under the table and kept eating the food like an animal. "You're weird." She said finally, not sure if she could be angry with this boy. She knew many weird kids of her age but she was taught that everyone has their culture they come from and that should respected. So she decided to take his food in exchange for hers and it eat while he was still under the table. "Weird." She muttered and looked one last time under the table and watched straight into the boys face which was suddenly touching hers. "Wha-"_

"_Na-ru-to." The boy said with a weird voice. His nose poked her cheeks and they looked into each other's eyes. "Na-ru-to."_

"_Barriss." She whispered back. "I'm Barriss." _

((A))

They looked into each other's eyes. Barriss could feel his emotions. There were sparks of light… "Minato…"

"Don't try to fool me." He slapped her hand away and before she knew it, she was tossed against a wall while he was holding her neck. "Minato is DEAD! I am Naruto! Not him! Your friend was killed! Killed by the arrogance and corruption of this world! By the Jedi you always loved and cherished!"

"No need to… lie… to me." She struggled to whisper. "I am not… who lost… faith in you… even if you yourself did…"

There was a moment of silence when she could actually feel her life leaving her body when his fingers tightened around her neck. Then, suddenly, he let go and allowed her body to fall down to the floor, coughing for air. "I wouldn't push your luck. What I need from you is a hostage when something goes wrong. Dead body of yours wouldn't accomplish that but that doesn't mean your life is yours to play with." With that he sat back down to the chair and opened the hv. The show returned just as another episode began.

Barriss sat up tiredly but didn't dare to say anything more. Her friend was lost in the darkness in an imaginable way. She would… she would need to figure out a way to bring him back. She had to!

The sun was setting behind the window. She turned her head tiredly. Her neck hurt. "Sakura… she told me that you were close to a girl in Juraran. You were holding her in your arms when they saved you…"

Memory of Tenten dying in his arms came back. He took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Was she… that important to you?" She waited a moment. "More important than… everything?"

Naruto leaned on his chair. "She… I… loved her." He said the words, she had not unexpected to hear and she turned her head towards him. She saw the side of his face.

"You only knew him for few days, didn't you?"

"I do not expect a Jedi to understand any humane feelings." He closed his eyes and remembered the young warrior princess. Her lively eyes and smile. Her scar. Her frightened eyes when she showed herself under the moonlight. Her smell and warmth of her touch. "Don't bother asking questions. You wouldn't understand."

"You seem very… sure about that."

Naruto turned his head towards her. "I loved you." He said quietly. "When we were back in the Temple, I loved you more than I loved anything else. For your sake, I might have even closed my eyes to all this corruption and wrongness in the Republic."

"Then why didn't you?" She asked quietly, pulling her knees to herself. "You left without even looking back. You went and killed a senator without even thinking. Openly like a murderer." Tears started running down her cheeks. "If you really loved me, then why didn't you stay?" She left out a whisper.

"You know the answer." He said as he stood up, using Force to summon a vial. _'Even though I loved you, I knew you would never let yourself to answer that love. It would have been too cruel for both of us to live like that.' _"This will put you into sleep." He pressed the needle on her skin and they looked each other. "Good bye, Jedi." He whispered and pressed the substance into the woman.

Barriss felt the drug taking over but her tears didn't stop. "Don't do this… Minato… don't… do… I …" Her eyelids felt heavy. "Fool…" Her eyes closed and she let out a sigh before starting to breathe calmly.

Naruto sat next to her sleeping body and touched her face. "I love you too, Barriss. But it's not enough." He brushed some hair aside and leaned closer, planting a kiss on her lips. He kept kissing her for what felt like hours, not wanting it to end. Because the moment he pulled back, he would begin something he would most likely regret for a long time.

So… perhaps five more minutes or so wouldn't be so bad.

((A))

The next day began with Naruto meeting with the technician who had built the device he asked. It had taken some serious effort (or at least that's what he said but it was done and complete and should work just fine). Naruto had pointed out that it should, for his sake as he would not want a refund if it didn't work.

((A))

"I was thinking that we could move West Side for a while." A very tenacious woman voice continued to parade on and on. "After the wedding, I mean."

"Sure… why not." Shikamaru muttered, adding his favorite phrases 'troublesome' and 'such a drag' in his mind constantly. "If I start bleeding money, that is."

"If you think we don't afford then maybe you should get a promotion already." She snapped angrily.

"It's not always that easy." Shikamaru sighed, not even bothering to try to explain things to his fiancé.

"Yes. First you would need to actually work a bit, wouldn't you?"

"Haha." He said with dry voice when his communicator light up. "Anyway, I need to take this." He picked communicator and opened the link. "Yes, this is Nara."

"It's me." Narutos voice said quietly.

"My day just keeps getting better and better."

"I wouldn't know about that. I need you. I'm heading towards the restaurant. I'll meet you outside before I go in. Remember to do some shopping."

"Enough with the lame code words!"

There was a moment of silence. "What? I thought we agreed to meet on a restaurant next to the Temple before entering it. And I asked you to bring me the things I asked."

"Oh… sure. Why not." He closed the link and turned towards the impatiently waiting lover. "I need to fly."

"What? Why? Wasn't today your day off? I remember you celebrating that for a week now."

"Urgent case." He explained. "Captain asked me to do something personally. Good for my promotion." He suggested.

"Ooh, okay then. But I want you back before we start looking for homes. Understand?"

"Of course, dear." He muttered and left the café he was in.

((A))

"You got to be kidding me." Shikamaru said deadpanned to Naruto who had just laid his plan to him. "Your carefully thought plan you came up is…WALKING THOUGHT THE FRONT DOOR!" Shikamaru screamed pointed at the huge temple not too far from them.

He had met with Naruto, brought was asked and that he thought was it. He would go one way and not look back. Just out of curiosity, he asked what the master plan was. And that was it? Enter Jedi Temple, _the_ Jedi Temple, the legendary temple that had stood almost as long as the Republic itself. And this genius decided to waltz right in through the front door. "You're insane!"

"Difference between insanity and genius is measured only by success." He answered with a smirk. He placed the equipment he had asked on his belt. It was then when Shikamaru noticed how he had dressed. Like a Jedi. "You're serious with this?"

"Hide the tree into forest." He answered calmly. Then he turned towards AD who was holding his usual robes. "You do as planned. If anything goes wrong, contact Dooku. Okay?"

"Oh dear…" The droid whispered but didn't object… anymore.

"You're going in alone?" Shikamaru asked shocked. "What if you get caught or something happens?"

"There isn't anyone who I could trust to come in with me." Naruto answered simply as he threw the Jedi robe over his head. "Expect one." He showed another set of clothes and a lightsaber.

"You gotta be kidding me… this is getting way too troublesome." He whispered.

((A))

"Barriss is missing?" Sakura asked confused. "That's impossible. I met her back at the Senate while she was being there. She was practically right behind Kiba and me."

"Her communicator was found smashed in a certain backstreet." Depa explained. "There were signs of fight but no bodies were found."

"What does that mean? Someone kidnapped Barriss?" Tsunade asked.

This caused some chattering among the gathered Jedi. "What do we know?" Bultar asked.

"I've asked around." Jiraiya stepped forward front of his audience. "It was not an act of any known gang or thug. Kidnapping a Jedi Padawan in Coruscant is just too big to cover. Nobody would dear to touch us here."

"And there was a presence." Luminara added. "Strong presence of the Dark Side."

"You are serious?" Ki-Adi Mundi asked. "You do not mean… a Sith?"

"I wouldn't jump to a conclusion yet." Luminara answered. "We should wait and time will surely give us answers."

The meeting ended and everyone left for their duties. Tsunade caught up with her old padawan outside. "Everything alright, Luminara?" She asked carefully and Meririlian woman turned towards her and bowed.

"Thank you, of course they are." She said calmly.

"You sure?" Tsunade asked. "I'm sure she will turn up anytime now." She nudged her side playfully. "She's a good girl and will find home."

"If Force see's that it's her time, I can only let go." Luminara answered calmly and bowed again. "If you excuse me, master."

"That stuck up…" Tsunade rubbed her head. "It's okay to show _some_ emotion."

"Let her be." Jiraiya said calmly as he appeared next to her. "If she needs someone, she will come first."

"That's surprisingly calm opinion coming from you." Tsunade muttered bitterly. She didn't know why, but ever since his latest mission, Jiraiya was like a new man in a good way. His step was lighter and smile wider.

"Don't be so stingy." He laughed wholeheartedly and turned around. "Everything will turn out alright."

Jiraiya smiled as he walked towards lower levels of the Jedi Temple. He found a large steel door. "Master Jiraiya?" He turned around and saw a red haired woman standing there. "This is unusual. People don't usually come to this level unless they have something they wish from there." She nodded at the large steel door behind a control panel.

"I was just walking aimlessly." Jiraiya answered and looked at the door. "Is everything alright in there, Karin?"

Red haired woman corrected her glasses. "Of course." Karin was a young Jedi Knight, former student of late Coleman Trebor. She had given her first mission right before battle of Geonosis. She was not especially good in either telekinesis or lightsaber combat. But she was sensitive to Force and her keens senses and abilities to heal made her ideal guard to this place, after the former guardian, Kurenai had died.

Jiraiya touched the door and closed his eyes. "Anxious. I feel anxiety. Anticipation. Something is going to happen today." He backed from the door.

"Master Jiraiya?" Karin asked confused. "What do you mean?"

Jiraiya waved his hand. "Just keep up the good work. We will deal with the rest."

He left the corridor behind and headed towards higher levels. "Now, come my stupid padawan. I know what you're after and it's locked away safely. Let's see how you plan to play this."

((A))

"I must be insane. I must be insane." Shikamaru repeated the words to himself time after time. "But I can't be insane. I have a high IQ. I'm a genius. But what I'm doing is not even smart. It's plain insane."

"Would you stop that whining? Listening to you, excuse me my choice of words but it's such a drag." Naruto sighed as they walked. His sigh didn't sound like a sigh at all due his breathing mask he was wearing to hide his face.

"Well, excuse me if I'm not comfortable while I'm surrounded by bunch of Jedi." He hissed and lowered his head. "I can't believe we made it this far. Ooh, they will find us soon enough." He gulped.

"Calm yourself, Shikamaru." Naruto said as they were walking up the stairs towards the main entrance. "Remember, these people can actually _sense_ your anxiety."

Shikamaru stopped and looked what was front of him. Pair of Jedi was walking down the stairs. "This is not going work."

"Yes it is. Just relax and act like you have nothing to be afraid of." He stepped forward. Couple unknown Jedi met them and bowed respectfully. Naruto returned the gesture and Shikamaru copied him. "Shika. Hurry up. We need to report to the council." He fake-snapped at his friend.

The first people were obviously fooled as they continued their journey without even glancing back. They made it inside without causing any alarms (at least sound ones).

So there Shikamaru stood, in the main hall of the Jedi Temple surrounded by people who could kill him without even touching him. "Great." He gulped. "What now?" He whispered.

Naruto didn't answer. He was too focused at the moment. After all those years, he has returned to this place he had called home for a long time. Where he had met people. Friends. Family. Master and rivals. A path his father had once walked before him. Now, he stood here.

Then memory of the betrayal he had felt in the hands of this place.

"Hachi?" Shikamaru asked, used his false identity.

"We move." He answered and took a step further into the Temple. "Let's go."

((A))

Yoda who was in the communication room with several of the Jedi felt the disturbance in the Force.

"What is it?" Ayla asked, when she noticed him turning his head. "Master?"

"An intruder, there is. In this temple." He whispered and everyone flinched.

"An intruder? Is that possible?" Depa asked. "In here?"

"Indeed." Yoda nodded. "Dark presence, felt I have."

"You!" Ayla pointed at the nearest clone. "Sound the alarm. Have them lock this place down now!"

"No, wait." Depa said suddenly. "We should wait."

"What? Why?"

"If this intruder was able to sneak into the Temple like this, locking this place down would alarm him too." She explained and gulped. "When I was in Haruun Kal, one thing I learned was that when you are small and your enemy is big, worst mistake your enemy can make is use everything they have."

"What are you saying?" Ayla asked. "Let him be?"

"No, of course not." She shook her head. "But that intruder came here because of a reason. We should let him think that everything is going fine and then trap him before giving him a chance to do anything. If we alarm everyone, he will use the confusion on his advantage. We should being by looking for the point he came in."

Everyone looked at the recuperating Jedi who suddenly started to feel slightly nervous.

"Agree with master Billapa I do." Yoda nodded firmly. "Search the Temple we will."

"But what is the intruder after?" Plo Koon asked. "Does he seek to sabotage the temple, after something particular or someone's life?"

No one knew how to answer this question when Ayla suddenly realized something. "Could Padawan Offees disappearance be connected with this?"

"There's another question we need an answer for." Plo answered. "But first, we need to find the intruder."

((A))

Naruto and Shikamaru were walking through lesser corridors, avoiding larger crowds. "Where are we going?" The partner in crime asked.

"To place where I can lay out my plan." Naruto answered and they arrived into a small vacant training room. "This is good." He whispered and brought out the holodisk. "This is the Temple and we are here." A red dot appeared on the hologram temple. "What I am after is here." Another red dot appeared in the hologram but it was further down in the hologram. "The problem is, it's heavily guarded. A strong steel door with complicated locking mechanism and at least one Jedi standing on guard all the time. But due the circumstances, I wouldn't be surprised if they had brought it up a nudge or two."

Shikamaru studied the map. "So, what's the plan?"

"Quite simple, we go in, get what I want and get out. Simple and easy."

The partner in crime sighed. "I knew you'd say something like that."

"Whatever works, right?" Naruto asked confidently. "Let's move."

"How are we going to get there?"

"Simple, how we got this far. We walk."

"Just like that? Through enemy camp?"

"We could try to crawl through vents," He shrugged. "but I don't think we could make it through smallest vents." He laughed through his mask. "I've grown a bit since I last did that."

Shikamaru sighed. "Fine. You used to live here, you lead."

((A))

Jedi Knight Bultar Swan was walking towards the infirmary of the Jedi Temple. She herself had no troubles or wounds that needed treatment. It was her new Padawan who the Council had just assigned to her. The unfortunate girl had gone through lot of suffering and death and was going through dangerous phase. She had been on medical for couple weeks now. Ever since her last mission that had been a tragedy. A miracle by the Force that she had survived in the first place.

She entered the medical facility and located the gurney where a one armed Falleen was lying quietly. "Zule Xiss?" She asked tenderly and the survivor from Jabiim turned her head. "My name is Bultar Swan. I'm your new master assigned by the Council. Nice to meet you."

Zule didn't respond to her introduction. "Do we have a mission?"

"No, not yet." Bultar tried smiling. Council believed that her calm and balanced ways would be good for Zule who had already lost her master, arm, friends and so much more. "Would you like to come for a walk with me?" She asked quietly.

"Sure." Zule whispered quietly and they stepped out of the Infirmary.

Bultar didn't really know what to do with the girl. This was her first Padawan and she wanted to be as good as a master as hers had been. She took a deep breath. "I understand that you cannot open up to me from the start. I just want you to know, that as your master, I will be here for you."

"Yes, master." Zule whispered.

As they walked without aim, their steps guided them to lower levels of the Jedi Temple, where Bultar remembered a secret was being held. She didn't know it herself and only few knew what it was. Normally people didn't even come this far. But there was still some way until they would make a turn towards the vault it was in so she decided to try to continue the conversation with her new Padawan.

"Padawan, do you feel like doing anything?" She asked, trying to sound encouraging.

"Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki." She whispered. "I wish to find Naruto Uzumaki. That traitor."

This was it. The greatest concern among the masters. Zule was already at the brink of Dark Side, any thoughts about him emphasized the danger.

"Understand Padawan, your feelings will take you to a dark place. Don't go there."

"What does it matter where my feelings take me?" She asked bitterly. "Everyone ends up dead." She turned her head away from Bultar who didn't know what to do. Perhaps she wasn't the right person to do this.

They came to a crossing. If they were to continue forward, they would eventually reach the higher levels, but it they turned right from the corner, they would end up at the vault. She was about to follow her Padawan when a lonely scream filled the corridor and then stopped. Bultar and Zule both watched at the direction of the sound.

"Let's go see what happened."

Zule didn't respond but followed her suggestion.

They rushed by the corridor. They saw the large steel door and figures standing front of it. Jedi Knight Karin was lying against her usual seat when two other figures were standing front of the door, their backs turned.

"What's going on here?" Bultar asked cautiously. "Did you hear a scream just now?"

"Yeah we did." A voice said through a breathing mask answered. "It was this huge-" The two men turned around and two blue lasers landed on Bultars chest.

"No!" Zule yelled but she experienced the same fate.

They fell limp where they stood.

"Will they be alright?" Shikamaru asked worriedly while he looked over his shoulder.

"It was just a stunner." Naruto explained as he brought out some bindings. "They should be out of it soon. You just worry about the thing front of you. How long now?"

Shikamaru bit his lip as he pressed few buttons of the override they had installed in the panels. "Ten minutes at least."

"Ten minutes?" Naruto muttered impatiently while dragging Zules unconscious body next to Karins. "Why?"

"Because I'm not a programmer. I'm a police detective. Or I was at least. Who knows what my fate will be after all this."

Naruto looked him through his goggles. "Tell them that I threatened you into this."

"What?" Shikamaru asked shocked.

"Tell them that I told you how I've told some people that if you didn't co-operate with me, all your family would be killed by them."

"They would know I was lying. They are freaking Jedi."

"Do not overestimate the Jedi." Naruto moved front of the three uncurious women. "These three are Jedi much as next but still I was able to fool them like this. And besides," He flashed an excited smile. "You can't tell I'm lying, can you?"

"What?" Shikamaru looked at him.

"Perhaps I didn't need to use such tactics in the first place, because you followed me so easily." He explained. "Perhaps I have a plan B just in case." He smiled. "You decide."

Naruto walked to the end of the corridor and looked at both directions alongside the longer corridor, keeping a lookout.

Shikamaru was silent for a moment until the override made some sounds and he needed to turn back towards it.

"Who are you people?" Shikamaru sprung his head around and saw that the guard, red haired woman had already woken up. "What are you doing here?"

"We are here for what is inside this vault." Naruto came forward and answered for him. "So do us a favor and open it."

"Never." She whispered. "And you are wasting time, no matter how you figure out the code, only those with Force can open it:"

Shikamaru could imagine Naruto smirking under his mask. "Couple more minutes."

"Good." Then he turned towards his prisoners who all had woken up and were glaring at him. "No need to be hostile. I'm only doing my job."

"You never get away with this, you thug." Bultar answered.

Naruto leaned closer until his goggles were almost touching her eyes. "You think that all you want." He whispered. "Bultar."

"How do you know…" She whispered confused. "No way! Naruto…"

Naruto saw how Zule immediately sprung forward as much as her restraints allowed her. "Ten points for the smart girl." He nodded proudly. "We haven't met since the time at that cult."

"Your looks have improved since then." She added bitterly. "Sith. Why don't you do yourself a favor and walk to the Detention Center yourself. We have cell just for you. Don't force us to do anything unnecessary."

Naruto didn't respond to threat. "We only have few minutes to kill until we have the code into the vault. Do you really want to spend that time knocked out or do you wish to find out what's behind this door?" Bultar didn't answer while he turned to face the angry Padawan. "Zule." He offered a smile. "I didn't expect to see you this soon. No hard feelings."

"You killed all my friends!" She screamed outraged and fought against her bindings. Even Shikamaru could tell she was about to lose herself in rage. "I'm going to kill you! Let me go so I will show you what I can do!"

Naruto smirked and leaned closer. Karin and Bultar saw his hand approaching her neck.

"No! Stop it!" Bultar yelled when Naruto suddenly brushed Zules hair.

"How does it feel?" Naruto asked from her gently. "The inner darkness you feel? It gives you strength doesn't it?"

"Don't listen to him!" Bultar yelled. "Don't be corrupted! Look at him! See how low he has fallen. Do you wish to become like him!"

"I don't care…" She whispered. "I don't care as long as I can destroy him. I would do a favor to the universe of getting rid of a Sith!"

"But you would be devoured by the Dark Side in the process. Could you live with yourself?"

"Happily if it meant revenging my friends." She spit through her teeth.

"You're not making any sense." He sighed and without second thought, shot a blast between her eyes.

"Zule!" Bultar screamed.

"No!" Karin screamed.

"Relax. It's only a stunner." He sighed. "But I used more power than last time. She will be out of it much longer time." He stepped next to Shikamaru who was down to the last locks. "What?"

His friend side glanced at him. "Did you really kill her friends?"

"I have no idea what she was talking about." Naruto answered truthfully. "Last I saw her and her friends were back at Jabiim. They were all alive back then."

"Say all the lies you want." Bultar whispered bitterly.

Naruto ignored her and looked at the vault. "How much longer?"

"Any second now." He looked at the screen of his tool.

"Do you have any idea what's inside there?" Karin asked carefully. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

"I know it better than you do." He answered. "And it's not a what, it's a who." He glared at Karin whose eyes widened.

"It's done." Shikamaru said suddenly. "The code."

"Thank you." Naruto smiled under his mask and moved up to the control panel and looked the override he was holding.

The lock was designed so that only Jedi could gain access inside the vault, just like at the Holocron vault and everywhere else vital places in the Temple. But the ability to move the plates wasn't enough. One needed to know how much to move the panels. And the item Naruto had ordered from the mechanic was especially made for this.

He studied the readings for a while before holding his hand over the panel. "I'm coming, Yakumo." He whispered as the plates moved around. Then, there were a quiet mechanic sound when the doors opened creating a way in. "This thing was worth every penny."

"I can tell. This was amazing." Shikamaru nodded.

"Stun the two and carry them inside." He said quietly. "We will lock them up inside while we make our escape."

"Eh? Sure." He nodded confused and pulled his blaster as Naruto stepped inside the vault. "I'm sorry for doing this." He answered as he stunned both conscious Jedi before they could say or do anything.

Meanwhile inside, Naruto made his way through the last corridor into a nice little room filled with drawings that were scattered across the room. In the middle of the room, a young woman was drawing one right now.

"Hi." Naruto said quietly. "How've you been?"

"You're late." She answered without any emotion. "I expected you two seconds ago."

"Yes." He sweatdropped. "I've-"

"Come to fulfill your promise." She finished his sentence.

"Yes, so we-"

"Need to get going or they will realize what you're doing."

"You know-"

"That this is very annoying." Her lips curled just a bit. "Yes… I know."

"Who is that?" Shikamaru asked as he entered the room. "Wha-"

"I didn't do anything but was born to deserve this treatment." She answered the question before he could finish it.

Shikamaru looked at Naruto who hadn't taken his eyes of the drawing she was finishing. Two Jedis with lightsabers were fighting over lava. "Who are they?"

"I don't know." She answered and ripped the drawing into pieces. "Force doesn't tell me everything." She started to paint another one and Shikamaru watched in awe as the colors moved by themselves on the paper. Slowly figures started to appear and his eyes widened his shock. "That's… me! And… my fiancé!" He gulped. They were standing front of an altar. "What is this? How… I sure look unhappy." He added slowly as he inspected himself. He looked like he was being forced to drink poison.

"Yumiko has a power of foresight." Naruto stepped forward to explain and looked at the picture. "Your girlfriend is a babe!" He added quickly.

"What you mean foresight?" He asked.

"Ever since she was little, Yumiko was strong with the Force." He touched the her forehead who didn't react in any way, but kept painting. "She was discovered young and brought to Temple before anyone had any idea just how strong she was. Before long, she started to predict things. From things that others were going to say to tragedies across the galaxy."

"Amazing." Shikamaru whispered. "But why is she kept here?"

Naruto closed his eyes and kept brushing her hair. "I was friends with Yakumo, back in my days as a youngling she would show me her drawings…"

"_What's this?" Young Naruto asked from Yakumo who was holding a large picture of a green forest, animals and flowers._

"_My home." She answered proudly. "You're going to take me there." _

Naruto took his hand of Yakumo and smiled to Shikamaru. "Unfortunately, her strong disposition made her very unstable and dangerous. For herself and those around him. I once saw her trying to strangle many fellow younglings because her future had not happened."

"If she knows the future, how-"

"Always in motion the future is." Naruto explained. "All these futures she has predicted are positively possible but just like wind blows first into one direction and then to other, future too can be changed. This always made her upset which erupted in many destructive ways. So… the masters made a decision, they locked her up here." Shikamaru saw the anger in his eyes. "Do you know what angers me the most," He turned towards Yakumo. "How she was waiting for them front of this vault and no one even objected of this." He scratched his head. "I met her few times but I couldn't take her out. She wouldn't let me."

"Why?"

"Because it was not my time to leave." She answered and stood up suddenly. "But now it is." She turned towards Naruto. "Let's go." She started walking towards the doorway, holding her folder.

Shikamaru looked at her going. "Now I know why you were so anxious to get her. Being able to know the future. No enemy would stand a chance."

"No… it's not that." He answered.

"Then, what-"

"Yakumo! Yakumo!" Naruto rushed after her and took of his mask. He stepped front of her and looked into her eyes. "I need you tell me something first."

The girl looked at her weirdly. "What is it?"

Naruto gulped. "Where is Master Jiraiyas holocron hidden?" He asked carefully and Shikamaru looked at him confused. "I need you to tell me."

Yakumo did nothing at first. "He is waiting for you there."

Naruto gulped. "I knew it. Where?"

"Where he is waiting for you." She answered like stating the obvious and moved on.

"I was afraid she would say that." He muttered and they exited the vault. Naruto watched as three unconscious Jedi were lying on the other side of the door. As Shikamaru stepped out her used Force to activate the closing mechanism without worries. The three would be saved soon enough. Yakumo stood there, waiting.

"Shikamaru." Naruto walked to his friend and handed him the disk. "This shows the plans of this Temple. Use them to get out."

"What? Why?" Shikamaru wondered.

"I'm going to another direction. I catch up with you. If anything happens, go where you saw my droid. He knows what to do with her. Don't stop for anything. Understand?"

"What about you?" Shikamaru asked. "You're going after this holocron?"

"Yes." He nodded. "My _masters_" He said sudden bitterness in his voice. "personal log. His life story. As I said, there was only one who could answer my questions. That was my original reason of coming here." He glanced at Yakumo who waited almost like a statue. "She was just a bonus."

"I see…" Shikamaru nodded. "So, see you at the finish line?"

"May the Force be with you." He bowed his head slightly and they took different turns. Shikamaru continued the road from the direction they had come with Yakumo while Naruto walked into opposite direction.

Shikamaru watched him go with Yakumo. "Your fate is with him." She said suddenly.

"What?" He turned around confused.

She started walking away from the place that had been her sanctuary for years. "We will be fine. No one will try to stop us."

Shikamaru looked between Narutos disappearing back and hers before sighing. "I should have just gone with the wedding."

Inside the vault, on the floor lied a picture. It was a simple charcoal drawing of a man with black, pine-apple hair pulling a limp body of another man with blond and spiky hair while firing shots with a blaster. The picture displayed the desperation in one man's eyes and emptiness in others.

((A))

"Yumikos vault was opened?" Tsunade asked confused. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, general." The cloner trooper informed. "I thought it was weird, as regulations clearly state that the vault shall be opened only by the stated guardian and only when doing the daily inspection. Excluding the emergencies."

"Have you tried contacting Karin?" Ki-Adi Mundi asked.

"We did, sir." Clone answered. "There was no answer."

"You don't think the intruder managed to enter the vault and capture Yumiko?" Tsunade asked worriedly. "Trooper, show us the security scans of that room by time the door was opened."

Trooper nodded and quickly stepped next to a data panel. He pressed few buttons before turning back. "I'm sorry, general. It appears that there was some disturbance in the system just then."

"Too convenient." Tsunade whispered. "I'm going to check it out."

"I'm coming with you." Ki-Adi Mundi and then turned towards his just appointed padawan. "Anakin, go and find other masters and tell them that we have a situation."

Anakin Skywalker, padawan who had lost his master at the Battle of Jabiim nodded. "Yes… master." In comparison to other survivors of that tragedy, Zule who was on her way of loosing herself and Windo who could hardly move due all his injuries, Anakin and his little attitude was almost humoring.

((A))

Shikamaru and Yakumo were making great progress. For some reason or the other, people didn't pay much attention to him. "Stop." She said suddenly and Shikamaru stopped on his track, taking his hand to his stunner. "No."

"What is it?"

"Wait… wait…" She held her hand. "Now." She nodded and continued walking.

Shikamaru didn't understand what just happened, but thanks to Yakumo, they were not caught. Had they continued walking, they would have entered the vision Tsunade and Ki-Adi Mundi who were heading towards the vault. But thanks to small wait, a group of younglings and their teacher were blocking them as they continued towards the main gate.

((A))

Naruto made sure his mask was firmly on as he made his way back to the upper levels. He needed to find his former master and then somehow steal the holocron without him knowing. But first things first, where to look? "Damn." He cursed. He didn't dare to use Force any more than he had to. Too much Dark Side inside here would be like yelling 'Mace Windu has a stick up his ass!'

But jokes aside, where did that old fool would hide that gem? He was standing there when he felt a slight warning tingling in the back of his head.

Depa Billapa was coming his way with Plo Koon.

A master of the Council would be too risky to try to fool. He needed to find a place to hide!

He backed away quickly and entered the first room he found. It was a training room for older younglings who were too busy to try to beat the crap out of each other to even notice him. While standing there, waiting for threat to pass, he couldn't help but notice how one youngling caught his eye especially. Young Togruta girl fighting with a human boy.

The girl had great skill with the lightsaber. But he could see from her movements that she was rash and naïve. The human boy managed to trick her with an old and obvious maneuver to attack his left side, leaving herself completely vulnerable to a smack from his training lightsaber.

"Aah!" The girl fell down angrily, holding the slight burn that was forming on her skin. She was about to jump up again, this time more rashly.

"That's enough!" Naruto yelled. All younglings stopped immediately and he walked to Togruta girl who quickly stood up straight like a good student should. He looked down to her through her gaggles. "Youngling, you lost. Accept that."

"I'm sorry… master." The girl said quietly. "But he tricked me! He deliberately made me think I could attack him so he could attack me! That's dirty!"

"No it's not!" The boy yelled back and started to defend himself. "Master, I saw other masters to use this technique while practicing. Ashoka is just a sore loser."

"No I'm not!" She snapped back. "We agreed that neither would cheat!"

Naruto raised his hand. "I've heard enough. Ashoka, huh? This boy is right. Tricking you is not cheating." Then he turned towards the boy. "But using that trick is bending the rules you agreed on. You both have something to think about."

"But master!" They both began whining again but Naruto raised his hand again to silence them.

"I've made my decision. You must respect that."

There were still some defiance in the children's eyes. "He is right, children." Naruto stiffened and turned towards the door to see Depa standing there with Plo Koon. "We didn't mean to intrude your lesson." He said through his own mask.

"I was just passing through. Not teaching." Naruto explained quickly and bowed respectfully. "Master Koon, it has been a while."

"It has." The man nodded quietly. "I feel like we have met before but I'm afraid I cannot place you."

"It was during the mission to Malastare years ago." The mission he was talking about was when several Jedi had been ordered to guard the important meeting of several delegations all over galaxy. There had been several assassination threats and attempts and Jedi were forced to work long hours to keep delegates alive and satisfied. Plo Koon had been in charge of the mission.

Plo Koon rubbed his chin. "Quite possibly. Kyuubi Yoko, am I right?"

"True." Naruto bowed again. "I have just returned from a mission from Outer Rim and was waiting to chance to report the Council."

"The Council will adjourn soon. You can give your full report then."

"Now that you are here, master." Naruto stepped forward. "Do you happen to know where Master Jiraiya is? I have few questions I would like go over with him."

"Master Jiraiya has stepped out." Plo Koon answered. "He should be back soon." Then he bowed and they left. Depa lingered a moment and looked straight into Narutos darkened gaggles.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No… nothing." She bowed quickly and walked after Plo Koon. Naruto bowed quickly.

"What was that about?" Ashoka asked confused when Naruto left too.

At the doorway, he stopped and turned his head slightly. "Ashoka, was it? You lean too much forward and you're off balance too easily."

"What?"

"Why don't you… try reversing your grip on the lightsaber. Would do wonders for you. Yaa ne." He waved his hand quickly and disappeared in the corridor.

Ashoka Tano looked at the training lightsaber confused. She was holding it like everyone else did. She turned it around slowly and activated it.

((A))

"That was too close." Naruto whispered quietly. "But now I know something. What I'm looking for is not inside this Temple." He answered. He would regain his thoughts outside.

That was when the alarm went off. "Ooh, great."

((A))

Few minutes ago, Tsunade and Ki-Adi had reached the vault and opened it. They found bound Jedis inside, still unconscious. "Sound the alarm!" Tsunade yelled and rushed to heal them.

((A))

"What now?" Shikamaru asked desperately. He too had noticed the alarm. He had luckily managed to pull Yakumo to a small veranda and managed to convince her that now was best to stand still.

"Shikamaru! Do you read me?"

"I read you, what happened? Did they find out?"

"I'm afraid so." Naruto answered. "Anyway, where are you?"

"Near the exit." He explained and peeked around the corner. Jedi masters and clone troopers started to gather around the entrance while younglings were guided to safety. "I can't move."

"Okay, don't worry. I will trigger the alarms and lure them away. Use the opportunity to get out."

"But how do I get out of the door?"

"You must figure out that yourself. Out."

"You damn… ramen freak." He cursed under his breath and put the communicator away.

((A))

Naruto knew that hiding was pointless and took his mask off. "Sith Masters before, share your strength with me." He closed his eyes and allowed the Dark Side to access his body. When he opened his eyes, they were flaming like fire.

((A))

"Did you feel that?" Ki-Adi Mundi asked from Tsunade who stood up. There was no point trying to force the unconscious Jedi wake just because they were stunned.

"Yes." She whispered. "Such a dark presence. No doubt. It's Naruto."

((A))

"It's coming from that direction." Plo Koon said as he pulled his lightsaber. "Depa, please, get back. You're not ready-"

"I need to face him." She said with sudden force. "It was my fault." She whispered.

((A))

Ayla was making her way through the Temple with many other masters and knights. "You made a big error coming this way, Sith."

((A))

Yoda inside his quarters opened his eyes before sighing sadly. Without a word he landed on his feet and started walking away.

((A))

Naruto headed straight to rear entrance, feeling how people were coming closer. This would complicate things. He needed to get out first if he wanted to get his hands on that jewel. He walked front of a pair of closed blast doors. He knew that behind those doors would enemies wait.

He raised his hands and used Force to open the doors. As the smoke cleared, he saw at least twenty clone troopers and seven lightsabers being activated. Sakura, Lee, Kiba, Gai, Anakin, Shaak Ti and some lone padawan stood facing him. "You're in my way, Jedi."

"Surrender yourself, Sith!" Shaak Ti stepped forward. "You cannot escape here."

He dropped his Jedi robe on the floor and summoned his mother's lightsaber through his sleeve.

"You cannot be that stupid to think you can fight all of us, Sith!" Sakura yelled sawing his movement.

"You mistake me for you, Sakura." He explained and activated it. People took their stances. Naruto could hear people coming behind him. "You remember, right. How I lacked what you people called 'logic'." He closed his eyes suddenly and raised his other arm. Tens of small smoke bombs exploded on his feet. The dark smoke covered the whole hall.

Sakura was first to notice the effects. "It's poisonous! Don't breath it!"

"Too late." Narutos voice came near her and he appeared right front of him, his eyes flaming. He was wearing a breathing mask. "Don't worry, it's only paralytic drug. You will be fine." He used Force to throw her away. She hit the wall. Naruto raised his lightsaber to block Shaak Tis attack while Gai and Lee came from another direction. "Won't work!" He said through his mask and used Force to cover each of them with smoke. Then he jumped backwards and waited for few seconds as the drug started taking affect. Clones and Jedis were all falling to their knees, coughing. "Sorry that I can't stay, but I need to fly." He walked to the door and summoned large amount of Force to force them open. The setting sun of Coruscant came into his view.

"Wait right there!" He turned around and saw the reinforcement arriving, lead by Plo Koon and Ayla Secura but Naruto didn't do such thing. He slipped outside with a rain of blaster fire.

"Shikamaru, I hope you're out, because I can't hold them much longer!" He yelled as he used his lightsaber to protect himself.

((A))

"Yeah, more or less!" Shikamaru answered as he fired couple shots at some clones who were after him and Yakumo. "Anyway, what's the plan?" He waited for the droid to guide the speeder while he was dealing with pursuers.

((A))

"Take Yakumo to my ship. AD knows where it is. I will catch up with you soon as I have the holoncron!" Naruto answered as he slid through some railings while deflecting lasers. Then he changed the frequency. "AD!"

((A))

"Yes, master. Oh, how happy I'm to hear your voice." The droid answered with ecstatic voice when a laser flew right next to its head. "Oh dear!"

"There has been some problems. Did you prepare Barriss like I told you to?"

"Yes, master I did. Even though it was quite problematic-"

"Don't know, don't care. Anyway, get Shikamaru to the ship and use her to buy yourself some time. Wait for me there."

"U-understood, master."

"Don't harm her. Understand? Just pretend you would! Out!"

"How am I supposed to do that, I wonder…" AD whispered confused.

((A))

Naruto closed the link and prayed for the success. Everything could easily come apart. But now, he knew where to head. He had managed to jump on a train that was just leaving and used it to his advantage. His pursuers were left to the station to admit that they had lost this round.

((A))

"Inside more comfortable it would be, erhm?" His eyes widened as he heard the voice. He sprung around.

"Master Yoda." He slowly stood up which was quite a challenge with all this wind. "This was a surprised."

"Appreciate feelings mutual that they are+." The little green master nodded. "Far have you fallen, Minato, or Naruto, whichever you prefer"

"Not you too." Naruto whispered. "I have not fallen! I have found the truth about the Force."

"Twisted your vision your master has." Yoda said over the wind as he started to make his way over the roof. "Return Yakumo to the Temple you shall."

"No." Naruto said with hard voice and activated his lightsabers. "She deserves better than being locked away in that vault!"

Yoda didn't answer. "Challenge me, you will? For her?"

"I may not be a Jedi, but I still will ALWAYS hold all my promises. That's the kind of man I am!" He charged forward and tried to cut him with scissor move. Yoda jumped over him and activated his lightsaber. Naruto blocked the attack and they engaged a fight.

"Strong you have become, young one." Yoda whispered as their lightsaber connected.

"Thank you, master." He said through his teeth and suddenly jumped back. The train would soon arrive to its station. In the distance, he saw the pursuers. "This is where I will get off."

"Careful you should be." Yoda said suddenly. "The path your walk, is not yours to walk."

"Even for you, that was weird." Naruto said and jumped out of the train, landed on some speeder and, hijacked it and took off.

Yoda sighed sadly as the train finally came to a halt. "Strong he is. Stronger he will become. What will his fate will be, I wonder?"

((A))

Naruto walked to small karaoke bar and entered. Just as he walked in a pair of rodians were butchering some song. He looked around. It was here where he and his master usually hid from the Council.

He walked up to the bartender and asked if he had seen a big goof with white hair. "You mean Jiraiya?" Lady nodded and brought out a small box. "Said to give it to a guy who would come and ask for him."

Naruto opened the box and saw the jewel inside. He picked it up. "Did the goof say where he went?"

The bartender thought for a moment. "He said something about… seeing you soon so you can pay your debt." She shrugged. "Or something like that."

Naruto closed the stone inside his grip and smiled. "Thank you." He nodded. His eyes moved into the corner where a dark clad man was drinking alone. Their eyes met and there was a moment when Naruto felt like the people disappeared and it was just the two of them. _'I don't need your mercy.'_

'_Find out the truth before you start creating havoc, idiot apprentice.'_

They looked at each other for few more seconds and then, Naruto left without words.

((A))

Shikamaru helped Yakumo inside the ship while a lone battle droid was doing amazing job on holding his pursuers at bay. "We are ready!" He yelled to the droid.

"But, master is not here yet." The pilot, AD nodded.

Then the beacon was activated. "What's that?"

"He is calling to us." Droid answered and pressed the buttons and the ship took off. Shikamaru watched from the window last time how a battle droid was holding a bomb in his hand while unconscious Barriss lied on its feet. Or, something that looked like a bomb. It was just a bluff. Successful bluff but bluff none the less. The Jedi would realize it soon enough.

Shikamaru sat on the co-pilot chair and watched as the scenery changed and soon, a speeder came into his view, inside a man with blond hair.

((A))

"I can't believe we actually made it." He said quietly and gulped while lying down on a bunk. "I mean, we made it inside the Jedi Temple and back! Through front doors! Wow!" He smiled quietly to Naruto who was lying on the bunk, opposite side of the cabin.

"Is this alright?" He asked quietly. "You're now a known criminal."

Shikamaru smiled. "Even though today, I did something… troublesome, I think lying about my reasons would have been even more troublesome."

"What do you mean?"

"I helped a friend. Nothing more." He closed his eyes. "Now I'm going to sleep."

"Welcome to the Separatist, Shikamaru." He mumbled quietly and closed his eyes as well. Dragon was sleeping on his lap. It had been a long day for everyone.

**CHAPTER END**

**CHAPTER EPIOLOGUE**

"Will this be alright?" Shikamaru asked as they stood, side by side watching the scene front of them.

"Yes. I think, this is where she wanted to be and where she should be." Naruto answered a smile on his face as he watched when Yakumo danced in the grass like a little girl, humming happily. "She foresaw this after all." While in hyperspace, Yakumo had suddenly demanded that they stopped that second. Confused, men had obeyed and found a planet right next to them. She had ordered them to that planet.

"But how will she survive?"

Naruto shrugged. "It's up to her now." He answered and turned to leave. "This is perfect for her. Now, no one will bother her and she will bother no one."

"You're not going to say good bye?"

"No point in that." He answered and looked at the girl who had already forgotten their existence and played with some butterflies that gathered around her. "She will be alright." He stepped inside the ship. "AD, make sure you clear the logs. I don't want anyone to find this place. For her sake."

"Yes master." The droid nodded.

"Shikamaru, let's go. We have lots to do." He yelled to his new partner in crime who took one last look of the childish Yakumo who had turned to face him. Then, she bowed to him and smiled.

"Thank you!" She yelled and waved her hand before running off to some near forest, guided by birds and butterflyes and other animals. Like a fairytale princess.

"I suppose, this is alright." He muttered and stepped back into ship. He found Naruto looking at the blue crystal in his hand. "So, what now?"

"AD, take us to my master. I need to report my success."

"Of course, master." The droid nodded and pressed few buttons and the ship took off.

**EPILOGUE END**


	13. Interlude: Jiraiya the Investigator

**Interlude: Jiraiya the Investigator**

A/N: Okay, here we are again. This chapter, as you can guess by the title, is about what was on the holocron Naruto so desperately needed. Will he find the answers about what he searches for? Well, let's see.

A/N: About holocron technology… I have no idea how it works. Well, in this fic it's that small jewel inside the box is where all the information is being held and the box is just a way to read it. So, Naruto didn't have to steal a holocron from the temple also, just about any holocron did the trick.

REMEMBER TO REVIEW!

**CHAPTER PROLOGUE**

"How long until destination, captain?" Shikamaru asked from a Neimoidian captain while standing on the command deck of a Separatist command ship.

"Seven hours, sir." The captain answered.

Shikamaru rubbed his neck tiredly. "Tell when we're within reach, alright?" He turned around. "I'll be on my cabin."

"General Nara!" He flinched when he heard yet another officer rushing over to him. "A moment of your time, if you please!"

"This is such a drag!" He whined angrily. After his unforeseen circumstances, he had joined the Separatist Alliance with a whole new rank of a general. It did pay off to have their leaders right-hand-man as a recommendation. Or not. After becoming a general, his workload had gone up tenfold. He reeeally wished Naruto were here now so he could punch him into face. That guy had just taken all his work and given it to Shikamaru with a fancy title. He almost thought of saying something to him but knew better than to disturb him now.

He was busy.

((A))

Naruto sighed as he placed the jewel inside the holocron he had acquired in the temple into the box. Using holocron could be tricky if you had not used one before. It required surprising amount of concentration to open the box and gain access to information inside. Luckily, Naruto had seen them before and it didn't take much when the box opened and very _very_ young looking Jiraiya started floating over the box. It was what kind of person Jiraiya looked like when he had first started to record these memories. Naruto only knew that this hologram was Jiraiya due red lines under his eyes. Otherwise, he looked completely different. Actually like a human being not an old perverted toad.

He scanned the list of files and dates for a while. He knew that what he wanted to know were somewhere in the middle but… he didn't want to skip ahead too much. But he knew that if he were to go through all at one go, it would take weeks, perhaps months. All this information was important and most definitely useful but for now… he needed to find out what he could about his parents.

He chose the first file.

"_This is the diary of Jiraiya the Investigator… never liked that nickname people gave me." _The holo-Jiraiya started speaking._ "I would have loved something more graceful like… Jiraiya the Gallant. I have to ask Tsunade about that nickname later. Anyway, when I record this, I'm recently promoted Knight of the Jedi order of the Republic. I've decided that my heroic acts must be recorded to the future generations. Shame I didn't get my hand on these when I was younger. Well, anyway so I have recorded here everything worth mentioning. If a pretty girl is reading this, remember that I have a great voice (wink) and hearing me telling these stories would be so much better. If it's Tsunade who pokes her nose into my business again then… TOPS OFF! Anyway, here I am. This is me."_

**BIRTH **

I was born on planet Hito in the Mid Rim and discovered and brought back to the Temple when I was two years old by master Yoda himself.

I don't remember much about my childhood. It was like any other younglings I suppose. I grew up with other children. Learned about the Force with them, played with them and grew up with them. I was guided by masters, taught by teachers and supported by my friends. Especially by my best friend Orochimaru.

**YOUNGLING**

I remember my first lesson with training lightsaber. Those days were something else. Everything seemed simpler back then. A game. Sure, I listened how we were raised to be guardians of the peace and protectors of innocents and the Republic, but I never cared back then. All I did care was how I could beat the crap about of Orochimaru when we were given our weapons. That never happened though. Masters must have sensed our anxiety because they did their best to keep us apart when sparring. But that never lasted. We were exceptional of our generation and beyond. No peer or even seniors could stand in our way when we got ready to fight.

I dare to say, I was better than him when it came to lightsaber combat, even if he presented more powers with the Force. So we were often made to face each other and neither of us complained. It seemed like two of us were destined to fight great battles.

There were differences of course. He studied obediently. Trained. Listened to what masters said. Such a kiss-ass if you ask me. I on the other hand was known for my active play of hooky. I didn't study. Didn't listen to what masters said nor cared how they threatened me with. I was lazy and arrogant.

I remember one other person who has been bothering me for many years now. Tsunade. She was violent idiot, if you ask me but masters always praised her for her diligence. She might not have been that great fighter but she was well connected with the Force and as long as I can remember, she has thrived to become a healer. Which I find weird thinking how violent and brutal she is.

And flat chested, might I add. I have always been interest in female anatomy.

Aah, I remember when I started seeing the true beauty about the world. It was when I was six years old and during one of my adventures in the Temple, I happened to venture to the infirmary for some reason. When I was strolling around, ignoring the voices in my head telling me that I should be studying, I came across this examination room which door was left open. I walked past it and that was when my life officially changed. Master Hallibel who I had never even really cared about, who glared me a lot, was sitting shirtless in the room while a doctor was doing some examination. They were talking about some unnatural growth in her breast area and the doctor was fondling her godly mounds. I don't know how long I stared but that was when I found my calling.

Of course masters didn't see it that way when I started hiding in the vents of the Temple, trying to get a good look on the women undressing and redressing and such. Women somehow found it offensive and called me a pervert. Well, it didn't stop me. And my peeking session proved to be valuable training in my life because before I knew it, no one could catch me when I was serious. I knew the best hiding places and I was so concentrated that when someone actually did catch me (purely by luck, I keep telling them) they were impressed.

Some other things didn't seem to go that well. My friend Orochimaru got a master and became a Padawan learner at the age of seven. Masters praised him and said that he was bound to rise to the Council sooner or later. Tsunade got a master a year later. All around me, my peers who were all inferior to me (and I'm not saying this out of arrogance but even they agreed that with the exception of Orochimaru, I was clearly the strongest) were being picked up by masters.

When I was eleven years old, I was feeling like I would have to leave the damn Temple all together. At that time I hated it. In so many ways, I felt like being left behind by my friends who were learning all kind of things in the universe. Then it all changed one day.

I was practicing lightsaber combat myself as there was no one who would train with me. No peer (whom were mostly Padawans) were a match for me and those who were, didn't wish to spend time with me for a one reason or the other.

I had already mastered first and second forms of lightsaber combat and turning my attention towards the third and doing some basic moves.

The Temple was quiet mostly. It was night and most people were sleeping. Or so I thought.

"Late night, don't you think, Jiraiya?" A familiar voice interrupted me in the middle of everything.

"Sarutobi." I answered annoyed that my training was interrupted just when I had gotten into it.

"There should be a master there somewhere." A middle aged man stepped into the room. Hiruzen Sarutobi. My least favorite man in the Temple. For one, he loved punishing me when I did something wrong and he was also a closet pervert. I know because he had once demanded to show him how I was so good in peeking. He had no Padawan but he did spend lot of his time teaching younglings. Yet he had his eye fixed on me.

I ignored him and returned to my training when I felt the lightsaber being snatched away from my hand. "Hey!" I glared at Sarutobi who played with the cylinder in his hand like nothing had happened. "Give that back?"

"Or what?" He asked playfully and I remember starting fuming over everything. I charged at him and used Force to push him back. He had expected this hand simply dodged my attack and moved forward to trip me. I flew and landed my head first into the doorframe. "That's all there is to your abilities, Toad?"

That really ticked me off. I could live with being called a pervert but a toad I really hated. They were not cool at all!

I rushed at him, using all the tricks and abilities I had learned along the way but he just kept playing with me. He even kept smiling like what we were doing was some kind of a dance practice. Then, without warning, he came at me and aimed a punch into my stomach. I managed to block it with my hand but was thrown back and I charged right back at him.

Before I had noticed, our dance turned into a practice session. At some point, he dropped my training lightsaber and I managed to catch it. He brought his own, _real_ lightsabers, pair of short lightsabers. Sarutobi was famous for his own fighting style.

As we fought, he kept yelling at me instructions like 'you're holding the lightsaber too tightly and now too lightly'. He would push me down and I would stand back up and next thing I knew, it was morning. Sun was shining through windows and I just then realized how tired and aching my body was.

"That was good." Sarutobi who was not even faced after all the fighting smiled. "But you need more practice."

"You have no right to tell me." I had said angrily at him. I was tired and annoyed and frustrated and all those things.

"Actually I do." He had said surprisingly serious tone. "As your master, it's my duty to make sure you grow up to be a great Jedi."

I don't know what my face looked like when he placed his own lightsabers on his waist and turned around. "Let's go, Padawan. For your first mission."

I don't know what had happened but I remember smiling like crazy when I run after him. I had finally become a Padawan.

**PADAWAN**

After becoming Sarutobis Padawan, I was finally set to learn about the universe and all its amazing wonders.

Of course, me and my master had it rough. Well, now that I look back at those times, what can you expect when you get an idiot like me as your student? Well, it was his choice.

He taught me great things about the Force. Sarutobi was a quiet man. He might have hoped that he would balance my anxiety and rashness. And I think he did okay. Anyway, we went through the usual. He took me to Ilum, helped me to finish my lightsaber. I remember his proud smile as I first activated my lightsaber. That same weapon is still attached to my side.

He read a lot. I remember many nights where he would produce something to focus on during those quiet moments of travel when there was nothing better to do. He often tried to get me join him but with not so great success. What I was always interested was others secrets. While in a cruiser heading somewhere, my master would spend time to educate himself on something, I would wonder around the spaceship and learn about its passengers. I would sit quietly, learn what I could.

And when out of the Temple, for some reason, I made lots of friends. Almost on every mission, I left at least one person who would help me if I needed it.

But my time as a Padawan was not filled with happy occasions. My best friend, Orochimaru… I don't know what happened to him during his mission with his master, but mission after mission, we grew more and more apart. I knew in my heart that he harvested dark ideas. He had undying thirst to learn new things and somewhere along the way, that thirst brought him into darkness. When I was fifteen, his master was killed.

A gambling den, filled with thugs killed him when he went in. Orochimaru managed to finish his master's job and kill all the thugs. When I heard about that awful event, I learned something else. Orochimaru had disappeared. I didn't know what had happened to him. No one knew.

Tsunade and rest of my friends tried to comfort me but during that time it wasn't much of a help. I know that I pushed many of my friends away at that time but it didn't matter. I was loner in the first place.

I remember arguing with my master, I wanted to go and save him. He refused, saying that we didn't even know, where he was for one. That was when I started using all my free time using my many friends and people I was familiar with to learn anything about him. At first, people thought this was something I had to do. Noble, but pointless. I didn't see it that way. I wanted to save my friend.

But losing my best friend was not the only thing that happened to me when I was a Padawan nor was it the worst.

It was a year after Orochimaru had disappeared and I had found only one solid lead that made me go against all orders my masters had told me and left for a journey alone. It took me to Dathomir. I had never been there personally but I had always wanted to try that out. A home world to man hating lesbians who could use Force was for some weird reason a tempting idea.

Unfortunately, this journey wasn't about that. I knew that Orochimarus mother was a former Night sister who had left the world with the man she loved. After he was born, he was soon discovered by the Order. I know that his parents were killed by some thugs for a reason or other when we were seven or so. It didn't affect him, now that I look back. He only nodded to the master who reported and continued practice. But for what reason, had he come here?

I was soon to find out when I landed on the planet surface and started to look for him. He was on the planet. I felt him there.

I asked around but as expected, locals were less than helpful. I know that some women might have found my irresistible charms… not so irresistible, even offensive but the treatment I got on the planet was starting to piss me off. Let's skip that part.

Anyway, due my personal charisma, I managed to cool things down and learned that my friend was indeed with the Nightsisters. I was planning on rushing to their camp and see what would happen when I discovered something.

Rancors had big mouth. The clan of witches had gotten tired of me and decided to make me lunch for their pets. I had to run for my life. I was lucky to get away from them. Or so I thought until I realized something.

"Interesting. I never knew you could run so fast." My master had found me. And here I had thought I had actually managed to sneak away from the Temple without a trace. Trying to ignore that he had practically allowed me to be eaten by some monsters I gathered my strength.

"How…?"

Sarutobi laughed. "You may be good, kid but you're still my Padawan. I know every move you're going to make." I tried to punch him but he snatched my wrist before I could even reach him and threw me over his shoulder and slammed me to the ground. Hard. "Do you must be this difficult?" He asked quietly as he sat next to me.

"This is the path I've chosen. No matter what." I looked up to him, defiant glee in my eyes.

Sarutobi sighed. "I thought so. Well then, shall we go and find your friend and end this hide-and-seek for once and for all?"

"Master?" I managed to stand up.

He smiled. "I have spent too much time on you to just let the Council throw you out over something like this. Besides, young Orochimaru indeed needs to be brought back to Temple to answer for some questions." I can still feel his touch on my shoulder when he looked into my eyes. "Lead the way, Toad."

"Don't call me that!"

But, I should have known that things never go the way I thought they would.

We found Orochimaru, but he wasn't the Orochimaru I remembered he was. He was so dark. I could feel the Dark Side in him.

We fought. I don't won't go into details on that one but my friend was gone. He had the support of Nightsister and me and my master were severely outnumbered. We fought bravely or my master fought them. They held him back while I faced my friend. I can still feel his lightsaber cutting through my skin when he tried to kill me. The boy who I had grown up with tried to kill me.

He managed to wound me and I was on my side, unable to protect myself. I looked into his eyes and saw the darkness in them. They were flaming. "You are weak, Jiraiya." He had laughed. "Force is not a tool to protect the weak. It's a weapon." He brought the lightsaber down so fast that I could do absolutely nothing. I was going to die. Or so I thought.

Master Sarutobi stepped between us. He took the attack. But he didn't go down without a fight. He wounded Orochimaru severely, cutting his hands. Unable to defend himself, he run away when my masters body fell on me.

I remember him smiling to me. "It's not your time… my Padawan." He whispered strength fading away. "Nor is it… your fault."

"But if I had not come here-!"

"You cannot do that…" He scolded me with little life he had left. He was lying in my arms, Nightsisters defeated around us. Those who had survived had run away "I chose to follow you." He whispered. "I chose to take you as my Padawan… I chose to teach you. Heh…" He laughed.

"You were a fool to do such a thing! I would have been better alone in the universe!"

"You're so young…" He took a heavy breath. "Who is really the fool? The fool or the one who follows the fool? Jiraiya, you will grow into a magnificent Jedi." He touched my forehead gently. "Do not listen… to what others say to you… trust yourself… protect the Republic… guide the next generation… those are my last… teachings to… you…" He fell limb and died. My master had died in the hands of my friend.

I carried his body to the ship and left. I was surprised that Nightsisters allowed me to leave so easily. I know that my master had not defeated all of them. In any case, I got away.

I flew back to the Temple. I didn't have much faith what was going to happen to me at that time. I was going to stay around until I were officially banished from the Order and then finish what I had started. I needed to bring Orochimaru down.

Few days later, I was meditating in the Gardens when I saw a master from the Council approaching. I thought that was it and braced myself.

"Padawan Jiraiya, I am your new master." Jedi master from the Council, Dooku answered.

"What?" I blinked. "I'm not banished?"

"Not yet." The master smiled. "The council wishes to see, if your master was indeed right about you. Now, come." He waved his hand and I stood up. ""I will complete your Jedi training because my friend believed in you so much."

I don't know what had happened but I was not going to test my luck now. Bracing my heart, I followed my new master.

**KNIGHT **

So here I am. A Jedi Knight to people's dismay. Master Dooku finished what Sarutobi began. I am twenty two years old, strong, skillful and handsome devil. But I also have a matter to resolve. I knew that Orochimarus betrayal would not leave me alone until one of us was dead. I had to finish what I had started.

After my master's death, I had learned to become many times sneakier and managed to keep my thoughts as mine. I am confident that not even Master Dooku suspects anything. They all believed that I had learned to control my feelings but all I did was keep them inside.

I wish to get everything straight. I do not hate Orochimaru for what he did. But I do not consider him as a friend he used to be. I see him as my responsibility as a person who once thrived to become stronger with him. I needed to end it or the Republic and the Galaxy would suffer a great deal.

All this time, I had tracked my former friend down and found him from Yavin 4.

One of few people who I dared to consider as my friend, Tsunade is doing well. And I mean _well_. (Giggle) I don't know what happened during those teenage years but she got herself a rack I cannot get enough off. She has already gotten herself her first Padawan. The little timid girl named Shizune. She is pestering me to take an apprentice of my own but I'm not going to tie myself with some brat who needs constant babysitting. If it were a hot babe it would be another thing… ehehehe… ERHM! Anyway, I think Tsunade knows what I'm up to. She has not said anything but I could feel her watching me when we were alone and it wasn't the look I wanted to from a hot blond like her. She was worried.

But I had chosen my path. If this is the end of my adventures so be it. I will take Orochimaru down. Even if it kills me in the process. Jiraiya the Gallant, out!

((A))

I'm alive. That's all. I found my friend from the moon, waiting for me. I remember my master cutting his hands but he still had managed to find himself a new pair. And it was not some mechanical thingy many people get. Those hands were flesh and blood. He had done some crude experiments since our last battle.

He was not alone. He had gathered a crowd around himself and I needed to make my way through. That did not surprise me. Orochimaru was always popular among his peers. People loved to gather around him.

It took some time but before long, I was standing against him and it was one to one.

The battle… is over. Orochimaru is dead. I killed my friend. Lightsaber cut his head off. Nothing else seemed to work. I couldn't even consider him a member of his own species anymore. He had done so much to himself but I won. Perhaps it was by pore luck or Force guided my blade but I think… that my friend deep inside the monster he had turned into wanted me to end it. That could be just me so I don't know.

I'm currently on my ship, heading towards the Temple to hear my lecture once again. Or I hope my ship can take me that far. One of Orochimarus pawns had seen me killing its master and managed to sabotage my ship. It was not sever or substantial but after my jump to hyperspace, I learned that the hyperdrive was broken. I did not know how far it could take me.

I need to go now. Just as we speak, my ship starts to complain about something. I need to stop and call for help.

((A))

Okay, so things did not go as well as I had hoped when jumping into hyperspace with a sabotaged ship. Yeah.

My navigation computer was completely messed up and I had no idea where I was when I finally managed to stop the hyperdrive. My luck got only better and better when a group of bounty hunters started chasing me, thinking that my ship was an easy prey. Well, it was, I'll give them that much. But I'm not a bad pilot. I managed to deal with two of their ships before the third and last one run away. In that fight, my ship had suffered heavy damage and it was miracle that I actually managed to land it in one piece on some planet.

My communications are down. My hyperdrive is down. Engines are down. Plating's have suffered. Batteries have some energy in them but that's it. I have turned them off to save some energy.

My first assessment about this planet is that it's wet. It's muddy, raining, windy and I can see a storm heading my way from the cockpit. My ship is sturdy enough to offer me some shelter so now, I will spend my time sleeping until this storm is over or it will destroy what's left of my ship.

((A))

Okay, it's been a week since I landed on this planet and I have no good news. Good thing I managed to pick up my holocron so I can record my will.

I have tried fixing my ship but no luck. I would need new parts that I don't have. I hope I can find something from this planet.

((A))

Okay, I have good news and bad news. Good news are that I did land on a planet with space travel. Bad news are that I don't think anyone will give me parts I need or even a ride. Let me explain.

About a week ago, I hid my ship into a cave which I used as my shelter for the moment. I didn't want to have to fight over something that was mine with some scarp collectors. After that, I started wondering around, looking for population. I didn't take even a day to locate some small abandoned village. After closer look, I found signs of technology. Unusable blasters, broken speeders, signs of heavy blaster fires. Whoever had lived here, were forced to leave.

As I scavenged through the rubbish, I discovered that nothing was salvageable. They had been taken long before me. These small things revealed much for me.

I continued from the village and before long found more active settlement. They were not welcoming. I hardly made it into distance before I was met with vicious firing. I tried to make it closer or signal them that I meant no harm but no avail. I had to pull back. A lone beggar explained to me that this world was divided into city states that battled against each other nonstop for dominance and I would receive just as warm greeting as the last time if I did bother to try to approach any fortified city.

Well, I admit that I can be a pretty stubborn when I want to, I tried. I located many different cities several times. I even tried approaching while my lightsaber activated, trying to prove that I was a Jedi. Apparently, this world was not part of the Republic or if it was, it didn't have much standing there nor did they seem to understand what a Jedi was. They just kept firing until I was forced to run away.

So now I'm pretty much out of ideas. I could try to force myself through and take the parts I need. I need to think how to.

((A))

Something has happened. Something… amazing really. I have to begin from the start.

I didn't force my way through. I abandoned that idea and decided to try to build a transmitter. I'm not any technical wonder but I can still fix something like that. And the way this planet works, I won't be short on spare parts any time soon.

I've been following how people in this world act. There were dozens of battles everywhere. Two groups of people charged at each other with blasters and knives until other side gave up and run away. And they would often leave things. But also, many other people like myself were waiting for such battles and it often became a race to win the part I needed.

During one of those times, I found a relatively new landspeeder. Only two decades old. I knew that model and knew what I could do with the parts from it. I just happened not to be the only person to set my eyes on the thing.

I was doing some inspection, thinking if I could fix the speeder and then drive it away when I heard people approaching. A sound of blasters being activated came clearly into my ear and I sprung into action. I activated my lightsaber just in time to deflect a blaster fire and then I used Force to throw the attacker away.

I threw a kid into the ground hard. "Yahiko!" Two more rushed over his side and I was face to face with three children. The boy who had tried to shoot me glared up to me angrily and accusingly like I had taken something of his.

I lowered my weapon. I noticed how mesmerized they were about it. Guess these children had not even heard of the Jedi. I deactivated my lightsaber and pulled my rations from my belt. "Here." I threw them at them and the boy with red hair caught them in mid air. "Go away now." I told them. "More of people are coming this way." And by that I returned to work. I could hear kids slowly going away.

I returned to my hideout without the speeder but not without the parts. But I wasn't alone. Those kids had followed me.

They stayed out of sight but I felt them. Their presences were so strong that they had no chance of hiding from me.

"Come out!" I yelled at them frustrated and put down my loot. "I know you're out there."

Slowly, they came into view. The one who had tried to kill me, Yahiko, was holding another blaster and pointing at me. "That's your spaceship?" He said and pointed my ship.

"Yes."

"Give it to us!" He yelled and pointed his gun at me.

"Why would I?" I asked and pulled my lightsaber. "You should put that down or you might get hurt."

"Your sword doesn't scare me!" He yelled and I saw his finger starting to pull the trigger. I sprung forward and dodged another blast. I was next to the boy when he smirked. "Now Nagato! Konan!"

Two children raised their hands and I felt myself being pushed back by the Force. I was lucky that my body had been trashed many times during training so it knew exactly how to react even if I didn't myself. I had no idea those kids could use Force. I raised my other hand and took support from the thin air, and I stopped moving. Then I raised my other hand and pointed it at the kids. I could see all three of them flying backwards with surprised looks on their faces. Much as I had been surprised by them, they were at least equally surprised by me.

I threw them out of the cave into the rain. They struggled to sit up frightened looks on their faces.

Yahiko had dropped his blaster in shock. "Y-you're a witch?"

"A witch?" I asked confused. "You mean this?" I raised my hand and the blaster flew right into it.

"Yes!" Yahiko screamed, shock being changed into excitement.

"Well, it's not my first time being called that." I muttered under my voice. Then I looked at the children who had gathered front of me and I looked at them with completely different view on them. Three Force sensitive children. Incredibly strong with the Force.

I know many Jedi believe that Force guides us. I myself was not among them but I think it was quite a coincidence that after my fight with Orochicmaru, my ship had landed on a planet with three Force sensitive children.

((A))

It's been couple weeks since I met the children. After our first meeting, (I don't know why but I think it was the humidity) I let the children stay with me. I couldn't send them away. I told them about the Force, about the Jedis, the Republic, everything I had gone through and the children just absorbed everything. And while I told them about me, they told me about them.

They were all orphans whose families were killed by the war of this world who had found each other one by one after loosing their families. They had all found about their 'magic' when they were young and tried to get better at it. Many people feared them because they were known as 'witch children' and they took every advantage of the nickname.

I gave it a thought and realized that while I was trying to get off this rock, I could teach them. I couldn't take them with me back to the Republic. They were too old to be trained. Yes, I could take one of them as a Padawan (if I wasn't already kicked out of the Order) but watching the three, I knew I could not separate them so the only choice left was to train them all.

They are all very gifted. Especially Nagato. I had no idea children could do so much without a teacher to show them. I actually looked forward what they could do with a proper teacher.

((A))

_Naruto pressed few buttons and skipped few files. _

((A))

It has been three years since I crash landed on this planet and after several failures and setbacks I've managed to build myself a ship that can fly in hyperspace. And my cute students have grown into strong Jedis, everyone with their strengths and weaknesses.

It was weird. Not long before this task, I had been a student myself and only little push, and I was teacher.

Yahiko, the boy is strong and he has amazing reflexes. He's a natural fighter and I can tell that he is still growing stronger. But he is also rash, easily angered and emotional. Like looking back into a mirror. The greatest thing I could teach him was patience which I never seemed to succeed.

Konan. The girl of the group and would definitely grow into a hot babe one day and I hope would be alive to see it. She is the anchor that holds the idiots back. She is calm and her abilities with the Force would impress even the masters of the Temple. She is focused and concentrated. I had her fold paper cranes as training and she mastered that art in no time.

Nagato. He is strongest of the group. Natural. He must be the strongest Force user I've ever seen. There was hardly anything he couldn't do. I once saw him to stop a battle by freezing each and every soldier on the field and pressed them down.

All three of them are strong and it pains me to leave them behind, but I told them that my duty is over. It was up to them to bring the peace to the world they all loved so much and perhaps, they would bring this world to the Republic and we would see each other again.

After all, I had my own path to follow and this was not it.

So I will leave tonight.

((A))

I'm back at the Temple. The place has not changed one bit for three years. I even got the same warm welcome as last time I returned from a mission. Tsunade was screaming her lungs out but because it has been over three years since last time I saw an actual woman, all I could hear was: "Look at my breasts! They are bouncy aren't they?" Okay, she probably didn't say that but I got the gist of it. She was worried. Had not heard a word of me for years, thinking I was dead or gone rogue.

I reminded them that I had left a message. This earned a punch on my face that still hurts. Well, the Council is between what to do with me but I don't really care. I will do my best for the Republic even if they take my lightsaber.

((A))

_Naruto already knew what was going to happen so he skipped another few files. It was roughly a decade later. His father should be somewhere close. _

((A))

Another successful mission by the great Invesigator… gosh I hate that nickname. I sound like some kind of a pervert… which is true but it still doesn't excite the ladies.

At least this time, something worth a while happened this time. I was sent to investigate a slave ring in Arxix X in the Outer Rim. It's a part of the Republic so there should be no slavery to discover. Unfortunately, that was not the case. Behind the calm and happy exterior of the planet, there was a dark black market slavery ring going on. It didn't take long for me to discover it and call for the cleanup crew to help to disband it.

That wasn't the worth a while thing. What was, I run into a strange woman while there. She had been a slave for all her life and right before my arrival her last master had sold her away to the people who owned the slave market. They had just managed to sell her again when me and rest of the Jedi busted the place.

When I saw her, she was carrying a small infant. The woman told me that it was a child of her last master who had forced her. She could not take him and I could not blame her for thinking that. She could hardly take care of herself leave alone an infant no matter how much she wanted to. See, this was the strangeness part. I could feel her love to her child but she could still be cold enough to ask a stranger to take him away.

I was going to offer the poor woman some credits and decline when I felt the strength in him. The boy was strong in the Force. Woman was born under lucky stars in a way. That sealed his fate.

I took the boy from her and held him in my arms.

"What's his name?" I asked from the woman who smiled sadly.

"Minato. Minato Namikaze. Perhaps that name will bring us together one day." Then she left and disappeared into the crowd.

I looked down to that boy. His mothers blue eyes and blond hair. "Minato, huh? That's a good name. Let's go, little fella. There are a lot of people who want to meet you. I wonder if Tsunade could breastfeed you. I would love to watch that. Ihihihi…"

((A))

_Naruto had found it. His first true clue. His father was a son of a slave from Arxix X. His grandmother had given his father to Jiraiya. _

_He skipped another few files. Roughly five years._

((A))

I went to watch Minato today. That boy is amazing. I mean it. I remember the time when people called me and Orochimaru as geniuses. Now I see how wrong they were.

Minato is only five years old but he is already stronger and more focused than any other Youngling in the Temple. His skills with the lightsaber are phenomenal. I have sparred with him few times and every time he has learned something new. He is smart. Studies all the time, listens the teachers and practices more than anyone yet there is no hint of arrogance or hatred. He was kind, popular and happy child. And I know almost every master wanted to have him as their Padawan.

Luckily, I had dips on him and everyone knew it. I had already begun his training even when he was still just a Youngling, showing him the ways of the Force and as soon as he is old enough, I will train him into a fine Jedi Knight.

Minato will be a great Jedi one day.

((A))

_Naruto frowned slightly. He knew all this already. It didn't take a detective to find out these things. He didn't want to read that idiot praising his dad. Well, not now at least. He would need to skip few years again. _

((A))

I seriously wished I had stayed in bed this morning. This was one of those days. Me and Minato had gone to do some investigation of this rumored serial killer who was after senators when we had gotten a solid lead from a bounty hunter. The guy spilled everything after I showed how persuasive I can be.

Where everything went wrong was that the client appeared. I don't remember much but red whirl and a foot landed on my face. That was dignified for a Master like me. Anyway, when I came to, Minato was waking me up.

"Master, are you all right?"

"What happened?" I asked.

"The Crimson Devil caught you by surprise." He said, fighting back a smirk.

"Where is he?"

"She." He answered and his smirk was washed away.

"What?"

"Crimson Devil is a… woman. Or a girl." He answered and for the first time in eight years I've called myself his master I heard bitterness in his voice.

"She whipped the floor with you, didn't she?" I laughed loudly while he grinned angrily and I got even louder. The boy showed some flaws which was good and healthy even. He might be on his way to become a one of the youngest Master in history of the Order but he was still just a man. Facing a failure is good for him once in a while.

He told me how this red haired harpy had jumped out of nowhere, kicked me into face and engaged in a fight with my Padawan. He couldn't say much about her as she had hidden her face behind a breathing mask. Only that she was strong with the Force.

"She has been trained in Jedi arts." He said finally. "Master, could she be a Sith?"

"Why? Because she beat the crap out of you?" I asked humored. "There has been no Siths for a Millennium and I doubt they have returned without anyone noticing just to kick your ass."

"We cannot know everything, master." He said quietly and stood up. "You make me repeat that all the time."

I stood up as well and smiled. "That's right. You had one fight and you concluded that she was Sith. Force-users are not divided into two you know." I smirked. "I heard an old saying from master Yoda once when he told about the history of the Force. His master who had fought against the Sith at the End of the Sith Wars. They had a saying about those times. 'Some Jedi are just pretending to be Sith and some Sith are just pretending as Jedi. There is only one thing that differs a Jedi from a Sith.'"

"What's that, master?" He asked.

I shrugged. "I have no idea. The master never told master Yoda."

"Then… what was the point?"

"No point. Just wanted to say that." I smirked to his frustration. "Shall we? Where did I park our ship?"

"Er… master… there's something I didn't tell you…"

"What?"

"I… she… our ship… is there…" He pointed his fingers at a pile of burning junk.

"Sabotage?" I asked.

"No. Actually, she tried stealing our ship but somehow she crashed to that wall." He pointed quietly. "She had pushed me under some rubble and I had hard time getting out of there so I had front row seat how she destroyed our ship. I'm still not sure if it wasn't on purpose."

"Is she dead?"

"No… I saw her stumbling out." He answered. "Somehow she found another speeder and went away."

"Great." I whispered bitterly. "My porn collection was on that ship. All right, that Red Tomato or whatever! I will find you and make you pay!"

((A))

_Naruto leaned on his seat. His parent's first meeting was like that? And Jiraiya really gives an impression that his father really hated his mother. He browsed through files and found that was named 'Crimson Devils Rebellion – Battle of Serenno.' He swallowed and picked the file. _

((A))

_He learned about the case of Serenno. His father and mother run away with each other while Jiraiya watched their escape. His father… chose his mother over Republic. 'Go dad.' He thought. Between the lines, he could feel the betrayal Jiraiya felt towards his former apprentice. _

_He then chose another file. It was dated… three months after the incident on Serenno._

((A))

I found Minato and his… bride. Or wife as they are now married. Can you believe that traitor, he welcomed me like a father to his wedding even though my intensions and opinions were clear and everyone in the bar that was chosen for this ceremony knew that. Even the some lone drunk rodian backed away from us, expecting a fight.

I was actually drawn between. When I looked at him into his eyes, I really considered slicing him half. But I decided against it. "Do you have any idea what you did?" I asked angrily from my former apprentice.

Minato smiled. "I chose for myself. Let's go outside." He looked at Kushina who was between glaring daggers into me and obviously hoping to avoid any confrontation. "It's okay, dear." He smiled calmly and walked me out of the bar to the sunshine of some Outer Rim a-hole planet. We walked outside where we followed some weird… maybe dogs… killing each other viciously. I waited him to begin his speech. "Master, you always taught me to listen to my heart and believe in myself."

"That was when I thought you would choose what I told you to." I answered bitterly and I had to look away from him in my anger. It took all my Jedi tricks to calm me. "This is why I took you to those brothels and massage parlors! So you wouldn't fall for the first pretty girl who caught you eye!"

"It's not that." He answered calmly like always. He was always so calm. "And you know it. I love her."

"And I love every girl who has ever gone down on me! But that doesn't mean I would forget their crimes even if they would blow my mind! Your _wife_ almost caused a rebellion! You remember many of your friends? Tsume? Kakashi? Genma? So many of them died during that battle!"

He looked away uncomfortably. "I have no excuse or explanation that you would accept." He said quietly. "All I can assure you, it won't happen again. Ever. We will find a quiet place in the Outer Rim and live our lives peacefully. Away from politics or Republic."

"That's nice to hear but I hardly believe that." I answered coldly and glared at him. "Do you really think people like you two can just live peacefully?" I shook my head. "You, you gather people around you naturally. Everyone likes you. Even I have to repeatedly remind myself of what you did so I wouldn't just forgive you. And that broad!" I nodded at the bar. "She's a natural leader. She almost divided the Republic into two without any outside help!"

He shrugged. "Always in motion the future is."

"Stop trying to act like you're still a Jedi. You're not."

"That's true." He smiled and looked away. "And I think I would have never been any good at it."

"What do you mean? You were a genius at what you did! At everything! Everyone believed that you would rise to the Council one day."

"I probably would have." He nodded and smiled. "I would have been a good Jedi who would have definitely done well in the Temple." He looked into my eyes. "But I would have never been an excellent Jedi like you."

"Me? Excellent? What are you high boy? Everybody thinks it's a miracle I made it this far-"

"Master, you always told to ignore what others said and trust in myself. And that they are idiots for not seeing just how great you are."

"I was just pissing them off-" I tried to explain it. I don't know how but now I was on defensive.

"You were, but I know you were also right. For the most part. I don't think most women find you that attractive." He grinned childishly and I huffed angrily. "But you are excellent Jedi and I don't think there was anyone in the Temple who could have taught me better." He placed his arms on my shoulders and somehow the situations was reversed what I had imagined it would be. "Thank you, master."

There was a moment of silence between us.

"I still need to bring you both in."

Minato chuckled. "Of course, Master. If you must."

"I do."

Then he shrugged. "I don't know… you could… close your eyes and count to ten or kneel down to tie your shoes."

"You want me to give you a head start?"

"I would really appreciate it."

I was so torn between that moment. "Is she really that great woman?"

Minato laughed. "Master, you have never fallen in love have you?"

"I actually did." I answered and saw the shock coming to his face. "Did you forget my three rules? How did you think I knew to add that?"

He laughed even louder and happier. "So like a master like an apprentice. How far would you have gone to her?"

I didn't answer as I didn't want to remember that one love of my life.

He didn't push it anymore and just then the bar door opened and very angry looking red head stormed out holding her lightsaber. That was until she saw that there was no need to hold it. "So, you persuaded him then? That's a first. A Jedi that actually listens. Must be a miracle."

"Must be." I muttered back angrily. There we stood. The biggest criminal in the Galaxy and me, who had sworn to bring her to justice for what she did. And we glared at each other like couple of pouty children. And only apparent adult was Minato who was using all my Jedi tricks to bring peace between us. Or not peace but to prevent a full blown fight.

I assessed her very carefully at then. She was a looker. That much was obvious. And a red head and decent set of boobs. In overall, if a guy would desert his life, this girl was not a bad choice. But what really got to me was her stance. It was like she had nothing to be afraid off. That her skills would be more than enough to deal with me. And what made me the most wary of her was that I couldn't deny that possibility.

I knew that there was only one way to be sure. I reached for my lightsaber with one move and activated it and pointed it at her who leaped back and activated hers.

"Master!" Minato yelled, trying to stop but when I looked into his eyes, he stepped back and I returned my eyes on my opponent.

"On your guard." I said finally when she took her stance of Makashi. I took my stance. Like always when facing a new opponent, I began with Shii-Cho and move forward. She reacted to my move and jumped forward and our lightsabers clashed in the middle. I pulled my lightsaber away and jumped back. She came with me and her red blade almost slashed my head. I blocked it and pushed her back. She didn't lose her balance and quickly came at me from a different angle and before I realized, she had changed styles completely.

I had to move back again and keep blocking her attacks as she kept pushing forward.

During that confrontation I confirmed few things. One, she was really strong. One of the strongest opponents I've ever faced and still so young. Two, she had a powerful master to teach her everything she knew. One… two… three… four? I can't be sure. But when we fought I could feel her masters, all of them behind her hand giving her advices. This girl had spent some serious training across the galaxy. But no matter how she tried to cover it, one or two styles were more obvious than others.

Like always, more I found out more I wanted to know.

Finally, I was finished and pushed her back. I looked into her eyes and could feel it. The subtle anger in her heart. Longing… blame… I concentrated and could feel it. She wanted peace.

Satisfied that I learned everything I could from this, I took another step back and deactivated my lightsaber and stood there, looking at her. She was still holding her activated lightsaber like waiting for something to happen. "You can drop that now." I said finally.

"All warfare is based on deception." She muttered back at me angrily. I stopped thinking where I had heard that one before while Minato stepped forward to calm his bride down.

"My master would no attack a beautiful woman like you like that. Trust me."

"I trust you. But I do not trust them." She spat angrily at me but I ignored it completely.

"She is strong." I said after finishing my assessment. "And she has amazing skills."

"Thank you." She said, now wary but finally lowered her lightsaber.

I sighed. "I think I can finally understand you a little."

"Really?" She asked. "Just from that?"

"You young people are so naïve." I shook my head tiredly. "Your skills told me enough about you."

"See!" She started yelling excitedly. "With my skills I can do anything I want!" She laughed happily. "Of course I thought I would need kill him but this is good too."

"You better get going… if you really want to get while I'm… tying my shoes." I muttered and kneeled to the ground. "Or right… my boots don't have straps. Silly me…" I stood up. And I was alone. "I don't know what I'm doing anymore."

((A))

I don't know what was I thinking back then? My padawan, Minato was gone and I had let him go. That was the first time when I ignored my promise to my master completely. I did something that was not right. But I did it. And I could have not done it any other way.

I try to justify it… to figure out a reason, an excuse why what I did was not wrong. And I can't. I know every detail and reason there was and I let them go. Because my former padawan said something mushy. I must really be growing old if I'm affected by such tails.

Sigh.

I know two things, one; this won't be the end of it and two; those two will cause me a headache that will last many, many years.

((A)

I've been tracking Minato and his… bride. Damn, they are good at evading me but not too good. I know where they were and always seem to have a good idea where they are going.

So far there have been no problems.

((A))

I don't believe that witch. I wish I had killed her when I had the chance. She did it again. And this time, she made my apprentice her accomplice. This time, I can't forgive her.

I can't go into details now. Don't have time. I'm on my way to find her again.

What I do know is… she killed the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic while he was on a political trip to Alderaan and a Jedi who protecting him.

I had to fight over the details but… this much I KNOW.

They were in Alderaan. That's where this all began.

The Jedi who were protecting the Chancellor saw him being sliced by Kushina while Minato stood right next to her. If it weren't people I personally trust and have faith in, I would not have believed it myself. Among them were Asuma, Kazuma, Kitane, Nauma, Seito, Tou and Tsunade. Only Tsunade returned from this mission, severely injured.

Kushina had appeared front of the Chancellor in some ball in his honor. How in the hell did she make it in there, I will never no. She managed to make it all the way to the center of the room and even have a conversation with him before everything went to hell. When his guards recognized her, she pulled a lightsaber from her sleeve and sliced the man's chest with his guards. The ballroom was changed into a bowl of screaming and panicking people.

Jedi tried to apprehend her. Tsunade told me something about the fight. They surrounded her and tried to bring her to justice. When they were going to move in, Minato jumped in the middle of them and protected Kushinas back.

I didn't get much more out of her, as she was knocked out by a large boulder that almost squashed her but when she came to, she was only one alive in the ball room. Room full of bodies but the culprits were gone.

Their blood is in my hands.

And I'm going to end this. One way or the other.

Minato… he was like my own son. And now I'm going to kill him if I have to.

((A))

_Naruto learned about Serenno. The last stand of his parents. The words. The meaning. Everything. _

_So there it was. His father's past. But this story only rose more questions it had answered. What had his mother talked about with the chancellor before killing him? Why had they been in Alderaan in the first place?_

_So many things he wanted an answer for. But he knew that he had gained many pieces with this holocron. For last pieces, he knew who to turn to. _

_Dooku._

_He saw another file in the list. _

_It was named: 'for my second idiot padawan who fell in love during a mission'. That man had prepared for giving his holocron for him. There was something he wanted to tell him._

_He picked it up and a copy of Jiraiya, just the way he was last he saw him, appeared front of him, calm and collected. "Naruto, if you're reading this, that means your idiotic mission to Coruscant was a successful. Gongrats. But I have something to tell you…"_

**CHAPTER END**

**CHAPTER EPILOGUE **

Naruto entered the bridge. Everyone was doing their jobs, even though they sensed immediately the doors opened and closed. Shikamaru looked straight to him.

"Everything alright?" He asked quickly seeing him.

"Yeah… perfect." He muttered. "How long?"

"We are jumping out of hyperspace now." Captain informed and the universe materialized around them.

"Good." Naruto nodded as he looked around the flee that appeared around him. "I'm here, Tenten. I'll free your people." He whispered as independent system of Juraran came into his view. "Launch the invasion!"

**CHAPTER EPILOGUE END**

A/N: I know this chapter was a bit… rushed but I needed to push it through. It was exhausting writing it. I still hope you liked reading it. REMEMBER TO REVIEW! ! ! !


	14. The Smuggler and his wishes

**Chapter 10: Invasion of Juraran**

A/N: Sorry, sorry for the long wait. I'm not on hiatus, I just have things in my personal life that take priority. I try to update ALL my active fics but I can't give any promises on the time table. Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this chapter.

REMEMBER TO REVIEW! ! !

**CHAPTER BEGIN**

Naruto walked on the bridge, looking at the green planet front of them. "Is everything ready?"

"Yeah." Colonel Shikamaru nodded. "Based on what you told me, I've devised a swift plan to end any possible struggle we may face." He light the holoboard. "I've revised their defenses, political and economical strengths etc. and decided that best way to subdue their planet was to take over their capital and eight biggest cities after that, all with space ports and militia barracks. Everything begins though after we take the capital and their king and his council who are only people who can arrange any real resistance. After which we lock the city down before moving our forces into secondary targets." He turned towards Naruto. "Everything relies in your success taking the royal palace with the task force."

Naruto nodded. "Don't worry. You just concentrate on taking this planet swiftly before Republic sends reinforcements. We cannot let them draw this battle out. Faster we win this, lesser the causalities there will be on both sides."

AD appeared suddenly next to the board. "Master, there is a signal coming from Rattaki from Mistress Ventress."

"Put it through." He nodded and turned towards the table where the planetary invasion plans disappeared and was replaced by a standing ball woman. "Master." She bowed quickly. "Obi-Wan Kenobi has escaped."

That was not unexpected. That man is after all one of the strongest Jedi I know. I was surprised it took him this long."

Ventress couldn't take his masters calm reaction. "I failed you master! Let me go and chase after him! I will finish him myself!" She stopped when Naruto raised his hand to silence her. He closed his eyes bit his lip annoyed. Ever since the battle royal where General Grievous was appointed the supreme commander of droid forces, Ventress had been on the edge. Which said a lot considering her personality. And surprise surprise, she wanted to chase after Obi-Wan. He opened his eye. "No."

"But maste-"

"I have other duties for you!" He snapped forcefully and she silenced immediately. "Go to Arkanian and kill their leaders. That has been hanging over their heads for far too long. That's an order! After you're done, contact me. And Ventress, there will be no mistakes this time."

She looked disheartened but nodded. "Yes, master." She disappeared when she closed the connection.

"You've become quite heartless over the years." Shikamaru noted slightly humored after witnessing the exchange. "Just telling a person to kill some people just like that."

"When it's Ventress, only that can calm her mind." He looked at his friend. "Are you okay with this?"

"With what?"

"In ten minutes our first landing ships will reach their destination. After that, there is no return."

Shikamaru looked at him for a moment. "Nah, I know." He shrugged. "Let's just get this over with."

"All right." He left the bridge. "It's time for my part in this battle." He smirked. "I have a little reunion ahead of me." He walked away, joined by eight MagnaGuards. "Just wait you fat ass. I will skin you."

((A))

"Juraran? Uzumaki is moving on Juraran?" Chancellor Palpatine asked. "This is most worrying."

"It appears that his actions are becoming more and more straightforward as the time passes." Vice Chairman of the Galactic Senate, Mas Amedda stated. "He must feel arrogant after his successful invasion of the Jedi Temple."

Mace Windus face grew considerably darker, which was an accomplishment, considering how dark it was at first. He had not been really composed since he had found out about Narutos last antics. "That he has." He said darkly.

"And?" Chancellor continued, leaning on his hands. "Have you managed to locate that girl he kidnapped from the Temple?"

"No we have not." Windu replied.

Deep within his mind, Palpatine was angry for what had happened at the Tempple. He hated when his pawns stepped out of line. He had no idea the boy even planned anything like this nor would he have ever thought he would succeed in this manner. Now, Palpatine had been reported by his own apprentice Tyranus that the boy had hidden the child somewhere.

Palpatine knew about the Yakumos ability and harvesting that for himself would be an incredible asset. As he continued to act interested on Jedis reports on how they had found out about this and what they were planning, he was starting to think that perhaps this boy needed to be restrained somehow. The scale was turning too much in favor of the Separatists with his every act. In the worst case, he would need to get rid of him before he became a too much of a trouble.

'_It would be a shame.' _He thought as he went through plausible scenarios._ 'He is strong and willingly embraces the Dark Side. He carries every needed quality of a Sith Lord. But he is unpredictable and wild. And he might grow even stronger as the time passes. But if he would ever turn out to be a failure…' _He needed to calm his mind in order to stay in control of his emotions but it was trouble when he thought of all the possibilities the substitute made possible.

Narutos unborn child. That child would one day be a perfect apprentice, taught from young age in arts of the Sith to overcome his father, his seniors, everyone who dared to step on his way. Yes… he had big plans for the future…

"We need to mobilize an army fast." Plo Koon said.

"I understand." Chancellor nodded and pushed thoughts for the future to the future. "We must protect Juraran at all cost. How long will it take until you're ready to departure?"

"We were in luck." Plo Koon stated. "Master Windus victory in the Outer Rim has given us his fleet to use. All we need to do is resupply them and they can move forward. That would be within two hours."

((A))

Over the capital of Juraran, Separatists ships were making bombing rounds while landing ships were ready. "Landing force is on its way, general!" Captain informed quickly and Shikamaru looked at the map.

"Do they have anti-air artillery?" He asked quickly.

"Our intelligence says that they only have light cannon batteries on designated locations."

"Route our bombers on these locations. I want minimal casualties on our landing parties."

"Yes sir!" Captain nodded and turned to give the orders.

Shikamaru took a deep breath. He had done everything he could. He had divided the fleet, placed the landing sites, given the protocols under certain circumstances and given the order to move in.

"The first landing craft will land in… one minute." Captain informed quickly.

"It's all on you now, Naruto."

((A))

Down at the Royal Palace, things were not great. They had hardly noticed the huge Separatists Fleet appearing right next to their planet when a wave after wave of droid fighters started bombing the planet. It didn't took more than five minutes to all defense lasers to be neutralized in the Capital and fighters flew into other cities to continue their raids. Meanwhile, Trade Federation landing crafts were already in their atmosphere making their way to the ground without any troubles.

General in charge had already stated that long as they could hold the Royal Palace, things wouldn't be bad. They had and army of twenty thousand men ready to die for their king. Unfortunately, things went from bad to disastrous when something started falling from the sky. At first, they seemed something like missiles or bombs.

They crashed into different parts the Royal Palace. One of them, on the Court Yard where their general was leading the defenses. "What are those?" This pompous old Juraran man demanded to know from his men but received no answer as no one knew. "Probably duds. Ignore them! Where are the king and his family?"

"They are on the escape speeders, ready to leave."

"That won't do." Was a voice from the 'dud missiles'. "I can't let him escape." Then that thing seemed to open and something landed under its feet. A very dark figure. "Order the surrender of your forces immediately!"

"Kill him!" General ordered and soldiers pulled their guns and started blasting.

Naruto simply activated his lightsaber and deflected laser into their senders. In the middle of the Court yard, blasts were coming from all directions and he needed to use both lightsabers to protect himself. "I don't have time for this! Guards! On me!" He yelled and the top of the craft opened and four Magnaguards and eight droid commandos jumped out and the hell broke loose.

General meanwhile had found some cover behind a desk and not believing his eyes. He needed to call for help from other parts of the Palace and the city when he heard the distress codes from everywhere in the palace.

"Droids area appearing from the pods! They are overrunning us-ZZarhg."

"This is the main gate! We are overrun-"

"We need reinforcements at the residence wing!"

"This is the palace hangar, we are waiting for the Royal Family. Where are they?"

General couldn't understand the situation. It hadn't been twenty minutes since the fleet was noticed and now the Royal Palace was overrun already. The figure that had leading the attack on the Court yard noticed him and suddenly charged on him, his lightsabers making a way for him. "Help! I need help! Where are my men!" He screamed when he raised his blaster but it was taken away by the Witchcraft of the Jedi. It flew away.

"They are dead." Naruto said coldly and pointed his lightsaber on the man's chest. Droids took defensive positions around the yard while MagnaGuard formed a circle to defend their leader. "Give the order to surrender now or I will kill you!"

"T-t-then kill me!" He screamed with some attempted thread in his voice. "Juraran man never surrenders!"

Naruto simply raised his hand. "_You will order the surrender of your forces immediately!_"

"I will order the surrender of our forces immediately." The man nodded suddenly with empty voice and reached for the communications board and pressed the order. Naruto looked at the city when it suddenly became very silent.

He checked his watch. "Twenty-three minutes flat. Must be a new record." He laughed and reached his communicator. "Shikamaru! Do you read me?"

"Loud and clear? What's the situation?"

"We won." Naruto answered with a smirk. "Their commander has ordered the surrender. Turn your ships around and prepare for the Republic reinforcements."

"This was… fast." Shikamaru muttered. "What about the King?"

"They are still inside the Royal Palace with the remaining forces. I will head in and do what must be done."

"Roger."

Naruto looked around when more and more small landing ships invaded the court yard and tens of battle droids swarmed the place. "Guard them!" He pointed at the surrendered troops and their leader. "If anyone moves, kill them!"

"Roger roger." Droid captain nodded and ordered his units around, replacing the commandos who gathered around Naruto.

"Let's go, you rust buckets." He said and turned towards the castle doors. "Let's blow this thing up!"

((A))

"Over? What do you mean, it's over?" Windu asked angrily.

"The signal from Juraran has ceased, general." Trooper informed. "Just until few moments ago, we were coordinating defense strategies with Juraran troops when the signal stopped."

"Could their communications be jammed?" Plo Koon answered.

Another trooper stepped forward and saluted before giving a databoard. Commander received it.

"What is it?" Aayla asked quickly.

"We managed to capture a message from their internal communications before it stopped completely." He pressed few buttons and a hologram of the general ordering the complete surrender of Juraran troops before it disappeared.

"They surrendered? So quickly? This makes no sense." Aayla pointed out confused. "It's impossible to conquer a planet in a time it takes to finish a snack."

"It was Naruto." Windu muttered. "That menace keeps taking us by surprise!"

"What do we do now?" Aayla asked.

"Invading a planet is completely different matter than helping to prevent an invasion." Plo Koon stated. "We cannot move on Juraran hastily."

Mace Windu grinned angrily. "Someone needs to inform the Chancellor."

((A))

Naruto was making his way through the Palace, deflecting random laser shots coming and pushing any possible obstacles away with Force whatever they were barricades, portable cannons or people, without even slowing his pace, his droid guards coming right behind him. "Kings signal is coming from there!" He said and pointed the heavily guarded door at the end of the long hallway, filled with remaining Juraran troopers. "How many are there?"

A commando droid made few calculations quickly. "I count ninety-two life forms in this hallway alone." He answered.

Naruto stepped forward and cracked his neck. "I will be enough. You be ready to charge in after I open the road. And remember, I want him _alive_!"

"Roger roger!" Commando nodded.

"Freeze!" Some guard in the front screamed while pointing his blaster at Naruto. "Surrender now! Or die!"

"Right back at you." Naruto smirked as he dropped his jacket on the floor and held his lightsabers in his hands. "Step aside and you won't get hurt!"

The answer he got was a blaster fire from three different guns. He simply deflected them with his lightsaber. "Suit yourself." He cracked his neck once before taking his stance. "I guess I try it." He first lowered himself into the ground and pointed his lightsaber back. Style of the Rat and charged in with his lightsaber.

The first line had seven Jurarans with blasters blazing. He simply run forward and used Force to throw them to the walls. One person was crazy enough to try to charge forward and punch Naruto. He simply cut mans leg in two and moved on.

Then he felt a blaster fire coming from his blind spot. It was by pure training and instinct that he leaped away just before he would have an extra hole in the back of his head. Then he twirled and deflected couple of shots. There were Jurarans hanging from the ceiling by their tails. Naruto leaped away and used Force to bring them down. Just when the couple of Jurarans fell to the floor, people started throwing thermal bombs at him. "Oh great pile of s-" His words were cut off by massive explosion that covered all of him.

It became quiet. Soldiers prepared each other, not sure if the blast got him. Then they heard a loud coughing inside the smoke and something moving. "Cough cough! Damn it. What are you? Idiots?" He used Force to push the smoke away. "You just managed to get me angry." His eyes flared as he stood straight up. "You have just earned a right to witness my new style in action." He took his stance. First he crawled like a rat and soldiers prepared for attack from below like before but then, Naruto stood up again, expect his legs were in more prepared state. He pointed his purple lightsaber behind him, like a tail when he pointed his red lightsaber front of him. "Feel honored."

((A))

Meanwhile in Coruscant, in Palpatines offices the door was opened. "Aah, I'm so glad to have met you." He smiled widely.

((A))

Juraran king was going crazy. How was this possible! Only half an hour ago, he had been warned that his world was under attack by separatists! And now his army had already surrendered! And the Sith was behind this door! He could only wish his elites could hold him off until his escape pod was ready.

And then the doors were blown apart. Everyone halted what they were doing. Some remaining guards pointed their guns. When the smoke cleared, the King gulped.

"Hello, your highness." Naruto smiled. "It has been a while." He pointed his lightsabers at him.

"I-I surrend-" Words were stuck in his mouth when he saw the destruction in the hallway. Not one soldier was standing. The hallway was ruined. Pillars were smashed, craters on the wall and in the ground. Some weird body parts all around.

"I know you will." Naruto whispered and stepped closer. Droids came in right after him and detained those few who had remained standing up while he slowly made his way to the man.

"L-lord Uzumaki… I presume. I, Royal King of Juraran will surrender my people and world to the Se-" The king started to address Naruto.

But suddenly, he started circling the room. "Where is the king?"

"What?" The king asked.

Naruto looked at each person in the room. "Where – is – the – king?"

"How dare you!" The 'king' screamed. "I am the royal-" His words were stuck in his mouth again when his head detached itself from him.

There were some women screaming but Naruto silenced them with raising his hand. "WHERE IS THE KING!"

((A))

"I'm so glad that you and your family are safe." Chancellor Palpatine smiled to his guests, the Royal Family of Juraran. "If you had left any later, you would have been caught by the Separatists invaders."

The true king of Juraran nodded arrogantly to the _elected_ leader of the Republic. "I thank you, Chancellor. We would have been caught if it was not the tip from their own camps."

"Yes, quite." Chancellor nodded. "Who was the source, if I might ask? We ourselves had no such warning."

The king sneered somewhat arrogantly. "Well, I have few well placed sources of my own. No need to worry. I might even tip you in the future."

"Isn't that wonderful." Palpatine smiled and bowed respectfully. "You must be awfully tired. I'll let you go to rest."

The Royal family left without much of thanks or respect towards the leader of the Galaxy. _'I must make sure that that boy deals with this load of garbage.'_ He thought safely inside his mind when the doors were opened again and group of Jedi entered. They had been refused entry while the family was present due the 'incident' years ago. "Master Windu. What can I do for you? I heard that your plans for reinvasion have been stalled due Uzumakis swift victory over the world."

"That's true." He muttered angrily. "Until we are fully prepared, we must put the reinvasion on hold."

"So, what is Uzumakis next move? Do we have any ideas?" He looked around the masters in the room when Jiraiya snorted loudly. Every eye turned on him. "Yes, master Jiraiya?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He looked around the room and started to receive annoyed glares from all around.

"Care to elaborate, Jiraiya? Like _now!_" Tsunade said annoyed.

"Think about it." Jiraiya poked his forehead. "That idiot starts suddenly take more active role in politics? Yeah right. And I stop staring Tsunade in the shower. 'Hey!' He obviously wants that fatty's head on a plate." He shrugged. "That's a good thing and a bad thing."

"Why you say that?" Tsunade asked. "We know what he wants-"

"But we don't know how he wants it." Windu added agitated. "Had this been a simple revenge, he could have just gone into the Palace himself and do it. But he chose to invade the planet."

"And he wouldn't be that stupid to try to come and assassinate them himself." Sakura agreed. "Would he? Master?"

"There is no way of telling what he will do next." Tsunade answered.

This left a bad feeling to linger around the Chancellors office.

((A))

"They had already escaped?" Shikamaru asked shocked. They were in Narutos private quarters. His dragon was sleeping soundly on Narutos punk. "How? Not one ship passed our blockade once we arrived."

"They must have escaped before we arrived then." He muttered angrily.

"What do we do then? Long as the King is alive, he is an idol people will use to rise against us."

"I'm more worried how they knew were coming. I made sure that no one outside our fleet knew our plans."

"They must have a spy inside among us." Shikamaru answered. "But who and how?"

Naruto rubbed his forehead. "I can't think of anyone stupid enough to actually betray me." He muttered and sighed. "Anyway, that's your problem." He smiled and patted his friend to shoulders.

"What? What the hell!"

"What I said." Naruto answered. "While I'll deal with the king, you deal with this traitor. Thanks for doing this for me." He jumped out of his room, leaving stunned Shikamaru to deal with the problem. Which wasn't, how to find the spy, but how to get out of the room with all parts of his body still intact. Narutos lizard was eyeing him like he was something to eat.

((A))

"…and colonies of Argepa have surrendered to the Republic." Shaak Ti reported to the council during the meeting. "We have taken several important leaders as our captives."

"That's good to hear. Argepa is key point controlling that sector." Ki-Adi Mundi nodded. "Now we must turn our attention to our newest guest on Coruscant."

"You mean Juraran royal family?" Plo Koon asked. "They escaped the invasion in the nick of time yet they refuse the Jedi protection. They even refuse to be in a same room with one."

"Juraran delegation has been very anti-Jedi ever since the incident over four year ago." Ki-Adi pointed out. "Senator of Juraran, younger sister of late senator and current king, Sar-Ri has been important part in many movements in attempt to take away our position in the Republic."

"But they still shouldn't be that foolish to not to accept any Jedi protection especially now." Kit Fisto said. "We should be ready to fight against the Sith when the time comes. He obviously wishes to end what he started all those years ago."

"But not necessary by his own hand." Jiraiya interrupted him and all eyes turned on him. "I just received news from the bounty hunter guilds all over the Galaxy."

"He turned to the bounty hunters?" Plo Koon asked. "I would have thought he would want to finish the job himself."

"He knows that we are protecting the family, even if not in close range. Even he is not that stupid to try to sneak to the Coruscant twice in such a short time."

"How much, Master Jiraiya?" Windu asked coolly.

Jiraiya cleared his throat. "That guy means business. It's hundred thousand for any member of the family. Twice that for the king."

"He has Dookus deep pockets in his use." Ki-Adi Mundi sighed.

"That's not the best news." Jiraiya said. "There was a special opportunity attached. He is offering one million credits for the King of Juraran alive."

There was a stunned silence. "That Sith…" Plo Koon said. "For one million credits, every thug and petty criminal will try their luck. Especially if the word gets out that they are not under our protection."

"I'm not worried about them." Jiraiya pointed out. "But before Separatist, Naruto was a smuggler. He must know some serious people." He chuckled sadly. "I guess it's a good thing Windu cut Jango Fetts head when he did that."

"That's not funny." Mace muttered darkly.

"I'm not laughing."

((A))

Naruto was meditating in his chamber. As he had expected, Jedi had not appeared anywhere near Juraran system so they had good time fortifying the planet. Little militia that still resisted their presence was swiftly dealt with.

Everything was going according the plan when his communicator light up. Naruto cracked his one eye open. "Arkania?" He recognized the signals origins. "Ventress? Open the link."

Ventress appeared on the holoboard next to him. She was bowing down. "Master, it is done. I have taken the head of a head of Arkanian goverement."

Naruto didn't look at her. "Good work, my apprentice. That out of the way, I can move forward."

"Is there anything else you wish me to accomplish?"

"The matter with Kenobi made me think." He began. "I thought I need to give you a chance for you to redeem yourself." Naruto narrowed his eyes. "I need you to get something for me from Coruscant."

((A))

Barrisss was meditating in the infirmary of the Temple. She was completely fine in any possible way but she was still held in observation and carotened until further notice. Just in case that Sithspit had implanted any chemical weapons on Barriss after returning her with only a minor concussion from the time Narutos droid dropped her to the ground.

"How are you feeling?" She heard her master's voice from the communicator and she opened her eyes.

She looked at the window at the other end of the room where her master was standing. "I feel completely fine and I feel nothing wrong with my body."

Luminara frowned. "We cannot know for sure. And besides, I think little meditation is good for you after such experience."

"But I am all right, master. I should be released here soon, master."

Luminara narrowed her eyes. "I feel anxiety from you, Barriss. What is going on?"

"I am sorry master." She bowed her head. "But I just… wish to go out and… save him."

"I believe we already finished discussing this. He is beyond saving. He has given in to the Dark Side and embraces it. There is only one way to help him."

Barriss nodded. She knew that arguing would do no good. Now, she needed to wait patiently, get out before she could set off on her quest. What she wanted… what she _needed_ to do was obvious. Before that she couldn't move on. But for now, she would play nicely. _'Oh my Force! I'm starting to think like Minato!' _"Yes, master." She nodded.

"You should continue your meditation."

"Yes, master."

Luminara gave her padawan one last look and closed the link. She left the infirmary with frustration in her mind. That _sithspit_ was reason to this all. Even when he was still a Padawan he would cause utter destruction around himself. Why her Padawan couldn't be sensible like she was? That man would bring ruin to the Republic if he was not dealt with.

"Troubles?" She looked up and saw master of all trouble grinning front of her. "Anything I can help with?"

"If you had dealt with your failed apprentice long ago, I would not have a problem, Master Jiraiya."

"Ooh, that…" Jiraiya grinned uncomfortably. "What's the problem now?"

"Apart from barging into the Jedi Temple, kidnapping one of our most guarded secrets and escaping without much of a scratch on him. And let us not forget my Padawan who was kidnapped by said person." Luminara explained. "And now he has invaded Juraran within twenty minutes."

"What can I say? He is a hard worker." Jiraiya smirked.

"Do you not feel any shame for all your former student has caused?"

Jiraiya sighed and smiled surprisingly serene way. "I had an epiphany not too long ago and do you wanna know what I found out?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Something that many in our Order have yet to discover. Masters are not responsible for their student's mistakes."

Luminara looked at him with a very doubting look. "That is the most – do not mind me saying it – feeble excuse I could imagine. Pardon me, master." She bowed her head and left Jiraiya alone in the corridor.

"Some people might never understand it." He sighed depressed.

"Understand what, Master Jiraiya?" He looked over his shoulder and saw Depa standing there.

"That we masters might and try to guide and teach our students best we can but in the end, it's them who decide what to do with the knowledge they gained from us."

"That actually makes sense." She admitted. "But isn't it like washing your hands from responsibility?"

"Depends how you look at it." Jiraiya shrugged and looked out of the window at the endless lines of speeders and starships and traffic. "But in the end, anyone could have taught them, Minato and Naruto but I _know_ that they would have walked away from the Order before long." He smirked. "I think that I finally understand Sithhood a bit."

Depas eyes shot up in shock. "That is a very dangerous thing to say."

"Don't worry." Jiraiya laughed. "I'm too old to switch sides like that." He patted her shoulder. "And besides, there is only one real difference between a Jedi and a Sith."

"What is that?"

Jiraiya smirked before he turned around and started walking away. "Now that would be telling."

Depa stayed watching the traffic with empty eyes. She for one was not even half convinced about what Jiraiya had said. If she had stepped forward sooner and been there for him when he obviously needed, Minato… or Naruto as he himself called now, how things would have turned out…

It was something she needed to find out.

((A))

Naruto met with all clan leaders, top members of the Juraran parliament and anyone who seemed to have some kind of influence among the people who didn't need to be dragged by droids and held down by Force. Unfortunate thing was, out of everyone gathered in the Council Hall, there were probably only two who didn't fear for their lives. And those two probably should be held down with Force.

"Why have you gathered us?" One of the two asked. He was current leader of the opposition Ikimi-Ka. He was once the prime minister until the 'Incident' when he resigned and followed in the footsteps of the former opposition leader Chiri-Ku. "Lord Naruto?"

"I'm no lord." Naruto waved his hand dismissively. "But I do like the sound of that." He added quietly. "Or… count? Count Naruto? Count Uzumaki? Lord Naruto? Lord Uzumaki?" He tasted the phrases in his mouth for a while. "Or… or! Or Vice-count Naruto." He nodded satisfied before he shook his head again. "Nah… sounds… prissy. Something else. Just Naruto will do. Or Uzumaki if you please." Then he noticed the tension in the room was gone and replaced by dumbfound. "Anyway, there was a reason to call you and that was to ask you, leaders of Juraran to pacify your people."

"You want to enslave them!" The second person asked. She was the matriarch of another clan. Sarar-Ma. They weren't actually against the Royal Family but they weren't their followers either. "I'll have you know that our people are born warriors and will not bow to anyone!"

"You misunderstood my meaning." Naruto calmed everyone down raising his hands. "I have no intension of enslaving even a single Juraran nor exterminate anyone. I came here to free you."

This left a stunned silence in the room until Sarar-Ma snorted loudly. "Free us! You think us for fools!"

Naruto stood up from his seat and stepped forward. People instinctively moved back a step, but not the matriarch. She held her ground even while being stared down by a Sith. "What about tyranny of the Royal Family? Dictatorship of 'his highness'? Corruption on every level of government and agency and election? Unlawful rule and unjust decision made in _this_ hall?" His voice echoed in the hall and some people seemed to start understand what he meant. "The tragedy on the Assarai Plains?" He turned his attention back on others. "All these act were by the hands of the so called 'royal family' who tyrannized this planet! And I saved you from them!" He yelled and looked directly at the old woman who was taken back by the force of his words. "I didn't come here to enslave or kill anyone! Those who surrendered are alive! I have not killed civilians, damaged anyone's property, taken prisoners or even interrupted people's lives long as they don't try to fight our presence here!" He allowed Dark Side to take over for a second and his eyes flamed like suns. "_Don't you dare to insult me, because even I have limits!_" His voice echoed in the hall and people were practically running were not the doors blocked by droids. Even noble and wise Sarar-Mas knees were failing her front of the Sith.

Naruto blinked once and his eyes had returned to normal bright blue. "I am not going to hurt anyone of you without a reason. I give you my word." He sat back down and smiled happily. "Now, we can move on to the business."

"What do you want?"

"To bring true democracy and justice to your world." He answered. "Soon, as your people have calmed down, you will hold an election under Separatist protection. Fair and uncorrupt. Free of kings influence and if that summit wishes, my fleet will pack its things and leave."

The hall was stunned with silence.

"You are serious?" Ikimi-Ka asked.

"I give you my word. No matter what lies the corrupt Senate and Republic spreads, Separatists are not monsters. We wish only to clean this galaxy from corruption that has infested the Republic." Naruto assured them. Then he raised his hand. "This meeting has ended. I want you go and spread the news among your people. Let them know this. We are not your enemies. We are here to help you."

The hall was quickly emptied.

A side door to the hall opened and a droid stepped in. "Excellent speech, master." AD walked to him carrying a tray with bottle and cups. "Master Dooku will be so proud of your success."

"Yes." He muttered and took a cup of wine right when Shikamaru appeared from the same door accompanied by the dragon. "So, you dealt with the spy?" He asked as he offered wine to his friend.

"More or less." He nodded. "I have indentified him. He is actually officer in your ship. I thought we shouldn't expose him right away but use him. It is troublesome but I think is wiser than just capturing him." He took the cup.

"I trust your judgment on this one." Naruto smiled. "You are the smart one. I'm the handsome one."

"… yeah… that's one way to look at it." Shikamaru muttered and shot a glare at the lizard that was hissing at him from its master's side. It was already size of a large dog and its teeth were sharper than knife made out of cortosis. And it hated Shikamaru openly and showed it in every turn. It flapped its wings and turned to beg for a compliment which he received when Naruto absentmindedly patted its head. "Anyway, I will let him operate for now."

"Just tell your ideas to your subordinate and we shall be on our way."

"What? We are leaving? Where?"

"Juraran has been invaded and pacified. We will leave fleet here to protect it and continue with our new mission."

"So… I don't have to spend my days doing some troublesome plots like so far but we are actually going to move on?"

Naruto nodded satisfied. "My master has just informed about a situation that has risen in Lahara sector in the Mid Rim. There is something happening in Kalarba that we should check out."

"Kalarba?"

"A planet on Hevvrol system. Its Republic world and its inhabitance are mostly refugees from Coruscant and other worlds for years now. After the war began, their numbers have increased exponentially."

"What interest could Separatists have to a world like that?"

"Well, actually we don't. I do. And my master does. This is why were not taking a fleet with us. We hope to deal with this ourselves."

Shikamaru looked at him suspiciously. "You… this… sounds awfully more troublesome than just leading an army. Will this mission include running, dodging blasters, screaming and escaping from Jedi?"

"If we are lucky." Naruto shrugged excited. "I mean, it was good work out, but these 'invasions' aren't really my thing. I miss the open road, being chased and all that and narrow escape." He stood up. "But first, I need to make a visit." He added darkly.

((A))

Shikamaru watched as scene that opened before him. Narutos droid, AD had piloted their ship to a large plain but it was… weird. There were no animals. No people. Not even grass. It was like everything was dead. What could Naruto possibly want from here?

Naruto stood in the middle of these plains wearing his breathing mask a very dark look in his face. He had been standing there for a quite a while, not moving even an inch. Only his jacket flapped in the wind.

"What happened here?" Shikamaru asked from the droid who turned to look at him.

"This is locations known as the 'Tragedy of Juraran' where over thirty thousand people perished in a blink of an eye. Master Naruto was here at the time and was the only survivor. It was his last mission in the Republic."

Shikamaru nodded quietly. "I think I get it."

Then, Naruto turned around and returned to the ship.

"Everything all right?" Shikamaru asked when he took his breathing mask off and sat in his chair.

"Yes…" He whispered and gulped slightly. "I just… wondered if… if she were pleased with me?"

"Who?"

Naruto smiled sadly. "The woman who wanted to save her world but was killed before she could."

He didn't want to elaborate and Shikamaru didn't push it. "So, Kalarba?" He asked.

"Kalarba." He nodded. "AD, take us there."

"Certainly, master." The droid nodded and pressed few buttons and ship took off and flew into space. Naruto watched from the cockpits window as the atmosphere was left behind and they entered the space. In the distance, he saw the Separatists ships floating peacefully over the world.

"I still can't believe how easily we won." Shikamaru said as he looked out of the window as well. "In few days, the whole system completely under our control. I thought invading worlds would be harder than this."

"Well, you had the privilege working with me." Naruto said quietly. "All warfare is based on deception."

"I've been meaning to ask you, where does that catchphrase come from?"

Naruto leaned back on his chair when they made the jump to hyperspace. "When I was still a Youngling, Dooku taught me many things. Things that you shouldn't teach children who grow up to be Jedi. And I'm not talking about ways to use Force or handle the lightsaber but mental things. Great battles, important people, politics, historical events but most importantly the Art of War."

"Art of War?" Shikamaru asked curiously.

"Long ago, a Jedi named Sun Tzu wrote a book of how to fight a war."

"Long ago? How long ago exactly?"

"If I remember correctly…twenty thousand years ago."

"That long! Then they can hardly be up to date." Shikamaru said quickly. "I mean, with technology and all that."

Naruto smiled. "You'd think that, I know. But the truth is, even with the latest doomsday device and techniques and strategies we know, there are elements that have NOT changed. Us. The humans. Ones who fight the war." Shikamaru had a dumb look on his face and Naruto sighed. "You are no doubt the smartest guy I know and little experience, you will be a man whose skills will be remembered."

"That… sounds dangerous." He muttered. "And troublesome."

Naruto laughed. "You'll do fine."

((A))

"Kalarba?" Asked Jedi knight Bultar from the Council after hearing her newest assignment. "What's there, master?"

"We have just found out that a group of bounty hunters have been gathering there." Her former master, Plo answered. "Considering that the world is full of refugees who wish to escape this war, we find it worrying."

"Do you think refugees are gathering them for some reason? For protection?"

"That's possible that some local authorities might be backing them up, but clearly not the majority." Jiraiya joined the conversation. "A woman called Mei Terumi is creating a new illegal organization and using Kalarba as a base for his operation."

"Refugees have asked us for help." Plo Koon agreed. "They wished to escape the war so they do not wish to attract any attention with this type of guests. But they think that clones could attract the Separatists so they don't want clones but Jedi to help them. They wish that you would disband them by force if you have to. Unfortunately, we don't have enough Jedi for a mission like this so you need to be careful. Kit Fisto will be joining you and your Padawan with Aayla Secura and Sakura Haruno who will arrive trough another route."

"Yes. Master. I shall leave immediately." She bowed her head and was about to leave when she stopped in a middle of the step.

"Something in your mind, Master Swan?" Ki-Adi asked seeing her standing there.

"If you allow it, masters, I would like someone else to take my Padawan from me." She said with a sad voice.

"Is there a problem with you two?" He asked surprised.

"No, she is treating me respectfully and we are getting to know each other. But I fear that I'm failing her."

"Failing her?"

"Ever since… facing the Sith, she has harbored dark thoughts and I fear that she might lose herself any moment."

Masters of the Council all shared worried looks. "We hear your worries, Master Swan." Plo Koon nodded. "But she was assigned to you for a reason. Taking her away and reassigning could be even worse."

"I understand. Thank you for your time." She bowed her head and left.

She rushed through the Temple and found her Padawan, Zule where she had left her, meditating in the Gardens. It was kind of relaxing to know that she wasn't training her lightsaber. Perhaps she wasn't a lost cause. When she stepped next to her, she opened her eyes. "Master? Do we have a mission."

"Yes. We are going to disband a group of bounty hunters that have infested a refugee world of Kalarba."

"I am ready to leave at any moment."

Bultar nodded. "Shall we then?"

((A))

Kalarba. Calm, agricultural world that survived through farms and small communities of refugees all over the Republic. It had a steady increase in its population years before but after the Clone Wars began more and more refugees came every day. Many escaping the war fronts or fear of their formers homes turning into ones.

Unfortunately, as did many civilians and innocents, so did many not so innocents such as bounty hunters and thugs came to the world to make a fortune on usual roughing and stealing from already broke farmers and refugees.

"And we are here to do what exactly?" Shikamaru asked as they sat on a recently opened ramenshop. He was eyeing suspiciously the weird noodle soup. "To get rid of them or to employ them?"

Naruto, who was about to launch all out attack on his bowl, stopped and looked at him strangely. "How you came to those conclusions?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "Just thought and considered. Why else would we come here, if our reason involves them? I doubt we are here to join them."

"So, what do you think we are here for?"

"I would say we are here to employ them." Shikamaru muttered and took up the chopsticks. "Kalarba is in excellent location stating between New Cov and Triffis, so to launch raids on Corellian Run all the way to the Coruscant, this would be ideal for such crew to exist. The reason we didn't use droids was to avoid Republics eyes. As long as they think it's just another criminal syndicate, they have no choice but to give it a secondary importance."

Naruto smiled. "I knew you could do it when you put your head into it. By buying them we will gain a foothold here and in this system as well. We will meet with them soon as we have eaten."

"Do you think they will be easy to buy? They might turn you down?"

"They might. But I was a smuggler before a Separatist and I have dealt with this lady before."

"Lady? Their leader is a woman?"

Naruto snorted. "You better not act disrespectfully with her. I knew her when she was but a hired gun to some smuggler at Tantooine and I knew her to be very skillful. Now she has gathered a group of very capable people around her and starting her own group. When we meet with her, try to keep your mother-issues out of the table."

Shikamarus face grumbled angrily but he didn't say anything.

They left the restaurant one of them completely satisfied.

"What's her name?"

"Mei. Mei Terumi. A total knock out babe. If I didn't have Hiina I would jump on her the moment I see her."

"I… I didn't ask that."

((A))

It appeared that Naruto wasn't wrong about the appearance of Mei Terumi. The boss of recently founded Hidden Mist Group. She was a beauty. But in her seductive eyes there was something that made him make sure that his blaster was strapped to his belt. It had been easy to find her base as it was behind what seemed a legitimate company. Expect after the front desk (behind which a busty Twilek was smiling to the guests. Naruto spend half an hour openly flirting with the lady until he managed to drag him away) the company's employees lost their snappy uniforms and were replaced by very suspicious looking characters.

"Sorry, that isn't for the public." That was the line these well dressed guards had said until Naruto had simply lifted them into the air with a wave of his hand and slammed their heads to the ceiling before stepping to the elevator.

"That's handy." Shikamaru admitted as they rode the elevator all the way up. When they stopped, he knew to step behind the doors for cover. Another push from his friend and he could walk a hallway full of knocked out guards.

Then it was just a steel door which wasn't even a match for Narutos lightsaber (why did he bring me along anyway were his thoughts when the door was sliced in halves) and they stepped inside the office.

"Yo!" Naruto exclaimed loudly as he stepped into the middle of the office Shikamaru on tow who noticed how they were currently surrounded by armed thugs. "Aren't you a bit too cold, my beautiful Mei?" He smiled to the woman standing behind her desk. "I come all across the galaxy just to see you and I have to fight my way up? You break my heart." He shook his head dramatically.

"All you needed to do was tell my cute boys that you knew me." She licked her lips and sat back on her chair. Guards put away their weapons but didn't let go of them. "You didn't need to go through destroying my home."

Naruto shrugged. "I needed to make an entrance. After all, I wanted to know if you actually had something here just an empty building with a busty twilek. You were a hired gun, last time we met."

This caused a bit of anger flow through the guards and Shikamaru found it harder and harder to stay calm but his friend only smiled widely like there had been no harm meant at all, which probably was.

"And you were just a smuggler hanging around with that twilek of yours." She said back. "And here we are. I have finally established my own group and you… well, you aimed slightly higher going for the galaxy in the full."

"This? This is just a temp job. An old friend asked for a favor."

"Thinking that you're the second most wanted man in galaxy is a pretty big favor if you ask me." Mei pointed out and smirked. "Perhaps I should take you and bring your corpse to the Republic. I wonder how much they would give me."

"Two shiny cuffs around your wrists." He answered with a laugh. "Republic isn't known for its leniency against common criminals. Senators and dictators yes, criminals like you? Never."

"But in comparison, a man who actually killed a Republic Senator? I'm sure that would give me some bargain with them."

Naruto shrugged. "Maybe you know them better than me. But whatever they would give you, wouldn't be enough."

Mei raised her eyebrow suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged. "Sure, they could give you even million credits if you played your chips right. But after they had given you the million, they would send Jedi and clones to hunt your down and bring this 'enterprise' of yours to the ruble before you knew it. After all, they might consider dealing with you but you will always be a criminal to them."

"So no Republic then. But what about your people? Separatists would definitely pay handsomely, even more so than Republic if I took you as a hostage." She licked her lips. "I could guarantee that your time here wouldn't be painful, too much." She added with a wink.

"Well, that could work. If you wish to be satisfied with one payment." Naruto smirked as he finally reached the heart of the matter. "Or you could go behind door number two where you find yourself in a very profitable relationship with the Separatists. Who, I might add have very deep pockets."

Shikamaru knew Naruto had been a sly person but this was completely new to him.

Naruto told his proposition about raiding the Republic supply lines and informing about any movement on Corellian Run. In exchange, he would promise to buy anything they stole from those runs with additional stable income and if it got too hot for them, safe haven in any Separatists controlled world.

"Are you sure you don't want add any other 'benefits' to this 'relationship'?" She asked. "If you have finally gotten tired of that girlfriend of yours, I could show you what a real woman can do. After all, you didn't mind last time."

Naruto laughed uncomfortably. "Sorry but I'm still going steady with Hiina. So no."

Mei smiled. "Too bad. I would have rocked your world."

"Oh I know you would have." He smiled and leaned over the table. "Maybe, someday, I will take you on that offer."

"Ooh. Can't wait."

Shikamaru cleared his throat. "Naruto. Sorry to break your date but we are receiving a communication from Coruscant. You might want to take it."

Naruto looked at Mei before bowing his head. "We will take our leave, if you don't mind."

"Until next time." She shifted her legs giving her guests a look of her long, long legs. "Don't keep me waiting."

Naruto bowed his head and they left the company quickly. "Can she be trusted?" Shikamaru asked almost as soon as they were out of the front door. "She could just sell us out to the Republic."

Naruto glanced over his shoulder. "She might." He agreed as they entered the stream of people that walked around this city. "But I don't think so. Mei and I have a history and even if I don't trust her, I think I know her well enough. She will not betray me without a good cause and money isn't one of them. But now, we need to concentrate on other matters. We need to find ourselves somewhere private."

They managed to find another restaurant with a cabinet for themselves where Naruto activated his holodisk. "I wonder what my apprentice has to report for me."

A miniature Assajj appeared kneeling position. "Greetings, master. I'm giving you my report. Your plan to assassinate Juraran king is going according to your plan. He already had to fend against two assassination attempts, but unfortunately his guards were able to detect them before it was too late. But, those were only some thugs from some local bar. I'm sure that soon serious bounty hunters will appear and this royal highness will be at your mercy. I'm to inform you that Jedi are keeping close eyes on their family, which restricts my moves. I'm waiting for your orders. End of transmission." Assajj disappeared.

"What you planned for this king then?" Shikamaru asked. "It can't be simple 'go and kill him'."

"Assajj could have slaughtered the whole family in a blink of an eye if I wanted." Naruto smirked. "As what I really have planned, now that would be spoiling it."

"You know, that's really annoying." He muttered right when an explosion filled their ears.

They rushed to the streets and saw a battle on the streets between bounty hunters and... "Sakura!" Narutos eyes widened. He remembered his pain in his backside during his days as a Padawan deflecting lasershots with her ligthsaber which was conveniently pink. Then he suddenly felt familiar presences from Meis building.

"What's going on?" Shikamaru asked.

"Jedi arrived sooner than I thought." He answered angrily. He wasn't angry about that, but about the fact that any Jedi could have entered the planet without him noticing. And they were all whom he knew. But now he needed to think what he should do? He reached for his communicator. "AD, prepare the ship for immediate takeoff. Come and pick us up from our location."

"Right away, master." The droids voice answered dutifully.

"We're leaving?" Shikamaru asked surprised. "I thought we would be helping your friend?"

"If I go there now I would only bring their attention on us." He answered while following how skillfully Sakura, a healer simply defeated all the opponents without even killing even one of them. "And to be honest I don't think Mei would look too kindly at us at the moment. She would most likely not differentiate between us or the Jedi."

"So, we are going to leave without doing anything?"

Naruto sighed. "I suppose you're right." He pulled his lightsaber. "You stay here wait for the ship. I think we will need a quick exit soon enough."

He stepped away from cowering crowds, into the middle of the street just in time when Sakura finished with her 'warm up'.

When the Jedis had arrived into this world, they had made simple plan. Kit and Aayla would go through the front. Bultar and Zule through back, leaving Sakura to secure the street front of the building, in case reinforcements would arrive or anything else. From the looks of the building, it was going well inside. She was just about to put her lightsaber away when she felt very dark presence right behind her. Turning around she saw... "Minato." She yelled surprised and raised her lightsaber again.

"Not again..." He sighed disappointed. "It's Naruto! I mean! It's not that hard to remember! Na-Ru-To."

"Whatever." Sakura muttered angrily. "You got the balls to appear front of me like this!"

"And you are more and more like your master every day." Naruto said back to his childhood friend. It was kind of funny how, like their masters, they had been childhood friends she keeping him on the line. "How is everyone at the Temple? Still angry of how I managed to waltz right through the front door and right out with Yakumo?"

"Where is she? Tell where you've hidden her, and I will let you go."

"Do lines like that ever work?" Naruto snorted. "C'mon, Sakura! You know me better than anyone with only very few exceptions. Do you really _really _think I would answer to a threat?"

"I guess you wouldn't." She said and took a step forward. She didn't want to engage in to a fight with him. She knew that she was strong herself, but she was no match to him. Never was. But if she could hold him back long enough for others to arrive... "It was awful."

"What was?" Naruto asked curiously.

"What happened in Juraran. Our last mission together." She said. "Remember, I was in kings shuttle when you were..."

"Being poisoned with thirty thousand Jurarans by their own senator who wished to take over the throne." He nodded. "I've already paid my debt to them by freeing their world from their tyrannical rule."

"By changing one tyrant with another."

"Believe what you want." Just then, behind Sakura, the front door was opened and Mei with last two guards who had survived rushed through, throwing bombs into their own building. Sakura turned around just in time to see the first floor go up in flames. She just hoped that no one else was there at the moment. And just like in cue, right before the building started to collapse, Kit Fisto and Aayla Secura jumped through a window above the floor and landed on the ground. Right behind them, Bultar Swan and Zule Xiss.

"It's over!" Aayla yelled and pointed her lightsaber at Mei when Kit simply threw the guards away. "Surrender!"

Mei grunted her face angrily, cursing all the Jedi and Force and the universe alike when she suddenly felt something grabbing her and pulling her away, out of Jedis reach. She saw a blur of pink and heard: "Shikamaru!"

Naruto saw Mei being disarmed and acted on instinct. He used Force to pull her away and yelled for his friend who was right on time to grab her almost comically.

The Jedi all saw Naruto standing there and quickly resumed their stances. "What are you doing here, Sith!" Aayla yelled.

"Nothing." He answered simply before he activated his lightsaber right before Zules would have cut his head off. "Hasty, aren't you."

"This time you won't escape!" She screamed and jumped back and attacked him before he blocked it.

"Zule!" Bultar screamed at her Padawan and hurried with her lightsaber activated to half assist her and half to stop her. Kit and Aayla also charged into fight and Sakura joined them.

Meanwhile, Naruto saw them coming and kicked Zule into her stomach before raised his ligthsaber to deflect Aaylas attack. He pushed her back but Bultar took her place and Kit jumped over him. He summoned his lightsaber from his sleeve and leaped back to cross block Nautolan Jedis lightsaber between. "What? No sneak attack? Through my back?"

Kit smiled excitedly. "Turn around I will give it to you from behind."

"Sorry. I don't swing that way." He aimed a kick on Nautolans chin but he leaped back and dodged it. He quickly looked for Shikamaru who was aiming random shots at the Jedi with Mei, trying to at least even the odds. Naruto jumped to a nearby roof and pressed his wrist control at the same time.

((A))

AD who was peacefully guiding his master's personal shuttle over the houses, when he felt something move in the cargo pit. He turned his head and saw four MagnaGuards activated and ready. "Oh dear." One of the Guards let out a series of sounds and coded messages which the droid understood as a plan.

((A))

Back on the ground, Naruto was engaging four Jedi on the rooftop. His first opponent was Kit who was indeed worthy of being called a member of the Council. Just then he swirled around, giving Naruto an opening on his side which he took only to be blocked by Aayla. He then used his other lightsaber to block Sakura who was trying to come from his blind spot which left Zule who doing more harm to her comrades than good by charging in like a headless chicken.

He pushed Aayla away and deactivated his lightsaber which he used against Sakuras and turned around quickly to block her with his other lightsaber while using his free hand to throw the enraged Padawan off the roof top. "Down girl!" He yelled annoyed when she flew up into the air and flew back and over the rooftop. Then he somersaulted over Sakura so all his opponents were now front of him.

Down at the street, Bultar was trying to apprehend Shikamaru and Mei who knew better than to aim blaster fire at a person who could just send it back at them. But Shikamaru had a plan. He always had a plan and he was hoping it would work. The plan was to first separate from Mei which they did at one street corner. The second part was the ensure the Jedi would chase Shikamaru which he ensured by aiming random looking blaster fire too close to some civilians. Jedi seemed outraged that he was willing to involve others on their fight, but that wasn't his intent at all. He was after all one of the best blaster users when he was a detective on Coruscant. He knew exactly where he was aiming and wasn't disappointed. And the Jedi was chasing after him. Now came the hardest part of the plan because if involved Mei keeping her word and doing her part while he kept running fast as he could. Which was right before something came crashing down right on top of him and everything went black. "Perhaps I should just surrender? Going to prison might not be that bad..." were his words he mumbled before giving into it.

Back on the rooftop, Naruto was being pushed to the corner. Kit and Aayla worked in perfect unison and Sakura improvised well in between. And he really couldn't bring himself to harm a Twilek because every moment he saw those headtentacles, he was reminded of Hiina. He just hoped AD would come soon and that Shikamaru was alright.

He used Force to send Aayla flying back while blocked Sakuras attack and countered with a stab which she tried to dodge but it still scratched her side. "Aah!" She let out a scream and collapsed.

Naruto smirked. "Two down, two to go."

"Freeze, Sith!" He halted and looked over his shoulder. On a neighboring rooftop, Bultar was holding Shikamaru as a captive. He was lying on the roof unconscious. "We have taken you accomplice. Surrender now and he won't be harmed."

"Ha! You expect me to believe that a Jedi would harm a hostage? Especially you. I'm not stupid Bultar."

"But I would!" Shakily walking Zule screamed. She was holding her lightsaber and pointed it at Shikamaru but there was still some way to go.

"Zule! Stop!" Her master yelled.

"No, master! I will not stop!" Zule yelled. "That Sith killed my friends! Killed my master! Slaughtered innocents! And then he dared to set his feet on to Jedi Temple! I cannot let him live any longer!"

The things had taken turn for worse for everyone. Every Jedi, even Sakura who was using her hand to heal herself saw how Zule was being engulfed by the Dark Side. "Oh great, another Dark Jedi." She heard Naruto muttered to her surprise. Then she saw something glitter in the distance.

((A))

Mei might not have been match against Jedi, but she had prepared for everything. One of them was a sniper rifle hidden in this small apartment which she was using at this moment to aim at that one armed monster girl who had slaughtered her personal guard.

((A))

"Zule! Watch out!" Sakura screamed when a laser went right through her chest. Everyone else leaped into action. Kit jumped forward and pushed Naruto over the edge while Aayla grabbed Sakura who couldn't move by herself and followed them. Bultar saw her Padawan to collapse and tried to go and save her when another shot came which was aimed at her. She instinctively blocked it with her ligthsaber but the strength of the shot pushed her over the edge with everyone else.

During their short free fall, Naruto managed to tangle free from Nautolans grip and grab on an edge. Kit, Sakura and Aayla landed safely but Naruto was still hanging from the wall. Somehow Bultar managed grab another edge.

Naruto didn't lie in wait. He kicked his boots off and to everyone's amazement, he started climbing the wall like a... "Rat." Aayla cursed as she witnessed the inhuman abilities to find even smallest of cracks and edges from the wall and use them on his advantage to climb practically straight wall in no time he managed to disappear over the edge.

"Aayla! To the roof! We mustn't let him escape!" Kit yelled. "Sakura, will you manage?"

"I will. Go!" She yelled and continued to heal herself. "Help Zule, masters!"

They found a doorway, and hurried forward.

Bultar tried to copy Naruto, but she couldn't do it half as fast. Instead, she managed to kick the wall to gain some strength into her jump and leaped over and over again to the roof. Just when her hand reached the edge, she saw a ship appearing over them. She didn't waste any time and pulled her over the edge and activated her lightsaber. Just then, four strange droids dropped front of her. She saw Naruto standing behind them, carrying his friend over his shoulder like some sack of grain. "I'll see you later." He smiled widely which confused her when the ship lowered and he threw his friend inside and was about to enter the ship when he stopped in middle of thought. "You! Bring her with me!" He pointed at Zules body and MagnaGuard sprung into action.

"No!" Bultar screamed and charged but other three Guards charged at her.

She could hardly fight back, little own stop Naruto from taking Zules body into his arms and the ship started to gain speed and disappear. Last thing she saw was Narutos eyes looking down on him while holding her while the last MagnaGuard joined the fight against her.

"Bultar!" Kit yelled and used Force to throw that one over the edge and he and Ayala evened the odds. But it was too late. Narutos ship flew into distance, picking up Mei with him and leaving the planet.

The Jedi managed to defeat the MagnaGuards, but they knew that it was all too late. Sith had escaped again but Zule Xiss was taken. Bultar Swan felt like she had been stuck into guts with a lightsaber. "Padawan…"

((A))

"And so our merry band grew." Shikamaru muttered while holding an icepack on his forehead. "This was complete waste of our time." He shot a glare at Mei who was holding a knife in her hand and glaring the Padawan who was currently under care of a medical droid.

Naruto was meditating peacefully and acted like hadn't heard him. "Keep her sedated." He said with clear voice.

"Yes, sir." Droid continued his work uninterrupted. "It is my professional medical opinion that we should keep her completely sedated until we can transfer him to a bacta tank." Then it studied the wound. "She was lucky. If the shot had been any closer to the heart, she would have died."

"It wasn't luck. It was skill." Mei whispered bitterly. "I knew exactly where I was aiming. I was hoping to lure other Jedi there so I could pick them up one boy one."

"That turned out well." Shikamaru snorted. "You didn't even kill one of them."

"I will change that." She whispered and stepped up.

"Hold!" Naruto said without even turning his head. "You will not touch her."

Something in his voice made the former successful boss of a criminal group to sat back down.

Shikamaru sat a bit more straight when he looked at his friends turned back. "Naruto, I don't have any idea what you're thinking half of the time. And the other I'm just in denial. But, now I don't have any idea what goes in your mind."

Naruto turned his head annoyed. "I'm not _that_ hard to read."

"Oh yes you are and you like that." Shikamaru muttered. "Anyway, what do you think you get from this girl?"

But Naruto didn't answer. "We will meet up with Dooku soon. Mei, if you wish to be dropped somewhere, feel free to tell now."

She was glaring daggers into his back. "Just drop me at the nearest spaceport. I will deal with everything else myself."

"If you wish."

They stopped at some random spaceport used for smuggling where Mei eagerly jumped ships. "Before I go, I want to know, what do you plan to do next?" She asked as he leaned in the doorway.

"I think I will retreat from public life for a while and concentrate on these few projects I have around the galaxy. What about you?"

Mei shrugged. "I will begin from the bottom one more time. Everyone would want a sniper with my skills."

"Well, if you ever get bored, Separatists will have use for you."

"I might remember that." She winked. "Until next time."

Narutos ship left the spaceport quietly, leaving Mei looking at their leaving. "Like hell I will." She pulled out a communicator and waited for a while. "Codename: Perverted toad. Message: I have placed the tracker on his ship. You owe me _very_ _very _much. Remember that."

**CHAPTER END**

A/N: AND SCENE! Sorry for the long wait, I hope this made up something. See you later.


End file.
